Ship Reactions
by AleCastro
Summary: Have you ever wonder, how will the characters both tokyo ghoul and tokyo ghoul: re. Will react if some couples get together? Well, find out more here, in this ship reactions. I will add as many as possible, that i already have, and then if you want you can comment, on what pairing you like to see!
1. Yomo and Uta

First of all, this takes place in the first sequel of Tokyo Ghoul, after the anteiku raid.

* * *

 **You just discover Yomo and Uta are dating. How do you respond?**

Itori: …

Itori: I knew it!

Kaneki: You knew what?

Itori: Well, since they met each other i knew their hate/love relationship they had beyond these years.

Itori: So i started to ship them secretly.

Itori: And look my otp is cannon!

Kaneki: Well yes, otherwise, congratulations Yomo and Uta, i'm really happy for you.

Touka: Yeah, you too congratulations, you're perfect for each other.

Kaneki: I just gotta say, that you're an ideal couple.

Uta: Ideal couple?

Uta: What do you mean by that Kaneki kun?

Yomo: Don't listen to him or otherwise you will stuck on the context.

Kaneki: I mean, hearing you stories well they're pure hatred between each other, then the friendship gate open to you and now you two arrive to the heavens of love.

Tsukiyama: Tres bien to that, Kaneki Kun.

Takatsuki: So, that will be "Star crossed hatred lovers".

Takatsuki: That will be a megahit, Kaneki san-

Kaneki: I know right.

Takatsuki: Yeah.

Uta: …

Uta: Well thanks, Kaneki Kun.

Uta: I thinks so.

Yomo: I told you not to hear that crap!

Uta: Oh dear, watch your mouth.

Yomo: Oh sorry!

Yoshimura: Well, since i left, its great how cafe anteiku are moving forward to their respectives lives.

Yoshimura: I'm happy for you, Yomo, really happy.

Yoshimura: Even though, i was the one who saved you from Arima, i was the one who teach all those things and thats how you pay me.

Yoshimura: Loving another person.

Yomo: …

Yomo: Don't think that way manager, i love you and i will alwas love you.

Yoshimura: Me too, Yomo, me too.

Uta: Awww, thats so sweet.

Uta: Manager kun and Yomo kun.

Touka: …

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: I smell a litte of a treesome relationship over here.

Touka: Yeah, i was gonna say the say the same thing.

Kaneki: So now the plot has changed.

Takatsuki: How about "The 3 star crossed lovers, the love is more dangerous in the number 3".

Rize: I will love to read that.

Tsukiyama: Tres bien, i will love to read that too.


	2. Kaneki and Touka

Omg, I just posted yesterday yomo and uta pairing, and you guys are supportive of this great stories huh?, I love you all so much!

* * *

This announcement takes place on the first sequel of Tokyo Ghoul

* * *

You Just discover Kaneki and Touka are dating. How did you respond?

Hinami: Yes yes onee chan and onii chan are dating!

Hinami:This is the best day of my life, i could die right now!

Nishiki: And meet with your parents?

Hinami: What did you said?

Nishiki: Nothing, so that bastard Kaneki has finally made his move, thats great.

Nishiki: I thought you have no balls, but you have them dude, congratulations!

Kaneki: Thanks, i think so.

Tsukiyama: Well well, no i know the reason why you didn't want me to eat kaneki!

Tsukiyama: You want it, all by yourselve, you kinky girl!

Uta: It doesn't surprise me, because everytime i encounter the both of you.

Uta: You had this and that goin on Cafe Anteiku.

Nishiki: Like what?

Touka: Stop it Uta!

Uta: They had this weid positions.

Nishiki: Wierd positions? huh?

Uta: Yes, Touka was all over Kaneki kun, pushing him, stripping him at Cafe Anteiku many times!

Nishiki: Wow!, and i'm the pervert right Touka?

Yoshimura: Well, i'm glad, that you moved with your lives, and you use Cafe Anteiku .

Yoshimura: For -ahem- Personal things.

Touka: No, you got it wrong, manager, i was just, i was just…

Kaneki: Don't even try Touka, is useless!

Hinami: Ummm Flower man, onii chan and onee chan are doing what i read on that book that you explained to me earlier?

Tsukiyama: Yes, and so many times!

Hinami: Hurray!

Hinami: I'm gonna have a brother or a sister!

Kaneki: What kind of books have you been reading Hinami?

Hinami: They're not mine, they`re from Banjou's.

Banjou: What thats not true, congratulations you too, i'm really happy for ya.

Banjou: Now that i think about it, Touka was the reason you dissolve the group?

Banjou: Am i right?

Kaneki: Stop changing the subject Banjou!

Yomo: So, kaneki dissolve the group, so he can raised his future child?

Yomo: Thats a great parent you have there!

Itori: I told you, he was a pure and inocent child and now father.

Touka: Can you guys stop it, i'm not pregnat!

Yuriko: I knew it, since i saw those shoes on your room, i knew touka chan was on the next level!

Hide: Thats great Kaneki, i'm happy for you.

Hide: Even though, i wanted to date her, but that doesn't matter anymore, you're my best friend and i support you!

Amon: Man, you're already fallen to the friendzone, stop doing things that willm hurt your heart.

Hide: I know, i just had this thing humans have called "hope".

Hide: Since Kaneki went missing, i thought this is my chance!

Akira: Stop it boy, is lame.

Akira: Even though i understand you!

Ayato: …

Eto: Are you not gonna react to this?

Ayato: What why? Who cares who is dating my stupid aneki?

Eto: Well, in your case, i will be pissed.

Tatara: Yeah, i will be pissed too.

Ayato: …

Eto: You know, that boy who half killed you and your relative that you don't care about are dating.

Eto: I will be pretty damn pissed!

Ayato: Could you guys, knock it off! I DONT FUCKING GIVE A FUCK!

Eto: Now his pissed.

Tatara: Yeah.

* * *

Yeah Thanks for reading guys, and if you want a pairing just let me know, and i will gladly write it for you!

-AleCastro


	3. Tsukiyama and Kaneki

Again, this takes place in the first sequel of Tokyo Ghoul!

-Le sigh-

* * *

You just discover Tsukiyama and Kaneki are dating. How did you respond?

Touka: ….

Touka: You're dumping me for that pervet cannibal man?

Touka: You're loss baby!

Hide: Well, im really happy for you kaneki!

Touka: You realized that your best friend is dating a guy who wanted to eat him right?

Hide: Yeah, and you know people hearts can change, like a blink of an eye.

Hide: Just like my emotions towards you Touka.

Touka: Just like what? I didn't hear the last part.

Hide: Nothing Touka Nothing

Rize: ….

Rize: All i gotta say, i was the one who claim him first okay?

Kaneki: Claim me in what exactly Rize San?

Rize: You know, i was the one who claim to eat you first.

Kaneki: Ohh i guess i saw that coming.

Banjou: Congratulations, i think.

Banjou: Even though that guy is a nonstrustworthy guy and he wanted to eat my team.

Nishiki: No to metion, he wanted to eat my girlfriend too!

Tsukiyama: Hey, that's not true, i wanted to eat kaneki while he was eating your girlfrien!

Nishiki: What difference does it make?

Tsukiyama: A big difference!

Hinami: Onii chan is dating flower man!? Well, that escalated quickly

Hinami: You're so cruel flower man!

Tsukiyama: Why?

Hinami: Nothing, really is nothing :'(

Rize & Touka: I know why you're feeling Hinami!

(They hugged her)

Kaneki: Did i missed something?

Nishiki: I don't know man, but that over there is sexy as fuck.

Kimi: What is sexy as fuck?

Nishiki: You Kimi you.

Hinami: By the way, oni chan, how do you fell inlove with Tsukiyama kun?

Kaneki: I think, what captured my heart was the tears he drop for me. Those tears were of a brave man, who wanted his lover so much, that he refuse to let him go to selft destroy him.

Tsukiyama: Oh Amore, stop it, i was only procteting you, from those devil doves.

Kaneki: Now i know.

Yuuzou: What is this, first investigator Amon?

Amon: Love between ghouls. Learn well Yuuzou, maybe we can learn something about this and use it as their weak point.

Akira: ….

Akira: Weak point? Bullshit!

* * *

Yeah Thanks for reading guys, and if you want a pairing just let me know, and i will gladly write it for you!

-AleCastro


	4. Yoriko and Touka

First Sequel Remember!

And another thing I love this chapter so much! I have to agree with eto with this one!

* * *

 **You Just Discover Yoriko and Touka are Dating? How do you respond?**

Nishiki: Oh my goodness! The most amazing and sexiest thing! I've ever seen in my whole life!

Nishiki: Sexy!

Kaneki: Well yeah, it's cute

Hide: I can't argue with this. Indeed, Nishio senpai, this is sexy as fuck!

Nishiki: I know right?!

Touka; Can you guys stop it, you're scaring Yoriko!

Yoriko: Let it be, Touka.

Touka: But these guys,

Yoriko: Shhhh….

Yoriko: They're men reacting to cuteness

Touka: Oh you!

Nishiki & Hide: Indeed, sexy as fuck!

Tsukiyama: Madomeiusuelle Touka is dating a human woman eh?

Tsukiyama: That is dolce overload!

Itori: Well, isn't that cute

Yomo: Well i don't care!

Itori: Are you jealous!?

Yomo: No!

Itori: Renji Kun is Jealous!

Yomo: I said i'm not jealous!

Uta: You should be Renji Kun

Yomo: Why?

Itori & Uta: For Nothing! (Secretly shipping)

Hinami: I hope Onee Chan, doesn't get so carried away of making a mistake.

Touka: What kind of mistake?

Hinami: You know get pregnat!

Kaneki: Seriously Banjou! What books have you been bring in?

Banjou: **Educational books!** Otherwise, congrats Touka, i thought you were aiming for Rize, but i was wrong!

Kaneki: You think everybody is aiming for Rize

Banjou: Thats not true

Ayato: …

Ayato: The fuck is wrong with you, stupid aneki?

Eto: Can you believe it, Tatara? That girl Touka is proving that "Ghouls" can do anything!

Eto: Even having gay relationships with humans

Tatara: Yeah, i think it will be a great idea, if we invite her to Aogiri tree

Eto: Yeah, and with that we can show the relationship between her and that woman and any human will die to see how are they doing these and that!

Tatara: And with that, we're getting closer to Aogiri tree objective

Ayato: Da fuck are guys talking about?

Tatara: Simple words, humanity loves gay woman!

Ayato: I can't argue with that!

Eto: Told ya so!

* * *

Yeah Thanks for reading guys, and if you want a pairing just let me know, and i will gladly write it for you!

-AleCastro


	5. Tsukiyama and Hinami

Okay, after you guys make a comment of how inappropriate this couple is.

Just make a note, which this couple is just like a crack couple, like i will never come true, cause is crack! Pure crack!

And I made this chapter for the lolz!

* * *

 **You just discover Tsukiyama and Hinami are dating. How do you respond?**

Kaneki: Touch her!

Kaneki: and i will fucking kill you!

Tsukiyama: Watch your words Kaneki kun.

Kaneki: I don't give a fuck!

Kaneki: If you eat her or by any chance you intend to do it.

Kaneki: I will become SS-Rated Ghoul! Do you hear me?

Tsukiyama: Loud and clear amore!

Touka: One thing, is that you're alive, but the other is that you're dating poor and innocent Hinami!

Touka: Do something to her, and i will fucking reap your balls and fry them.

Touka: And by that i will give it too Aogiri Tree!

Aogiri Tree: Achoooo!

Aogiri Tree: Somebody is talking about us!

Touka: Do you understand the big trouble, if you mess up this, right?!

Tsukiyama: Loud and clear!

Touka: I'll be watching you 24/7!

Hinami: Stop it, flower man isn't that bad man as you think.

Hinami: He is lovely, romantic, beautiful, charming and a good fine gentleman.

Tsukiyama: Oh stop it, you make me wanna blush! Amore

Hinami: Aww so cute.

Touka: ….

Kaneki: ….

Banjou: Just what the hell is this scenario?

Kaneki: I don't know Banjou, i dont know.

Nishiki: Okay, is it just me or you're not seeing the whole picture of this?

Touka: What do you mean Nishiki?

Nishiki: The worst part of this.

Banjou: wait a minute, Tsukiyama was proven he was a pervert.

Banjou: Am i right?

Nishiki: Finally.

Touka: Somebody stop that pervert motherfucker!

Kaneki: Die Tsukiyama die!

Hinami: No guys stop it, he is my true love.

Tsukiyama: Like amore said.

Tsukiyama: I'm her true love.

Ryouko(Ghost): I'm really happy that my daughter is moving forward.

Yomo: You realized, that man over there is a pervert, right?

Ryouko(Ghost): Well, love is love.

Ryouko(Ghost): You can change the person fate, when they're in love.

Ryouko(Ghost): Right dear?

Asaki(Ghost): That's right!

Kimi: Yeah, even though that guy is a cannibalism perverted ghoul man.

Ryouko(Ghost): ….

Aaski(Ghost): ….

Ryouko(Ghost): I'm going to pray right now.

* * *

Yeah Thanks for reading guys, and if you want a pairing just let me know, and i will gladly write it for you!

-AleCastro


	6. Noro and Ayato

-Insert villain laugh-

You will see why!

* * *

 **You just discovered Noro and Ayato are dating. How do you respond?**

Nico: ...

Nico: Now i see, where this is going

Nico: Noro! You're keeping the whole cute young man to yourself, that's not fair!

Yamori: You have me Nico

Nico: No, you're already dead!

Yamori: That hurts!

Nico: Even though, you both look beautiful together, doesn't mean i approve to your relationship.

Ayato: Like i give a fuck about your opinion, homo.

Naki: Look who's talking, your narcissist honey!

Ayato: Da fuck, you're talking about retarded?

Naki: Mentaled who's that?

Ayato: ...

Eto: Stop it Ayato, he never understands

Naki: Who is in kindergarten again?

Eto: By the way, congrats Ayato and Noro.

Eto: I'm happy for you, still this event won't change the plans Aogiri Tree have okay?

Ayato: I won't change a damn thing!

Ayato: Isn't that right Noro?

Noro: ...

Ayato: Yeah that's right!

Eto: What did he say?

Tatara: Who Knows?

Touka: My little brother is dating noro?

Uta: You surprised Touka chan?

Touka: A little bit.

Tsukiyama: Don't be surprised, Noro proclaim your brother since the day we met. Isn't that right renji kun?

Yomo: ...

Yomo: Yeah, when we were fighting him.

Uta: When we fight him, we rip his head, but he started to regenerate himself, and he put his head back.

Uta: Then he take Ayato kun and put a clock on the floor.

Touka: ...

Touka: So in other words, he claim my brother with a clock?

Eto: Yeah, that's Aogiri tree do it, that's how we flirt!

Touka: With clocks?

Tatara: Yeah!

Touka: Gotta say, that's pretty unique!

Akira: ...

Akira: Gotta write this down.

Akira: For another special occasion -ahem- Amon Kotarou.

* * *

Muahahahaha

I'm so evil, it's just, it's just come on guys, don't ever tell me, that you didn't think something perverted, when noro take ayato from kaneki and the rest?

Especially the women!

Hahaha

I'm so evil! They should put me on cochlea for this! No kiddies, I love Ayato, but at the same time, I love messing with him!

Thanks for reading guys, and if you want a pairing just let me know, and i will gladly write it for you!

-AleCastro


	7. Uta and Itori

More Heterosexual couples to you, my fellow readers!

* * *

 **You just discovered Itori and Uta are dating. How do you respond?**

Yomo: ...

Yomo: Doesn't surprise me!

Yomo: These two, where always joking around, laughing around and doing all those things together.

Yomo: But things are gonna change NOW!

Itori: Don't say that Renji Kun

Uta: Yeah, we will be the same, the only thing that would change is that me and Itori would be kissing and hugging around.

Itori: Yeah, perfectly normal.

Nishiki: Dude, now you're the third wheel!

Nishiki: How does it feel?

Yomo: -Glare-

Nishiki: I will take that as "the hell you care" look.

Kaneki: Itori san and Uta san are dating? Good for them!

Kaneki: They're perfect for each other, they scare the hell out of me when i met them!

Touka: Thats great, seeing ghouls getting all lovey dovey in this times, in brings me happiness.

Uta: Say that to that guy, Touka chan.

-Pushes her to Yomo-

Yomo: ...

Touka: ...

Touka: What are you suggesting?

Itori: Say what you really feel Renji Kun!

Kaneki: Whats going on here?

Uta: Oh, Kaneki kun perfect timing

-Pushes over to Touka and Yomo-

Itori: Now you three, say what you really feel about each other-

-Stare-

Uta: We're waiting

Itori: Be men and tell what your thoughts on her are!

Uta: You too Touka, don't stay quiet

Nishiki: ...

Nishiki: What's this, that i see?

Tsukiyama: What's this, that i smell?

Nishiki & Tsukiyama: That thing is called threesome!

Hide: -clapping-

Hide: Oh wow!

Touka, Yomo & Kaneki: Shut up guys!

Touka: How does thing start, with Itori and Uta dating to me having a threesome?

Kaneki: I don't know, but this guys are really pervert!

Yomo: This is what is was referring earlier, this two as a couple is an epic catastrophe!

Uta: Hey, that's not very nice of you Renji kun!

Itori: Yeah, we were just having fun right Uta san?

Uta: Yes, perhaps you're jealous?

Hide: Anyone, who ends up on the third wheel role is a jealous person.

Torso: Amen to that!

* * *

Okay, I will explain this one, this announcement takes place, in the first sequel. But I love how torso look like a third wheel, in the sequel. That I gladly put it the end, for that lolz. And if you're not aware of whose torso. You should go and read the sequel!

Thanks for reading guys, and if you want a pairing just let me know, and i will gladly write it for you!

-AleCastro


	8. Hide and Kaneki

Okay this chapter is requested, by

-hughiedog

-Monochrome'0'Rose

Thanks for requesting this pairing. That i love and everyone loves!

* * *

 **You just discovered Hide and Kaneki are dating? How do you respond?**

Touka: ...

Touka: No surprise, since i met them, they seem like a gay couple to me.

Nishiki: Yeah, sometime i swear i saw them holding hands on the university.

Touka: Oh really?

Nishiki: Yeah, besides now i know why you didn't want me to eat hide.

Nishiki: Because, he was you're very special plate to your bed, am i right?

Nico: That is so hot!

Kaneki: Stop it, Nishio senpai, i didn't want you to hurt him.

Kaneki: And by the way, it's not of you're business what i do with hide in bed okay!

Tsukiyama: Oh kaneki, bad ass boyfriend mode is dolceeeeeee!

Tsukiyama(whisper): I must obtain his body now!

Rize: ...

Rize: Doesn't surprise me, you always look like a gay cherry boy person to me.

Hide: Perhaps, you're jealous because i can lick and touch Kaneki body without him yelling.

Touka: ...

Nishiki: ...

Rize: ...

Tsukiyama: ...

Kaneki: That was unnecessary hide!

Hide: I just proclaim, what is mine okay, i don't want unnecessary ghouls in our relationship, right kaneki?

Kaneki: ...

Touka: I won't say anything unnecessary!

Kaneki: Oh Touka, perfect timing.

Hide: Oh yeah, i'm starting to fall interesting to the relationship "threesome" wanna join, touka?

Touka: ...

Nishiki: And i repeated again, and i'm called "the perverted guy" of Tokyo Ghoul.

Hinami: Onii chan is dating his best friend

Banjou: Yeah, i guess Kaneki san is pretty popular eh?

Hinami: Tell me something, Banjou san.

Banjou: Yes, hinami.

Hinami: First was Onee chan and Yoriko, then Noro and Ayato now are Onii chan and Hide. Do you see a common thing about this 3 relationships?

Banjou: They all really close friends?

Hinami: Yes, perhaps the new couple that we're gonna hear about is you and your group.

Banjou: I like Rize san, and this guys are my beloved group, i don't think like that, neither they.

Ichi: Don't say that, Banjou san, you're very precious to me. You're my hero!

Sante: Yeah, the most amazing guy all over the world!

Jiro: Amazing and beautiful!

Banjou: ...

Banjou: Oh shit!, what I've done!

Akira: So this guy, come to us, so we can track his boyfriend out?

Amon: Perhaps, he was feeling lonely and needed love and Eyed Patch kun was the only one who can take the loneliness form him.

Juuzou: Simple words, he use us so he can get more action to his bed.

Amon: Exactly!

Akira: Doesn't surprise me, always saying these and that about ...

Akira: Wait a minute, this could be a trap!

Juuzou: A trap?

Akira: Yes, using us, so we can trap his boyfriend and by then the doves will fall on his boyfriend trap and get killed.

Hide: No, you're wrong. I wanted to become a ghoul investigator and to search my boyfriend.

Akira: Well, something is something.

Arima: ...

Arima: I'm rooting for this guy called Hide.

Take Hirako: You're always rooting when you smell victory.

Arima: Nonsense, they don't called me the Ghoul Reaper for Nothing!

Hide: Yes, perhaps you're always rooting when you wake up, when you eat, when you poo; even when you're farting!

Amon: -I-i can not laugh!

Arima: ...

Arima: I'm rooting for the death of your boyfriend.

Hide: ...

Hide: That's not funny!

* * *

Seriously guys, if you guys want a pairing, just let me know okay?

Thanks for reading guys

-AleCastro


	9. Tsukiyama and Madam A

Again first sequel! of Tokyo Ghoul, and this pairing is like crack pairing!

* * *

 **You Just Discovered Madam A and Tsukiyama are dating? How do you respond?**

Dr Kanou: ...

Dr. Kanou: Really, the gut who destroy all your precious things and reveals your identity.

Madam A: Well, he's rich, and he can buy anything i want.

Dr Kanou: All i gotta say to this, my belongings are way bigger that his!

Dr Kanou: If you know what i mean.

Touka: ...

Touka: Seriously, what is wrong with this blog!

Touka: They're starting to appear more and more couple, who don't make a damn sense at all!

Kaneki: I-i understand you Touka, this blog has been getting insante lately.

Tsukiyama: Are you jealous, that i'm paying attention to another person than you Kaneki kun?

Kaneki: Like hell i will.

Tsukiyama: ...

Tsukiyama: Well, maybe you're just jealous because i have been getting more straight couples than you, am i right?

Kaneki: Is not that Tsukiyama, is that you...

Tsukiyama: I what Kaneki kun?

Nishiki: You look like a gay dude on the inside and in the outside.

Madam A: Hey, Don't say that to him, can't a straight guy dressed and look beautiful?

Tsukiyama: Oh you understand me, very well madame.

Nico: I know, what are you suffering!

Naki: ...

Naki: I knew you were a good guy, americano guy.

Tsukiyama: Right, my beloved heart and passion makes me the most amazing and wonderful man.

Naki: Yeah, i hope your farts and lions can become the example of the ghouls of tomorrow!

Tsukiyama: ...

Eto: Umm, can i tell you something Naki?

Naki: Yeah, sure you can smell me any time you want, Eto Chan.

Eto: ...

Eto: First, if you don't understand something clearly.

Eto: Just stay quiet, and ask them, what did they say again.

Naki: What does this thing has to do to smelling my butt?

Tatara: Is useless Eto, don't make him understand.

Ayato: Like i said, he is retarded.

Naki: Did you guys, just farted because ayato smells rotten omelete fish.

Eto: ...

Tatara: ...

Ayato: ...

Naki: No, seriously who farted?

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

-Alecastro


	10. Tatara and Eto

After you read this, this chapter will contain cursing and sexual content in it. Well, no like they're gonna have sex, but you know. Dirty sex talk.

* * *

 **You just Discover Eto and Tatara are dating how do you respond?**

Naki: ….

Dr. Kanou: But etooo,

Dr Kanou: I thought what we had was special!

Eto: That's so on the past! And by the way, I only talked to you about the experiments you're on. I thought I made that clear, since the day we met.

Dr Kanou: ….

Eto: No hard feeling right?

Dr Kanou: well I tho-

Suddenly Tatara comes from behind with his kagune and aims it at him

Tatara Whisper: Allow me, Dr Kanou, don't ever

More closer whisper Tatara: ever, fucking ever, touch my property okay?

Dr kanou: -gulp-

Eto: Umm, you were saying something?

Dr Kanou: Well, I thought I can invent you a private ahem ajajaja a um

-Tatara gives an instance glare-

Dr Kanou: I-I umm I was trying to say, since you guys are dating, I could invent a private room so you can jaja, do your private things!

Eto: Oh well, so no hard feelings?

Dr Kanou stars to cry

Dr Kanou: No, of course not, wh-hy wou-uld i?

Eto: Okay then.

Tatara Thinks: Yeah you better run, fucking with my girlfriend!

Naki: Eto, you're dating kami sama how is that even possible?

Nico: Another guy falls, my next target is Ayato kawaii kun!

Ayato: The fuck, you say homo?

Nico: All I'm saying is that everybody here is getting more beautiful than I expected to be.

Eto: I don't know, but I hope this news doesn't get you awkward to all of you.

Tatara: Yeah, cause us dating doesn't change a thing! Cause is just normal two ghouls having sex around every damn time!

Eto: Tatara, mind your words, naki is still here.

Tatara: Oh yeah, mind if I explain the bees and birds to him?

Eto: Sure go ahead, but I don't think he will never understand.

Shachi: Too late, nico is already giving him the lessons.

Shachi: Oh boy, I feel sympathy for naki sometimes.

Ayato: ….

Ayato: Freaking birds and bees!

Miza: Omg, Torso look his blushing!

Torso: Yeah, woo bird and bees!

Torso thinks: My dear tooru!

Mutsuki: Achoo

Ayato: Ahem, Um, Wha-at should I be awkward?

Ayato: I don't care, what do you do in your free time, right Noro?

Noro: ….

Ayato: Exactly!

Tatara: Well, since we made it clear, if you guys see some bandages on the floor guiding to some room. Don't go on that way

Nico: This is getting intense!

Eto: Yeah, because we will kill you and rip your eyes!

Nico: So intense, so beautiful!

Ayato: The fuck are you guys insinuating now?

Shachi: None of your business ayato, none of your business

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Hey Touka, don't you think Aogiri tree is getting all very "love dovey" around lately?

Touka: Well, since they're the evil organization of this, perhaps the audience likes that the evils have their sensitive and romantic sides.

Organization V: Hey don't forget about us!

Kaneki: Oh yeah, you too, but you don't matter right now

Organization V: You meanie, guaaaaaa

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Hey banjou now I see why tatara never leave eto by his side

Banjou: Yeah, one day I stare at eto's backside by mistake and tatara kick me on the stomach.

Banjou: And you know, the day we went to the mansion, I started to think of tatara and eto appeared and strugges my bones out of me

Kaneki: Ouch!

Nico: That's it!

Nico: Tatara and Eto are the living example couple of aogiri tree romance!

* * *

I will explain this chapter, this announcement takes place in the sequel of Tokyo ghoul, that's why I insert miza, and torso. But you're wondering, why did I insert shachi on this announcement, since in the sequel, he doesn't appear on aogiri tree. Well since shachi, was part of aogiri tree I decided, to put him for that lolz!

And naki, poor naki, he doesn't get any rest. Just like banjou!

Thanks for reading guys!

 **-AleCastro**


	11. Kaneki x Eto

Hey, i know i basically haven't updated in completely so many months. So i apologized for that inconvenient. I had so many stuff to do in my house, and so many things going, that I completely forgot about this stories.

But worry not, my friends, here I am again! Alive!

Btw, this request was made by **Chrism00** & **Mangekyo Rinegan** who requested a ship reaction of kaneki x eto.

I know you ship them, for the latest chapters of Tokyo ghoul: re am I right? ;D

* * *

You just discover Kaneki and Eto are dating?. How do you respond?

* * *

Matsuri washuu: Well, no surprise she did lick his eye balls.

Kuki Urie: Stop it commander, just stop it please.

Matsuri Washuu: What's the matter with you? It's true, she lick his eye balls. Isn't that right, shuu?

Tsukiyama shuu: Be right back, falling down of a building with karren.

Matsuri washuu: Excuse me?

Touka: …

Touka: I can even

Tatara: …

Dr. Kanou: ….

Dr. Kanou: So that's the truth behind those lines, eh Eto chan?

Nishiki: What lines?

Dr. Kanou: She said "We're just gonna rebuilt Kaneki kun" again.

Kimi: Awww, that's so sweet!

Nishiki: What's so sweet Kimi?

Kimi: Well you see nishiki kun, kaneki kun went missing and the girlfriend never believe those filthy rumors of her boyfriend being dead.

Kimi: So she searched, and searched and then the girlfriend will never stop fighting until his boyfriend comes out again.

Hinami: Yeah, our leader can be so romantic sometimes!

Kimi: I know right?

Hinami: Yeah!

Hinami & Kimi: *High Five*

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Jeez, women this days!

Nishiki: Harder to understand just like the hard texture of horse shit!

Kimi: …

Hinami: …

Nishiki; I was joking, hahaha

Nishiki: Otherwise, congrats Kaneki. You sure you want to score really I mean really, really big Baka Neki!

Banjou: Right, I mean having a relationship with eto. The real eto.

Banjou: That's sure is a huge score you have there.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: T-thank you Kaneki Kun!

Tsukiyama: I really appreciate you!

Kaneki: Your welcome shuu.

Tsukiyama: Monsieur that was sarcasm if you didn't notice!

Kaneki: Okay, okay what happen now?

Tsukiyama: Well, first of all the tears I dropped for you, the half insanity I almost felled for you, and the many servants I lost for you were for nothing!

Kaneki: That's not true!

Tsukiyama: Sure it is, you just went there to search for your girlfriend, no to save the manager.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Well it's like 50/50

Kaneki: I went there to save my girlfriend's dad.

Rize: HAHAHAHAHA

Kaneki: Why are you laughing?

Rize: Because at the end, you didn't rescued him!

Kaneki: ….

Eto: Stop it, right there you little binge eater!

Eto: Kaneki did try his best to save my father and that's what counts.

Rize: You could say that, but he is still a peace of nothing one eyed ghoul

Eto: Do you see the last fight he had with me?

Rize: I wish I could, but the damn Sui damn glasses Ishida hasn't put me in the sequel.

Sachi: Breaking the fourth wall, are we dear?

Rize: Well, it's their damn fault anyway!

Sachi: Relax kai, relax

Kaneki: Thanks Eto

Kaneki: You're so cute!

Eto: No, you're the cute one!

Ayato: *starts to puke*

Tatara: …

Tatara: Eto, how the hell did this lame superficial one eyed ghoul caught your eye?

Dr. Kanou: Hey what your words, is not superficial.

Dr. Kanou: It's the real thing ghoul!

Eto: Thanks Dr. kanou and by the way you don't have the authority to treat like that, my boyfriend OKAY!

Tatara: I just want a damn explanation!

Ayato: No offense Tatara, but what explanation?

Ayato: Kaneki beat the shit out of her, in their last fight.

Matsuri washuu: Yeah, she even lick his eye balls

Washuu: Brother stop pointing that!

Matsuri: Buts that's the truth!

Sachi: Now, pointing the things that ayato and matsuri put in the table. They both are one eyed ghouls, they didn't have a father in their childhood, they let their sad memories on books and two of them are the most searched ghouls in the "CCG".

Tatara: …

Tatara: Well, I have more muscles.

Kaneki: You lack of tragedy right eto chan?

Eto: True!

Tatara: …

Touka: …

Yomo: …

Yomo: Do you still have faith he will come back?

Touka: I- I can describe the words the express my feeling now, Yomo san.

Yomo: Oi, I know you're angry, but lets

Touka: I'm not F%&cking angry!

Yomo: O-okay

Itori: Well shit!

Itori: It will be no time, that kaneki find the pierrots!

Roma: Well, do you think he wants revenge?

Nico: I will love to see kaneki berserk mode again!

Seito: Me too, me too

Uta: Stop it guys, if you get excited like that, we will be no good.

Uta: Remember, we the pierrots will have the last

BADASS KANEKI/ETO: The last alive member, right?

Uta: Oh shit!

Arima: ….

Arima: Well, thank you hide!

Hide: What, why?

Arima: Why didn't you tell me my son was the one eyed owl boyfriend?

Kaneki: Son?

Arima : Shhh haise, shhh

Hide: Well, I didn't knew

Arima: Isn't he your bestfriend?

Hide: Yeah, why do you think I came to the ccg?

Yuuzou: To search for your lover?

Hide: No, he is my best friend!

Yuuzou: Lover

Hanbee: Captain please

Hide: Best Friend!

Yuuzou: Lov-

Amon: Cut it out guys, this would be an irresponsible question of mine, special investigator Arima, but perhaps are you jealous?

Arima: …

Arima: Nonsense Amon kotarou

Arima: But

Arima *takes out glasses Kun*

Arima: Indeed

Arima: I'm

Arima *cries*

Arima: J-je-jealous!

Marude: Who see that one coming?

Take: ME!

Marude: really?

Take: Obviously that guy had an obsession with one eyed owl.

Take: When I was his partner, he make me buy all the owls and erase one eyed.

Take: Then he captured this kaneki guy and send me this letter.

Take: "Dear Take, I have now my son, he is white hair just like mine and blab la bla"

Take: For example, he had obsession with the one eye owl in his dark days

Take: Now in his white days, he has obsession father complex with this kaneki/haise guy.

Arima: Can you stop it already?

Take: NEVER!

Take: You ying yang ghoul reaper obsessive owl father complex!

* * *

Wow, that was long, so yeah, I managed to right 1070 words, of this chapter. This is my gift to you, who had to wait so long for an update!

Thanks again for reading and request for more, btw someone metion some naki/ oc female, i don't know how to that, i mean you didn't even tell me how was your oc what kinda personality she has, so dear guest, if your reading this. I will remind you, that i want to do your request, but be more specific.

Love you all so much

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	12. Akira and Naki

Oh my! You and your reactions are just so funny! Thank you for the follows and your wonderful reactions, that kept me going on with this crack ship reaction fanfic!

I love you all so much! And le VIVA TOKYO GHOUL FANDOM! (/*A*)/

This request was made by devilsama666, your request was so funny to make. You know, funny story but the way. Yesterday I was doing the request, so I started to searching pictures of naki x akira if they were any. And of course I did'nt even believe people will ship it, cause you know. Its crack. But hey, they are actually people who ship these too.

And maybe your wondering, how do I know about that?

Well here is the picture I found:

9134/i/2015/086/5/b/naki_x_akira_by_

Yeah you read it, there's a actually a fanart about this ship so "devilsama666", you're not alone with your ship xD

* * *

You just discover Naki and Akira are dating? How do you respond?

* * *

Amon: …

Kureo Mado (Ghost): ….

Shinohara: …

Juuzou: Okay, think about this

Juuzou: Just

Juuzou: Imagine

Juuzou: THE CHILDREN!

Hanbee: Captain, please stop it!

Juuzou: Why, are you so mad Hanbee?

Juuzou: It's the truth, I mean he is stupid right?

Eto: Agreed to that!

Ayato: Second agreed to that!

Tatara: Third agreed to that!

Yamori: Fourth agreed to that!

Houji: Okay, i get the point. What's your point Juuzou?

Juuzou: My point is she is smart, he is dumb, he has no sense of fashion and THE MADO GENETICS!

Hide: Oh my god, the MADO GENETICS ARE STRIKING AGAIN!

Juuzou: Yeah, so imagine little blondies running around yelling and crying then for a while they will stop and stay silent.

Juuzou: They will think about what are they doing, and accidently broke one of their favorite toy and start all over again with the crying and screaming!

Juuzou: And they will be ugly as hell!

Nishiki: Nobody is safe of THE MADO GENETICS!

Uta: No one!

Kureo Mado: Honey, why?

Kureo Mado: Your mother was killed by the one eyed owl and I was killed by a ghoul and now you're dating a Ghoul?

Amon: Yeah, I thought you had something for me.

Misato Gori: *whispers* "I love you Amon!*

Amon: Who said that?

Akira: First, Amon that's so on the past

Amon: Ouch!

Amon: Right in the Floppy!

Akira: Second, father Naki is one of those ghouls just like

Akira: -Ahem- haise -ahem-

Akira: That are plain adorable, and you cannot consider them as ghouls.

Kureo Mado: Really, how about the eyes?

Akira: Father, you're getting off the topic and well practically our dates consists on therapy. I listen about this beloved precious Yamori guy and he listens on how do I to overcome my egocentrism.

Akira: Other dates consist hanging out and stay silent for a while and then star to cry together.

Seido: How can THAT be consider as a date?

Akira: That's my bae you know!

Naki: "snifss" Thanks *snifss*

Naki: Guys! I really appreciate all your best wishes!

Ayato: Best wishes?

Ayato: More like death wishes!

Hinami: Ayato!

Eto: Well, I mean that's surprising isn't it?

Tatara: Yeah, how the hell such an intelligent woman like that fall in love with stupid Naki?

Eto: The wonders of the human world, Tatara.

Miza: *sniffs* *sniffs*

Torso: You okay there?

Miza: Yeah of course, why would I care whose dating the dumb head pieceofagooderrandboywhoissosweetontheinside of stupid Naki!

Torso: Didn't see the one coming!

Yamori: Hey, Naki you did score big eh?

Naki: Big Bro!

Naki: If you say so, I'm a da-ating a girl!

Yamori: Say, How far how you both go?

Naki: You have gone far, big bro?

Yamori: Of course! The biggest level is torturing her to death! That boils my veins!

Naki: Whoa! I haven't even got there and the only level I have gotten is to third base.

Yamori: Yeah, wait wait, wait, WHAT? Really Naki?

Miza: F%$CK IT!

Amon *prepares imaginary shot gun*

Yamori: Naki, how was it?

Naki: Well at first it was awkward, but then I get used to it. Touch her delicate skin, I can feel how intense her heart was, because she was sweating a lot. She was getting embarrassed every time I squished hard her skin.

Nico: Oh my!

Eto: Okay, Ayato get out of the room!

Ayato: I'm 19 dammit, and why is Hinami staying?

Hinami: Perhaps, I'm more mature than you?

Hinami: hehehe

Ayato: *Starts to blush*

Ayato: Well F%$CK it!

Akira: Okay, okay everyone don't get the wrong idea! He only hold my hand.

Akira: Right Bae?

Naki: Yeah!

Yamori: What holding your hand is the third base? What's the first and second?

Naki: Talk to her foolish things for a long a period time is the first base.

Naki: The second phase is hugging.

Yamori: …

Yamori: I'm out.

Haise/Kaneki: Are you jealous?

Arima: Why should I be jealous?

Haise/Kaneki: Mama is cheating on papa!

Arima: *le gasp* -Papa senses are tingling-

Arima: Yeah Akira! How dare you do that to our son!

Kaneki: Always Works!

Mutsuki: …

Seido: I wonder, what do they have in common? And I even wonder how they fall in love with each other?

Akira: Silly as always seido!

Pineapple Kun: YOU SAID SOMETHING B#$TCH!

Akira: -ahem-, the correct answer is the "eye".

Arima: THE ONE EYED OWL?!

Akira: Stop interrupting you obsessed freak father!

Arima: Okay.

Seido: The eye?

Akira: Yes, like I just said, in our last fight, he make me flirt with him.

Miza: Flirt? You killed his subordinates! Is that how you flirt?

Akira: No, my flirting technique is the "eye" of the Mado Genetics!

Naki: Yeah, that turn me on!

Amon: Wait that is the famous mado flirting technique is?

Akira: Yeah, it's been on the family for generations!

Amon: B-but your father gave me the look!

Kaneki: He gave me that look too!

Ryouko Fueguchi (ghost): Oh my!

Touka: Oh my god!

Touka: He was flirting with all of us!

All: Aaaaaaaaaahh!

Shinohara: …

Mado …

Mado: I needed someone by my side!

Mado: I felt lonely! I needed love!

Shinohara: I know Kureo, I know!

* * *

Oh god, Naki x Akira, this crack pairing cracks me up every time! This request was so funny and I swear every time I kept reading the previous lines I laugh my guts off!

So like the previous one I said, if you want a request put in the review!

Currently working on the request:

Ayato x Hinami

Please review and tell me, do you like this crack pairing?

I love you all so much

 **-AleCastro**


	13. Ayato and Hinami

This request was made by

Blue-War, 2 Anonymous Guests,

the "Ayato x Hinami" One.

So here it goes, the most anticipated chapter the everyone wants!

* * *

You just learn Ayato and Hinami are Dating? How do you respond?

* * *

Tatara: …

Tatara: I see.

Eto: ….

Torso: …

Eto: And?

Tatara: What?

Eto: Are you gonna say someting?

Tatara: No, why?

Torso: Because normaly you comment something short, then say a whole funny sentence.

Tatara: Do i?

Eto: Yep!

Tatara: Well, I don't have nothing funny to say. Because I just said, I see. Because the "I see" on what I say is meaning to the words Ayato said that day.

Tatara: "Let's save Hinami."

Nishiki: He said that?

Tatara: Yeah

All Female Characters: D'awwwwww

Irimi: Oh well, little Hinami, you are sure are lucky!

Hinami: Thanks!

Ayato: Oh no, not this again!

Touka: …

Kaneki: ….

Touka: I don't want to lose my cool over here.

Kaneki: Me neither Touka.

Tsukiyama: Lose it Touka

Tsukiyama: You're really beautiful when you're not control

Eto: You too Kaneki, lose it!

Eto: You're so Handsome when you're not in control!

Yomo: Okay, both of you shut up!

Tsukiyama & Eto (Whisper): Lose it, Imagine poor and innocent Hinami going to the park to watch bunnies with Ayato Kun!

Tsukiyama & Eto (Whisper): Holding Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaandsss!

Touka: …

Kaneki: …

Touka: DAMN YOU AYATO!

SHIRO KANEKI: YOU LITTLE!

Hinami: No, wait!

Hinami: No Onee chan and Oni chan!

Hinami: Ayato kun isn't that bad guy after all

Kaneki: Really Hinami?

Kaneki: He was the guy who hit me, he hit touka.

Banjou: He hit me too, Hinami chan!

Nishiki: Not to metion he hit me too and crush Touka's Kagune.

Kaneki: Are you okay with that?

Hinami: …

Hinami: Well, he said he was sorry!

Hinami: Right, Ayato kun?

Ayato: Yeah, whatever.

Ayato: What do you say, we make a fresh start, again aneki?

Touka: Well, if you insists, then i

-Ayato stars to lick Hinami cheeks.-

Hinami: A-ayato!

Café Anteiku Members: ….

Tsukiyama/ Eto: This is getting exciting! Very exciting!

Kaneki: If something happens to her.

Touka: I know where you live!

Banjou: I know your biggest fear!

Yomo: I will enter into your mind

Nishiki: Numb all your body.

Koma: I WILL MAKE THE DEMON APE ON YOU!

Irimi: I will be called the cannibal black dog now!

Hinami/Ayato: ….

Eto: Congrats Ayato, i hope you could you take good care of her.

Shachi: Yeah boy, having a girlfriend it's ahuge responsibility.

Tatara: Exactly

Naki: ..

Naki: Well, and I here I was wondering that you were narcissistic guy, but I was wrong.

Eto: Yeah, he surprises me too Naki.

Ayato: Don't get too surprised. I'm not that peaceful guy over all. But I do have an interest in her.

Yamori: What do you mean, Ayato?

Ayato: Dude, did you see her huge Kagune?

Kureo Mado: I saw it, and that got me dead!

Yamori: Indeed man, what matters in a female ghoul is not her body but

Yamori/Ayato: HER HUGE ASS KAGUNE!

* * *

Omake

Ale castro notes: Start listening the song "Color my World" of Tokyo Ghoul Ost, while you reading this omake.

* * *

Torso: Hey Ayato, Tatara is looking for you?

Torso: Ayato?

Torso enters a dark room. "Jeez is freezing!". Torso starts massaging his hands. "Oi, Ayato, where are you seriously, tatara is gonna kill me if you don-"

"What?"

"…."

"What are you looking at, stupid?"

"…Those"

"Are those photos of Hinami hanged in all over the room?"

"What, of course not!"

"Ayato, are you blushing?"

"BAKA, of course not!"

"Ayato, are you pervert?"

-Naki enters the party!-

"Hey you guys, I found something really cool, you should go and se-

-stare-

"OH FOR F#$CK SAKE!"

-Eto and Noro enters the party-

"Oho, What we found here?"

"Its Ayato kun, he is pevert"

"…."

"No, no, look very careful Torso and Naki kun!"

"If you go this turn your head to the side, you can see all the pictures are forming a phrase"

"Eto please, don't!"

"It says, Hinami chan, can you be my girlfriend?"

-Hinami enters the Party-

"Oh my, young people these days!"

"..."

-Suddenly a member of the party collapses in the room bright red like a potato-

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Ayato starts rubbing his eyes. 'Hell that was the most embarrassment thing I have ever experienced in my life! ´ . ´Oi, I feel like I'm kind of floating or something sh#t like that´. Suddenly he starts rubbing his eyes and moving his head sideways. ´It feels so soft, I don't want to open my eyes. I feel like I'm 5 years again. Father, sister where are you? ´. Lifting his hand up. He starts to break a tear. Another hand reached Ayato's hand. "Am I in heaven?" Ayato starts to open his eyes, suddenly he stars to see a blurry image. "Are you an angel?" The hand reached Ayato's cheek. The hand erased the tear from the receptive cheek. "No". ´The angel has a beautiful voice just like Hinami chan´.

Ayato starts to see the angel clearly. He sees Hinami facing him with an angelic smile. If Ayato wanted to yell. He would say, you lied! Of course there's an angel facing me! But, he couldn't. No to the person who was facing him right now. He wanted to tell her how he feel. But no, how could he? He make a fool of himself, just a while ago! Just a fool girl will accept his feelings, in the state his right now. And Ayato knew, Hinami was no fool. She was the most beautiful and smart girl he has ever seen!

"Yes". Ayato quickly get up. Since he was resting on Hinami's lap. Flushing a bright crimson red on his face. "What the Hell?" Hinami slowly starts to get up. "I said yes, to the question over there Ayato kun". Hinami point the wall. The wall, that had so many photos of Hinami and somehow, they form the question -Hinami chan, can you be my girlfriend-. Ayato pulled Hinami back. "You don't deserve a fool like me, not for what happened earlier!" Hinami gets surprised. "Happened earlier?" "Yeah, eto, torso and naki came and they did this and that and arggghhh!" Ayato starts yelling incoherence sentences. Hinami just stares at him surprised. "For what I can recall, Eto and Tatara are with Dr Kanou, since this morning. Torso is doing his investigations. And Naki was taking his nap when I got here." Ayato stop his suddenly attacks to himself and look dumbfounded. "What?". "Yes, perhaps you just have an attack of Paranoia after I came here".

"What's Paranoia?"

"Paranoia, is the s a thought process believed to be heavily influenced by anxiety or fear, often to the point of irrationality and delusion."

"Speak in my language, Hinami".

"What I mean, paranoia in your case work on having some much nerves on getting turn down by me. That your mind create a scenario that will make your pain got more painless then regardless on having the pain just shared by you. So basically if you created that scenario and believe in it, you will share your pain and blame in the others."

"…"

Hinami walks in front of him. "I love you so much Ayato Kun, and don't ever thought, you are fool in front of me, because you aren't." She hugs him. Ayato is in shock, blushing like madly. He slowly start hugging her. "Hinami, you will never leave me, right?" "Never, Ayato kun!" "I love you too" Suddenly they both start to cry.

* * *

Omake 2

Start listening to the song "Alone" Tokyo Ghoul Ost

"I HATE!" "I HATE!" "I HATE!"

Ayato sits on the roof. "HINAMI, I" He lifts his head to the gray sky. A tear suddenly start to burst from his eye. "I WILL BE STRONGER!" "STRONGER FOR YOU" "I don't need aogiri tree, I will recue you!"

"I KNOW YOU WILL COMEBACK!"

-Somewhile in cochlea-

Investigator: thanks for your time, fueguchi san.

An image of girl who enters a bright room. Hinami sits on the floor.

"I love you ayato, and I know you love you me too, so please wait for me!"

* * *

Guaaa what with this these 2 omakes?

I know, it's sad, but guaaa, I hope you like it

BTW i love this couple, is one of the ships in tokyo ghoul!

-AleCastro


	14. Arima x HaiseKaneki

**Stormtrooper** suggested the Arima X Kaneki/Haise .

* * *

Thank you all for following and supporting this series of crack pairing on this great and big fandom.

* * *

 **Lucky girl:** Well you see, my brain is full of tokyo ghoul and crack so yeah that's how random ideas pop in my head! I love touken too, that ship is so cannon for me!

 **Blue-War:** You're right, ayato is such cute tsundere!

 **Guest:** Shuuneki is love, shuuneki is life! Xd

* * *

 **So Tokyo ghoul characters how do you react to Kaneki/haise and Arima kishou dating?**

* * *

Eto: …

Eto: Oh my god. I'm so turn on right now!

Eto: Shinigami, black Shinigami let's make a deal!?

Arima: …

Haise/Kaneki: ….

Arima: It depends

Eto: On what?

Arima: If it's worth our precious time, right my love (son)?

Haise/Kaneki: Umm, yeah

Eto: Its worth you're precious time. I assure you. To the both of you.

Eto: *wink*

Arima: Stop you're innuendos and tell us right now!

Eto: Okay, okay first since I'm the most searched ghoul in the CCG now. I let you guys capture me, if you offer me the best threesome in my life!

Haise/Kaneki: -le blush-

Arima: Interesting.

Eto: But the condition is that your son or your lover or whatever pet name you called him be the dominant one!

Arima: No, I will be dominant one

Eto: Think about it, Arima the one eyed owl, you had always search for!

Arima: …

Matsuri washuu: I will do it!

Kukie urie: *woof* *woof* Me too!

Eto: What, ugh, not you weirdos! So, Arima?

Haise/Kaneki: Stop asking him, I will turn down the request!

Arima/Eto: WHAT?

Arima: Son I mean lover, what do you're doing!

Haise/Kaneki: You know, I don't really care of you being the one eye, but your sex will be weird as hell. Imagine when I fought her, she lick my eye balls. MY FREAKING EYE BALLS! Imagine how will be the sex. Just eww!

Arima/Eto –thinking-: I'm so turn on right now!

Eto: But kaneki kun, i

Haise/Kaneki: Oh my god, shut the hell up trash!

Eto: As you command my master!

Naki: …

Naki: Papa, mama is doing weird things!

Tatara: Ugh! Just shut the hell up naki!

Take Hirako: …

Take Hirako: The CCG is in deep shit now!

Kuramoto Itou: Why?

Take Hirako: Thinks about It Kuramoto. This two guys are dating.

Kuramoto Itou: Yeah, I don't see the problem in there.

Take Hirako: Look in the context Kuramoto. What's the nickname of Arima in the ccg and among ghouls?

Kuramoto Itou: The Shinigami?

Take Hirako: And remember his hair is white. Now, what's the new nickname of Haise?

Kuramoto Itou: The black Shinigami. I don't understand why you are getting to. Take, are you perhaps having taking some drugs or something like that.

Take Hirako: Maybe, but this announcement shouldn't have been called the "Arima and kaneki are dating". It should have been called "the Ying and yang are finally getting stable and dating, you're reactions?"

All: …

All: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAAH

Touka: You, you are genius. I was getting all mad about this announcement. But you make it all funnier!

Uta: That's true touka. This is golden!

Tatara: Pfffttt!

Ayato: Hahaha, take that you ying and yang bastards!

Take Hirako: See was I referring to?

Take Hirako: We are now, the joke of the ghouls. People will never take us seriously now!

Arima: Maybe, if you haven't make that joke about the ying and yang.

Haise/Kaneki: I mean, it's not he is not right!

Arima: Yeah, but you know.

Hinami: …

Hinami: So that means, I will not getting sentence to murder?

Haise/Kaneki: Hinami, we agreed to not put sentimental things unto these.

Hinami: Umm, yeah sorry about that.

Haise/Kaneki: But don't worry Hinami, I will take care of that. It's just it will hurt my butt a little bit!

Touka: Now I'm anger now!

Touka: You know, I'm glad that you're fine in the ccg getting love but stop with the dirty talk.

Hinami: Oneechan I'm 19 now!

Touka: You're always 14 in my eyes.

Café Anteiku: In our eyes too!

Hinami: …

Ayato: I understand your pain!

Uta: I been thinking lately.

Kukie Urie: Me too

Saiko: Me three

Shirazu: Me fourth.

Mutsuki: Me five

Uta: …

Uta: Look Renji Kun, I have my own squad!

Yomo: …

Pierrots: You bitch!

Uta: I was carried away there, I was thinking Kaneki Kun. You and your lover, are one of those couple, huh?

Kaneki: One of those couples?

Uta: Yeah, you know. One of those couples that dressed alike and share the same stuff together. Well, I imagine kaneki Kun doing it. Because you know he is still kaneki Kun.

Rize: Sure that!

Uta: But I never imagine Arima doing those kinda stuff.

Arima: Well, I will do anything. HEAR ME! ANYTHING, For my SON!

Kaneki/Haise: I'm your lover!

Arima: Umm yeah, sorry about that!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: As always

Kuramoto Itou: I still don't get it.

Naki: Me neither

Takeomi Kuroiwa: Arima has white hair, haise has black hair. So the Ying & Yang Joke that Hirako made. Since ying represents white and yang represents black.

Kuramoto Itou & Naki: Ahhhh!

Yoshimura: Now that you metion it, Arima is the bottom in this relationship right? And kaneki is the dominant one. Since Ying represents the white and feminine side and the black represents the male.

Eto: I knew it!

Arima: That's not true, everybody know I'm the dominant!

Haise/Kaneki: I'm the black Shinigami, Arima stop fantasying something that you're not

Arima: You had become so rebel, I will spank you!

Nico/Yamori: …

Yamori: Somebody is getting Feisty.

Itori: .Oh my!

Itori: So that means, this couple is S&M?

Haise/Kaneki: Sometimes,

Arima: Son, I mean lover, what do you mean by that?

Haise/Kaneki: See what I was referring to Itori? Every time he calls me son, I'm the dominant in bed that night. And now Arima Stop calling me your son! You pedofile!

Arima: …

Arima: Haise, you have become colder each day. And more rebellious into your actions. Sometimes I cried for that. But they're just times I want to have that delicious body top me or me being the one who top.

Haise/Kaneki: Ooh, I like that!

Arima: You like it, when I'm submissive don't you?

Haise/Kaneki: Yeah, Big daddy!

Akira: Okay, we get it. You guys are perfect for each other. But don't start all of the sudden doing sex talk. That's indecent, think about the squad you guys have. They're childen listening!

Akira: -Takes Kagune Whip- "Don't me whip you again!"

Haise/Arima: Oh yeaaaaaas!

Furuta: THIS IS GOING DIRECTLY, TO MY CELLPHONE!

* * *

As always love you all and thank you for reading

 **-AleCastro** (*o*)7


	15. HaiseKaneki x Akira

I just love every single comment you guys made. I love all your support, follows and reviews. They make me always smile.

This request was made by By **_cesar918_** and **guest**

* * *

 **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters Haise/Kaneki and Akira are dating, Your Reactions?**

* * *

Arima: …

Arima: WE ARE NOW AN OFFICIAL FAMILY!

Arima: -Is dying on the inside-

Take Hirako: …

Take Hirako: Oh my, the CCG Is really falling down.

Mado: …

Mado: You know what?

Mado: F%ck it, I'm out!

Amon: Me too, f#ck it!

Akira: Really, are you don't going to say, I will fight for you Akira?

Amon: Well, I will surely done it earlier, but now.

Amon: Things had changed.

Akira: What things?

Amon: I'm floppy man, and my work and my morals as floppy man had changed drastically. And anyways, I never had the sexual preference to you Akira. I mean, if I had those intentions on you. I will surely flip you over that one time when you were drunk.

Porpora: Amon! What in God's name are you talking about! I didn't raised you to be like that.

Amon: I'm telling you father, things had changed.

Amon: But the way, called me floppy man now. That's my swag name on the streets.

Porpora: God, had mercy with us!

Akira: ...

Haise: So a threesome with that guy, is out of the question?

Akira: Yes, now is out of a question.

Naki: …

Naki: You, you are really bad guy Americano guy!

Naki: I thought you were a good person. But no, you're a bad person. I was going to invite you to play in the slides with me and my new bros. But now, that is all in the past. You traitor!

Naki: How could you date the woman who killed Gagi and Gigo? We are no longer FRIENDS!

Haise: …

Haise: Excuse me? I think you got the wrong the person.

Eto: No, seriously Naki stop talking, now that they have linked you with Aogiri tree. You are now putting us on shame.

Take Hirako: I know how you feel.

Yuuzo: …

Yuuzo: Much mommy kink, right Haise? There are timeS, you just want to. I know how you feel about that.

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: Captain, don't tell me you and big Madame?

Yuuzo: No, be silly Hanbee of course not!

Hanbee: Oh thank god! You scared me for a sec there.

Yuuzo: It was for Shinohara.

Hanbee: …

Shinohara: …

Shinohara: Okay.

Yuuzo: What? Don't tell me all the murderous things I did in front of you didn't caught your attention?

Shinohara: Yes, but I didn't really knew it was flirting.

Yuuzo: I'm a special Shinohara Kun.

Yoshitake Washuu: Didn't Haise say that akira was like his mother?

Marude: So, why nobody is comment about that?

Houji: I think the reason is people are afraid.

Marude: Afraid, Afraid of who? The black Potter Shinigami and the wiping Akira?

Shirazu: Pfftttt!

Houji: No, because Arima is standing on the central headquarters of the CCG with his squad making a riot saying stuff like "incest is love, incest is life, anybody who interrupts Akira and Haise dating discovery will be punish by my magic wand".

Marude: Just like Take Hirako said, the CCG is now in completely loss.

Touka: …

Hinami: …

Irimi: …

Koma: …

Irimi & Koma: Use protection and congratulations!

Touka: What?

Irimi: Indeed touka chan.

Koma: Yeah it is!

Touka: Are you guys on drugs?

Irimi & Koma: HOE!

Touka: …

Hide: Well, I'm proud of you!

Touka: Oh come on Hide! You know practically he is dating the person he called mother.

Hide: Yeah so what, it's not like they are actually siblings right?

Touka: Yeah, but still. Its sound very wrong.

Hinami: If this announcement, gets me out of jail. Then I'm down with it!

Renji: …

Renji: Kaneki be precautious of yourself.

Kaneki: Why?

Uta: Woman like Akira, tends to be the dominant in the relationship. So my only advice is put her in her place. And say "Imma the man of the house hoe, you betcha follow my rules or you aint haven any of piece of my sweet meat or I swear I will slap yo ass so hard, you gotcha see heaven".

Renji: Whe the actual f#ck?

Uta: Urband language, you should learn it.

Kaneki: I prefer not

Uta: Yo loss hoe!

Kaneki: ….

Amon: Though I have to admit there's a girl who has caught my mind. In my adventures as floppy man!

Akira: Which Girl?

Amon: I don't know what her name is. But she has a fineeee booty! Big blue eyes, and blue hair!

Shirokae: !"*#?"{´¿ #$%! (I dig her too!)

Amon: I know right? But I called dibs first!

Shirokae: (T.T')

Akira: Blue eyes, and blue hair?

Mutsuki: He's talking about Saiko chan! He's talking about you!

Saiko: -le blush-

Akira: Good for you, Saiko!

Haise: …

Haise: Do you want me go rough with you tonight?

Akira: Yes please!

CCG: …

CCG: WHAT?

Porpora: That's it, this starting to ruin all morality ever know by humankind and ghouls!

Yoshimura: Indeed it is.

Kukie: So tell me, why do I have react to this?

Kukie: I don't care either if they're dating or not dating. They're the same for me. I don't care if Haise told Akira mother. Or Akira tell him son. Just forget about the past.

Kukie: So continue with your pathetic dating and shit. Forget about the annoying comments of others and let me have my promotion.

Haise: …

Akira: …

Haise: -Starts to cry-

Haise: Thanks Urie Kun!

Kukie: For what?

Akira: For not critiquing our relationship.

Kukie: Thanks, can I have my promotion?

All: NO!

Kukie: …

Kukie: Okay, very well then.

Kukie: YOUHAVENODIGNTYOFDATINGTHISISPEDOFILIAANDIWILLREPORTYOU!

* * *

Yeah man, this was another great chapter of ship reactions. So tell me in the coments, did you laugh about it or not! Thanks for the everything I love you all so much.

AleCastro (*o*)7


	16. Marude and His Motorcycle

Okay Guys i know, i know that nobody request this chapter. But seriously this otp is so cannon on Tokyo Ghoul. That even if you didn't ship them. You had thought that maybe one moment by reading Tokyo ghoul the first sequel. Crack shipping them.

So Tokyo Ghoul Characters Marude and His Motorcycle are dating? How do you respond?

* * *

Iwao Kuroiwa: ….

Arima: ….

Shinohara: …

Mado: …

Amon: Okay someone just break the awkward silence!

Iwao Kuroiwa: I can't. I just c-can't. I knew he had his love for his Motorcycle but I didn't knew he had it for those extremes!

Shinohara: I know, what you're feeling Iwao. This is beyond the words I comprehend.

Matsuri: Okay, someone just bring him a woman for Christ sake.

Mado: It can't be, he has a wife.

Shinohara: Yeah, so what the hell he is dating his motorcycle?

Yuuzou: Perhaps the motorcycle is his lover?

Take Hirako: You shouldn't talk Yuuzou.

Yuuzou: Eh, why?

Shinohara: You were the one, who broke his motorcycle!

Yuuzou: Well I did it for kill ghouls, don't hate for that.

Arima: That's true Yuuzou!

Arima: Come here, let me hug you.

Arima -hugs Yuuzou-

Take Hirako : Let it be Amon, arima is in his rooting days. When he is like that he never stops rooting!

Mado: You guys are really selfish.

Matsuri: Yeah, so what?

Shinohara: See that dating announcement?

Amon: Perhaps he was feeling lonely.

Iwao Kuroiwa: Lonely? I was always with him, drinking with him and you said he was feeling lonely?!

Shinohara: Control Yourself

Iwao Kuroiwa: How can I control myself?

Seido: Jeez

Houji: See, seido this is what happens when the mentor leaves alone his partner.

Seido: Yeah I know, but dating his motorcycle?

Houji: Horny people date everything that moves!

Seido: …

Akira: Hey stop with your dirty talk Seido!

Seido: Hey, it wasn't me!

Houji (whisper): If you know, what I mean!

Seido: What?!

Iwao Kuroiwa: Now that I think about it, this is the reason.

Shinohara: What reason?

Iwao Kuroiwa: Do you remember that time, we invite him to drink and he said that he was busy because he wanted to reflect on something

Shinohara: Aha, I get your point.

Iwao Kuroiwa: My point is that we saw him later riding his motorcycle?

Shinohara: Oh good lord, that fact was when we're starting to become doves. So …

Iwao Kuroiwa: That means. The real lover is his wife, and not his motorcycle

Shinohara: Correct

Amon: You JUST GET THE THING MORE TWISTED THAT ALREADY WAS!

Yoshitake: …

Yoshitake: I thought you love me.

Marude: …

Marude: Yoshi Kun, please don't take it personal. Our thing between of us was in the past. Don't make it so hard for me.

Yoshitake: …

Yoshitake: But let me have a threesome with you!

Marude: I don't know, what's your opinion my lover?

Motorcycle: …

Marude: Don't know Yoshi Kun, we have children. Look we have 3 and they have my hair cut.

Yoshitake: 0_0

Shirokae: Hey don't steal my emoticons bitch! :o

* * *

So what you think, this crack is very cracky but at the same point cannon?

Alecastro


	17. Kaneki(Haise) x Hinami

I'm very happy to read that you guys enjoy my chapters of this silly announcements that are going on in every chapter. I'm very fond of your reviews! (/*_*)/

So this chapter is suggested by **cesar918 and Alex.**

* * *

 **So Tokyo Ghoul characters Kaneki and Hinami are dating? How do you respond?**

* * *

Ayato: ….

Ayato: AHSAHSHDGDNDHDMHDNSHNSSKSSH!"VbsswtfGHJ!

Eto: Poor Ayato, he never gets a rest from kaneki. But now, I must compose myself because I think I'm starting to get jealous of Hinami Chan.

Eto: And that can do, I'm a compose woman myself. Don't lose it Eto. Don't lose it.

Noro: *Pat* *Pat*

Eto: Thanks.

Touka: …

Touka: Well I suppose I can say that Hinami is safe with him. Right? I mean he is no good kaneki after all but he is now powerful so yeah umm congrats. Seriously, I wish good luck especially to Hinami chan.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: You're not mad?

Touka: I JUST SAID I WAS F%CKING COOL WITH IT DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF YOU PIECE OF SHIT OF VIRGIN BOY!

Kaneki: Oh-okay.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: I lost to Hinami?

Tsukiyama: Really, I don't know anymore

Rize: My goodness, I never thought that girl will become a threat.

Yomo: Indeed

Irimi: Wow, neither my instincts knew about that.

Koma: I surely knew about this!

Irimi: You knew, that Hinami will become a threat?

Koma: Threat? Why? She is not an evil mastermind is she? That only thing that I'm saying I knew that Kaneki Kun will target Hinami. She is so darn adorable!

Irimi: That's what are we talking about!

Irimi: Kaneki is a half ghoul that everybody wants. Now that Hinami is his. Hinami is a threat!

Koma: Why?

Uta: Because she is so darn adorable. If a ghoul or a human wants to have kaneki for himself, they will back off!

Koma: Why?

Nishiki: Cause of her freaking cuteness that kills everybody that goes near her!

Koma: Guys, don't overreact yourselves, Hinami isn't like that! Right Hinami Chan?

Hinami: Right! –Smiles-

V: It kills!

Pierrot: We are going to banish, if she keeps smiling!

Hinami: huh, don't die, you're too precious to die here, survive!

Hinami starts to cry

All: DAMMMMNNNNN!

Eto: …

Eto: I overestimate Hinami chan. We need her back on aogiri tree!

Tatara: True

Ayato: Ah, so now you want to release her, but when I said if we can, you said "no,uh, ayato we cant't cause cochlea and that shit!"

Tatara: I can make mistakes too.

Haise: Hello, Papa

Arima: Yes!?

Haise: Say, do you remember that time when you want to change my last name and put your last name, and I was all liked, "that's so wrong, Arima san". And you went all "But, our family".

Arima: Yes, I remember now.

Haise: Well, I'm down with it!

Arima: Really? Haise really?

Haise: really, but I have one condition.

Arima: Tell me, and I will do it.

Haise: I want you free my girlfriend out of cochlea. Since I want her to meet you in person and greet her all the way. Just like a happy family that we are. And maybe in the future you can be on our wedding.

Arima: …

Arima: Don't worry, if my son want's it. Then I will do it!

Haise: -Smirks -

Hinami: That was horrible, don't bribe him like that.

Haise: I didn't bribe him. I actually wanted his last name, but I can get it without you Hinami chan!

Hinami: Awww, my love!

Haise: -Double smirk-

Akira: ….

Akira: Arima don't you just realized, Haise bribe you?

Arima: He did not! He agreed to put my last name, and the reason he want to get out that girl, is because he wants to have my permission and so I meet her personally. That's really considerate, from haise. Look akira, they're children who don't bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla Parent stuff bla bla bla bla bla i want him bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.

Akira: This is seriously messed up! Arima is so incompetent!

Haise: Mama!

Akira: Yes?!

Haise heh! You don't have any grudge against my girlfriend don't you?

Akira: Personally I have, but maybe I will turn to accept her by the months passed by.

Haise: Thank you Mom!

Akira: Is n-nothing!

Hinami: Ha, good one, my love!

Haise: All according to plan!

Furuta: And then they say, I'm the evil mastermind on this series am I right?

* * *

Really, this chapter took me while to make it. And the reason why is that, it's because it started with a great introduction and then I got mental shock, I didn't know what to write, and why I did was I started to google images of Hinami x kaneki, and then this cute idea pop into my head.

So I hope you enjoy just like I did writing it

Love you all so much

 **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	18. Yomo x Kaneki

Again, don't worry codename00guest

I'm working on your request, so calm your tits.

So, basically here and all, are just requests crack right,? xD

So this chapter is suggested by **Guest and mariforalltmnteterna**

* * *

So Tokyo Ghoul Characters Yomo and Kaneki are dating. How do you respond?

* * *

Uta: …

Uta: Something inside me is dying on the inside. I swear, I never thought Kaneki will hurt me like that.

Kaneki: Well serves you right.

Uta: Excuse me?

Kaneki: I mean, when I technically died, don't you were celebrating with your beloved pierrots.

Uta: Ughh not again. Kaneki Kun, I think you mistook me. I'm a double secret agent. So you got to trust me from time to time.

Yomo: …

Yomo: Well that's true Kaneki.

Uta: My beloved Renji Kun, I thought you loved me.

Yomo: ….

Yomo: I do, like a friend.

Uta: At least give me the best threesome of my life, Renji Kun!

Yomo: ….

Kaneki: ….

Itori: Ohh yeah, I'm digging that. Imma record the whole thing up!

Yomo: Perverts

Uta/Itori: So, that's a no?

Nishiki: ….

Nishiki: Well, things are getting feisty right here, am I right?

Koma: I never knew, Yomo Kun had those intentions for Kaneki Kun.

Kimi: Neither do I. And you know how I'm such a perceptive woman myself.

Koma: Honestly I think Yomo had a thing for Yoshimura san.

Hinami: I was thinking the same thing too.

Koma: I mean, sometimes he was getting all touchy with him. So I thought those guys had a thing.

Yomo: Hey! We agreed we never talk about that!

Koma: Oops my mouth slipped. It's just Renji Kun, I'm the devil ape, and I can't stay quiet with that secret all the time.

Yoshimura: Perhaps I wasn't enough for you Renji Kun!

Yomo: …

Kaneki: Guys I'm still here. I can hear you know.

Yomo: I'm so sorry, my love. Weird ex boyfriends are always so annoying.

Yoshimura/Uta: Right in the Kagune.

Kaneki: Yeah, don't worry it's not like I don't understand.

Touka: Excuse me? You better not be talking about me, you shithead!

Tsukiyama: He's obviously talking about me.

Hide: He is talking about me.

Ayato: Bitches please, he is talking about me!

Rize: Out of the way, he is talking about me!

Arima: Please, the Shinigami of the ccg, of course it's me.

Eto: You guys please, it's me.

Amon: I'm his biggest opponent, he is surely talking about me.

Yomo: …

Kaneki: I'm not talking about any of you guys.

All: ….

Kaneki: I'm talking about Furuta!

Furuta: …

Furuta: Umm, that is just so wrong and sooooo right!

Furuta: -wiggle eyebrows-

Yomo: You better stop that!

Furuta: Why? Are you jealous?

Yomo: Like hell I would, I'm much better than you. See this abs, they're even better that any piece of trash who thinks have a chance with My love.

Kaneki: Oh Yomo kun!

Yomo: I already told you! Its renji.

Kaneki: - LE BLUSH-

Yomo: -smiles-

Kaneki: Okay, Renji kun.

Hide: Well better go watch some romantic comedy with a bad ending. Anyone want to come, I got popcorns flavor of human blood.

Touka: I'm in.

Tsukiyama: Me too.

Kaneki's Harem: We are all going.

* * *

I think I just laughed my ass off. When I was writing this. I mean, there's a lot of people who are shipping Furuta and kaneki right now. So I just wanted to include furuta. Because he is a secret troll.

Anyways I hope you like this chapter, and like alwas I love you all so much.

 **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	19. Suzuya x Eto

( **Codename00guest** suggested Eto/Suzuya crackship? ) My lovely now your request is up, are you happy, that I please you?

*winks at you* (I hope a wink back!)

* * *

You just discovered Eto and Suzuya are dating? How do you respond?

* * *

V: …

V: Furuta we blame you!

Furuta: What, why?

V: You were supposed to watch what Eto is doing behind her back!

Furuta: I'm doing it!

V: Oh really, then why the F&%ck is Eto dating a serious psychopath killer, without us knowing first?

Furuta: Mind your language.

V: Oh F&%CK YOU!

Arima: Incompetent.

Furuta: …

Furuta: Excuse me? You're telling me incompetent?

Arima: Yes, that's what I just said. Didn't you hear me?

Furuta: Really, well. At least I don't wig my tail every time that "tragic kid" tells me father!

Arima: Oh excuse me, I just do it; to play it along with him. So he can't find something suspicious of me.

Furuta: Yeah, yeah we all buy that sh$t Arima. I bet, every time he calls you father, your ding dong gets up faster than a speed of a train.

Arima: Mind your language bitch!

Furuta: Oh my, did the Shinigami just course. Oh look, how hurt I am!

Arima: Enough, let's fight!

Furuta: Bring it on, Jing & Jang bitch!

Shinohara: …

Shinohara: I just going to stay here in the hospital bed. In complete silence. And pretend I didn't learn that Suzuya is dating the woman who put me in this state.

Mado: I feel you bro, I feel you!

Suzuya: Shinohara, she said she was sorry!

Marude: Oh not again we the "they said they were sorry" How many times do we hear that? Like I don't know! Like every time they announce to us, the dating of a ghoul and a human! Jesus Christ, we never have a rest! Just stop dating ghouls! You freaking horny dogs!

Houji: Says the guy, who humps his motorcycle every time he thinks he is alone. Well, at least he thinks he is alone.

Marude: What, you were there?

Houji: …

Houji: Unfortunately, yes!

Eto: Seriously and here I think. I will be getting along with your father. But is impossible, since the ccg has so many weirdos.

Hanbee: Rude, you do know that your boyfriend is in there?

Eto: Suzuya loves that I call him weird. Isn't that right my weirdo killer?

Suzuya: That's right, my psycho girlfriend father eater.

Eto: Oh you!

Haise: ….

Haise: I think I just puke on my mouth.

Mutsuki: Rude!

Haise: I'm sorry, it's just so weird.

Shirazu: I feel you Saa san! This is the weirdest couple I have ever seen!

Kukie: Really Shirazu? Have you seen Marude and his motorcycle together? That thing is horrendous.

Mutsuki: Horrendous, have you ever watch saiko's computer? That girl has a fetish, a weird fetish!

Kukie: What kind of fetish?

Saiko: Tentacleyaoiyuriincestforthewinkagunewhipingmothafockaqueenstrigginherthebootyof that ass!

Saiko: That's all!

Shirazu: Seems normal to me.

Saiko: Thanks, though I have to inquire we are getting off the topic here. Care to explain how do you love birds fell in love?

Eto: This woman is interesting

Suzuya: I know right! Well the story is very deep and have so many twist and turns right Eto Chan?

Eto: True, it has a deep meaning that any of you who has a brain will accomplish to comprehend

Hanbee: Alright, what are you waiting for?

Hanbee (Internally screaming): Do tell us

Hide: I want to heart that too!

Naki: Me too!

Eto: Alright, there was him on the anteiku raid, without a leg sobbing about shinohara state. I was there eating his father.

Yoshitake: So twisted!

Eto: When I suddenly go and when I vomit my father I realize something. That kid was trying to kill me even though he had just one leg. But what matter was his skin knitting.

Seido: ….

Seido: What?

Eto: But I completely forgot about that. I searched for Tatara and we both went to look after dr. kanou. I put my vomit father on a tank and started rumbling about nonsense. 2 years passed since the day I met him. I was wandering on a bookstore called "the 13 knight".

Eto: I quickly remember him but suddenly forgot about it. 5 years passed away, and I was given by fan so many candies during a signing event. When I got out, I saw him again. A dark haired boy killing ants with his shoe, he was laughing like he was having an epileptic attack. I came to him and offer him the candy. He stood up, and said "wanna become my mama?" I said "sure, why not". And that's the end of the story.

Suzuya: I cried every time.

Eto: I know!

Tatara: You're telling me, that you started dating her because she gave you candy?

Suzuya: Yeah!

Tatara: For god's sake.

Ayato: …

Hinami: That's cute!

Ayato: I thought, you and him, ughh, nevermind you disappoint me!

Eto: Why?

Ayato: Well, he is a sadistic bastard who clearly has got the moves of a psycho killer. That I must say, I'm impressed. And you, you know, you are you. So I thought, you guys kill for dates.

Hinami: RUDE!

Eto/Suzuya: We do that.

Ayato: Okay then! I'm satisfied by that.

Touka: You're satisfied, that a couple kills on their dates.

Ayato: You don't get the basic, baka aneki! We are in the twelve centhury, dates are not what they used to be back then. People have changed.

Eto: That's right, ayato preach it!

Ayato: The psycho killer couples will rule the world!

Suzuya: Awww yeah, that's my jam!

Hinami: ….

Hinami: Ayato, I thought you, mature in that way.

Ayato: I did, but eto told me if I talk like that, she will free you out of cochlea. So I let, my ego a side and make it happen.

Hinami: That's so sweet.

Ayato blushes: S-shut it!

* * *

Oh my god, this turn out, to be a little bit of ayato x Hinami at the end, am I right? But who doesn't love the pairing?

So, just like always tell me your thoughts and request, and I love you all so much, have a nice day

 **AleCastro** (*-*)7


	20. Yomo x Touka

So this chapter is suggested by Guest and mariforalltmnteterna

 _ **So Tokyo Ghoul Characters Yomo and Touka are dating. How do you respond?**_

* * *

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: There's no shock in that. I mean, who wouldn't date her? Right now, she's is really beautiful. If I was single I will give that damn body a hard spa-.

Yomo: …/ -stares-

Nishiki: I will shut up.

Kaneki: Well, too good to be true. Congrats you too.

Kaneki: Heh.

Furuta: …

Furuta: Boss, I know that you're mad. But let's calm it down. Be happy, do it with me. Inhale

Sasaki: Furuta, stop!

Furuta: -fughhh- exhale –ahhh-

Furuta: Do you feel better know?

Sasaki: ….

Sasaki: I'm so out! I'm so done with you!

Hinami: I'm so happy Onee chan and Yomo Kun are getting along!

Touka: Hinami chan, we were getting always along.

Hinami: Yeah but, you know. Getting along in the other way.

Yomo: In what way?

Hinami: In a sexual way.

Touka/Yomo: …

Touka/Yomo: WHAT THE HELL!

Irimi: Congrats you too!

Koma: I'm so happy, that you guys are moving on.

Irimi: I knew this guys were unto something

Koma: Me too, since the day I sa-

Touka and Yomo points their kagune at Koma's throat.

Touka/Yomo *whisper*: Say something, ane you're dead!

Hinami: Since you saw what Koma Kun?

Koma *sweats drop*: N-nothing Hinami chan.

Hinami: ….

Ayato: …

Ayato: What a loud of bullshit!

Eto: Mind your words Ayato kun!

Ayato: It just, it just, it's just

Torso: What happen Ayato?

Ayato *whisper*: I approve of that guy, to be beside aneki side. His badass and cool like a um a big brother.

Yomo: *whisper*: Thank you.

Ayato: Shut it!

Touka: I want to cry!

Ayato: In you in the other hand, you are so freaking lame.

Touka: And here we go again!

Uta: hnnnngh!

Itori: Oh yisss!

Uta: I was waiting for this announcement!

Itori: Me too, and oh I'm so oh god yes!

Uta: Calm your tits Itori!

Itori: It's just ahh!

Yomo: Sickos!

Touka: I thought you're going to react more mature Uta san.

Uta: Ehhh, I'm mature for this announcement. It's just seeing a perfect couple like you guys, dating. It's like uhh how can I say it!

Yomo: What nonsense are you insinuating now?

Uta: Perfect couple!

Touka: Eh?

Itori: Pefect couple example like those humans Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. Everybody went high heels when they got together.

Touka: …

Touka *blushes*: Shut it, I'm not that perfect! Stupid!

Yomo *whispers*: You're perfect to me.

Touka *Blushes more*: You're n-not helping Renji!

Uta: I mean just look at you two. Renji Kun has a damn sexy body that proclaims that "macho vibe" when you see him enter the room. Or more, when he is without his shirt.

Nico: Sometimes I wonder, if you're really gay, Uta Kun. You're always saying this and that about renji.

Uta: Gay is not the right world, its bisexual. Continuing what I was talking about.

Uta: On the other hand, Touka chan. Damn, that girl has the strength, the beauty, the figure, the personality and so many things a man desire on a ghoul woman.

Kimi: Don't forget her beautiful kagune! When I see that beautiful kagune she had, I started wondering if I was becoming bisexual myself.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: What?

Uta: Thank you, Kimi chan. To bring that up, the beautiful kagune that touka chan has. Now adding all those thing. Touka is beyond perfection.

Touka: I'm not stupid mask maker!

Uta: See that guys, the reason why she is perfect. Is not just her beauty, but the perfect appeal of her is the thing of "tsunderism".

Itori: That's right, guys the tsundereism the new appeal of the 21th centhury of ghouls of tomorrow.

Uta: You guys, here have this, a picture of the lovely touka chan in her kagune, blushing like madly yelling stupid, wearing a beautiful a one piece white dress.

Kaneki: Oh my!

Fuurta: Dayum, fine booty she has!

Hide: …

Hide*bites his lips*: That's so sexy!

Shirazu: …

Shirazu: Yes!

Mutsuki: Oh my tralala

Saiko: I think I'm beginning to be a bisexual.

Kukie: …

Kukie: She's something.

Amon: …

Amon: *winks*

Banjou: You. Me. Let's get married!

Tsukiyama: So Dolce!

Touka: …

Touka Blushes like madly: You you you ahhhhh!

Yomo: …

Yomo: UTA YOU LITTLE MOTHER OF!

Uta *shhh*

Yomo: You did this on purpose!

Uta: I did not, look Renji Kun!

Uta slowly shows a picture to renji of Touka. When she was little, holding a bird.

Yomo: …

Yomo: -STARES-

Yomo breaks Uta's nose and his ding ding dong. Uta falls to the ground.

Yomo: So

Yomo: so

Yomo *blushes*

Yomo: Mother effin kawaii!

* * *

Author Note: So, Renji has a fetish of birds and cute little girls. Huh? Actually that's one of the few sexy head cannons I have for Yomo. So don't critique me! Well, actually this request I felted pretty well, writing it. Anyways guys, I have one question for you, when I was reading your comments, your request just feature kaneki? Um it's not that I don't like that. But I'm pretty sure, the other characters deserve more love too. Like for example hide!

Anyways, I hope you like it. I love you all so much

 **Alecastro** (*_*)7


	21. Akira x Touka

Thank you guys for all your reviews, feedback and follows. You make my heart go all doki doki Xd Anyways responding to some reviews. Yeah, I know i need to improve myself. That's because English is not my native language. But I'm still learning to improve my grammatical errors. So, thank you for pointing that. I really I'm thankful!

So this chapter is suggested by **devilsama666**

* * *

So Tokyo Ghoul Characters Akira and Touka are Dating? How do you respond?

* * *

Mado: …

Mado: You know what? I'm think I'm becoming crazy.

Shinohara: Why is that?

Mado: I was kinda expecting that Akira swing for the ladies, and I kinda knew she will swing for a young girl ghoul. And oh boy, I was right.

Shinohara: Kind of sucks for you for having a have great sense of weird intuitions right?

Mado: Yeah.

Amon: Don't worry Mado san, I was kinda expecting this to happen too.

Mado: Really?

Amon: Certaintly not the ghoul who killed you and injured me. I was kinda expecting a girl who likes bunnies so much.

Seido: I knew, I wasn't the crazy one, when I saw Akira biting her lip every time we talk about the rabbit case.

Juuzo: Look, I told you I was hallucinating, shinohara kun!

Shinohara: Yeah, you're right in that! I'm sorry

Amon: What, really her?

Akira: Do you have a problem with that?

Amon: Yeah, I do Akira.

Akira: What is it, tell me!

Amon: …

Porpora: I give you permission to say your sin, kotarou kun.

Amon: Thank you, father. This is the most erotic thing I ever heard in my entire life. God, forgive me for what I just said. Amen.

Akira: …

Touka: …

Touka: I certain I'm not a Christian but, that really disturbs me.

Amon: Really, forgive me for what I did.

-Amon starts to do exercise-

Touka: What?

Akira: Let it be, he always does that, everytime his ding dong has a boner.

Touka: O-okay

Nishiki: But, I mean who can help it? Dominant girls like you dating each other. It's every man fantasy come true.

Akira: Pig!

Touka: I don't understand how an innocent girl like you can date somebody like him.

Kimi: Love is strange, touka chan.

Hinami: Onee chan you're dating the daughter of the man who killed my father?

Hinami: Okay then!

Furuta: Awkward!

Akira: Look kid, if you any problem with that, say it to her face!

Touka: Akira!

Akira: Stating the obvious!

Furuta: I see, who's the one who takes the dominant role in this relationship. I mean, she even has a whip as her quinque.

All: Oh for god sake, just shut up!

Furuta: Okay

Irimi: Dating a human? Touka. Is really dating a human? That's it, it's settled. I have seen everything in this world. Nothing surprises me anymore.

Koma: I know right, Irimi San. The unexpected ghoul dating a unexpected investigator.

Irimi: So unpredictable.

Koma: You tell me.

Ayato: ….

Ayato: That's it, my mind! My f#cking mind can't take so many BullSh#t! Oh Damn! I mean first of all, our parents died because of some investigators. Then, at the end you end up having good relationships with the humans. And putting cherry on the cake, you ended up dating a freaking mother effing ghoul investigator. And then you tell me, I'm the one who didn't appreciate all father did to us in order to be safe! Baka Aneki!

Ayato: But you know, I will let it slide. I'm good person now.

Naki: Since when?

Ayato: Shut it, retard!

Ayato: Anyways continuing what I was talking about. You Baka aneki, at least do some good profit out of this relationship!

Touka: Let me guess, since I'm the girlfriend of Akira Mado, a well-respected ghoul investigator. You want try to tell my girlfriend to free Hinami Chan? Am I right?

Ayato: ….

Hinami: ….

Akira: …..

Ayato*BLUSHES* : This is why, you're always a Baka Aneki to me!

Touka: *SIGH*

Akira: If you want her that badly, then why don't you say it to my face? Be a man for once!

Ayato: …

Uta/Furuta: TURN DOWN FOR THE WHAT!

Ayato: Dammit!

Yoriko: I'm so jealous! Really, I never thought I has this emotion in my body. But I have it. Really, I never guessed that I had felt so much darkness in my heart! Reading that Touka chan, is in the arms of another woman.

Touka: Yoriko, I, look. I.

Yoriko: You what, touka chan?!

Touka: I mean, remember when I told you "goodbye, i will never see you again". That's what I meant. I didn't want to hurt you, yoriko chan. Because I was worried about you! I didn't want to break your heart!

Yoriko: T-touka chan!

Akira: …

Hide: Let me set the atmosphere, by playing in the tiniest violin you had ever seen.

Hide: -*Moving on and on and on we go, Shining lights above blown away...

Could we ever find the reason why? How could we gone so wrong for so long? Wanderers...

Akira: Oh wow, kid, you really have a perfect voice, where do you learn to sing like that

Hide: Well, it just comes naturally. I think.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Oh touka chan!

Sasaki: -Intense glare-

Arima: *hiss* *hiss*

Touka: What the hell!?

Akira: What in god's name, are you doing?

Sasaki: Exactly, what are we doing, Papa?

Arima: I don't know, son. Why don't we let Mama explain her situation?

Touka: Oh god!

Akira: See, what I mean.

Touka: I feel sorry for you!

Akira: What happen now? I'm just dating someone.

Arima: Just dating, you didn't introduce to us.

Akira: For what excuse, I would do that?

Touka: Is not like I don't know you stupid doves. The faker kaneki and the Shinigami of the ccg!

Sasaki: …

Arima: …

Arima/Sasaki: Join our family!

Touka: What?!

* * *

Hehehe I love messing around with everybody in the Tokyo ghoul world.

So just like always have a nice day, please review and I you all so much

 **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	22. Yomo x Loser

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Remember the weird crack cannon fetish I had for Yomo? Remember it? From the chapter of "Yomo x Touka?" Yes, so I did it. I DID IT! I finally did it, the most crackish couple of all Tokyo ghoul, and I know so many people will hate me for this. But I don't even care!

* * *

You just discovered Yomo and Loser (Hetare) are dating? How do you respond?

* * *

All: …

Hinami: …

Hinami: Well

Yoshimura: …

Yoshimura: Know I know the reason why you were so always so overprotective over the bird Yomo kun.

Yoshimura: It was because, you have to do some "ahem" business with him.

Touka: …

Touka His dating loser? What's wrong with yomo this days honestly!

Kaneki: I know, I'm worried about him!

Nishiki: He's dating a bird?

Nishiki: Man, what you need now, is a full bar of sexy ghouls waiting for ya, I know a place if you wanna go!

Kimi: How do you know that place?

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Well, you know those days where um you know

Kimi: Aja?

Nishiki: *runs away*

Kimi: Really, how mature of you!

Hide: That's senpai for you!

Kimi: What?!

Uta: ….

Uta: Hey, so that is loser, the famous loser?

Itori: And you were worried that he will leave pregnant a woman, Uta kun. But this is beyond my research!

Kaneki: Did he talk about loser to you?

Uta: Yeah, Renji kun was always saying that "was wonderful person" and "she was lovely".

Kaneki: …

Itori: The other day, he ask me, if I could shop with him the best of the best cages for "Loser". And there I thought, "This guy was into S&M", for that woman called loser.

Nishiki: Yeah, but did it hint you guys that the name "loser" on a girl will be sort of a hint to you, that something was wrong?

Itori: Now, that you say it, I think that a first glance. But you know, how ghouls these days have nicknames, and I thought that she hadn't a real name and just a nickname left.

Nishiki: Good point there.

Yoshimura: He was always staying on the shop to "take care" of Loser. I didn't knew he was into that.

Touka: One day, I swear I saw him taking his pants off and opening the cage of loser.

Kaneki: One day, when I was feeding loser. Loser yelled "penis! And yomo arrived and then he said, "Leave it to me, kaneki I should discipline him". Then he put a perverted smile to Loser.

Uta: …

Itori: So in other words, he was deceiving us to f#ck that little bird?!

Hinami: Sorry everyone, I'm sorry!

Touka: Why are you apologizing for Hinami?

Hinami: If I had thought that Loser, will cause "love troubles" I will never had pick it up.

Kaneki: Don't say that, Loser is no problem.

Uta: Yeah, Hinami chan, the real problem is Renji kun here.

Itori: Yeah, who will wonder the big guy will result that he loves bestiality?

Hinami: I feel guilty.

Tsukiyama: You shouldn't be Hinami chan. Loser, is the real bitch in these situation. The other day, she said he loved me.

Touka: No, shittyama, that's your head talking!

Irimi: Really Yomo really?

Koma: Bestiality as it finest! No, but jokes aside what's wrong Yomo kun, why I thought first you had a thing with yoshimura and then you result to be an animal lover to the extreme. Oh please god, save Yomo kun!

Amon: I will pray with you. Father o father, I command to you the soul of Renji

Koma: What the hell?

Amon: Don't worries, I'm floppy man now!

Koma: Alright then, I think so, continue

Amon: God forgive the soul of Renji Yomo who has a committed a sin of fornication after marriage. Please pity him, and guide him to the path of rightness and good will. Amen.

All: Amen.

Yomo: …

Yomo: They will someday understand us! Isn't that right Hetare chan?

Loser: Hetare, hetare!

Yomo: I love you too, come here.

-Loser flies away- Yomo sees he's lover flying away. He brings up a radio for the corner of the café. He turn in on, and puts "baby come back". Yomo first thought, it was cheesy song for his little lover. But when he started suddenly singing back. He was given in the head a little present from his lover. A little, beautiful present colored brown, both liquid and smoothed. Yomo just stares back. "Why?" Is the only words that escape from Yomo's mouth. Accidently he gasped, since he swallow his lover present. Yomo was drafting in pain, and horror.

He lived a good life. That's what he thought. Poor him, why he deserve this? Yomo thoughts fades away and wakes up. He was sweating a lot. "Renji kun, what happen?" "I was d-dating loser, and then he threw shit in me and" "Just go back to bed, renji kun!" "That's right renji, sleep" "Okay". Yomo started going slowly going to sleep. And perhaps he was too shocked of that dream, that he didn't mind seeing Uta and Itori sleeping with him in each side of his respective bed.

* * *

Hahaha I'm so evil. I'm so sorry yomo kun. It's just, my demon side is tingling! Tell me what's your thoughts about this chapter? I love you all so much

 **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	23. Irimi x Koma

This request was requested by an angel who descend from the heavens! God bless guest 2! For requesting this beautiful pairing I love you guest 2! This is one of my otps in Tokyo ghoul, that I cried and I cried in the first sequel!

 **Koma x Irimi**

* * *

 **Koma and Irimi are dating, how do you react?**

* * *

Yoshimura: …

Yoshimura: How do humans call it? Shipping right? I had ship this two ever since they arrive to café anteiku.

Yomo: Indeed, I ship them too.

Touka: What, that's no news to me. I thought they were already a couple!

Kaneki: They're cute, indeed they're so similar.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Like I care, anyways congratulations. I hope Irimi doesn't get too tired of hearing your stories.

Koma: Nonsense, we and her share the same fate, past and stories.

Irimi: Yeah, there's no freaking way we could bored ourselves more than we already are.

Koma: Are you insinuating that I bored you, Irimi san?

Irimi: Like hell no, you're amazing.

Hinami: That's so sweet!

Banjou: Good for them, even though Café Anteiku was destroyed. You managed to be together!

Kanekii: Indeed that's romantic!

Takatsuki: Maybe I should write this and post in on my books. "Love between Ghoul; the Magic Mystery beyond those Words"

Kaneki: Good, good! I hope you can publish it soon.

Takatsuki. I will.

Tatara: …

Tatara: I won't say nothing unnecessary!

Tsukiyama: ….

Tsukiyama: Hahahaha

Kaneki: What are you laughing about, Tsukiyama san?

Tsukiyama: Is n-nothing, Kaneki Kun.

Kaneki: ?

Juuzou: These ghouls dating are the famous, "the devil ape" and "the black dog" right?

Shinohara: Yes perhaps this dating announcement is a conspiration to us.

Juuzou: ….

Juuzou: Why they're called like that?

Shinohara: For the masks they wear.

Juuzou: Oh, I thought the way they f#ck in bed was the real explanation behind those names.

Shinohara: ….

Tsukiyama: Hahaha/ Calmato Tsukiyama, calmato!

Kanae: You can laugh all you want, young master.

Kaneki: That's really offensive, Tsukiyama san.

Touka: Yeah, at least respect others!

Kanae: Hey, let the young master had his laughs!

Tsukiyam: B-but why are you people yelling at me? The boy with the white hair was the one who said it, it wasn't me.

Kaneki: Even though you didn't say it, you laugh about it, so it's basically it's the same thing.

Matsumae: Such equality, such wow

Kaneki: ….

Irimi: Stop it, Kaneki. Let the French poser guy have his laughs.

Tsukiyama: Excuse me?

Koma: Yeah, I mean, it's not like it's a false statement what he said.

 **-Irimi and Koma smile at each other –**

Kaneki: …

Touka: …

Nishiki: That statement is sexy and you can't deny it!

* * *

Oh my, koma and irimi. My beautiful pairing. I don't get why this guys don't receive so much love, in the fandom. I mean, this guys are the senpais of touka, kaneki and nishiki. And their history it's just so beautiful, that's why, when I read this request, I was like "yo, I'm taking this request first!"

Well enough out of my rant, tell me what you think about it, just like always I love you all so much!

 **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	24. Hide and Touka

Guest, codename00guest and Konoha loves negima suggested hide x touka

* * *

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Well, thanks appreciate both of you so much!

Touka: What happened Kaneki?

Hide: Yeah, what is it now?

Kaneki: Right now I'm risking my life with that ghoul reaper for the sake of all ghoul and human equality and you guys are playing house?

Shiro Kaneki: That's not fucking fair!

Arima: Did someone summon me?

Shiro Kaneki: Stay quiet, douchebag god!

Arima: …

Arima: I will spank you, when we meet again!

-Arima fly's away-

Touka: The hell?

Rize: I understand your pain, kaneki Kun. I really hate people who play house.

Banjou: I hope you said that, because of me.

Rize: Of course not.

Banjou: Oh, thank god!

Rize: Of course is you, dumbass!

Banjou: Ahh, how cruel!

-Banjou left the party, crying in agony-

Naki: House? Is that a Television program? I never heard about it.

Touka: Well, I felt lonely Kaneki, and you're not around.

Hide: Yeah man, you're no longer to be found. So we fill the emptiness you left and fill that hole with our mutual love. And besides, Touka Chan has being getting sexier than the time we meet her. The cuteness she has now, is beyond my mind and words.

Nishiki: I can't deny that. Touka, has become more beautiful and sexy!

Kimi: Double agreed!

Touka: Oi you shithead perverted glasses man, only Hide can talk to me like that, do you hear me?!

Nishiki: That's the touka, which I know.

Hinami: Congratulations Onee chan, im happy for you!

Touka: And this is Hinami!

Hide: Well, she is very cute. I think we can adopt her.

Touka: Yeah, I know right? Do you heart that Hinami? You're going to live with us, and from now on, called me "mama" and that orange sunshine guy called him "papa".

Irimi: I didn't knew touka had her sweet side.

Koma: Neither am I, I'm shocked as you are now.

Hinami: No!

Hide/Touka: …

Hinami: Oni chan is risking his live trying to protect me and risking his life, you should be more considerate onee chan!

Kaneki: Finally, someone who understands my pain.

Touka: W-well you should blame Yomo san for this!

Yomo: What?

Touka: He is the responsible guy to put ideas in my head for not searching for Kaneki.

Yomo: …

Yomo: Stop it right there. Don't blame me. Your love troubles are your love troubles.

Banjou: …

Banjou: Touka and a human. Eh? Nice! I hope this news will become the other new one eyed ghoul.

Eto: That's right banjou, preach it! Like you mean it!

Touka: Banjou, are you insinuating something?

Banjou: Oh nothing!

Touka: You better not be!

Hide. It be great if our future child would be a one eyed ghoul. Just imagine, I will so many eye patches and drawings so he can recognizes that he is no different as the other ghouls. I will teach him so much, I will be such a great father to him!

Eto/Kaneki: …

Eto/Kaneki: *SNIFSS* *SNIFSS*

Eto: Oh my, you, why did I didn't meet you when I was younger?

Hide: Well, I think it would be impossible.

Eto: Why is that?

Hide: You're older than me, but not worries. We can adopt you. Isn't that right, my honey sweet tsundere bunny bunny?

Nishiki: Bunny bunny?

Touka *starts to blush*: Well I, I'm not prepared, b-but I will tried my best!

Hide: That's my Honey sweet tsundere bunny bunny!

Touka: Shut it!

Eto: Finally the family I always dream for. Thank you for adopting me, I promise I won't kill you, like the other families I met!

Hide: That's so sweet!

Touka: Yeah, -Like hell!-

Ayato: …

Ayato: I give up. Noro speak for me.

Noro: …

Noro: …."….." ….?

Noro: …..! …!

Ayato: Don't say too much noro, or people would think that I care now about that stupid aneki!

Noro: …?

Ayato: Yeah!

Miza: …

Miza: I think we need help. And by "need help" I mean it now!

Shirokae ?"#25!"*/

Miza: No really, aogiri tree needs help!

Seido: Why are you so worried?

Miza: Because we need help!

Seido: Nah, we need more pineapples in aogiri tree to make it happier, who's with me?

Shirokae: Me

Seido: Thanks man!

Tatara: Don't worry miza. I don't know, what you're talking about either!

* * *

Seriously guys, at the end of this request that was just absolutely pure crackness of crackness!

So tell me your thoughts on the reviews, I love you all so much

 **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	25. Furuta and Touka

So **PanditasLocas** was the one who request this "TOUKA X FURUTA". I swear, this pairing, I don't even ship them, but do I ship them now? I don't know, just read.

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Furuta and Touka** are dating? How do you react?

* * *

Hinami: …

Hinami: Um, oneechan, onichan just escaped with me from cochlea. You don't have to pretend anymore.

Hinami *smiles*

Furuta: …

Touka: …/Pretend what Hinami?

Hinami: Pretending dating an investigator just for the sake of getting me out of cochlea!

Touka: Um, I think you got it wrong, Hinami. I'm not the kind of woman who pretends to date guys so I can get what I want. I get what I want, by own free will.

Rize/Itori/Roma/Nutcracker: ….

Rize: Damn!

Itori: Dang it, and here I was getting thrilled!

Roma: Me too, I thought she was one of us!

Nutcraker: Well, whatever, let's return to our "bitch club" girls.

Rize/Roma/Itori: Alright!

Touka: The hell?

Hinami: So, you're actually dating this guy?

Touka: Yeah.

Eto: Kirishima san, have you lost your brain? This guys is nuts!

Nutcracker: No puns intended I assume.

Eto: Oh sorry! Well, in any case please break up with him!

Hinami: Takatsuki chan is right, break up immediately with him!

Yomo: Just. Broke. With. Him. Immediately!

Koma: Indeed, kirishima san. Do it!

Irimi: Just do it!

Nishiki: Seriously, this guy is danger alert, so get another one.

Kimi: Agreed.

Ayato: I never agreed with anyone, but seriously, you need to stop this right now, Baka Aneki!

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: You're serious? That guy? Are you really serious, that guy, he put in clear, he was the one who put me in this state. Well, no all of it, but part of it. Really, I mean really? Look, just get away from him!

Yoshimura: He is no good, Touka san, get away from him.

Touka: …

Furuta: Really, how troublesome, but at the same time romantic. Don't you think my purple flower bunny?

Furuta hold Touka's chin.

Touka: Ehh?

Furuta: Have you ever read Shakespeare? Or more importantly one of his most glorious books "Romeo and Juliet".

Touka: I-I had watched the movie.

Furuta: Oh my, you look so pretty, when you blush!

Furuta "inner thoughts": –I WANT TO RAVISH HER, RIGHT NOW!-

Furuta: Anyways, our love is just like the movie. We love each other so much, but each side of our story is in absolute denial with our relationship. What do you think about that?

Touka: I-I can say, that you're correct.

Furuta: No, my darling. I'M CORRECT!

Kaneki: No, stay away from her! See, Touka, this guy is the kind of guy. If you don't go as what he commands, he goes super sadist. Even in any case, he turns out to be nice. He is a devil on the inside.

Touka: K-kaneki!

Kaneki: Please, broke with him already. I promise, you will be in a safer place with me!

Furuta: Oh my, someone needs to be punish, isn't the right Mr. Haise Sasaki? Listen here, superficial, if you think you can just come and grab something that was yours but you didn't hold it tight at first and now someone is holding the thing that you didn't take care of, that my fellow friend is "egocentrism".

Eto: Well, he is right.

Kaneki: In which side, you're on?

Eto: I'm neutral person.

Kaneki: Look, I'm your boss now, give me that thing now!

Furuta: Oho? Do you really think I care about you being my boss? I honestly ha-

Touka: SHUT THE F&5CK UP!

Furuta/Kaneki: ….

Touka: The thing? Do you really think, that I'm a "thing" for you guys! I know, I have so many f$cking weakness but I'm sure as hell, that I need to be respected! And if you guys think, that you can just start a war over me, like I'm a little f$cking toy over your f#cking collections of toys. Than i prefer a millions f&cking times to be a shitty f%4cking single girl!

Yomo: Relaxed, Touka, take some air.

Touka: Thanks.

Kaneki: …

Furuta: -Smiles- Touka, you really surprised my expectations, do you really think that I love you like a toy?

Touka: Well, right now, you were just try-

Furuta: Shhh, my little bunny. Even though I seem like a bad person.

Kaneki: He is a bad person!

Furuta: I will tell you the truth, I'm a bad person.

Nishiki: No shit, I didn't even notice that, when did that happen?

Furuta: I may have put the tragic life, to your ex-boyfriend and his date.

Rize: So it was you!

Furuta: I may have trick many young girls to visit the gourmet ghoul restaurant, so I can gain a little cash on money.

Tsukiyama: It was a fun ride.

Furuta: I may have been part of Pierrots and disguise myself as "Souta". So I can get another little information.

Uta/Itori: It was him?!

Furuta: I may have found you on the university, when you were looking information of the whereabouts about you ex-boyfriend. And absolutely I may have lick my tongue when I thought about your naked body when you approached me and said goodbye to me.

Hide: Oh god, that's him. But wait, why he is telling all the stuff? It doesn't even make sense.

Furuta: I may have searched information about you, ever since the day I met you.

Banjou: Oh god!

Furuta: I may have frequently visit the new café that you're now managing.

Torso: What?

Furuta: I may have been a psycho when I kill people, even though they're on my side. I may have leaked the information about the transportation of Shirazu Ginji, so Dr. Houji can make it a new tragedy out of him.

Kukie/Mutsuki/Saiko: It was you!?

Furuta: I may been part of the Organization V.

Arima: Real nice, Nimura, real nice.

Furuta: I may have killed the editor of Ms. Takatsuki, and made out of him a big nice gourmet plate.

Takatsuki: ….

Furuta: I may have do all those horrible things, that each side despise me. But remember, I'm telling you all this, because I love you. And look here, I didn't have my father my entire life. So' I'm little confused about being loyal in relationship. But even though, I want you to accept me, because I don't care how bigmouth woman you are, or even I don't give a damn if you don't read so much books like I do. But if I love you, then I have to love all your mistakes, weakness, because that's what a relationship is. Because I don't want to change you. I love you, I love the real Kirishima Touka that I had always love. So, let's put the things clear on the table, shall we? Touka, I can be your toy, so can you be my toy?

Touka: ….

All: WHAT?!

Touka: Sure, why not.

Furuta: Wonderful!

Kaneki: Are you crazy?

Hinami: Are you insane, Onee Chan?

Touka: Okay, let's make things clear, shitheads? That guy over there, has put me all his mistakes in the table, of course he puts a fake smile when he wants something. But isn't what you guys do, every day, like for example, shithead Kaneki?

Kaneki: ….

Touka: Yeah, look, if he is honest with me. Then problem solve, I don't care if you guys think I'm hypocrite of just thinking about myself. Buts that's how things work!

All: …

Arima: That girl. I want!

Tatara: Count me in too!

Furuta: -Intense smile- "Back the F$%CK OFF!"

Arima/Tatara: Okay!

Oh my, do I ship this two? No, no I don't, no of course not, you don't!

* * *

Arhhhh my mind, I don't know, I just had this cannon relationship for furuta, that if he is a relationship he will tell all the truth to his partner. I don't a really random cannon.

Tell me your thoughts about this, like always, I love you all so much

 **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	26. Amon and Akira

This chapter is suggested by **ayingChan.**

I'm so grateful, that you continue reading this, despite having so many crackness in every chapter.

 **Amon and Akira** are dating. How do you respond?

* * *

Yazuhiro: ….

Seido: Now I know the reason why I couldn't approach first investigator Amon Kotarou to say hello. And the reason of that is because devil usurper Akira had him under his spell! That's not fair!

Akira: Stop it Seido, you're acting like a stubborn child.

Seido: I don't give a damn what you think! But lemme tell you something m'kay even if you're dating Amon, you won't get the whole package, if you know what I mean.

Akira: Are you drunk?

Seido: Perhaps!

Akira: Even so, that's so many nonsense, I will get the whole package-

Seido: No, I will

Akira: No, I will.

Seido: What if I trade you Investigator Amon, for an infinite coupons of free pineapples?

Akira: No, I will!

Seido: I said I will!

Akira: No, since I always win, I will claim the whole package.

Seido: Now you're acting like a spoiled girl!

Akira: I will act like I want, because this girl right here has Amon Kotarou.

Seido: No, I won't let you!

Akira: Grrrr

Seido: Grrrr

Amon: Stop it guys, you look like dogs right now.

 **-Amon gives a slap on the head of Akira and Seido-**

Akira: …

Akira: This is so like you!

Juuzou: Congratulations!

Shinohara: Yeah, I was worried that Akira wouldn't sympathize with you, but at the end results that the two resolve all your problems.

Amon: Well, I'm still working in it.

Shinohara: Every relationship has hardships Amon, but the progress is what counts, anyways congrats from my part too!

Hide: …

Hide: This is awkward, very awkward. Why do I always end up in the role of the "third wheel" person? Do I look that undateable?

Amon: Don't think that way Hide, things will be normal on the office, right Akira?

Akira: Yes, I don't mix up personal intimate sex life combine with S & M with work.

All: ….

Akira: That would irratious from my own.

All: ….

Akira: Did I say something unnecessary?

Mado (Ghost): Yeah, honey again.

Amon: Don't worry captain, I will take care of your daughter very well.

Mado (Ghost): Don't worry Amon kun, I know you will take good care of her! You're just like me! I had taught you so many things. I know, you won't disappoint me.

-Amon gets embarrassed –

Amon: W-well, I'm trying my best to be like you! Justify and declare to the world that we need more justice!

Mado (Ghost): I'm glad to hear that.

Shinohara: See Akira san, not every parent gets excited when they see or talk with the boyfriend of his only own daughter, you're very lucky.

Akira: ….

Akira: This doesn't surprise me, at all.

Shinohara: What? Why?

Akira: Every time we and Amon kiss, he had this weird kinks.

Houji: Weird kinks?

Akira: Yes, like for example he murmurs my father's name.

Hide: …

Hide: Like in an excited of getting "turn on" way?

Akira: Yes, it kind of annoys me, but I consulted books and read that most of the relationships, is not unusual the one of the partner side had weird kinks. So, I let it passed sometimes.

Houji: Yes, that sounds troublesome.

Akira: Either way, that would be a great point when we are in bed.

Shinohara: Yes, Juuzou this is the part when we both go and watch Disney.

Juuzou: Eh, but why? I don't like Disney, let's watch happy three friends instead!

Shinohara: Um, yeah. Let's watch that and let's get out of here.

Juuzou: Let's buy some snacks.

Shinohara: Okay.

Houji: I don't want to hear this.

Akira: Dressing as my father, will get Amon to sleep with me, more times that we already used to.

Sasaki: Akira san, I think you have to give up.

Akira: Why is that?

Amon: I-it's okay if I hug you like this?

Mado (Ghost): Yes, it's okay, you're very strong yourself, and I hope you don't break my bones.

Amon: I won't, I swear.

Akira: ….

Akira: Father, Amon, why?

Amon: Akira I'm really sorry, it's just when I see your face, and I just happen to see the face of my beautiful mentor that was your father.

Akira: …

Akira: Well, I guess I see that one coming!

* * *

That end, that freaking end, it's just so awesome. Like always, tell me your thoughts, I love you all so much

 **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	27. Yomo and Touka 20

I know this request was already made, but i had this draft done. And I started to read again and I was like, "man, AleCastro this request is so fine, why don't you publish it?" So yeah, basically, this is like a chapter of the same pairing but another reactions all right?

So here we go!

* * *

Yomo and Touka are dating, your reactions, Tokyo ghoul characters?

* * *

Noro: ….

Noro …..?

Kaneki: Seriously? Through all the ghouls in the whole universe, you choose him!

Hide: I understand your pain, Kaneki

Kaneki: Man, I hate being the third wheel now!

Hide: I think it was time, don't you think?

Itori: Yeah, I call it! I knew this two would end up together!

Uta: They suit each other perfectly!

Itori: I know right, hey when's the wedding?

Touka: What?

Uta: Can I make your wedding ghoul masks? It will be such a honor!

Yomo: …

Yomo: I'm dating Touka, I'm not marrying her!

Hinami: Onee Chan is getting married hurray!

Yoriko: Congrats, can I be your maid of honor?

Touka: What? No!

Yoriko: Why?

Rize: Because, I'm the maid of honor!

Touka: No F%$cking hell no!

Hinami: So, can I be the maid of honor?

Touka: I'm not getting married.

Uta: Did you heart that guys? She is pregnant!

Kaneki: Oh really? Well, why? No, why? You, ahhhhhh! And here I thought I had a chance.

Hide: Me too, unfortunately we can't mess up with a pregnant woman. Unless, Yomo leaves her.

Irimi: That's not happening, Renji san is as loyal as a silver dog.

Koma: True Fact.

Banjou: Wow that Yomo guy moves fast!

Tsukiyama: Hmm, I will be in such an honor if I design the room of your baby!

Yoshimura: Congrats Yomo, you're now a father, be responsible and learns from my mistakes.

Yomo: What, no!

Yoshimura: That's a surprise for me Renji Kun, you had always receive my advises like a man with a free hugs sign.

Yomo: Do i?

Yoshimura: Hmm

Yomo: Anyways, Touka is not pregnant!

Nishiki: Man, that's a normal reaction of a boyfriend when he discovers his girlfriend is pregnant. So relax for now. Because if it was in my case, if Kimi ever gets pregnant, I will get freak out but I will take full responsibility!

Kimi: D'awwww

Nishiki: Y-you!

Itori: Yeah Renji Kun, be a man, and take responsibilities of your own future child!

Yomo: I'm not expecting baby!

Touka: Yeah guys, cut it out!

Ayato: ….

Noro: ….?

Ayato: Well

Eto: You're going to become an uncle, how does it feel?

Ayato: Like I give a f$ck!

Shachi: Hey, hey even though you have a grudge against your sister, doesn't mean you have to have it too against of your future nephew.

Naki: Correct, be a narcissist uncle, and teach him everything you know.

Miza: Show him, how awesome, Aogiri tree is!

Torso: Man, a long way to go, to your nephew!

Shirokae:

Seido: True that!

Tatara: I couldn't agree more!

Ayato: It will be a pain in the ass, but I will try!

Hinami: That's the spirit!

Ayato: Hey Noro, what do you think of me? Will I become a badass uncle or a lame pacific uncle?

Noro: ….. … ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …..!

Ayato: Thanks, I think I try to do what you recommend.

Touka: …

Touka: What the hell, even Aogiri tree even believe that false rumor!

Souta: That's Pierrot for you!

Yomo: Is that bad, having a baby with me?

Touka: What, no! It will be awesome, but people might think, that's the only thing we do now, in the new café.

Yomo: What? Making love, on the coffee tables?

Touka: Y-yeah.

Itori: I knew it, you two have sex!

Uta: Now everybody, Touka and Renji Kun are sexual active!

Ayato: ….

Ayato: What, WHAT! WHAT? WhaT THE DUCH? DUCH F$CK!

-Ayato exe. Stopped working, reset Ayato. Exe stopped working please reset! –

* * *

Oh my, I think I love this version more, than the other?

What do you think?

I love you all so much

AleCastro (*_*)7


	28. Amon and Kaneki

You know, why I love about you guys? It's that you guys gave me most random and crackish couples I have witness in my life. That's why I love you guys!

So this chapter is suggested by _**Dove777**_ , _**guest**_ and _**TheOnyxSnake**_

* * *

 _ **So Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Amon and Kaneki are dating? How do you react?**_

* * *

Akira: ….

Touka: ….

Seido/Ayato: *Clapping*

Eto/Houji: Why are you guys clapping?

Seido: Amon didn't end up with devil usurper Akira. I'm happy for that.

Houji: So, you're happy Amon ended up with another guy, who wasn't you?

Seido: ….

Seido: Don't remind me of that. Please. Never again. At least, I have my pineapples with me.

Eto: What about you, Ayato? Are you the same, as pineapple guy?

Ayato: What? F%CK NO! If I ever had a relationship, it will be a person who has a "huge ass kagune".

Yamori: Preach it!

Eto: So, why are you clapping for?

Ayato: Is obvious right? Is not like I'm protecting baka aneki! It's just that lame guy has "bad vibes".

Eto/Touka: Yeah, right.

Hide: *Clapping Guiltily*

Juuzou: Why are clapping, sunshine guy? If you want to clap, then clap freely! Like a maniac you are!

Juuzou: AHAHAHAAHAHA *Stars to clap*

Hanbee: Captain!

Hide: W-well, I mean I'm happy Kaneki got a "bara" guy for him.

Kaneki: Again with the "bara" type of guy.

Hide: But, in the other hand I'm happy that Kaneki isn't single anymore. Since, I can have an opportunity with the cute Touka chan. But just for thinking about that, makes me think I'm a bad person for thinking that.

Juuzou: ….

Juuzou: This guy, needs the "cats" in his life!

Hide: Cats?

Hanbee *whispers*: Look here, Juuzou is here referring to the "pussy". But we and the other members agreed we tell them, that young guys these days says "cats" instead of the "pussy". Since the "pussy" word, is no popular anymore.

Hide: Why, did you did that?

Hanbee: Hide. Please. Juuzou, my captain he is an innocent poor angel.

Hide: Umm

Hide glances back to Juuzou. Juuzou is now cutting a ghoul with an axe, while laughing manically.

Hide: Y-yeah, right.

Mado: ….

Mado: Karma is really a bad person.

Shinohara: For this?

Mado: Yes, I least I know that all the bad things I did, this is the result now.

Arima: You did nothing wrong. You just killed every single ghoul around. Is normal. You killing ghouls, it has nothing to do with this date announcement.

Amon: Yeah, Mado san. Just like investigator Arima said. Even if you do your own justice, me having "eyed patch Kun" as my lover. It has nothing to do with your killing.

Mado: It's not about that, is that, why the eyed patch Kun? Why does this guy have in special?

Amon: We share a lot in common.

Nishiki: Am I the only one who hears, "is the best of both worlds" by knowing about this announcement?

Koma: Don't worry I'm hearing it too.

Irimi: Me too.

Mado: So only because, you have a thing in common. He is the perfect deal, huh?

Amon: No, he isn't perfect. Everybody commits mistakes. Just like the other day, I told him I wanted orange juice and instead he bring me grape juice. It was a mistake, but it was kind of cute.

Seido: I'm cuter!

Amon: Everybody is cute in their own unique way.

Akira: …

Akira: You're too dense Amon!

Amon: Why?

Akira: Forget about it!

Porpora: When I said to you "you will find yourself within him" I didn't mean it the way.

Kaneki: I know that, but he is a good person. He was the second person who didn't called me ugly, when I was crying. And the person who knows how I felt back then.

Amon: So, father. Can you do the honors?

Porpora: ….

Touka: …

Tsukiyama: …

All: ….

Porpora: For what?

Amon: So I and Kaneki can get –

Akira/Touka: No, I don't want to hear it!

Amon: Officially be a couple.

Kaneki: Hehe, I bet everybody thought that me and Amon were getting married.

Touka: Don't be a deep sh$t!

Akira: D-don't talk nonsense!

Kaneki: Though, he gave me a ring in form of a donut. That was pretty cute.

Arima: What about the books I gave you? And your name?

Kaneki: Arima, please stop playing the "justice" guy. You aren't. The only one in my eyes is "Amon Kotarou".

Furuta: Burn.

Arima: Shut up!

Saiko: I never knew that mama, had a "bara" kink. And oh yeah, I was calling it.

Amon: "Bara", what does that mean?

Saiko: Oh well, I will gladly tell you, for some exchange of information.

Amon: Mm, interesting. But it doesn't involve any illegal stuff right?

Saiko: It does not.

Amon: Okay.

Saiko: First, since you and mama had a thing now. Why don't you take some photos of you together?

Amon: That's it?

Saiko: That's it.

Amon: And here I was wondering, that you weren't a "justice" kind of person. And I deeply sorry, that I misunderstand you.

Saiko: No problem.

Amon: Okay, here.

Saiko: Thanks and here, by the way don't read the information here. It is really classified information.

Amon: I will take precautions, thanks young lady. I always knew, since the day I save you, that you were a good person.

Saiko *blushes*: Thanks.

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: What are you planning to do with those pictures, Saiko chan?

Shirazu: I bet is something really weird.

Kukie: Agreed.

Saiko: What are you guys saying? I'm a good girl. I mean is not like I will take this pictures and edit them and sell them online. No, never thought about that!

Shirazu: …

Shirazu: This earns money?

Saiko: It does, and more for the woman who are into "bara" and "shota" guys.

Mutsuki: Don't, Saiko chan!

Kukie: Yes!

Shirazu: Can I be your collaborator? I know, some great "smut" stuff.

Saiko: You know?

Shirazu: Yes, for the sake of earning more money for my sister!

Saiko: Okay, you're in! We're going to be rich!

Furuta: ….

Uta: ….

Furuta/Uta: *wiggle eyebrows*

Uta: Blue girl, let me help you.

Furuta: Oh, let me take part of this too. Saiko Chan!

* * *

Thanks for reading. I love you guys and till next time.

 **AleCastro** (*o*)7


	29. Kaneki x Iori

So cesar918, guest, and Mangekyo Rinegan requested this chapter.

* * *

So, Tokyo Ghoul Characters Kaneki and Itori are dating? How do you react?

* * *

Nishiki: …

Touka: …

Hide: …

Yomo: …

Uta: So he was the kind of guy?

Yomo: Stop.

Uta: I mean, he loved Rize right? He told his best friend, that loved woman who were intelligent and loves books. No offense, Itori chan. But, how could I say it without hurting anybody?

Yomo: Uta, stop it please.

Furuta: The kind of guy who would go for the breasts instead of the brain?

Uta: Yeah.

Irimi: You guys are awful.

Koma: Please, I mean she is beautiful.

Irimi: Yeah, right.

Eto: So, that's why he called me "trash"? It was because, I didn't have enough boobs to fit his criteria huh?

Touka: Stupid Kaneki! I thought you were different! Well, I don't care!

Rize: Huh, a woman who is literally drunk all the time, and doesn't read? What the hell happen to you?

Irimi: I'm thinking the same thing. Now, ken I know that guy tortured you but never like this.

Hinami: I think, I agreed with everybody here.

Tsukiyama: Yeah, mi amore, just by looks you don't fall in love.

Nishiki: Heh. What a load of bullsh$t! I think, you girls are saying all that stuff because you have smaller boobs and she has gigantic boobs, am I right?

Uta/Furuta: I was thinking the same thing.

Kimi: Is time.

Nishiki: Is time for what, Kimi?

Kimi: Is time you feel the wrath.

Nishiki: Of who?

All girl (except Itori): To feel the wrath, of all the girls of small boobs!

Furuta/Nishiki/Uta: …

Nishiki: I take that, as the sign to run.

Furuta/Uta: Agreed.

Yoshimura: …

Yoshimura: I think, this announcement is hilarious.

Houji: Agreed to that statement.

Kaneki: Why is that?

Yoshimura: I just imagine, yourself and Itori san. On a date, having a normal conversation and she gets confused on a word by reading one of your books and you try to help her, by pronouncing well. Or another occasion will be funny, that she calls you, when she is very drunk and you start listening to her old stories and how she loves you. At the end, you carry her, because she passed out drunk, but when you carry her, the bartender hands you the bill. And you passed out as well, since the bill is too high.

Shirazu: That's really funny.

Mutsuki: Yeah, it sounds like an American television show.

Itori: It's hilarious.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Yeah, it is. Heh.

Uta: Kaneki, don't be sarcastic. I know, that laugh was a hypocrite one.

Kaneki: What? O-of course not!

Uta: I think, you laugh, because that scenario that Yoshimura Kun describe, had already happen right?

Kaneki: Yeah, like if I count correctly has happen "40" times.

Uta: Oh well, you're a dove now. So you aren't having money problems.

Kaneki: That's not what I was saying. I don't get irritated that Itori drinks. Because if you love someone. You love her all her mistakes and corrections.

Itori: That's so sweet, Kaneki Kun!

Roma: I was wondering, how you guys fall in love with each other? Apart from, that Itori has the body of the house wives nightmare.

Kaneki: After I go to Uta's shop I went to her shop. Since some of my memories came back. And she shared with me some drinks, since I'm legal to drink now. And then we ended up getting drunk and kissed.

All: …

Tsukiyama: I never knew this side of you.

Kaneki: Well, actually. I had it, when I became a dove.

Tsukiyama: Those corrupters!

Uta: I see, that's sweet.

Itori: It's sweeter, you know Uta chan! After he realized he kissed me, he offer me one hundred apologies. Then he came, again, and again. Then when I had it, I said to him "let's go out!" And we started going out.

All: ….

Hinami: That's romantic, Oni chan.

Kaneki: Stop, I know is not.

Kaneki: It's Pathetic!

Furuta: You're right, you're pathetic!

Kaneki: Shut up!

Itori: Shit head! You don't get to talk, you damn traitor!

Furuta: ...

Kaneki: Yeaaaa!

* * *

Oh god, what happen to me? Okay, I don't anything about itori, besides she is in the Pierrot, an informant and gets drunk all the time. Not anything funny, so I tried my best. But guys, I know you appreciate that I tried my best xD

I love you so much

 **AleCastro (*O*)7**


	30. Tsukiyama and Chie Hori

This chapter was suggested by the wonderful _**Blue-War,**_ You know what, blue war, i love you for requesting this! Chie Hori is best girl! _**  
**_

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters Tsukiyama Shuu and Chie Hori are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kanae: …

Kanae: That bitch! This girl told me she didn't have anything with master and, and!

Mtasumate: Calm down, Karren.

Kanae: I'm in rage right now! Dammit!

Mirumo Tsukiyama: I knew it! Matsumae chan, prepare everything!

Matsumae: …

Matsumae: Your wish, is my wish master!

Kanae: Oh no!

Mirumo: Karren you too, should prepare things, for the big event!

Kanae: …

Kanae *cries*: O-okay!

Chie Hori: Mister, what do you do to her was really mean, you know?

Mirumo: I know, and I felt terrible.

Chie Hori: So why did you that?

Tsukiyama: For the sake, of providing you this!

Chie Hori: Huh, oh wow!

-Kanae in one minute of having rage thoughts and having a commitment with the Tsukiyama family cut a tree in form of Chie Hori's head. –

Chie Hori: My god, you're amazing!

Kanae: Oh shut up! You b#tch!

Chie Hori: A cursing ghoul! *click* *click*

Mirumo: I told didn't I? Do you like it?

Chie Hori: Yes sir!

Touka: That girl, is such an energetic girl.

Irimi: Indeed it is.

Koma: Taking pictures of a ghoul who curse? I will invite her, to the café, to see Touka chan! Haha

Touka: WHAT?

Koma: Nothing.

Nishiki: She is a human, isn't she?

Kimi: It's very romantic!

Nishiki: Hey, how did she react, when she found out that you were a ghoul?

Tsukiyama: I will gladly tell you the story of the

Chie Hori: He said it, and I take pictures of him. As simple as that.

All: ….

Eto: Are you serious? You didn't jump or anything like that?

Hinami: Flower man has luck!

Kimi: That girl has guts!

Yomo: No, she is weird.

Nishiki: I know.

Shirazu: I thought this girl was aiming for Sassan.

Kukie: I thought she was a pervert.

Mutsuki: Why is that?

Shirazu: When she met us, she wanted Sassan's underwear.

Mutsuki: Really?

Kukie: Yeah.

Mutsuki: Oh.

Saiko: Oh common, who wouldn't, just look at the precious booty!

Sasaki: Ehhh?

Saiko: You aren't hiding your precious booty Maman!

Sasaki: Okay.

Kaneki: I'm kind of glad, that Tsukiyama san has a person in his life.

Banjou: I know right?

Kaneki: Yeah, he will stop stalking me all the time, so for me this it's okay!

Banjou: Yeah, talking about weirdos who stalk people.

Rize: Ahem.

Banjou: But Rize san, I don't stalk you, right guys?

Jirou: No, of course not.

Ichi: Yeah he isn't a stalker!

Dante: Common guys, we even believe that bullsh#t!

Rize: Told you!

Banjou: Oh no!

Hide: I don't you why you guys are saying that tsukiyama is weird or Chie Hori is weird.

Hide: Chie Hori, is just like me, I don't care of you guys being ghouls. I just want to live my life as freely as possible.

Chie Hori: Exactly, sunrise kid! You know my pace! Is cool! Strike a pose!

Hide: Okay!

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: My amore! Those flashes were supposed to be mine!

Chie Hori: I need to take pictures of the world, Shuu San. You're amazing, but the world is more beautiful and amazing.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: Then, why don't you marry the world or make the world your future boyfriend? Huh, if you want him more than me! YOU'RE THE WORST!

Kanae: I knew it, Shuu sama, let me comfort you!

Matsumae: I will bring, the blood ice cream.

Mirumo: Thank you, Matsumae Chan.

Kaneki: ….

Chie Hori: …

Kaneki: Does this happen all the time? It's really troublesome, for you right?

Chie Hori: No actually, he is always like this. He always has tantrums by being jealous of the small things I take photographs of. It makes me laugh. One day when we were on the park. I was sitting on a bench when he was eating a person behind the bushes. When suddenly I took a picture of a tree who was almost rooting away. Then he suddenly stand up, and cut the tree down, with his kagune. It was pretty funny to watch him say "I will cut every single tree! I swear!"

Kaneki: You consider that funny? That's sick relationship.

Chie Hori: You could say that, tragedy kid. But since the day I met Shuu Kun, my photographs have become more, how could I say it, more "dolce".

Kaneki: Oh my god!

Chie Hori: I know, but he is really is cool. He changed my life.

Kaneki: He tried to kill me, and my friends are you okay with that?

Chie Hori: He tried to kill me too, Kaneki.

Kaneki: That's what.

Chie Hori: Oh common now, "Tragedy". The past is the past, and ghouls these days need to have distrust among other even more distrust among humans. So for me, it was perfectly normal. Like hell, I know even your "precious Touka" want to kill your best friend back then. But look, you forgive her. Even "glasses" too and you forgive him. So stop saying things like, "how could you love him despise him being this and that". When you forgive others, of what they done to Hide.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Touché.

Tsukiyama: *sheds a proudly tear*.

Chie Hori: Hmm! I am the best!

Tsukiyama: You really are!

Saiko: Chie Hori, best girl!

* * *

I indeed love chie hori, best girl of tokyo ghoul girl cast. Chie hori is number one, there it goes touka at second. Hehehe! I love her!

So tell me what your thoughts, i love you all so much

 **AleCastro** (/*_*)7


	31. Kaneki and Ayato

This chapter is suggested by _**cesar918**_

* * *

 _ **So Kaneki and Ayato are dating. How do you respond?**_

* * *

Touka: …

Touka I see where this going. You see much resemblance of me in my little brother, that you confused him and date him.

Hinami: Oh wow, I thought the same thing.

Touka: Yeah right, that's the only logical reason for this announcement.

Hinami: Yes. Hehe

Kaneki: No, in the state that I am, I'm very powerful myself and umm

Ayato: That thing is, and excuse me Hinami, is that you stupid Aneki are powerless!

Hinami: What about me? What's wrong with me?

Ayato: ….

Ayato: I um. Oh F%uck!

Kaneki: Okay, let me handle this. You're way to innocent Hinami Chan.

Hinami: Is that a wrong thing?

Kaneki: No, of course not. Maybe, not all men, dig innocent woman.

Hinami: Oni Chan, neither I believe that false statement.

Ayato: Moving to another topic! You're powerless Aneki! And that is that reason!

Kaneki: No, She isn't!

Touka: And what is it?

Kaneki: Nothing, just get that I love Ayato and he loves me.

Nishiki: Congra- The F$ck are you thinking?

Yamori: Yeah man, I may have tortured you but not in that way!

Ttsukiyama: What is wrong, Kaneki san?

Banjou: Seriously are you starting to feel like you're becoming a masochist.

Eto: Or Perhaps the masochist is Ayato Kun?

Tatara: Yeah, for what we recalled, Ayato is the bitch in this relationship.

Naki: Told ya, that narcissistic freak is an impotent bitch!

Ayato: Stop this f&cking thing and shut all mother f%cking mouths! I aren't the bitch of nobody! It's just this guys has something.

Kimi: D'awww

Irimi: Oh wow.

Ayato: He has a thing that kind of reminds me of my father.

All: ….

Koma: This announcement turns out to be, kind of like a "daddy kink? Huh. Who knew he had that kind of a kink.

Yomo: No one, but everybody has their secrets.

Nico: So, you're all saying that I'm the biggest Homo in Aogiri Tree. When you my dear, Ayato Kun have the biggest kink and fetish of all. And that's dating your own father!

Ayato: …

Ayato: Stop talking bullsh$t!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Well, it doesn't surprise me, Ayato Kun. You're always getting shy, when I'm giving moral speeches to you!

Ayato: Stop taking sh#t!

 _ **-Ayato slaps Kaneki –**_

Kaneki: Like sister, like brother!

Touka: What the hell did you just say? Are you trying to compare to my little brother? Are you saying I'm flat? That's is that thing you're saying? Oh, you better not be saying I'm flat chested!

Ayato: Yeah, said it. Loud and clear! Do I have big eyelashes and blue light hair, do I, do I?

Kaneki: You Kirishima siblings are really anger persons.

Eto: I like that ideas! Maybe if Touka chan is willing to enter Aogiri Tree. You both can perhaps become the new special weapon duo of Aogiri Tree!

Tatara: Yeah! The Tsundere Siblings!

Bin Brother: That's not funny at all!

Eto: And you kaneki can become a lider if you want too! If you like to join!

Arima: Like hell, he would.

Kaneki: Please stop it.

Arima: You

Kaneki: Stop It! It's just for now.

Arima: Okay.

Furuta: Look, how he dominates you!

Arima: Shut up!

Kaneki: For what you say earlier, I will think about it.

Touka: …

Touka: Really, Kaneki really? Oh wait, now I understand. You sure are evil Kaneki!

Kaneki: Oh, you see my true colors? Nice Touka! You're the only one who understands me!

Touka: Yeah, I like that evil proclaimer side of you!

Ayato: You and you f%ck you! I knew I shouldn't trust you guys!

Noro: ….!

Noro: ….

Noro: ….!

Ayato: Stop it, Noro, I learn my lesson!

Kaneki: You okau?

Ayato: I'm not okay, you betrayed me!

Kaneki: I didn't, see I was just fooling everybody to be by your side. Just so don't interrupt our announcement.

Ayato: What?

Kaneki: Yes.

 ** _Ayato – starts to blush –_**

Ayato: Oh F#ck you!

Kaneki: I love you too!

* * *

Don't we all love tsunderes?

I love them all so much!

I love you all so much

 **AleCastro** (/*_*)/


	32. Kaneki x Rize

After i make the chapter. I'm really sorry, that i haven't updated for a while. It's just university stuff kept me really busy. But now that all thats clear, les get this started!

So _ **Guest** _ Suggested this chapter.

* * *

Kaneki and Rize are Dating. Your reactions?

* * *

Banjou: …

Banjou: Well played, Kaneki san. At first you told me, that you didn't have nothing with Rize. And I believed in you. Then I followed, because I believe in you. You knew my emotions of Rize San, and you betrayed me like this!

Tsukiyama: How does it feel, been betrayed by the person you trust the most?

Banjou: It's the worst emotion ever!

Kaneki: Look who's talking Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama: Well, I didn't steal somebody's crush of my friend, Kaneki Kun.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Will you stop with the in directs, its makes me want to punch you in the face.

Touka: …

Touka: You're dating Rize, for real?

Hide: And I thought, those two didn't have a chance together. And look I was wrong.

Touka: Don't worry Hide, I thought Rize only like Kaneki for his meat flesh body, but I was wrong too.

Hide: So, we had a thing in common! That's good to hear!

Touka: No, just that Hide. We have this intuition thing too.

Hide: Oh yeah, that's right!

Rize: Can you stop it? You guys are boring the hell out of me!

Kaneki: Yeah, guys stop it!

Uta: Wow, you would imagine it? Rize Chan and Kaneki Kun?

Itori: Yeah, it's hard to believe that they're together.

Dr. Kanou: Well, I think I take the credits for this one.

Itori: Why?

Dr. Kanou: Well, I was the one who joined them

Furuta: Arg no, It was me.

Dr. Kanou: It was me, bitch!

Furuta: Okay, don't get so feisty!

Dr. Kanou: I think I need some kind of an award or something like that.

Kaneki: What, why?

Dr. Kanou: Because, I joined you two, to become one.

Eto: That's funny, to become one.

Dr. Kanou: I know.

Eto: Yes.

Banjou: I can't believe that you betrayed me, Kaneki San!

Kaneki: It is not like that. I mean. I'm Rize San, since the beginning.

All: …

Irimi: What the f%ck?

Koma: Okay, whatever you say Kaneki san.

Hinami: ¡Oh no, Onii chan!

Tsukiyama: Are you saying, that you are some kind of a travesty or something like that amore?

Kaneki: No, I'm her other half.

Rize: Yeah, sometimes, is a pain in the neck really. But that doesn't change the fact, that Kaneki sure smells nice.

Tsukiyama: …

Uta: …

Rize: Taste Nice.

Touka: …

Nishiki: …

Rize: He fights so cruelty and unique when he has his sanity out of control.

Amon: …

Shachi: …

Ayato: ….

Rize: And has a unique personality that anybody has in the world.

Yamori: …

Furuta: ….

Kaneki: Stop it, Rize san. They got your point!

Rize: No, I won't stop. I want to everybody hear me, that everybody in these f$cking city are the trashiest and boring of all. And we are the best that make this city shine like a diamond!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Now I know the reason why everybody wanted to kill you.

Rize: Harsh!

Kaneki: But I still love you.

Rize: Urg! So boring.

Kaneki: Shit!

* * *

Thank you so much for reading it

I love you all so much

 _ **AleCastro**_ (/*_*)7


	33. Kaenki x Juuzou

For not uploading chapters, I gifted you with this chapter day after day!

So _**Wynter Eversun**_ and _**guest** _ Suggested Kaneki x Juuzou

* * *

 _ **Kaneki and Juuzou**_ are dating? Your reactions?

* * *

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: I knew this day will come.

Mutsuki: Really?

Hanbee: Yes, all started since the day the Captain gave him back the money to Sasaki. Captain Suzuya never payback the money that he takes from others.

Juuzou: That's not true! I always do!

Hanbee: Oh really?

Juuzou: Yes!

Hanbee: Well, captain since you're saying you will pay all your debts. Why don't you paid all the money that I have bought you in snacks?

Juuzou: Okay, tell me the price!

Hanbee: Okay, if I count correctly. It will be - 107.143,35 JPY –

Juuzou: ...

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: That's a lot, Juuzou.

Juuzou: I know, but you don't count since you're my subordinate and subordinates don't demand things from their captains!

Shinohara: …

Shinohara: Oh really?

Juuzou: Your case was different. You were like a father to me.

Shinohara: I know. Anyways, I didn't knew you have feelings, I mean romantic feelings for someone. Even more to ghouls.

Juuzou: Kaneki Kun, Is different.

Arima: Yes. Very different.

Juuzou: Oya, of what do I know the pleasure, Mr. Shinigami san?

Arima: …

Hanbee: Captain! Don't talk to him like that, he is he is.

Arima: Stop playing dumb, Hanbee. I know that you're mad and jealous at the same time with his announcement.

Hanbee – Tiny Voice: Yeah, but who am I? Saying that I'm jealous over this announcement. Just like Captain said "I'm just a subordinate".

Arima: Weak complex, don't attract me!

Hanbee: Ehhhh?

Arima: Anyways, Haise we need to talk about this.

Kaneki: About me dating Juuzou?

Arima: No. Let's have a talk about Furuta and his stupid puns.

Furuta: …

Kaneki: …

Arima: Of course it is about this announcement!

Take Hirako: never in my life, would I have imagine that Arima Kishou will make those comments.

Akira: Leave it like that, Hirako San. The CCG has become crazier than usual.

Take Hirako: True fact.

Furuta: Oya, oya and here I thought I will gladly be part of this conversation. But as I can see, I was wrong. Bye, Bye.

Arima: Why Juuzou?

Kaneki: He is strong, an amazing person. A great captain who is childish, but the way he fights is truly unique. I think, even though when I first reunited with him I thought he was weird. But, he isn't. He is truly a lovable dove. And pamper him, makes me think, like I'm doing a great job. He makes smile every time.

Arima: I can make you feel like that.

Kaneki: No, you just give me books.

Arima: But, you like books.

Kaneki: Yes I love books. But just like he said. I need more excitement in my life. My life right now, is like a complete full of lies, tragedies that goes on and on. But they disappeared when he smiles.

Shinohara: I feel you. Preach it!

Kaneki: And unlike you, Arima san. He loves me the way I am. He doesn't want to change me. And he appreciates all the food that I make him.

Arima: …

Arima: I can do that too.

Kaneki: Can you, really? But even though, I'm already with a commitment with Juuzou. And I can't break the bow that I gave him the day.

Arima: WHAT?

Furuta: Kaneki san, when to 0 – 100. Real quick.

Arima: Don't tell me, you and him already married?

Kaneki: …

Furuta: Really, that guy? I thought he was just a lover and I could you know marry you!

Arima: More, weird things appeared!

Kaneki: Well, we already have 2 months. So yeah. I told Juuzou that I didn't wanted to make it public. So we don't attract so much attention.

Arima: Oh god.

Furuta: No, way.

Kaneki: I'm joking, if you could see your precious faces. They were just so hilarious. Hahaha!

Arima/Furuta: ….

Kaneki: Well, my daily dosis of jokes have being added. Thanks Juuzou. I don't feel so bad with my life right now.

Juuzou: …

Juuzou: Hanbee Kun, What are these things appearing in my cheeks?

Hanbee: Those might be, blushes.

Juuzou: And why do they appear?

Hanbee: They appear, when the respective person is embarrassed, getting jealous, when people compliment them, and when they feel more love than usual.

Juuzou: Interesting. But they didn't appear when I'm fighting ghouls.

Hanbee: Don't tell me captain you feel all those things when you're in battle?

Juuzou: Yeah, I get embarrassed when I polish my quinque to get another body to kill. I feel jealous when an investigator gets an awesome quinque that mine. I feel complimented, when the ghoul that I'm killing yes "stop please". And I feel loved in the air, when I killed ghouls.

Hanbee: …

Juuzou: Right! I almost forget!

Hanbee: W-what captain?

Juuzou: I felt all those feelings when I got in the motorcycle of Marude and killed all those ghouls, in the Aogiri Tree raid.

Marude: You!

Juuzou: But I'm telling the truth.

Kaneki: Let them be, Juuzou. They don't understand.

Juuzou: I know! Okay, let's get going to our killing date.

Kaneki: Hi, hi.

Touka: ...

Touka: I, don't have the words to describe that.

Nishiki: I know, is f$cking creepy!

Hinami: Well maybe, he has something that we don't have.

Touka: Like killing and laughing at the same time?

Hinami: Maybe.

Tsukiyama: My amore, has fallen for a guy who has zero taste in fine suits. That's just horrible! I

Amon: Why, Juuzou?

Hide: He is surprisingly cute.

Amon: Yes, I agreed to that statement. But I'm kind of jealous.

Hide: Welcome to my hell.

* * *

Thanks again for reading and request for more, btw if you wanna know how much Juuzou owns Hanbee. Its 1000 dollars exactly.

Just like you read, 1000 dollars makes 107.143,35 yen.

Love you all so much

 _ **-AleCastro**_ (*_*)7


	34. Matsuri and Kukie

I'm very sorry to all of you. I now I got lost, and I'm so sorry for that. But worry not, I'm back and with great requests coming up by you guys, so let's get it started. This chapter was suggested by **"Guest"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Matsuri Washuu** and **Kukie Urie** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Haise: …

Quinx: …

Take Hirako: I guess, getting the promotion is easier now, right Urie?

Urie: …

Matsuri: ….

Urie: Stop right now. I'm not like that!

Take Hirako: Really? Then why you were always saying this and that of how to get promoted?

Urie: That was me back then, I'm different.

Take Hirako: Yeah, you're right. Another person, but waving his tail to his respective master.

Urie: I will make you fired!

Take Hirako: Tee hee, too bad. I already present my resignation letter to the CCG.

Matsuri: …

Matsuri: Devil.

Houji: I think this is kind of cruel, for your wife, don't you think Matsuri?

Shirazu: Wait, wait matsuri has a wife?

Houji: Yes, poor her.

Mutsuki: Oh my god, Urie Kun I know that you are desperate for that promotion, but breaking a married couple is just too far!

Saiko: Look, in my whole base of Doujinshis and manga's I have read this kind of story lines, and I'm good with it. But in real life, is just too bad.

Sasaki: That's true, kukie are you alright? You know what, this is my fault!

Akira: Don't blame this for you.

Sasaki: Of course it is my fault, when a parent is not home, the kids do stuff without guidance.

Akira: Haise, the quinx aren't kids. They are pre adults.

Sasaki: They are kids in my eyes, Akira. I'm so sorry, Kukie.

Matsuri: Don't blame yourself, investigator Sasaki.

Matsuri: The reason why Urie is with me. Is because we both lost our father in a tragic way by an evil and horrendous people.

Marude: I'm not evil neither a horror of a man.

Matsuri: Like I'm saying, horrendous people took our respective father away and we let our egocentrism take over our body.

Sasaki: …

Furuta: And then your pitiful and weakness personality take over your personality, right?

Arima: Don't try to bug in conversations you don't belong, Furuta.

Furuta: …

Eto: Well, he technically is, am I right Furuta, oh wait, the others don't know, right Furuta, right?

Furuta: DIE!

Eto: How scary!

Marude: Oh look, the two most egocentrics investigators have found each other! Hurray!

Yoshitoki Washuu: Yeah, I'm so glad that my son is moving on.

Matsuri: I'm trying father!

Yoshitoki Washuu: Oh come here, let me hug you!

Kukie: …

Kukie: Why are you looking at me like that?

Yoshitoki: Thanks.

Kukie: For what?

Yoshitoki: My son, was very empty with that woman and yet you still reach your hand to make him yours and now you're his love that feel that emptiness of him. I'm so proud of you.

Matsuri: I told you, he was just like me.

Yoshitoki: I know, son, I know.

Kukie: …

Kukie: I think I made the biggest error in my whole life!

* * *

Thanks by reading and request more!

-Alecastro


	35. Hirako and Uta

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Uta** and **Take Hirako** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Aura: …

Aura: Oh no, not them. Didn't they hate each other?

Kaneki: I thought that too, but I guess they kind managed their hateful feelings, and now they merged those feelings into love?

Kaneki: Are you even, in Tokyo Ghoul universe?

Renji: …

Renji: I guess, I wasn't enough for Uta. That he just goes to person he hates the most.

Uta: That's wrong, I hate Arima. I don't have Hirako Kun.

Renji: Um, if you didn't hate him, they why when we were youngsters, you did a drawing of him drowing him in poison?

Take: …

Uta: I did not! Don't believe him Hirako Kun.

Renji: Why are you contradicting yourself?

Uta: I'm not. Yomo stop saying lies to my boyfriend!

Take: Do not worry, I don't care what you did in the past.

Take: What matters right now is hear in the moment we are now.

Uta: Oh I love you so much!

Take: I know.

Renji: …

Renji: Oh god.

Arima: So, um how?

Take: How what? How did I hook up with a ghoul?

Arima: I thought that you love me.

Take: Admiration and love are so different.

Arima: Anyway, why do you see in him?

Uta: He hates you, I kinda in some point in my life I hate you for being so flashy and all. But now, you're okay I guess.

Arima: …

Arima: You know, Hirako, I thought I had figured you out, since you were my partner. But now is like I don't know you anymore, what have you become?

Take: ….

Take: What do you mean, I was always like this. Making puns, making jokes with this straight face of mine. I don't get why you don't ever notice. Oh wait, I think I know why.

Take: Because, you never pay attention to your squad and always runt on the "ONE EYED OWL"!

Arima: ….

Arima: I'm sorry.

Take: Too late, but this beautiful bird has gone to another nest. Leave your request when I'm gone.

Kaneki: My god, Arima san, you were so lucky by having this funny guy under your wing all this time. And now that his gone, I know that you feel empty.

Arima: I am.

Itou: I thought what we had, was special, Hirako Senpai.

Take: Oh, Itou.

Itou: Really a ghoul, with many piercings, tattoos and all that punk stuff related. You know if had knew you had a type I could have gotten that look.

Takeomi: Stop saying things like that man.

Itou: It's true, I always admire him.

Arima: Wait, I thought you admire me.

Itou: Anyways, you were my leader and I was glad and then you were promoted to be in Arima squad. Leaving me in behind. I didn't care about that, because I watch you from the shadows.

Torso: And they say, I'm a creeper.

Itou: And then what, I heard this, why did you go for a guy like him? I thought what we had was special.

Saiko: You still have me, you buddy gamer.

Itou: …

Take: I think, I'm gonna leave now.

Itou: …

Itou: Why is the world is so cruel to me, I'm gonna go get drunk and passed out until I die!

Porpora: So, I guess you came to cochlea, not to free me, but to see your lover huh?

Uta: Wow, you really figured me out, huh porpora Kun?

Porpora: I know all my childs, like my own palm.

Uta: Impressive.

Porpora: But I mean, you're very lucky aren't you, Uta Kun, when you free me, your boyfriend just resigned himself from the CCG. That guy is clever. I kind of like this guy.

Take: Oh thanks father, I hope you can reunite yourself with your other son, Amon!

Porpora: …

Porpora: And here I thought I could play this guy. He is just like you!

Uta: I know!

Itori: *Hiss* *hiss*

Take: ….

Take: Why are you glaring me like that?

Take: Um, Uta. I think that woman hates me.

Uta: …

Uta: Let her be, come I will make you a great mask.

Take: Um, okay.

Itori: Shit, now my OTP is ruin.

Itori: I WILL SEND YOU MY WRATH, OF MY GLORIOUS OTP, I HOPE THAT MASK THAT YOUR LOVER WILL MAKE WILL CHOKE YOU TO DEATH!

Take: Yeah, let's see if you can choke me, you giant bitch.

Itori: …

Itori: You can attack?

Take: Please, don't get me started woman.

Itori: …

Itori: Now I know the reason why you dig him so much, Uta Kun. He can backfire just a like a king dragon living a golden mountain.

Uta: I know right, aren't I lucky?

Itori: Yes, yes you really are!

Itori: I must say, I'm jealous!

Uta: I know.

Take: …

Take: We can always do a threesome if you want?

Uta: …

Itori: …

All: …

Take: So that's a no?

Uta: I, I'm getting married with you!

Take: Oh so that's a yes?

Take: Good. Now, I will detach from the list having a threesome with a busty woman and a ghoul from my list. Good very good.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and keep requesting for more!

 **-AleCastro**


	36. Haise and Kaneki

Thanks people for welcoming me back in Fanficion!

This chapter was suggested by " **Totsalu** " and " **IamTragedy"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Haise and Kaneki are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Arima: ….

Akira: ….

Eto: ….

Furuta: He is dating himself?

Furuta: Okay, guys I think we already broken him. Like broke and never fixed again.

Take Hirako: I don't think so, Kaneki can be broken but he always get through. Just like a cockroach.

Kaneki: Are you seriously, comparing me to a cockroach?

Haise: …

Haise: That's rude Hirako san.

Take Hirako: ….

Take Hirako: Okay, yes clearly Furuta was right, he is broken and can't return back.

Touka: …

Touka: What the even hell Kaneki? What did the ghoul reaper did to you?

Yomo: I knew we could bring him along and don't let him be there.

Hinami: Poor Oni chan!

Ayato: Seriously dude, what the f#ck!

Yamori: …

Yamori: Dude, I may have tortured you, but dating yourself isn't kind of of narcissistic?

Tsukiyama: And then people say I'm a narcissist.

Tsukiyama: But, amore, why, choose him, when both can have me?

Kaneki: No.

Tsukiyama: But amore!

Haise: Look here, you were actually kind of a good person, following me a around and tell me what my real identity is. But, you're really creepy, I'm sorry.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: Look who is the creepy here, you're dating your other identity!

Haise: Yes, I am. I don't find that thing creepy.

Kaneki: I know, nobody will understand us!

Touka: Okay, what the hell Haise or Kaneki. Ughhh I need a damn explanation!

Haise: Oh well greetings, beautiful girl!

Touka: Greetings my ass, you know who I am!

Haise: No I don't, but kaneki told me about you, you were pretty supportive to him. I'm glad you where there, to accompany his painful days, even it means kicking his guts out!

Kaneki: Yeah, she was very supportive!

Touka: …

Touka: Okay, that's it, I can deal with this shit anymore.

Touka: I'm out!

Eto: …

Eto: Yeah, I can dig this!

Eto: The one eyed King and his pre phase investigator are dating. Yes, clearly love has no boundaries. Though, I must say, I'm kinda jealous of Haise. But that doesn't even matter, go on and congratulations!

Haise: Um, thanks?

Nishiki: Okay, who torture him again?

Furuta: I did nothing!

Uta: Me neither. But you know is kind of funny watching him having dates with himself.

Itori: Yes, is fun, but at the same is very depressing.

Banjou: I thought, recreating dates with Rize in my head was king of weird.

Banjou: But know that I now, that Kaneki is dating himself and then put wigs into himself to talk, that's just plain weird!

Ayato: I feel you, I never thought I will see this weirdness in my entire life.

Arima: ….

Arima: Okay, I think I take responsibility for this. I know, that I put you into in cochlea and make you forget about your old self and then recreate your new identity. But now, that I was gone I thought you were kind of fixed. So, what happen?

Arima looks to Take Hirako

Hirako: …

Hirako. Okay, don't blame me for this. I just picked him up and went to the plan to rescue his friends, I didn't do anything.

Arima: Okay, but why is he dating himself?

Take Hirako: Why are you asking me? Ask him yourself, Commander!

Arima: Kaneki, what happen?

Akira: Yes, Haise what happen?

Haise: Nothing is wrong, Mama.

Akira: …

Akira: I mean, not you, I mean the other one.

Haise: Are you talking about my ex squad?

Akira: No, I mean, I mean, why are you dating yourself?

Haise : ….

Kaneki: Haise, was the only one who could understand me.

Hide: ….

Hide: What about me, I'm your buddy!

Kaneki: Yeah, but. He lived the life I always yearn of, and that king of excited me. I wanted to feel love of someone who didn't lose anything and had his parents alive. And he is very kind and supportive, I love his jokes.

Haise: My jokes are the best.

Hide: I could make jokes too! You know!

Kaneki: Hide, you're my best friend, I will never look at you as in another term.

Hide: Well, f&ck!

Amon: ….

Amon: I thought what we was special. I mean, not that particularly we had a relationship before. But if you wanted a guy who leave his humans days, loving persons and had his human world right. I thought that was me. Because, I lived the human and now I'm currently living the ghoul life. So I thought maybe I had a chance!

Kaneki: I could consider that fact, but when I met with Arima san, I couldn't let Haise die so easily! He is just to precious!

Haise: Aw! Thanks Kaneki Kun, you're precious too!

Kaneki: No you're the precious one here!

Shirazu: I think everything has become weirder since I left!

Mutsuki: It has, and I thought I was the one who changed dramatically.

Kukie: No shit, knowing that your previous leader is banging himself is just so weird.

Saiko: I wonder how he makes out with himself.

Quinx: ….

Saiko: What?

Saiko: Oh come on people, don't tell me you never thought about it. If this is an announcement we should let our imaginations flow, you know!

* * *

The mysteries of being a fictional character

Well whatever I hope you had like it!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)/


	37. Arima and Tsukiyama

"Let the imagination flow through you"

Oh you guys, are just amazing just like i am.

This chapter was suggested by " **codename00guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Tsukiyama and Arima are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Okay. First of all did they ever met? I mean in cannon.

Hide: I don't know, but fateful romance is very romantic.

Kaneki: How did they, you know what I'm giving up. This doesn't even make a damn sense!

Kanae: I thought, Shuu Sama, was jealous of that man.

Kaneki: He was?

Matsumae: Yes, indeed he was always cursing that man of pushing his dear kaneki away from him.

Matsumae: But regardless of that doesn't even matter, since Arima san is in love with him.

Kanae: Yes, our master is really weird. But regardless of that, we still love him

Matsumae: Yes, even though, the man he loves belongs to the CCG.

Matsumae: The same organization that kill so many allies of the Tsukiyama family and ordered the end of the Tsukiyama Family.

Matsumae: Indeed. This is really a great announcement.

Mirumo: ….

Mirumo: Sometimes I wonder if I spoiled Shuu Kun so much.

Matsumae: I think we all spoiled him so much.

Kanae: Well, at least we should be happy for Shuu Sama!

Matsumae: Yeah, his wishes are his wishes!

Mirumo: …

Mirumo: Seriously, Shuu san.

Mirumo: …

Mirumo: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!

Chie Hori: Oi, calm down, geezer. Shuu san is alright!

Mirumo: Is he, regardless he is alright, why he is dating a guy who belongs to the ccg?

Chie Hori: Don't go for the past, look at least Shuu san is alright. I mean, I know that the Tsukiyama family lost so many things for the fault of the ccg. But even though, you guys are still alive, right?

Mirumo: Well, you have a point.

Chie Hori: See? And for what Arima is in the CCG now, is doesn't matter. Cause I know, for a certain someone, that he is a good guy, who wanted to save the throne of the "One eyed King". And he is now ally of Kaneki. So, if you put all this things together, this announcement is not weird in any sense.

Tsukiyama: Thank you, little mouse.

Chie Hori: Yeah, doesn't matter, but at least give me some pictures of you and Arima san, okay?

Tsukiyama: Deal!

Chie Hori: Sweet!

Kanae: ….

Kanae: (whispering) "Lucky bitch!"

Kaneki: So, why being allied of me, makes this announcement logical?

Chie Hori: Because is always you, Kaneki. Is always you!

Touka: …

Touka: Dating the Shinigami of the ccg?

Yomo: What the hell!

Touka: I know.

Take Hirako: …

Arima: ….

Take Hirako: …

Arima: Why are you standing there, looking at me like that?

Take Hirako: I don't know, you tell me. Do I need to do something or save or give something to your lover? Because after all this Island Rue mission, you gave us the instructions of Kaneki and the one eyed. So, at least tell me what I have to do.

Arima: …

Arima: Will you really?

Take Hirako: Yeah.

Tsukiyama: Dedicated is he!

Arima: Well, if you insist. Every day at 5:30 am wake up and grab some purples flowers and put them at his dormitory door. Wait, until Chie Hori arrives.

Tsukiyama: -Ahem- "Little Mouse" Ahem-

Arima: Right, Little mouse arrives, and when she takes a picture of his reaction added to the album "Shuu Flower reaction"

Take Hirako: ….

Kaneki: I found this a little creepy.

Arima: When she leaves, surprise him and give a pat on the head, I give him a kiss. But that counts a cheating so, you will give him a pat instead.

Matsumae: The. What?

Arima: At the hour of 7:30 am, pinch your index finger and let him suck a little of your blood.

Furuta: …

Furuta: What?!

Arima: Then you're free, all those hours, until 12:30 when you have to a have a lunch with him. Then until 7:00 pm you have dinner with him, but things changed there, you need to cut a little of your meat, just a little bit. It doesn't hurt, I promise.

Take Hirako: …

Arima: That's a daily routine, so you have to follow every single day. When you don't follow the routine, he get a little obsessive and stalks Kaneki. You don't want that, since you in your other orders need to stalk or see what Kaneki is doing every single time.

Aura: …

Aura: Now I know the reason, why Arima san didn't go to our meetings.

Mougan: Boy, I wonder why he didn't go nuts, by this daily routine.

Ui Koori: Haha, if brings memories from when I was a cero squad member. I really thought he had a girlfriend or perhaps I used to think he was in love with me, but still shy, to confess his feelings towards me.

Ui Koori: Hahaha

Ui Koori: (STARTS TO SOB)

Kuroiwa Iwao: Indeed, this is creepy.

Marude: …

Marude: Seriously you guys are all concerned about this weird routine when you don't eract about dating a ghoul, a freaking ghoul!

Yoshitoki: Love doesn't have boundaries!

Marude: Oh you, shut the f$ck up!

Aura: Marude san, you're right, but who could impose Arima san?

Mougan: Aura girl is right, who could impose Arima boy?

Ui Koori: Y-yeah

Marude: Well, we are in dip shit now.

Take Hirako: …

Take Hirako: I HATE MY LIFE.

* * *

I love messing with everybody i'm just like Uta san!

Keep requesting more!

 **-AleCastro** (/*_*)/


	38. Akira and Seido

I love how you guys are so random but at the same very spontaneous!

Love you all!

This chapter was suggested by " **MariGold18** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Akira and Seido are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Houji: ….

Tatara: …

Houj: Aren't this guy's killing each other now?

Tatara: Yeah, just like in front of us?

Eto: Rivalry and Hateful emotions can lead to sexual tensions sometimes!

 **-Tatara and Houji look to each other-**

Tatara: Back the fuck off!

Houji; SAME TO YOU!

Eto: Right, Arima san?

Arima: ….

Arima: Stop!

Eto: *Winks*

Arima: Please Stop now!

Eto: You love it, don't you, if I stop?

Arima: So troublesome!

Kaneki: I found this couple, very weird.

Shirazu: Me too Sassan! I thought the holy mother couldn't be touch.

Kukie: You, better stop saying that.

Saiko: I think this guys are really meant to be with each other.

Mutsuki: Saiko chan, only because you read all those works of hate/love relationships doesn't mean, this couple is right?

Saiko: Mutsuki, are you even in Tokyo Ghoul?

Furuta: Yeah, great point you have there, Saiko Chan. I mean, even though they're killing each other, doesn't mean this couple can't be a great couple.

Saiko: Yeah, I mean he is killing her. But remember, one of her quinques is a "Whip".

Furuta: Yeah, this is couple is very kinky!

Saiko: You said it!

Take Hirako: Are you implying that this couple is into "S&M"?

Kooru Ui: Even though, they're into that. I mean, clearly is a really unhealthy relationship.

Aura: Yeah, being into "S&M" is something but killing your significant other just for the "Turn on" is really wrong.

Mougen: Oh boy, youngsters this days are really problematic!

Furuta: We really are corrupted!

Saiko: So corrupted!

Akira: So what, do you really think that he will killed me?

Seido: Yeah, I could be, part of Aogiri tree, but I'm not killing her. I'm just disciple her, because of this years she met me again and didn't give me a present. That was really rude!

Shirokae:

Seido: Oh, you, but you cool I'm dating another person, right?

Shirokae: :(

Seido: I guess you're not cool with that.

Amon: …

Amon: I think I'm the person who is responsible for this!

Akira: Damn right you are!

Seido: Yes, that's right!

Amon: Oh well, how can I compensate so the both of you don't kill each other?

Akira: Well, I don't know Amon. You tell me!

Seido: You're smart, you can figure out something out!

Amon: …

Amon: O-okay, how about Amon talks to the both of you day, or "Amon hears all your problems day?"

Akira: Don't be sissy!

Seido: It could be great, but that's is not the answer!

Amon: "Amon invites you to everything you want day?"

Akira: This is tiresome, if we continue this you will never figure nothing.

Seido: Look Amon, what we want is a think that starts with the word "Three"

Furuta: …

Furuta: Oho, I now where this is going!

Shinohara: Oh kids this days, are so kinky!

Juuzou: Kinky, what does "kinky" mean?

Hanbee: Is something you like to do, with a special someone.

Juuzou: …

Juuzou: Okay, so my kink is killing ghouls with my squad! That's amazing, what about yours, Hanbee Kun?

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: I will tell you later.

Amon: Three, three, we are three people. So we do something the three of us, right?

Akira: Yeah.

Amon: Like reading, camping and that stuff. Oh I know bicycle that requires three people we could ride it! I never rode it, but I bet is a nice experience!

Seido: …

Akira. It means, threesome! Let's have a threesome!

Seido: Yeah, one of my greatest kink, having sex with my biggest rival and the inspiration man, I want to be in my future.

Akira: So your answer, investigator Amon?

Amon: ….

Amon exe stop working. Reset Amon exe. Amon exe is now running a problem, you need to restart Amon exe.

Porpora: …

Porpora: Poor Amon, his little and pure heart can take all this sinful acts!

* * *

Thanks for reading, and keep requesting for more!

And look this author is actually updating more quickly?

Yeah, i'm!

Because i love you and i want to finish this requests lists!

 **-AleCastro**


	39. Take Hirako x Kaneki

God, you all are going to make me blush! With your reviews, I love you so much! I will never let you go, this easily. Neither, this project of Tokyo Ghoul.

Btw, " **Guest 2** " I love your review about the recent chapter. Yes I intent to make eto, porpora, and furuta trolls because their trolls! xD

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Hirako and Kaneki are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Arima: …

Arima: Okay, what happen?

Arima: Tell me, I died and the two of you hook up?

Arima: …

Arima: What is this, I kind of twisted version of the Wedding Crashers?

Furuta: Well, actually in that movie there's a man called Chazz who hook up people by meeting them in a funeral. So, they're actually doing the Chazz movement now.

Arima: …

Arima: Oh god! And I thought I was the monster. But you guys here, are the monsters!

Take Hirako: …

Take Hirako: This is not really, what it look likes, Arima san!

Arima: So what it looks like?

Take Hirako: I'm just dating the guy who you mentor all this time. Is not actually right after you died, you know?

Arima: Really? You guys having dating since all this time, and I haven't noticed?

Kaneki: No offense, really Arima san.

Arima: *In shock*

Kaneki: W-what happen?

Take Hirako: Let him be, he is always like that when he can't comprehend what he didn't figure out, by himself!

Kaneki: Oh, more things to discover of Arima san!

Eto: What?

Eto: Seriously, that guy? Okay, I get the idea he didn't freak out because you killed Arima and follow you until the end. Because he knew about you being the king, just like a loyal knight. Wait, scratch that, you like romantic novels, right? Okay, now I know why you dig him so much! A king has to have loyal knights. So far, you're going very well in your new reign.

Furuta: …

Furuta: I have to say! If you really dig loyal knights, who seek to serve you and waited for you and search for you. Then, actually I should have been the better choice!

Dr. Kanou: Yeah, I don't think a King will love to have a knight who searched loyally for him when actually this Knight was the one who set the atmosphere to him being a king that he didn't wanted to be. First to begin with.

Furuta: …

Furuta: Oh my, nobody is perfect!

Tsukiyama: What, loyal knight are you referring to? Because clearly, ever since the very beginning since amore got out of prison. I serve him, as his very personal loyal knight.

Banjou: You actually said that, but you wanted a chance when he was in his guard down, to kill him so you could eat him. So I should say, you ain't a loyal knight either.

Tsukiyama: ¡Personne n'est parfait! ´´¡Nobody is perfect!´´

Chie Hori: Saying otherwise in different days, aren't we Shuu san?

Hinami: …

Hinami: Wait, wait. So that's the reason why onichan came with that guy to rescue us? Not to say he is the big shot, but to tell us, who is his loyal knight now?

Ayato: I really thought, that bastard wasn't flashy. And look here I was wrong!

Hinami: Poor Onee Chan, she was looking forward of meeting with Oni Chan again. And then she encounters that he has a date. Fate could be a bad person to the people who really are good.

Ayato: …

Ayato: You could rephrase that phrase to your case, Hinami.

Hinami: What do you mean, Ayato Kun?

Ayato: N-nothing!

Aura: …

Mougan: …

Aura: Clearly, I haven't told myself how unlucky we are right now.

Mougan: I know, and every time you tell things like that, I always back you up, telling you, things will be alright. Boy, I haven't in many years in my experience thought that I was going to get killed by a couple of an investigator of squad cero and the one eyed king.

Aura: We are deep shit now!

Mougan: Boy, you said it!

Irimi: …

Irimi: Remember the day I told you, about the investigator who looks "normal" is the most dangerous one, yeah, this is what I was referring to. He can twist your mind but at the same time pretend he didn't did anything. So you could say, "oh look, a normal person, he couldn't have done all this thing, he is just a simple commoner".

Irimi: But you're wrong! He has done things! Some cruelty things!

Take Hirako: What? Who me? But I'm just a normal investigator living a normal life. Just look to my face, and tell me don't I look normal?

Irimi: Look, there it is, there it is! The normal look! You aint twisting me in your mental games Hirako san! You aint doing that! You heard me, you aint doing that!

Koma: Okay, Irimi san, calm down. I don't know what he has done to you. But calm down! The devil ape, tells you to calm down.

Irimi: Sorry, I got a little overreacted.

Take Hirako: Yeah, how could you react like that, with somebody like me! I'm just a normal investigator!

Irimi: Oh common!

Kaneki: Ok, stop teasing her, Hirako san! I know is hilarious, but stop it.

Take Hirako: Oh I thought you loved my humorous puns and games!

Kaneki: I do, is funny how people think that you aren't a big deal, but when they discover that, their reaction is very funny!

Itou: …

Itou: Oh, WHY? WHY? WHY THE FATE ARE SO CRUEL TO ME? HUH, DID I EVER DID SOMETHING TO YOU? Personally, I have being a good kid since I have known! And I'm a good investigator too! Then why, why?

Takeomi: Man, Calm down. Over reacting like this, won't get you the answers you want.

Itou: I'm a good investigator and how couldn't possible didn't knew about Hirako san dating Sasaki San?

Takeomi: Well, you know. Hirako san was a very mysterious man. That way he looked to us, with that look you could say, that we wasn't up to anything. But then, surprise, surprise. He was buying us pizza? Remember, the day? Yeah, it was really random. I never saw it coming!

Itou: No, no I this announcement is false statement.

Takeomi: What are you saying that?

Itou: Remember that one time, Sasaki invite us to Christmas party? He invite everybody, even Hirako san. But guess what? Hirako didn't came? That explains this is a false dating announcement!

Takeomi: You, really think so?

Itou: Yeah! I mean, you know how Hirako san, goes with the flow of jokes. Maybe he follow the joke of Sasaki by pretending be his boyfriend!

Take Hirako: You really think that?

Kaneki: He did came, to the party!

Take Hirako: Yeah, afterwards

Saiko: Oho! I knew it, those sounds that I heard were sexual!

Shirazu: I thought, he was watching porn!

Mutsuki: …

Kukie: I didn't heard nothing. I DIDN'T HEARD ANYTHING!

Little Shiro Kaneki: …

Little Shiro Kaneki: It was quite a shameful sight to see. I'm a kid, I shouldn't see things like that.

Yomo: …

Yomo: I think that was the reason.

Touka: What reason?

Yomo: You know, how we met him again after all this years. And he suddenly started crying? And you handed him a tissue?

Touka: Y-yeah?

Yomo: Well, my theory here is that. Since he was dating Take Hirako all this time. And then suddenly he started remember you and remember how much he care for you and love you. He burst into tears, because he forget about his love.

Hide: Suddenly I feel my tears burst in my cheeks. That was truly inspirational and romantic!

Yomo: Thanks!

Touka: …

Touka: You just ruined the whole scenario in my head, Yomo san!

* * *

 **Author Note:**

Okay, if you don't remember who "Little Shiro Kaneki" is. I will remember for ya. Little Shiro Kaneki appeared in the chapter 31.5. Appearing before Haise, when he was opening the presents he received for Christmas. Like hell, he even appeared in the front colored paged holding something. Then he made an appearance if various chapters later. Of course that means, of the arc of the Tsukiyama family.

So yeah, that's basically is, about this chapter mysteries.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)7


	40. Mutsuki and Kukie Urie

I love you guys, and i hope you keep following me! Ah everytime i post a chapter i always read the reviews of midnight. Just to see who are my faithful reviewers and for them i'm really grateful! I will give you a "kiss kiss fall inlove" or a "oshiete yo, oshiete yo" jajaja I know i'm weird, but you love like that, anyways let's start!

 **Winowa-san, guest, sophia** suggested this chapter.

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Kukie Urie and Mutsuki are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Saiko: …

Saiko: Well, he was pretty worried in island rue, of not finding Mutsuki.

Saiko: That's pretty romantic!

Saiko: Besides my shipping sensors were tingling since Mutsuki chan got promoted to another squad. The look that Urie made, was such an emotional face, that I cried every time I see it.

Kukie: How do you know, what look I put? When he told me, I directly go to my room. And didn't go out until the next day.

Saiko: Ah well, the shipper Saiko Chan, has her methods! Ah, by the way, the cookies

Shirazu: …

Shirazu: I thought the both of them, had hots for me.

Shirazu: I was wrong!

Shinsanpei: I'm glad, our leader and a former member of the quinx squad are getting together. That brings me happiness.

Saiko: Are you happy?

Shinsanpei: Of course don't you see, ¿my smiley face?

Saiko: …

Saiko: Y-yes I can see it. Definitely I can see your precious smile.

Saiko: …

Saiko: ¡MAMAN!

Ching-Li: Well congratulations the two of you. I heard many stories of Mutsuki san. I hope we can meet!

Higemaru: Dang it, squad leader, you sure are moving fast? Where I can sign so I can have a beautiful boyfriend like him?

Mutsuki: *Blushes* "S-stop it!"

Kukie: …

Kukie: I WILL CUT YOU!

Higemaru: Oh don't bully me, I'm just a simple newcomer of the squad! Save me, Saiko sama!

Saiko: Oho oho, worry not Higemaru Kun, Saiko the beautiful heroine is here to save you from those devil couple usurpers!

Higemaru: YAY! The sexy and beautiful heroine is here! I love you so much Saiko Sama!

Saiko: Oho, of course, the citizens love me, and I love my citizens!

Ching-Li: …

Ching-Li: Oh, look my radar just told me, that Pikachu is nearby!

Saiko: Ohohoho, Oh were?

Chingi-Li: Right here, if you let me hug you!

Saiko: Alright!

Higemaru: Damn you!

Sasaki: …

Sasaki: They're growing so fast!

Akira: Yeah, I heard some rumors that he really hate Mustuki, then we know that Kukie was really pushy of finding Mustuki and then they're announcing they're a couple.

Arima: It really shows you, how the personality of a person can change when they're in love or care for a person.

Sasaki: I know!

Arima: And you were worried, about leaving them behind. But look they're cool and growing as such fine adults.

Sasaki: *Shreds a tear* "I know, I'm so proud"

Kanae: …

Kanae: Kaetchen, what are you doing? I thought that you will stay silent in that room so, I can give you a way to Shuu sama!

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: Karren, you thought this person could be a great replacement for my dear Amore, Kaneki Kun?

Kaneki: I was trying, Shuu sama! Besides I heard rumors that he was a she, and then convert herself to a man.

Tsukiyama: Oh so dolce!

Matsuri: …

Matsuri: Hmm, I was wrong with you, Kukie Urie. I thought that we had a thing of loving woman, but feeling empty.

Matsuri's Wife: …

Kukie: No, do love him so much!

Matsuri: I thought Mutsuki was a she.

Kukie: Mutsuki is a he.

Matsuri: Regardless what cruelty of gender belongs your new partner, how do you really fall in love with Mutsuki?

Kukie: When Mutsuki give me moral speeches. Is truly a fateful encounter and makes an ease in your empty soul. He really gave me a reason to stay sane and be faithful for the wish of Shirazu.

Mustuki: S-so beautiful, you in the other hand save me! I'm so grateful, since that day!

Matsuri: Yes, because in that moment he stabbed you, so that was like a confirmation of your love?

Kukie: …

Mutsuki: …

Kukie: I was really shy!

Matsuri: So stabbing Mutsuki, was a thing to tell him "I'm not shy anymore, I love you!"

Kukie: Kind of.

Torso: …

Torso: …

Torso: ¡NO!

Torso: NONONONONONONO NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Torso: MY PRECIOUS TOORU! WHY! WHY!

Torso: But I can't be, this guy most have cast a spell in my dear Tooru!

Mutsuki: Seriously stop it, I was never in love with you!

Torso: If you didn't love me, then why you sleep with me?

Kukie: …

Saiko: Love affair! Love affair! Oh yeah, it's love affair!

Mutsuki: Is not love affair!

Kukie: Really?

Mutsuki: Of course not! I was captured by that guy and make me lay on the floor!

Torso: THAT'S A ROMANTIC BED, WE SHARE IN OUR HONEYMOON!

Mutsuki: Oh really, if you think that I love you? Then why I rip your head and balls right? Just leaving your Torso behind?

Quinx: …

All: …

Eto: …

Eto: Kids this days, are insane! Back in my days, we just eat each other, and that was consider the most sadistic thing to do in another ghoul.

Eto: But when you heard this, is like, where all the innocent children has gone?

Tatara: I feel you!

Mutsuki: …

Suzuya: Oh look Shinohara san, and my squad I just found another person who is just as sadistic as me! Isn't that great?

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: Great, become sadistic one day, and then people will believe you're the most sadistic and psychopath person they have met.

Kukie: Even so, I still love you!

Mutsuki: I know!

Suzuya: Hey! I call dibs first! I want Mutsuki to be my gender mixed partner!

Kukie: What?

Mutsuki: What?

Suzuya: Did I told something unnecessary again?

* * *

The reason why I include Pokémon go in this one. Is because Sui Ishida made this cool drawing of Saiko playing it, and what Pokémon's she had picked up. So I thought, I must include this! And also it seems Saiko chan has a harem? Ohohohoho? (New chapter pairing perhaps, but of "hey tokyo ghoul characters?" Saiko has a harem?)

And for the record, I love this pairing so much. GOSH! Doesn't matter, what Mutsuki gender is, I love this couple!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)7


	41. Hide and Seido

Thanks guys for being with me all this time. I will keep responding to your requests! We are reaching our 50 chapter deadline guys. And there's almost 200 + reviews. Something I had never imagined of.

For all of you, I'm deeply thankful deep down my heart!

 **Devilsama666, and Boring Blue** suggested this chapter.

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Hide and Seido** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Houj: ….

Amon: …

Kaneki: …

Akira: …

Akira: exactly in which point do you guys fell for each other?

Amon: Perhaps when they were finding information about all of our cases unsolved?

Akira: Don't know. But now I feel bad, by judging Hide and putting him under suspicion.

Houji: Yeah, announcements like this, can change the way you know a person.

Touka: …

Touka: Dating, a one eyed ghoul?

Nishiki: All this time, I thought he was aiming for Kaneki!

Touka: No shit, me too!

Nishiki: We were wrong!

Saiko: How come, the best friend of Maman is dating guy who loves pineapples?

Mutsuki: This world is full of mysteries, Saiko chan!

Saiko: Where he can have the real deal, with Maman?

Kukie: Let's not get in the topic there.

Shirokae:

Seido: Man!

Shirokae: ?)/&%$ "Why you dig him so much?"

Seido: I don't know, he understands both human and ghouls. A person who is capable to deal with insanity man, is really something from me!

Shirokae: ….

Shirokae: ()ña0asisis&6*/ "I still have furuta, I don't need you anymore!"

Furuta: ….

Furuta: I like beautiful things! Sorry Shirokae!

Shirokae: (T.T)

Houji: ….

Houji: But this is. This announcement is really sad for me.

Seido: …

Houji: I mean, first I knew you were dead. Then, you were converted to a half ghoul and then you're dating a human. Who clearly isn't me? I felt hurt.

Tatara: hahaha

Houji: …

Houji: Wait. Wait. Oh Tatara, that is really low of you!

Tatara: What the hell do you mean, old man?

Houji: You knew my feelings towards Seido san. So in the war, you captured him and convert him to a half ghoul and then make seido date Hide!

Tatara: Yes. Yes. No.

Houji: What?

Tatara: Well, yeah capturing Seido was just a plane to bribe you. So you can learn, how is to loose someone you love so much. Just like you did, with my family. But at the end, not so true, because I didn't know, that pineapple freak was dating Hide. Aka the best friend of the other one eyed ghoul.

Eto: …

Eto: I heard this two where dramatic people. I think that's the reason why they are dating.

Hide: Oi, Seido is not dramatic. He just faze the reality, he was getting into.

Eto: Yeah, that's true. Persons like you, are really interesting. I mean, you were just a mail man and yet they send you to war, and you didn't were scared. Unlike seido, you're real man.

Hide: Okay. Stop! This is enough! I had enough!

Eto: …

Hide: I mean, really. You spent all your time judging other people. Only because the other ghouls they didn't have the same fortune as you did. Or because ghouls have fortune in their lives, but want to become stronger. You just ravish them, lend them the power. And then, just like that, you toyed with them. Just like Muppets. You think, the Washuu clan is a Muppet factory then what are you, the strings the leads the tragedy of more one eyed ghouls and ghouls itself?

All: ….

Eto: ….

Seido: Truth has been spoken.

Hide: I'm not hypocrite you know!

Seido: I know!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: S-so getting a boyfriend. Who happens to be a ghoul and used to be an investigator.

Kaneki: Yeah, I cannot see the resemblance and the coincidence here, Hide.

Hide: Are you mad, are you jealous?

Kaneki: Me jealous? Why should I be jealous? Of course I'm jealous, but who I am saying I'm jealous. I for all this years had passed, I still think you're dead! Are you really dead?

Hide: What matters is that we have to live in the moment, Kaneki! Although why are you blaming yourself, I was the one wh-

Kaneki: No. No. No. No. Don't say it. I don't want to hear that coming from you! No, no. Hell no. No. No.

Hide: Sometimes I wonder, if I had better give you an appointment to a psychologist.

Kaneki: No. You didn't die. Or you did die. No. I don't want to hear it.

Seido: …

Seido: YES, that's exactly the reason why I punched you!

Kaneki: F%CK MY LIFE! And I'm so sorry!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	42. Amon and Maris Stella

Let's have more crack and bizarre pairing to the list guys!

This chapter was suggested by "Jason-sama"

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Amon and Maris Stella** are dating, how do you respond?

Yeah, just like you read. **Amon** is dating **Maris Stella** , **Akira's cat**. First it was Yomo and hetare now is Amon and Maris Stella. How do you respond?

* * *

Akira: …

Akira: What the fuck?

Akira: Maris Stella, explain what's the meaning of this young lady!

Maris Stella: …

Akira: Don't look at me like that, tell me!

Maris Stella: ….

Akira: Maris Stella! Answer me!

Maris Stella: …

Akira: Young Lady, if you don't answer me right now, I swear I won't brush your fur again!

Maris Stella: …

Kureo Mado: Daughter of mine, I don't think Maris Stella can talk!

Akira: Then, why? WHY? HOW! WHY! HOW!

Kureo Mado: …

Kureo Mado: I don't even know, how this could happen. But I assure, daughter I never in my whole investigator life indulge Amon to be like his.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I really thought, that you had a thing for me. Because now, that you are just like me. I thought we could make something happen. You know? But this. This is beyond my expectations of what I wanted with you and me in the future.

Tsukiyama: It really is terrifying, how people change when they are converted into one eyed ghouls, right amore.

Kaneki: It really is terrifying!

Porpora: …

Porpora: Okay yes, I proclaim I may have traumatized you. Of you discovering that I eat some children of the orphanage. But I never, traumatized that bad, so you can. You know. Make a cat your lover!

Eto: …

Eto: Okay. Floppy man. I'm sorry. I love to troll people and all. But, you dating a Cat. What in God name are you doing? I mean, look to Kaneki. He was made to be a one eyed ghoul. But never in his life made out with a cat or an animal.

Dr. Kanou: Okay, maybe I'm making something wrong with my experiments. First, we have my dear Kaneki that is addicted to many tragedies. Second, we have the twins who are addicted to each other. Third, Seido San who is addicted to pineapples and the fourth, Amon who is addicted to dating cats, or making cats love him or make them their lovers. And Furuta, is addicted with the world.

Furuta: Don't drag me into this!

Dr. Kanou: I'm not dragging you into anything! I'm just saying that you are addicted to the world. Yu even say, that you want world peace!

Furuta: Touche.

Shinohara: …

Shinohara: Whatever happen, to Amon?

Juuzou: Don't know, Shinohara san. But let's not worry about that, bring me candy.

Hanbee: Captain, how could you be like that?

Juuzou: What? Don't tell me, you don't want to have snacks with me, Abarai Kun?

Hanbee: I do. But, captain. Your former friend and investigator is dating a cat.

Juuzou: So what. Is doesn't affect us, right? We should invite them to eating candy with us. I bet they will get excited when they know that we are having a double date with them!

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: C-captain. When you say, double date, are you referring to me and to you? That we are actually going out together, with Amon and that cat?

Juuzou: Yeah! That's exactly what I said!

Hanbee: *Internally screaming*

Juuzou: And the other members of the squad of course!

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: *Internally double shrieking screaming*

Seido: …

Seido: What happen between the both of you, when I Houji called me when I was drunk?

Akira: Amon carried to my house, and meet Maris Stella. I recalled him meeting her, and telling her "she wasn't cute". And then I sleep when I got there. Who knows, what happen there.

Akira: ….

Akira: …

Akira: Wait, Amon, don't tell me. That the reason you felt guilty when I called you pervert, when I woke up that morning. Was because, you did something to Maris Stella?

Akira: Amon, answer me!

Amon: ….

Akira: Amon?

Amon: I'm really sorry Akira!

Akira: D-don't tell me? You and Maris Stella where, you know, that.

Amon: I'm really sorry! Is that her smiled and that face she put me when you were grabbing my back. Was such a seductive smile, that I couldn't resist her? I couldn't resist that pussy! I'm really sorry Akira san!

Akira: No way!

Saiko: ….

Saiko: Okay, that's it I can handle furry in doujinshis, but not in real life.

Saiko: Fuck this shit, I'm out!

* * *

Now, that **Amon** finally appear in **Tk:re** lets have fun watching him burn in hell!

Don't you guys think the same? Mwahahahahaha!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro (*_*)7**


	43. Arima and Akira

This chapter was suggested by **"Guest"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Arima and Akira** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Sasaki: …

Sasaki: Yay! The happy family is together! Yay!

Sasaki: The only thing now is our last name change, and we will be a happy family!

Mutsuki: That's really creepy and at the same time sweet.

Sasaki: Thanks!

Mutsuki: I wasn't complimenting you, Sasaki san.

Kukie: I don't really care, but I thought dating in the ccg was anti ethic.

Shirazu: Oh well, who couldn't event resist, the holy mother of the ccg

Saiko: Indeed, they make such a sweet couple. That couple you want to be, but you can't because you realized how unintelligent you are, or when you are next to them, is like you're like a shining dumpster.

Mutsuki: I couldn't agree more, Saiko Chan.

Shirazu: You, said it!

Akira: Haise!

Akira: We need to talk about elevating the quinx self-esteem!

Shinohara: …

Mado: …

Shinohara: Um, what kind of expression is this? Are you displease? I think I will be too, if my own and only daughter is having a relationship. Sometimes is so hard to let go, of your daughter to the path of adulthood, right Mado san?

Mado: What, do you mean, I'm not displeased!

Shinohara: Then, why are putting that expression?

Mado: Oh this one, is not an angry expression is a happy expression.

Shinohara: Oh really?

Mado: I couldn't even more proud and happier!

Akira: R-really father?

Mado: Well you see dear, Arima san was the only investigator who didn't get creeped out, of mine unusual killing of ghouls. He accepted me and believe in me.

Akira: That's great father!

Shinohara: …

Amon: …

Iwao Kuroiwa: ….

Mado: I said he was the first one to accept me, you guys came later.

Kaneki: Dating, Akira huh?

Kaneki: I could say, I'm kinda of jealous!

Arima: You are?

Kaneki: I mean, you were actually everything to me, but now is kinda of difficult to follow when Akira is around, meanwhile I have this sexual tension going on out with you.

Akira: …

Arima: Well, don't worry. We will figured something out!

Take Hirako: Um, Arima. I think that you don't need to be worry about that.

Take Hirako: Because now, your former girlfriend is about to get killed in the hands of her past rival.

Arima: …

Tatara: …

Seido: …

Houji:

Arima: You one job, Houji!

Houji: Ah well forgive me, but now I'm busy fighting Tatara.

Tatara: Yeah man, not everything is about you!

Seido: …

Arima: …

Seido: Do you want a pineapple?

Arima: Really, is that how you become, killing your rival?

Seido: Bro, Are you even in Tokyo ghoul?

Amon: …

Amon: I thought, I think I figured how girls work. Because something in my head, thought that Akira was in love with me. I didn't do anything, because you know, it was wrong and anti-ethic for the work place we were.

Amon: B- but finding that you're actually dating someone from work. And top of that, is Special Investigator Arima. Is wow, I don't know, what to think now.

Akira: Are you jealous?

Amon: Jealous of Arima san? Of course not!

Akira: …

Amon: I'm actually grateful, even now in the state that I'm I can't see you. But now that I know you are safe in the arms of a powerful investigator. Well, Akira I couldn't even more happy and be relief.

Amon: So, congratulations to the both of you!

Akira: …

Arima: …

Arima: Well, that kind of turn out to be another reaction that we suspect that he will have.

Akira: Jesus, even now I'm dating a man. I can't even get a reaction of him! GOD!

Arima: …

Arima: So a threesome with that guy, is out of the question?

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro (*_*)7**


	44. Yamori and Touka

This chapter was suggested by " **Jr** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Yamori and Touka** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: What?

Kaneki: …

Kaneki What?

Nico: …

Nico: What? Yamori, I thought that we had something special!

Yamori: We had. That's something in the past.

Nico: I didn't even knew you were into girls who were weak.

Yamori: What? That girl is not weak! Nico, have you ever see her kagune?

Nico: I don't.

Yamori: Well, exactly. If you haven't seen her kagune. Then the means, you can't talk. You old man!

Kimi: I second that saying!

Yamori: Look, even pathetic humans like her, can understand what I'm talking about!

Nishiki: Oi, respect my girl. You big sack of shit!

Yamori: WHAT?

Nishiki: *internally screaming*

Naki: …

Naki: Mommy?

Touka: What the hell, do you said to me?

Shousei Idera: Big bro, I think we should called her Big Aneki!

Naki: Really?

Hooguro: Yeah, since she is big bro lover.

Naki: Okay, I get it. Hey, big Aneki!

Touka: H-hey!

Naki: How?

Touka: How what?

Naki: How are you dating, big bro, when is dead?

Shousei Idera: Um big bro, I don't think that is quite a topic we should talk about when we just meet our Big Aneki.

Hooguro: Must be respectful!

Naki: …

Naki: *Starts to sob* "I-I-I'm sorry!"

Touka: …

Touka: Oh god, no another ghoul who cries. Tell me, is he really always like this?

Yamori: Yeah, but he is awesome. Trust me.

Ayato: …

Ayato: What the hell? No fuck that. I knew I told you, weak persons didn't suit you. But this. This is just so mother f&cking wrong in so many levels. Like you don't know. Seriously, when did they ever met? I thought she said that Aogiri Tree was a bad place. And then all the sudden, I know that you're dating freaking Yamori. That doesn't even make a damn sense stupid aneki!

Eto: Perhaps, she was dating Yamori without you knowing.

Ayato: But if that was the case, why the hell did she told me not to get involved in this organization?

Tatara: Inverse psychology.

Ayato: What?

Tatara: Exactly what I just said. Your sister was in a phase on dating a bad men. Then maybe she knew, his boyfriend was unto no good on Aogiri. That she didn't want you to phase the same problems just like her boyfriend is.

Ayato: Hypocrite much, aren't we Baka Aneki? Wait. If that's true. Then that's the reason why she wasn't worried of me, when I run off of Café Anteiku. Because when I run off, I went straight to find you and then Yamori was the one who introduce you guys to me. And that's the same reason, why I felt his eyes staring at me, every time we did missions together. Or the same exact reason, why I found some human meat, when I woke up every single damn time.

Eto: Ah well, that's sound sweet, for Yamori! Lucky Ayato Kun!

Ayato: I-I feel like I was their son. And they needed to watch me in my rebellious phase.

Touka: That's exactly right, Ayato!

Yamori: Good!

Ayato: *internally screaming*

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Wait, don't tell the reason why I got captured to be in Aogiri tree. And you telling me, that I need to shape up and become a better ghoul with my combat abilities. Was because you told your boyfriend. To shape me up? Tell me! Touka Chan! I'm wrong! Yeah, this is all in my head, and all the things I just said are just false. Okay. Tell me!

Touka: …

Touka: You're right!

Kaneki: What?

Touka: Oh common, Stupid Kaneki, do you really think that Yamori choose you, only because you did have a clue where Rize san was? Do you really think, Yamori was that half assed just like you?

Yamori: Yeah, I'm not half assed man, just like that little crying baby you were before me!

Touka: Thinking about it, we should sell Dvds, promoting our training regimens.

Yamori: Eh, that's sounds great! I have many tools, to torture so many people!

Touka: Yeah!

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Wow. Just look at that. I never thought in my life I will face this type of announcement in my life!

Hinami: …

Hinami: I thought, Onee Chan was into Oni Chan.

Yoriko: Don't worry, I thought that too!

Touka: Oh not worry girls, I still have interest in Kaneki!

Hinami: Really, so this announcement is fake?

Yoriko: Yeah, I think it is.

Touka: Ah no. It's real. But now, that Yamori is gone, and Kaneki ate some part of him. Why do you think I'm still worrying where he has gone to? Just like the same thing Banjou is unto to Kaneki. Because, he had the scent of rize. Then I'm also chasing Kaneki, because he still have some Yamori scent in him.

All: …

Kaneki: Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Don't talk anymore, Touka Chan. That's thing is just sad and tragic. Now me being the One Eyed King, doesn't even make sense. I don't have a queen who I could share my title.

Furuta: And then, they talked that I'm the bad person in this series.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)7


	45. Roma and Kaneki

Oh you guys and your suggestions to some pairing "Urie x his ego?" Okay what? You guys are cracking me up so much!

But its not like i'm not gonna do it, it just working in the old requests has the biggest priority in my list now. Anyways, enjoy this chapter

This chapter was suggested by " **AlphaKiller and Mangekyo Rinegan** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Roma** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Uta: …

Uta: I thought she had the hots for me, for a second.

Uta: I guess I was wrong.

Nico: I thought she wanted to torture him.

Nico: I guess, I was wrong!

Souta: Oh, yes! Indeed, Roma Chan was in love with him!

Itori: I guess he gets the hots from ladies who will get a new tragedy out of him. Or make him a new bran personality, don't you think?

Uta: Yeah, but I thought he will go for a better option. You know?

Roma: …

Roma: Wait, you guys think I'm not a good option?

Nico: No offense, Roma Chan. But you were like that person in the group who we all thought that was weird and didn't fit on the group. But this person thought that she was cooled. Only because she thought that she had sense in sadistic things.

Souta: Totally, Big sister! You said it!

Itori: Sometimes, you're really mean, Nico Chan!

Roma: You all are the worst!

Uta: Yeah, I can see why Kaneki Kun loves her. A girl who cries when she doesn't gets attention, and then the hero rescues her and wipes her tears off. Yeah, I can see that happening to Kaneki Kun.

Arima: ….

Arima: Dating another tortuter of yours, Kaneki?

Kaneki: That's not exactly righ, Arima san. She didn't do anything to me!

Arima: But she wanted to hurt you, so that doesn't count?

Kaneki: Oh Arima san. How many people wanted or want to hurt me? That is not such a big problem.

Arima: Well, shit!

Touka: …

Touka: Sometimes I think to myself, what does it take to make Kaneki view you as a potential type?

Touka: Perhaps just like Rize, reading books and be boring or a person who wanted to kill him and torture him.

Touka: I guess, now is the second one!

Yamori: …

Yamori: Then why the hell he didn't respond to my love letter?

Nico: You wrote him a love letter?

Yamori: Of course! When I was torturing him and a take his blood and wrote on the floor "could you be mine".

Naki: Bro, that's so romantic!

Yamori: I know!

Nico: How did it go?

Yamori: He was a bitch about it that he started tearing up. I bet, he knew that was the most romantic thing he has ever got!

Kaneki: I was crying, because you were torturing me! Not of that stupid letter!

Yamori: …

Yamori: So rude! And then they say, I'm the biggest bad person in this universe!

Kaneki: No, you still are the worst person in the universe!

Nishiki: Two Shitty brats I don't care are dating. Good for them! They will make a shitty couple that I don't give a f% ck about!

Irimi: Well, well. Oho, the two plate breakers who once work for Café Anteiku are dating each other? Must likely, a very juicy rumor is on!

Koma: I know, the devil ape is such in a good term in this ship!

Yoshimura: I don't approve of this!

Koma: Why, manager?

Yoshimura: Why, you say? This girl was clearly a spy of the pierrots. The only reason she was there, it was because she was linking information to the pierrots of Kaneki kun.

Irimi: Yeah, she may be from the pierrots. But is she is a spy, then she was a terrible spy.

Koma: Indeed.

Yomo: What, do you mean?

Irimi: What I mean, if she really wanted to spy on Kaneki and give information to the pierrots of Kaneki kun. She would have join when Kaneki was in Café Anteiku. Not when Kaneki was out of Café Anteiku.

Roma: Wait, do you really think I join only to be spy from the Pierrots?

Irimi: Of course!

Roma: That is not so true! I was dating Kaneki since he convert himself to a ghoul of one eyed. So when he went to his expedition I came to café anteiku to ease my boredom. Why do you think when he came to visit Yoshimura I was ears dropping?

Irimi: Still, you are the worst spy!

Roma: F&ck you!

Hide: …

Hide: How could you dude, I'm your best friend. Your best hoe, how could you never talk to me about her?

Rize: …

Rize: So, you invite me to a date, when you were having a girlfriend? That is such a douchebag move Kaneki!

Rize: …

Rize: I think I change my mind. Kid, leave that woman. And you can get the girl who loves literal books and not that girl who loves breaking dishes or being weird.

Kaneki: No, thank you. I already have you inside me.

All: …

Banjou: Wait, wait. I think I read that in some kind of book. What was that? A yeah, an Aphrodite. A girl with a d#ck right? Rize, do you really have balls all this time? I didn't know that!

Rize: …

Rize: F%ck you Kaneki!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	46. Kaneki x Mutsuki

This chapter was suggested by **" _Guest"_**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Mutsuki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Torso: …

TORSO: WHY? TOORU WHY! I HAVEN'T BETRAY YOU AND YOU REPAY ME LIKE THIS, HANGING WITH ANOTHER MAN, DATING THAT MAN. THAT MY SWEET GODESS IS VERY WRONG, AND THAT'S IT I'M TELLING YOU, ITS VERY WRONG. I LOVE YOU MY PRINCESS COME WITH ME, I LOVE YOU, HOW DARE YOU, I WILL BEAT YOU UP.

Miza: Dude, please stop shouting.

Ayato: Yeah man, calm down or I will f&cking rip your balls.

Mutsuki: Too late, I already do that.

All: …

Mutsuki: Stop looking me like that, this guy deserve it.

Kaneki: that's very true! Here let me hug you.

Mutsuki: Awww

Saiko: Awww, they're so sweet. They just want me to look for a wall and punch it, to feel like a man again!

All: …

Kukie: What?

Saiko: It was metaphorical speaking, haven't you guys heard about this comment on blogs.

Kukie: No, saiko we aren't like you.

Higemaru: Don't worry Saiko sama, I had read those quotes and they're very true.

Saiko: That's is very true!

Kukie: You all are very weird. I will act like you I don't know you.

Shinsanpei: Don't act like that, senpai aren't you happy that our former member is moving on with our commander of the squad?

Kukie: …

Ching Li: Or are you perhaps jealous, leader?

Kukie: What? Me, jealous of Sasaki? Why? I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous of man who all his part in the squad was babbling about loyalty then we he got promoted he just left us, and started acting like a high spot or those fancy shit he was and then just randomly says he is dating Mutsuki. The only person who didn't yell at me, in my douchebag personality? Yes, of course not, I'm not jealous!

Ching Li: Yeah, it seems you're jealous.

Mutsuki: I didn't knew you felt that way, Urie Kun.

Kukie: Even is too late.

Mutsuki: Is never too late, Urie Kun.

Kaneki: I don't want to break, the atmosphere that has been growing but, it really is too late. Sorry Kukie.

Kukie: Oh f&ck you!

Touka: He is dating an investigator?

Yomo: Well no surprise, he is an investigator now. He has to adapt to the environment.

Touka: …

Touka: I see.

Yomo: …

Yomo: Want me to get you, the personal punching bag I bought you for your birthday?

Touka: Indeed, I need it NOW!

Hinami: Ah well Oni chan was pretty worried about that girl. I think it was obvious.

Eto: Um, Hinami Mutsuki is not a she but a he.

Hinami: Ah oops, sorry for that. Well, oni chan look pretty upset when he was kidnapped. Better?

Mutsuki: You didn't need to do that, as long you understand.

Hinami: Oh such a delicate flower, you remind me of Oni chan when I first meet him.

Nishiki: I was just thinking the same thing.

Hinami: Right, and look he even has an eye patch, oh those memories. It gaves me nostalgic memories, just like my hairpin.

Banjou: That's is very nostalgic that I need to find a wall and give it a great f&ck to feel a man again.

All: …

Saiko: Whoa, slow there buddy. I think you got the great phrase but the version more perverted.

Take Hirako: I think they both complement each other very well.

Arima: Why?

Take Hirako: I mean, when we met mutsuki he was shy and wear and eye patch just like Kaneki did. Then he got captured of a pervert stalker.

Tsukiyama: I'm not a pervert neither a stalker

Take Hirak: then he got caught up and was getting sold off on an auction. Just like he did.

Tsukiyama: I. I.

Take Hirako: then a member of the tsukiyama family almost captured him.

Yomo: Yeah and then there's uta who made a ghoul mask to the both of them. And similarity the both mask looks the same.

Uta: I love getting ghoul couple masks together.

Take Hirako: Then, they were capture again by a member of aogiri tree.

Arima: Yes, I think they got your point already.

Take Hirako: Then, they show the sadistic side of them. Killing the one who tortured them, really painfully.

Yamori: …

Torso. …

Take Hirako: So many similarities they have. And both look cute together. Congratulations to the both of you.

Mutsuki: T-thanks Hirako san.

Take Hirako: So, who will be your new gang?

Mutsuki: Huh, what do you mean?

Take Hirako: Kaneki went he went berserk he made a group to find answers, so who's your new gang?

Mutsuki: I don't think I catch that.

Hirako: Stop it, Hirako san.

Take Hirako: Since you're in island rue, I bet you will encounter Shirazu alive just Kaneki find out that Rize was alive in Kanou's lab.

Quinx Squad: …

Mutsuki: …

Take Hirako: Tell me, mutsuki what would you do when your best friend is missing and you didn't even remember if you killed him or eat him.

Mutsuki: …

Hide: …

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: First of all, how dare you?

* * *

Oh god, I swear this chapter was pure theories of mine mixed with comedy. I love how I create chapters like this, that makes sense but at the same time they may occur in the near future, don't you think, anyways.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro (*_*)7**


	47. Saiko and Kaneki

Saiko is best girl guys. we need more chapters of her.

She is my best girl!

This chapter was suggested by " **Cesar918 and Bropower125"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Sasaki (Kaneki) and Saiko** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Shirazu: …

Shirazu: So this is the reason!

Mustuki: What reason?

Shirazu: This is the reason why, Sassan always let Saiko sleep and not going to missions. Because of his fear of losing her, he let her sleep so she will never be in a death state!

Kukie: Is that, or Sasaki has so many Mama Complex going on.

Mutsuki: Mama Complex?

Kukie: Haven't you heard, the nickname she gave him?

Shirazu: Yeah, but I never thought she called him for that. But wait, is she calls him mama then.

Kukie: Yes, Shirazu, Saiko is the lazy ass father who does nothing in particular and just plays video games and shit.

Saiko: That's the many storyline of an anime that me and Maman liked to watch together!

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: Oh wow, she didn't even respond to your insult.

Mutsuki: So, um Sasaki san, how do you respond that your lover is an otaku?

Sasaki: I don't particularly care, I love her hobbies.

Mutsuki: You know, she has some weird things and kinks right, aren't you gross by that?

Sasaki: No, because all the kink she has, I already done it. And is not weird at all.

Shirazu: …

Kukie: …

Shirazu: Wait a minute, Saiko had a weird a cross dressing phase!

Shirazu: Are you telling me, Sasan that we dress as girls was responding to a kink of hers?

Mutsuki: Is it true?

Saiko: It was.

Sasaki: No, actually I gave her that idea for anniversary of months we had.

Saiko: It was the best anniversary gift I have ever received in my whole life!

Shirazu: ….

Shirazu: Oh shit!

Mutsuki: No way!

Kukie: Glad, I wasn't part of that gift!

Sasaki: Theirs another celebration coming up, I know you wanted a promotion right Urie? Help me and I will help you.

Kukie: …

Kukie: Y-yes.

Shirazu: Poor Urie!

Mutsuki: I will pray for you!

Kukie: …

Saiko: That's maman, as it finest!

Akira: …

Akira: Well, congratulations you guys complement each other.

Haise: Really, Thanks!

Arima: …

Arima: Why her?

Saiko: …

Saiko: Did I did something wrong?

Arima: Oh not you, it's just I got jealous by anyone who is near Haise. You know how I'm very protective father that I am!

Haise: …

Saiko: I'm digging this!

Mutsuki: You dig everything!

Touka: …

Touka: I can't complain

Touka: That girl once was in the hospital, she was very beautiful, I must say.

Yomo: You aren't angry?

Touka: Leave me alone, Yomo!

Shirokae:

Amon: I know, it's painful for me too!

Amon: I have dibs for her, because I rescue her!

Itou: …

Itou: Saiko chan, I thought I was your buddy gamer!

Itou: That's not fair!

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: I can't believe Saiko chan, has all this guy's rooting for her!

Ihe Hairu: One lucky girl!

Saiko: I'm not lucky, I'm just being the one I always had been!

Haise: Very inspirational!

Shirazu: Well, I'm kind of glad Sassan dates her, because of you she will get more serious of being an investigator!

Saiko: Hey, I'm being serious! Every time me and maman go on missions we play pokemon go together! It's fun!

Haise: Yeah, in the Tsukiyama case, we found Charizard on that building! Remember Saiko chan?

Saiko: Good times, such good times!

Mutsuki: ….

Mutsuki: I feel kind of happy but at the same conflicted about this!

* * *

"Pokemon - Gotta Catch them all!"

Hahahahaha, ah bless you Ishida for creating this funny and yet eccentric character that is Saiko. I mean it's already use of characters who are "otakus" but I don't know saiko makes that category more unique, don't you think the same?

Anyways,

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro (*_*)7**


	48. Yamori - Jason and Kaneki

This chapter was suggested by " **HiddenOne15 and cesar918"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Yamori and Kaneki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Naki: …

Naki: But big bro, I thought what we had was special!

Naki: Big bro! –Starts to sob-

Shousei Idera: Don't worry, Big bro, I Bet Big bro Yamori has an explanation for this!

Hooguro: Yeah don't cha need to worry, big bro!

Naki: Really, you think he still likes me?

Shousei Idera: Of course big bro!

Hooguro: He having a boyfriend and a lover is perfectly normal!

Naki: ….

Naki: Can I be your lover, big bro?

Yamori: …

Yamori: No!

Naki: ….

Naki: (Cries a lot and starts making a rumble)

Miza: Poor him.

Hooguro: Big bro!

Shousei Idera: Big bro Yamori, how could you?

Yamori: I can do what the F&CK I want okay? Any problems with that?

Shousei Idera: No Big bro, no complains here.

Yamori: Okay then!

Kaneki: Well, that was awkward.

Yamori: Oh, not you. Don't tell me, you going to act like a b#tch for what happen just now?

Kaneki: ….

Touka: ….

Touka: WHAT THE F%CK!

Touka: No clearly, what the living actual F%CK!

Kaneki: Oh, what happen?

Touka: What happen? Are you actually saying to me, what actually happen?!

Yamori: Just say it!

Touka: Why in earth do you think, that dating him is a good idea? I mean, if you want to date people who insults then I'm right here, but why him, he torture you!

Banjou: Yeah, Kaneki he torture my group too!

Tsukiyama: ….

Tsukiyama: So, my amore like guys who torture him?

Tsukiyama: I should have torture him just like he did!

Naki: Americano, come here!

Tsukiyama: What, why?

Naki: Our hearts have been crushed by the one we loved.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: No! (Starts to Sob)

Naki: There, there.

(Both Naki and Tsukiyama started to cry on a corner full of pictures of Yamori and Kaneki)

Eto: …

Eto: Poor souls! But wow, I knew that Kaneki gets along with the people who destroy his old identity, but this is beyond me, like I never imagine me, Eto, being jealous of Yamori.

Tatara: Very surprising as it is.

Arima: Then, if Kaneki digs kind of persons like that, why didn't he choose me?

Akira: He thinks you're his father!

Arima: By word, we aren't blood related.

Akira: Even though, it stills it is creepy!

Furuta: …

Furuta: Wait, if Kaneki is dating Yamori, then he likes to be tortured or perhaps we were fooled that he likes tortures because if you think about it, Yamori is the reason why Kaneki went from fool ghoul to a badass one eyed ghoul.

Banjou: Are you saying, that he wanted to have powers, so in exchange of being trained by Yamori, he make me trust him and believe that my group was safe with him, just to kill them all?

Nico: Oh wow, and I thought I had figured Kaneki out. It turns out I was wrong!

Furuta: He is practically doing the thing that I always do.

Furuta: Poser much, Kaneki? Anyways sacrificing ghouls to train yourself from your own very good? That's very greedy of you Kaneki.

Ayato: Wait, so that's why he was nice to stupid Naki when he met him?

Ayato: Because since he was the boyfriend of Yamori he thought he was kind of a dad figure to Naki?

Ayato: Weird Parental kink, you have huh?

Touka: When did Kaneki gave you vibes of parenting?

Ayato: Things happen, Baka Aneki!

Hinami: So the blonde figure, he was talking about was Yamori san?

Banjou. You knew?

Hinami: He did sometimes get to sleep, and murmur "blonde beauty where are you now?"

Hinami: I thought he was talking about some Disney character. I never knew that he and that guy date each other.

Irimi: Is truly terrifying that things that people say when they're in love.

Koma: It's true, Kaneki Kun has a very problematic relationship.

Irimi: At least, protect yourself, Kid!

Koma: Yes, don't let the guy take you as a submissive guy, you can be dominant too!

Kaneki: I killed him!

Koma & Irimi: Right!

Suzuya: ….

Kaneki: ….

Suzuya: Well

Kaneki: Well?

Suzuya: This is the feeling, that Shinohara said "Awkward" right?

Kaneki: I think it is!

Szuya: Are you pissed?

Kaneki: You bet so!

Suzuya: Well, why are you mad, you let your boyfriend there, what do you expect me to do with him, stay there, and wait for your return?

Kaneki: My plan was going to save the others members of Café Anteiku and then bring my boyfriend back with him!

Suzuya: And do what, necrophilia?

Kaneki: ….

Suzuya: So, is that a yes?

Suzuya: If that's a yes, then you my friend are very gross!

Kaneki: S-shut up!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)7


	49. Amon and Touka

Seriously you guys are the best of the best!

I love all your reviews

This chapter was suggested by" **Insurgenty, Convergenty,** and **PinkDiamond** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Amon and Touka** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Mizato Gori: NOOOOOOOO!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Okay what?

Kaneki: I thought you said you hated investigators.

Touka: Baka Kaneki, he isn't an investigator anymore he is a ghoul just like you.

Furuta: Half and superficial ghoul, to be precise.

Touka: Oi, shut your damn mouth!

Furuta: Oho, so feisty!

Kaneki: Okay, I still don't get what you see in him. I mean, Touka I'm your best option, I'm The One eyed King. I also gave you that bunny present. I was with you on your hardships and good moments.

Touka: …

Touka: Oh really? Then, tell me what did I do when your hair turn white. Aha, explain and detail me everything I did.

Kaneki: Oh, when I came to Café Anteiku, you followed me to the bridge and punch me. And you were crying there, so that counts.

Touka: No, that doesn't count because you came to search information to your future plans. So, baka Kaneki that doesn't count!

Kaneki: Okay, what about that time I visit that new café you and Yomo open? I cried for you and you gave a napkin.

Touka: Seriously, are you trying to bring that, in this conversation?

Amon: Eyed Patch Kun, I think you need to retrieve for this mission. You already lost.

Kaneki: That can't be. Touka is mine!

Amon: Since when?

Kaneki: Is the rules, the hero gets the heroine!

Eto: Hahaha!

Eto: O-oh dear Kaneki! How much you entertain me! Even despise you being the one eyed king, you still have some "dork" things left. That really is hilarious!

Amon: Eyed Patch Kun, this is a seinen manga, not a shounen manga. I think, you should read the tags again.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Damn you!

Hinami: …

Hinami: Onee Chan dating the man who accompany the murder of my mother?

Hinami: H-how could you, Onee Chan?

Touka: Hinami, that's is wrong and exact right. Why do you think I hit him and injured him?

Hinami: Wait, you where the reason why he was injured?

Touka: I discipline him!

Amon: And real good, I'm really sorry!

Hinami: (o_o)

Seido: …

Seido: No, you should have gone with me Amon! With me, not with her! I really thought, that if usurper Akira didn't take you away from me. And when I thought I had some luck, with you. What do I get, you hooking up with a ghoul? Who isn't me? This world is such a tragedy!

Amon: I'm really sorry!

Seido: Don't say sorry, just kiss me!

Amon: …

Touka: WHAT THE HELL?

Seido: Oh common bunny, I have fought with your brother, I can fight you!

Touka: Let's do it, you shitty pineapple!

Ayato: What the f&ck is happening here!

Amon: Um, greeting dear brother!

Ayato: …

Ayato: You're freaking me out man! Back the f&ck off!

Amon: Um, exactly in what way I have offended you? Perhaps I'm dating your sister is a reason?

Ayato: What?! Of course not, I don't care who is dating my Baka Aneki!

Miza: Then, why are you breaking and cutting photos of Floppy?

Ayato: …

Ayato: I'm not doing that, stupid!

Eto: Yeah, just like that time you look worried when I told you if Floppy shows off you can kill him and then you said "didn't you already killed it?"

Touka: He said that?

Eto: Yeah, and he said it with a big concern in his eyes. Like a five year old kid who lose his puppy. Ayato may look tough, but he is a big sissy who is concerns about his comrades.

Tatara: True that.

Ayato: …

Amon: Oh, my pleasurable thanks, mister Ayato!

Ayato: *Blushes* "F&ck you!"

Akira: …

Akira: The bunny ghoul? You're dating her? The one who injured you and company the girl who killed my father? Really, Amon. Really?

Hinami: You understand my pain, Akira san.

Kimi: …

Kimi: Darn it, my threesome with Touka and Nishiki is ruined!

Nishiki: No, seriously Kimi! You starting to creep me out! What is this and that with Shitty Touka?

Kimi: Oh, don't said that to her. But common Nishiki, don't you think that investigator just ruined our kink?

Nishiki: Maybe your kink, Kimi Chan.

Kimi: You ain't fooling anybody Nishiki. I saw that blushed when Touka was screaming in Café Anteiku with you. It was the same blush you gave me when you met me.

Touka: …

Amon: A woman who accept ghouls and humans just as equals. I must greet you! Hello!

Kimi: U-um Hello!

Amon: For what I recollect of my girlfriend is that you accepted ghouls and humans relationship within a second or hesitation. Can you tell me, how to do that?

Kimi: Y-yeah of course!

Touka: Shitty Nishiki!

Nishiki: Shitty Touka!

Touka: Hey!

Nishiki: Sup!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: What just happen in here?

* * *

Whoa, what happen there, what's that smell I leave in that final stage of this chapter huh?

I don't know even myself!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	50. Arima and Eto

Horray guys i already achieve the 50th chapter! Isn't that cool, oh god i'm so happy i made it so far.

But i have to confess something that i would never had gotten this far. without you guys, so we have to be equally grateful!

Anyways, for the celebration of me achieving the 50 chapter i'm planning to make an special about how the characters react with every ship that is in the fandom, what do you think, if you want that, let me know in the reviews! Of course that chapter would be futured in " **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters** ".

So this chapter was suggested by " **codename00guest and Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Arima and Eto** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Tatara: …

Tatara: Honestly. This women, keeps on surprising every single day in my life. First, that she is an one eyed ghoul, then she want to make an organization that could rule the world of ghouls, third she is waiting for the true rule that meant to say "the one eyed kind". Fourth, which this organization we had built soon will perished. Fifth, she was a famous author. Sixth, she rebels to the world her true intentions. Seventh, she gave vital information to Kaneki. Eighth, She reveal us she is dating that douche of a reaper!

Miza: The 8 wonders of Eto aka Sen Takatsuki. This women is very inspirational.

Ayato: Honestly, I don't give 8 sacks of shit, who is dating Eto. I mean, since that day she didn't accept my option of freeing Hinami from cochlea. I don't give a shit about her anymore!

Torso: Man, that's really romantic!

Ayato: S-shut it!

Eto: Oh. Are you perhaps jealous of Arima san, Tatara san?

Tatara: Tchh!

Eto: Yeah, he is jealous!

Yoshimura: My precious daughter is dating the man who killed me. Honestly, that rebellious phase she is, is currently going to be the death of me!

Irimi: Um, no offense Yoshimura san. But you're already dead!

Yoshimura: That's rude!

Koma: No it's not, honestly you're dead!

Yoshimura: No I'm not, I'm sleeping in a tank.

Dr. Kanou: That's true!

Aura: First, squad cero rebel to us. Then, this. What? Why? You know, I want to see my nephew growing up to be a strong investigator, but if you keep dragging us in this surprises. Then those wishes of mine won't get anywhere.

Mougen: I know, I wanted children with my boyness attitude and flawless hair and mustache!

Aura: That's just so weird!

Marude: Well of that shit that had happened and I had discovered. That this doesn't surprised me anymore. Really, in this state that I'm I could even believe that motorcycles can grow wings and fly by themselves.

Yoshitoki: That wish is not that really insane. It could be true, you have such an excellent imagination!

Marude: Oh shut up!

Yoshimura: Regardless of what state I'm very concern about my daughter dating the Shinigami of the ccg.

Eto: Why, should you? I mean, you abandon me when I was a baby. Practically I live in my own, noro just watch over me when it was necessary. The reason that I'm in this state is because I became a famous author and started training to become someone in this life. So even you're my dear father, I could say that you don't have a say in this.

Yoshimura: ….

Arima: …

Arima: Well, this is awkward. Don't worry, I will protect your daughter!

Irimi: How, you're already dead!

Arima: I left my squad in charge, so they will take care of her.

Take Hirako: …

Arima: W-what? What are you watching me like that? This something happen?

Take Hirako: U-um. How could I say this? Um, your girlfriend was lying on the floor half dead when I and kaneki went to search for his comrades.

Arima: So what you did there?

Take Hirako: I think we left her there.

Arima: …

Arima: What?! Why?!

Take Hirako: Didn't your instructions said that if Kaneki was able to kill you, we the squad resigned from the CCG and that was all.

Arima: I see.

Arima: THEN IF LET'S SAY IF KANEKI MANAGED TO KILL ME, BUT HE IN THE PATH OF BECOMING THE KING GOT INJURED, WHAT WOULD YOU DO, LET HIM THERE, WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD. SINCE I DIDN'T INSTRICT YOU TO THAT?!

Take Hirako: …

Take Hirako: Stop being, so sissy Arima!

Arima: And you stop having the sissy attitude!

Take Hirako: This is enough! Bring it on!

Arima: Yes, bring it on!

Eto: A ghoul and an investigator fighting just from this announcement. I think, I already know, how my next book would be called.

V: …

V: Honestly, and here we thought that Furuta was the troublesome!

Furuta: Yeah, honestly Arima san behave yourself.

V: Like you could talk, Furuta!

Furuta: Oh my, I'm not the person who is dating the ghoul you were always chasing after!

V: Yeah, but he didn't betray us and kill us to fight Eto!

Furuta: Oh my, decisions decisions!

Arima: Well, I did betray at the end.

V: …

V: ¡We are so f&ck!

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: I think I can't complain with this.

Kaneki: I mean, he being the one eyed and Eto being some kind of knight waiting for the one eyed king.

Kaneki: Of course they need to have some relationship between all this years.

Eto: So you aren't mad?

Arima: Neither jealous?

Kaneki: Why would I, I'm the One eyed king and I'm kind of grateful that you guys get together so you find a successor that's it's me. So thanks!

Eto: ….

Arima: …

Eto: So umm.

Arima: hmmm

Kaneki: You want something?

Eto: So uh, a threesome, is out of a question?

Kaneki: ….

Arima: A threesome, Kaneki. Think about it. If you want to please your loyal guardians who waited for you, you could always say yes to a threesome with your guardians!

Eto: You couldn't have it say better, lover!

Kaneki: Thanks but no thanks.

Kaneki: I'm getting the hell out of here.

Arima: ….

Eto: …

Eto: Dang it!

Arima: We could always brainwashed him so he could make a threesome with us!

Eto: Or threaten his friends, that if he doesn't do it, his friends will die.

Arima: Or to being a king he has to do this steps, to be able to brag he has a new title!

Eto: Oh, that's a sweet idea!

Arima: I know!

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: I hate my king life now!

* * *

I love messing with Aura and Mougen! You know why? Because that face they put, when they knew they were going to get f%ck up real good, when Kaneki show up. Was just so priceless! That if I could buy those reactions. I would have buy them!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	51. Arima and Yoshimura

I know, i know i'm a bad person, but i can help it. Okay? It's you guys who corrupt my beautiful and innocent soul,

Even besides of the crackness and weirdness of every chapter you guys rock though!

* * *

This chapter is suggested by my beautiful " **Mangekyo Rinegan** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Arima and Yoshimura (Kuzen)** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Hairu Ihei: Noooooo!

Eto: …

Ukina: ….

Eto: This is really awkward! I mean it! Really freaking awkward!

Ukina: You said it, daughter!

Eto: Um, so no hard feelings of having my father, your lover on a tank on a aogiri tree Right?

Arima: ….

Eto: Um, yeah I think I started to look like the nemesis out of this announcement and I will just walk away. Not feeling disgusted that my father is dating the previous One Eyed King. Or that he didn't respect the decease of my dear mother and started dating a random person!

Ukina (Ghost): Well honey, as long as your father is happy, I'm very happy.

Eto: Mother he is manipulating you! Just like he did to me.

Ukina (Ghost): He isn't manipulating anybody. He is just in love, and dear when you're in love you can do crazy things.

Eto: …

-Eto looks to Kaneki-

Kaneki: No, eww, no! No! Get the hell out of here!

Yoshimura: Don't say that Ukina. I still love you.

Ukina (Ghost): Aw, really?

Yoshimura: Yes, indeed I love you very much!

Ukina (Ghost): …..

Ukina (Ghost): Yeah, I think I take what I said back, my lovely daughter. Your father has gotten very hard issues.

V: ….

Furuta: …

-V looks to Furuta –

Furuta: Oya, not everything that happens to Arima San is my fault.

V: We know, but what are we going to do?

Furuta: What do you mean?

V: We mean, we recently knew that Arima had hated us all this time and Kuzen well Kuzen was part of our organization. So maybe, we will get in trouble.

Arima: Wow, this organization knows when they will get in trouble.

Yoshimura: They need to be, at least we dating each other has to be a warning to them!

V: Yes. Indeed. We are very done for.

Nishiki: He is dating the ripper of the Ccg?

Yomo: …

Yomo: Tell me something, Yoshimura san. At that time, that you save from Arima. Did you did it because you wanted to guide me or you wanted not to harm your lover?

Yoshimura: No, of course not. I stop you because you indeed had a potential to be part of Café Anteiku.

Yomo: …

Yoshimura: But at the same time, I didn't wanted you to be harm against my lover.

Yomo: I feel very upset.

Uta: Do not worry, Renji kun. I feel like that too. Who in his right mind would date Arima? I mean, clearly he just brings tragedies to the ghoul he directs his stools to.

Arima: You are seriously talking to me about tragedies?

Uta: Okay, that was so in the past. Can you all just let it go, for once?

Arima: No.

Uta: F%ck you!

Arima: You're welcome!

Hinami: Yoshimura dating Arima? Okay that settles it, I'm not surprised anymore!

Irimi: Manager is dating, Arima san?

Koma: I'm very surprise just like you!

Touka: This is very upsetting yet disturbing at the same time. I feel very conflicted about this!

Irimi: Yes it is, but this two. Despite I hate Arima with all my heart.

Arima: Why?

Irimi: You killed all my group members, psycho!

Arima: True.

Irimi: Anyways the reason why I think they're a good couple. And putting all those things that they had done. They both knew they were evil and then started being double spies so they can have a good life for the sinner past they had done.

Koma: Now that you said it. That's very romantic.

Irimi: I know.

Take Hirako: Okay, now I know the reason of why Arima started learning all that stuff about repenting about his past. And tried to be more emotional to his squad.

Yoshimura: Yes, you can thank me later.

Take Hirako: Yes, thank you. By the way, why do you guys have a thing on leaving unfolded plans to successors? And letting someone you mentor guide them?

Arima: Because we look to the future.

Take Hirako: No, because you are all just lovey dovey that you don't want to take responsibility from your own plans.

Mougan: I must say, when and how?

Kuroiwa: Well, we should had taking a hint when we saw he was disguising himself to be the owl not just for his daughter but because he wanted to share something with the real king.

Aura: That's true.

Marude: Well, I think I know the reason why Arima started rebelling himself when we attacked Café Anteiku. Remember how he came and started glaring at people who got in his way?

Koori Ui: The chills man! But wait, didn't in that raid he attack his lover daughter?

Marude: Now, that you mention it.

Arima: I was just trying to discipline her.

Eto: …

Eto: Wait, do you attack me because I badmouth the name of my father?

Arima: I was caring for you.

Eto: Wait, so all this time you had babysitter me?

Arima: Exactly, who do you think Yoshimura san left behind to take good care of you?

Eto: I don't know, maybe Noro?

Arima: Noro just was a disguise, I was the real person who watch you and took good care for you. For you didn't die.

Eto: …

Eto: Noro, do you knew about this?

Noro: ….!

Eto: My whole life is a lie!

Kaneki: Oh, welcome to my hell!

* * *

 **Author Note:** Okay, I will explain. Remember in the top part when Eto watch Kaneki in this announcement? That moment, when Ukina said "when you're in love you can do weird things?" Well then, Eto was starting to remember that moment in the arc of the "Tsukiyama Family" when the both fight and then Eto lick Kaneki eyeballs. Yes, that moment. So yeah, that's the reason why Kaneki started saying "eww".

Anyways, thanks for always reading my side notes of facts of my chapters.

I love you all so much! And keep requesting more!

- **AleCastro** (/*_*)/


	52. Banjou and Kaneki

Thanks to all, the reviewers out there, i love you all so much and i really mean it!

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Banjou** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Rize: …

Rize: I make this ship happen

Touka: why?

Rize: I reject the both of them and then they confront each other by their painful sorrows of being left by me. Or perhaps, since Kaneki has the same fragrance as me, that he only date him because of me. Well regardless, of how they fall love to each other, doesn't matter, but well, all started with me.

All: Everything is not about you!

Rize: Since when?

Rize: Because if I recalled, Kaneki wouldn't be a ghoul if I never date him and tried to eat him and then stupid Furuta called Dr. Kanou to make a ghoul out of him. So yeah, you two lovely birds, should be grateful to me!

Furuta: …

Furuta: I really hate when this woman is right!

Banjou: …

Banjou: Or perhaps you are jealous, because I'm not interested in you anymore, and neither does Kaneki.

Kaneki: Yeah, and the scent I had, was replaced by Banjou scent. The greatest scent I ever smelled.

Banjou: Don't say that, you are going to make me blush.

Kaneki: You're so adorable, Banjou!

Rize: Shut it!

Hinami: …

Hinami: I'm really sorry Onee Chan, but.

Hinami: This announcement is the most adorable thing I had ever read or react to!

Irimi: I know right, they complement each other so much!

Koma: Indeed, is like I'm watching those American romantic cliché movies!

Yoshimura: This is very cute indeed!

Nishiki: Let the cuteness flow through you

Yomo: Cute

Touka: …

Touka: I have so many conflicted feelings with this. I kind of anger with this but at the same time I'm very happy. Like what is going in my head right now? I don't even know myself, but one thing I can say is.

Touka: I know you first dig him, because he had the scent of Rize, am I right?

Kaneki: …

Banjou: Yeah.

Rize: I f%cking knew it!

Tsukiyama: …

Arima: …

Tsukiyama: I knew this guys was a wrong path, when Amore put him into his group. Because here I thought, that he will get in the way, of me eating Kaneki Kun! Just like his group. But, I never knew this guy, could have Kaneki Kun all for himself.

Tsukiyama: This man, has zero taste in fashion. He can't fight, he can't even barely read and right. Amore, you like persons who read novels. How come, you're dating a person who doesn't even know your favorite authors?

Chie Hori: …

Chie Hori: Um, Shuu san. That was really offensive, you know. I mean, technically not all the ghouls are like you. So, calm it down, man.

Tsukiyama: I'm in rage now!

Ayato: What the hell, are you saying, about Banjou?

Tsukiyama: …

Ayato: Just to clear things up, who is the loser between him and you? He didn't spent many years lying on bed, because his precious man went missing. Unlike some other individual. You know what he did, he get his shit together, and train so he can fight, to protect the persons he cares for. And then what he does, when knowing his lover was alive but in the CCG. He didn't stalk and force him to believe and remember the past his lover forget. He let the time flow by, and maybe thought, that if destiny really wants them back, his lover will be back with him.

Tsukiyama: ….

All: ….

Eto: My god, Ayato. You're really deep, when you want to be! Or perhaps, love is changing someone personality?

Ayato: S-shut it! And the reason, I defend him. Is what that narcissistic guy said. A ghoul from the streets can become more badass than those rich ghouls!

Eto: Well, you're right.

Banjou: But regardless of that, Kaneki san is a good person, even if he didn't he had the scent of rize. He is just too polite, calm, a loving and responsible person. Look he even forgive him, when I kick him and tried to capture him.

Kaneki. You only did it, because Aogiri Tree, threaten you. You don't have the fault of anything.

Banjou: Oh, Kaneki Kun!

Kaneki: And look at you, you are committed to your group, to the ward that was sacrificed because of me, and still forgive me. How could I not love you, when you forgive me, and don't tried to change, because all your personal needs? You're the angel here!

Irimi: …

Irimi: Okay, everybody lets go, we already found the perfect couple!

* * *

Ara, My beloved Kaneki finally found someone who wouldn't break his heart, a loyal and heart warming person. Truly magnificent chapter, don't you think?

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	53. Nishiki x Kimi x Tsukiyama

Oh, I'm going and falling in the pure hell of crackness of Tokyo Ghoul ships, and i'm taking you guys with me too!

After you read this chapter, i'm gonna thanks to this beautiful people " **Guest 2, codename00guest** , mariforalltmnteterna, And devilsama666"

This reviewers are angels, always reviewing when i make a new brand chapter, oh god, i'm so happy of having you being so loyal to this crackness. You guys are the reason why i don't drop this, oh my god, i'm getting emotional. Anyways, thanks for those 4, for being such a lovely cuties pies and their wonderful reactions to my chapters. I love you all so much!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2"** \- One of my favs reviewer, i love you so much!

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Tsukiyama, Nishiki and Kimi** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Irimi: …

Irimi: If we were talking about another men. I think I would had congratulate you Kimi san, for dating two guys. But since, we are talking about Tsukiyama here. I think. I. Don't know, what to feel about this!

Koma: Me neither. I thought that same as you. But maybe she think that Tsukiyama was a good guy since he helped us to bring Kaneki back to Anteiku.

Irimi: I thought, he go for the sake of bringing Kaneki back, so that he could eat him. So, what now?

Koma: I don't know anymore, Irimi san!

Hinami: …

Yoshimura: …

Yoshimura: This generation is so corrupted. Back in my days a threesome was composed of three people who loved each other and had a good relationship in the past. That they didn't have any option to make a threesome, to fulfill and deepen their relationship.

Yomo: …

Yomo: So trouble gone!

Uta: Yeah!

Itori: Oh yeah!

Uta: The whole incident was kind of a ritual? Right?

Itori. Oho, I thought that ritual of the threesome was a legend, but oh god, I was wrong!

Uta: Renji! Renji! Common let's go to the church!

Yomo: …

Yomo: ¡No!

Banjou: ¿Ritual? What happened between that untrustworthy guy and those two?

Hinami: Let me explain the situation Banjou San. Flower man wanted to eat Kaneki. Nishio Kun was a man who wanted some streets by this authority and domain. Later, Flower men, find out that Nishiki kun had a girlfriend and kidnapped her. So he threathen Oni chan that he will kill her, if he didn't go to a church. Nishiki requested to be in their aid, so he could bring back Kimi Chan back to him. But when they go there, Tsukiyama wanted Kaneki to eat Kimi while Tsukiyama was eating her. Meanwhile Nishiki was fighting for the sake of bringing Kimi back. But he didn't do it, so Oni Chan and Onee chan aid him and brought back Kimi Chan.

Banjou: So, a threesome ritual means that person you love the most has to get kidnapped and hurt and then some other party need to save her. So the other 3 hook up at the end?

Hinami: Basically, Banjou Kun.

Banjou: …

Banjou: I thought, those educational books where helping me. But they just alter my intelligence even more.

Touka: …

Touka: I thought, you said that if you wanted in the future a threesome, I was the best option!

Kimi: Oh, you still are! Touka Chan! Isn't that right, Nishio Kun?

Nishiki: Y-yeah.

Touka: But, don't you already have, Shittyama?

Kimi: Yeah, than that means a foursome! Are you up to?

Tsukiyama: Wait, Fille! If we are bringing Touka into this, then let's bring dear Kaneki too!

Kimi: Oh, that's great idea! We are not just bringing my special kink. And that is Touka's Kagune and you Shuu san bringing Kaneki for you.

Tsukiyama: TRES BIEN! My dreams are being fulfilled! A five some with my dear Kaneki Kun!

Touka: …

Kaneki: …

Nishiki: Well, yoo hoo for you two! But I have a request! I need to have Hide in here too!

Hide: …

Kimi: Hide? Why?

Tsukiyama: Yeah, why the best friend of my dear Amore? I thought you hated him.

Nishiki: What? I don't hate that kid! He was the only kid in the first years who respect me and gave me the honors I demanded. Of course, I said that he was a threat of how sharp he was. But that doesn't mean I didn't dig him. Honestly, Hideyoshi if you hadn't disappear from that time. I wonder what would had happen to your precious and virgin body!

Hide: …

Hide: N-nishiki Senpai!

Nishiki: So, do you accept?

Hide: I-i. *Gulp* "I don't know!"

Nishiki: Don't be a half assed man, and just respond dammit!

Hide: Um, Kaneki and Touka Chan, what do you guys say? I'm up to it, if you guys are up to it.

Touka: …

Kaneki: Seriously!

Touka: You guys are all corrupted!

Furuta: And that man and woman is what we called an "orgy".

* * *

Guys, I hope you know this stories are meant to be "T". But, I needed that joke at the end. Seriously guys, I needed that joke. So, please bear with me and the sexual jokes.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	54. Hanbee and Juuzou

Guys remember that special chapter I was going to make, well I just upload it in my other story of "Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters" So if you want to read it, just go ahead and click my username and you will see an update in that story.

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Juuzou and Hanbee are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Nakarai: …

Tamaki: …

Mikage: …

Nakarai: Seriously, I never imagined in my whole life that Hanbee san would take the first move of the rest of us!

Tamaki: Are you seriously saying that Hanbee has taken the first move? I think personally he is taking advantage of his innocence.

Mikage: I think that too. Seriously Hanbee I thought you had some moral!

Hanbee: ….

Hanbee: G-guys!

Juuzou: Guys, guys what happen? What do you have all this gloomy and hateful faces to Hanbee Kun? He did nothing wrong!

Tamaki: Commander, I think you should break up with Hanbee San!

Hanbee: ...

Mikage: I agreed with Tamaki san, you should break up with him!

Hanbee: G-guys!

Tamaki: No, don't break up with him.

Hanbee. Great!

Nakari: I think we should consider to transfer Hanbee to another squad maybe to the quinx squad since he is injured like that we should transfer him, and just like he can become more useful that he is now.

Hanbee: …

Suzuya: Guys, you all are scaring me. Why are you guys acting like that? Why do you guys treat badly Hanbee Kun? Can we all just play and kill ghouls and eat candy too.

Nakari: Oh, commander how cute of you. But I just say, let's get rid of Hanbee!

Tamaki: I second that. I mean it's not like we hate Hanbee.

Suzuya: You guys, don't hate him?

Mikage: No we don't, but he being your lover would just complicate things in the squad.

Suzuya: No it won't! What's wrong kissing Hanbee in front of you?

Tamaki: Trust me, it its wrong!

Suzuya: Okay, to make it equal I will kiss you all. Is that what you want?

Suzuya Squad: ….

Hanbee: …

Mutsuki: Sometimes I wonder how Juuzou san be pretty dense and yet look so innocent in front of everyone.

Marude: Him, innocent he isn't! He is a psycho he killed motorcycle chan! She was too pure for this cruel world!

Shirazu: Well this doesn't surprise me. He is the only sane person who can deal with a freak like Suzuya.

Saiko: Yeah, do you remember that day when he told us the story of Suzuya san and then he got mad at us, because we say something rude. I knew that instant, that when someone gets mad at you when you say something of that someone past, is because they love them.

Kukie: I think you should need to review your shipping instincts, Saiko.

Saiko: Why?

Kukie: Because if that's true, then that means I'm in love with Takeomi Kuroiwa.

Takeomi: Are you?

Kukie: I'm not!

Mutsuki: He is dating Hanbee? Okay, well congratulations to the both of you I hope you don't go through all those troubles of the gender.

Shirazu: Okay, I got lost. What gender problems do you and Suzuya share?

Mutsuki: None, we share none!

Sasaki: he is dating his vice commander? Well good for him. Hanbee cares for him and protects him at all costs. I think is good that Suzuya has Hanbee by his side. Congratulations!

Arima: You're saying that, because you don't want Suzuya dragging you into weird places, right?

Sasaki: How rude of you, Arima san! Of course not! Suzuya is not weird, he is, he is.

Shinohara: Special, right?

Sasaki: Yeah, that's the word I was looking for, he is special!

Shinohara: Well Hanbee Kun, the only thing advice I could give you is. Please take good care of Suzuya. He is a good guy, despite his psycho tendencies he is a good kid, with a kind heart. Well, you know that already, right Hanbee san?

Hanbee: Y-yes.

Shinohara: And congrats Suzuya kun!

Suzuya: Thanks Shinohara kun!

Big Madame: …

Big Madame: My poor baby is dating a guy? Oh, this is such a good news to me!

Furuta: Why?

Big Madame: I always wanted Juuzou Kun to be a girl and now he is dating a guy. My life is complete now!

Furuta: But, that guy look big madame he has such a long hair, could you really say that he is a woman? Or perhaps juuzou is dating another woman.

Big Madame: WHAT?

Arima: Furuta, stop doing that!

Furuta: Sorry, I just love to watch the world burn!

Arima: We know that already, gosh.

Furuta: Are you jealous?

Arima: Jealous of you, why?

Eto: I think it's the other way, Arima san. He is jealous of you.

Arima: Why?

Eto: Didn't you hear, Kaneki did called you father several times am I right?

Arima: Yes, what does that mean?

Eto: Well he does have a father to say it, but he can called him that. I think that's why.

Arima: I see.

Furuta: …

Furuta: Diediediediediedie!

* * *

I love messing with Furuta.

No wait, I love messing with everybody hahahahahahaha!

Okay, the part of Shinohara, almost made me cried. Seriously every time I recalled the panels of shinohara and suzuya together. My heart was getting heavier.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	55. Kaneki x Ihe Hairu

Keep tgoing more crackships than ever! - lol whut?

This chapter was suggested by " **Mangekyo Rinegan** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Ihei Hairu** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Arima: …

Furuta: ….

Furuta: How did she manage to have an obsession of Arima to be the lover of Kaneki?

Hairu: …

Furuta: And even I cried when you die and became more sadistic, how come you like him and date him?

Hairu: I like guys who aren't clingy Furuta you should know about why I crush so many years with Arima san.

Furuta: Oh I see.

Hairu: No hard feelings, right Furuta?

Furuta: No, of course not, Hairu Chan!

Rize: No don't trust him, Hairu!

Furuta: …

Hairu: Why do you say that?

Rize: Oh common, you should at least take a hint of what he did to me. We were all part of "the garden". Remember the day I didn't agreed to him in an argument on that place and he said that that he didn't mind on losing to me? Remember that day? Yes, I still remember it. And because of that, my body was used to create artificial one eyed ghouls!

Hairu: Well, he can't harm me, because I'm dead, and Kaneki well kaneki is stronger than him!

Rize: Yeah, anyways. That guy is strong, don't let him fool you!

Eto: True, Hairu. That smile, don't let him deceive you,

Hairu: Why are you guys telling me all this? I'm not dating him, I'm dating Kaneki.

Eto: Just for the fact, right Rize?

Rize: Yeah, just for the fact!

Furuta: Stupid bitches!

Koori Ui: …

Koori Ui: I thought what we had was special, Hairu san!

Hairu: Only because she share some pocky together doesn't mean we had something.

Fura: I thought that she was inlove with Arima.

Kooru Ui: True, how come she is dating Sasaki when she has so many posters of Arima when I visited her house?

Fura: She has invited you to her house?

Hairu: When did I invited you?

Kooru Ui: You know that day, when we were playing pocky.

Hairu: Um, for I can recall I just invited you to play pocky when we were on missions or in the CCG.

Kooru Ui. …

Kaneki: Oh so that's the reason.

Hairu: What reason?

Kaneki: Well all in the squad cero liked me even ex members like me. But still Ui san, was the only who was in such in a distance with me. Like he was mad of me, or something like that. But now I know that the only reason is that he was jealous of me.

Fura: Oh man, they got you badly.

Kooru Ui: Shut up.

Touka: What? Another investigator really, and top of all she is dead? How could that work?

Nishiki: Don't know, but the CCG is sure is very kinky.

Hinami: And then they say we are the monsters.

Irimi: That's true!

Kukie: Sasaki has become weird.

Mutsuki: I think it has affected him leaving the Quinx squad, don't you think?

Shirazu: I think the same.

Take Hirako: So um you and that girl huh?

Kaneki: Yes, she is very helpful and very feminine too!

Take Hirako: Don't you think, that the reason why she dates you is because you're the only thing close of Arima she can get.

Itou: That's harsh Hirako.

Take Hirako: I'm just stating the obvious, you know.

Kaneki: No, I don't think so.

Saiko: Say Hairu, why are you dating Maman?

Hairu: Well isn't that obvious? Dahh! Sasaki is just like a black hair version of Arima! That person who doesn't see it, it's seriously blind!

All: …

Take Hirako: Oh look Kaneki san, she just admitted what I said to you!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Well I'm not surprised. I wanted to be him too. So the both party wins.

Take Hirako: …

Take Hirako: Seriously, all this obsession with Arima, crushing over him. I wonder if Fura feels something for him.

Fura: …

Fura: I-I never did!

Take Hirako: Oh god, we shouldn't called us the CCG anymore we should called us now "AFC"

Juuzou: FC? Kentucky Fried Chicken?

Hanbee: No captain, I think they're referring to another name. Not that restaurant name.

Juuzou: Ahh, darn it. Why you do that? Now I'm hungry! Let's go to that place!

Nakarai: Captain, our funds were already spent on that gigantic Hershey bar. We don't longer have more money. Hell, we can't even afford a pair of extra crispy tenders.

Juuzou: Really? That's sad!

Hanbee: Captain, worry not I got a pair of coupons who will get our meal more into 50 percent of discount.

Juuzou: What really?

Hanbee: Yes.

Akira: What does "AFC" stand for?

Take Hirako: "Arima Fan Club"

Hairu: Take, silly guy!

Kaneki: That club already exist!

Take Hirako: What?

Hairu: How do you think, Sasaki got closer to me?

Kaneki: Yeah, who do you think is the president and the vice president of the club?

Arima: …

Arima: Seriously, I need to stop talking to people.

* * *

Oh poor Arima. Just by looking at the people you give them eye orgasm, am I right?

I mean who wouldn't, Arima is such a bishie!

Well I hoped you had like it and keep requesting more. I love you all so much

- **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	56. Kaneki x Yoriko

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest and DarkManta** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Yoriko** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: I thought that Touka was the hindrance, not this one.

Uta: So much surprise in one day.

Touka: …

Hide: …

Touka: Y-yoriko! How could you? When you knew I had you know!

Hide: Don't say things like that Touka Chan. Kaneki and Yoriko are happy! If you look in a good way, you always avoided Yoriko because you didn't want to harm her right?

Touka: Y-yes.

Hide: Aw, well Kaneki was just doing that exact same thing to me. But what he did was creating space between us, just like you did to Yoriko.

Touka: …

Hide: I know it feels lonely, but don't get angry at her.

Touka: I won't, she is my best friend.

Hide: There it is, Touka Chan! Look Touka Chan, Yoriko is happy right?

Touka: Y-yes.

Hide: Well, let's just say if I bring the flirting I once did when I first met you, would you accept me?

Touka: …

Nishiki: Well damn, I was gonna comment on how the hell pathetic Kaneki is dating the best friend of Shitty Touka when he even met her in the first place. But now, that topic has changed, I just gonna comment on how is Hide such a smooth talker.

Hide: Oh thanks Nishiki Senpai!

Touka: …

Yoriko: Well, isn't this great? Touka Chan can be happy and I can be happy with Kaneki. Now I don't feel bad about leaving you behind!

Kaneki: Isn't that great, Touka Chan?

Touka: …

Kimi: Aw, don't feel like that, Touka San. You know you always have me, if you want to talk.

Touka: I-i

Kimi: Or perhaps if you want to release that sexual frustration you have, you know.

Touka: What?!

Hinami: …

Hinami: No, how could he! Ayato lets cheer Onee Chan up! Bring the pom poms too!

Ayato: No, I won't!

Hinami: Okay, it's okay, banjou help me out!

Banjou: ALRIHT!

Hinami & Banjou: "Cheer cheer cheer Touka Chan, bring bring bring more coffee! We love you lots like a coffee cup! Oh let's go let's go Touka go!

Touka: …

Rize: I want to throw up, knowing that I just saw Banjou on a mini skirt!

Yomo: Um, Uta stop moving those pom poms around my face, and stop using that mini skirt!

Uta: Why not, we are cheering Touka. You should do it, I mean she is your niece. You should break some sense to Kaneki of hurting and playing with her feelings!

Itori: Oh lets go, oh lets go, Renji Kun go cheer up Touka Chan and break some sense into Kaneki kun!

Uta: Let's go!

Yomo: Oh this such a pain.

Uta: Cheering your niece is a pain? How cruel of you, Renji Kun!

Yomo: No its no that, is a pain that I have to kill Kaneki.

Uta: Um yeah, that really is a pain.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Guys, I'm dating Yoriko, I'm not harming Touka.

Hinami: …

Hinami: Oh, Oni Chan, you're so dense at some times.

Irimi: Pretty dense at helpful times.

Mougan: How come he is dense when someone needs him?

Irimi: The mysteries of Kaneki Kun.

Eto: In this situation why should I do? Cheer Touka, kill that human or perhaps just watch the whole scenario on just how slowly the world is burning up?

Tatara: Oh, Eto.

Eto: Exactly, Tatara san. I love watching the world burn.

Saiko: ….

Saiko: I should have seen it sooner, sorry Takeomi Kun!

Takeomi Kuroiwa: W-why, Saiko?

Saiko: Remember that time you me, and Shirazu Kun went to the bakery together and encounter Yoriko san there?

Shirazu: What does that mean?

Saiko: What I meant, remember the reason why I suggested that bakery?

Shirazu: Because you were hungry and said that place was good.

Saiko: Exactly, the reason why I said it was because Maman brought me a cake from there, and told me it was a great place to eat and relax when you were stressful. If my shipping sensors were in full mode there, I would had guessed that maman went there because of a certain woman there. And for that, I'm really sorry Takeomi Kun!

Shirazu: Actually that makes sense, Saiko Chan.

Takeomi Kuroiwa: …

Takeomi Kuroiwa: Okay, I think I may hate Sasaki san now.

Itou: Why?

Takeomi: Are you seriously asking why I hate him?

Itou: Oya, don't tell me the perfect poker face man is jealous?

Kukie: …

Kukie: Burn.

* * *

Oh god, now I can't get that image of Banjou wearing a mini skirt. It's just disturbing yet so funny don't you think. Like we need that fanart of Banjou like asap! Or perhaps the whole scene where everybody is wearing a cheerleader uniform to cheer Touka up! Don't you think?

Anyways, thanks for reading and by the way if you had created some fanarts based on chapters let me know on the review section so I can see them

Thanks for always read my chapters and reviewing them.

I love you all so much and keep requesting more!

 **-AleCatro** (/*_*)/


	57. Houji and Tatara

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2 and devilsama666** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Houji and Tatara** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Seidou: ….

Seidou: So that's how it was? Tell me, Amon is this the reason why didn't you save him?

Amon: …

Houji: …

Akira: …

Amon: No. I'm done with this. I can't do this. I will go. I just came back, and I'm not dealing with this, really. I'm not even in my right mind. Dealing with this type of announcement. Okay? I can deal that I'm a ghoul but I ain't dealing to save an unhealthy type of couple, okay. Amon is out!

Seidou: …

Seidou: Wow!

Yan (Ghost): …

Yan (Ghost): I see. I guess I'm glad you moved on, Tatara.

Fei: Yeah, I'm glad he is actually moving on.

Tatara: What nonsense is this?

Houji: I thought they were going to react differently.

Tatara: Me too, what the hell brother?

Yan (Ghost): What can I do? I'm a freaking ghost, what do you think I told you to stop, would you follow me?

Tatara: What about you, Fei aren't you gonna react?

Fei: I'm currently a ghost too and a quinque too? What the fuck do you want me to do, grow legs and arms in the quinque and kick your butt?

Tatara: ….

Naki: Can quinques do that?

Tatara: Oh shut it, Naki!

Take Hirako: He is dating the leader of Aogiri Tree. And top of it all, Houji was the one who killed all his clan. What's going on that leader?

Arima: Perhaps the tragic memories can lead to romances?

Take Hirako: Arima san, are you actually saying all that because you want to go further with Kaneki?

Arima: What? No of course not! Stop talking nonsense!

Eto: Well look at that, I never thought Tatara would be the type of guy who gets in love.

Hakagure: Neither me.

Eto: And top of all, of his worst enemy. I really can't comprehend this guy at all. What do you think, about that Noro?

Noro: …. ….. ….. ….. ….! ….." …." "….." …..!

Ayato: Oi, Noro watch the mouth they are kids who are listening.

Eto: Oho, perhaps are you referring to you and Naki?

Ayato: What?! I'm an adult now!

Hinami: Oh, how naïve Ayato kun is.

Ayato: Oh my god, not you too!

Miza: Excuse you, Eto san. But when does Naki has behave like an adult to you?

Shousei Idera: Oi watch your damn mouth, Bitch!

Hooguro: Big bro, is an excellent adult!

Eto: I said that Naki was childish, when did I told that Naki was an adult?

Miza: …

Naki: You're right Eto Chan!

Miza: Ah, Stupid Naki stop agreeing with Eto San. You're an adult!

Shousei Idera: What, wait? Just now you were telling us that Big bro wasn't an adult, was wrong with you woman?

Hooguro: Probably she hit her head so much.

Eto: Or perhaps she is in madly in love with Naki that she doesn't comprehend what the others say.

Shousei Idera: …

Hooguro: …

Naki: In love? What's being in love?

Miza: Noooooo!

Eto: Yes, this exactly was happening between Houji and Tatara.

Tatara: What? Are you calling me retarded?

Eto: Oh no, of course not Tatara san. I pointed my hypothesis in Naki and Miza. When someone is love they hear everything blurred and then your brain process in what you want to hear.

Akira: Are you saying that Houji instead of hearing Tatara rant about this dead clan, his brain told him that Tatara was in love with him?

Eto: Exactly. Well that just a hypothesis I'm doing though.

Houji: Oh, what a naïve ghoul, don't you think that we actually got in love with each other normally?

Eto: Is that so?

Eto: ….

Tatara: I love messing with Eto theories, just to prove her wrong.

Eto: Wait, so you guys are just like that, huh?

Houji: Excuse me?

Eto: Tragic people with tragic and hateful past. They carried their own sins. In a tragic climax of their lives they reach each other to cut their sins, but little they know, that deep inside them they don't want to die in front of his hateful crush, so they in the end. They make hot and hateful sex to compensate each other wounds. You could always hear cursed languages when they have sex, it's hot, but at the end, they know, one of them will die. Who will be and who kill who? Find out more on my next book!

Kaneki: That's, true a masterpiece!

Eto: Oho, of course it is.

Hinami: I hope you can publish it soon!

Eto: I will.

Tatara: This woman.

Houji: At least, it sounds poetic?

Tatara: I don't want my life being categorize as poetic!

Seidou: ….

Seidou: Oh, so that's how it was? Tragic and Hateful Lovers? Well too bad, they got killed by me, though.

Tatara: …

Houji: …

Mutsuki: Don't worry I love tragic romance novels, you death won't be in vain.

Seidou: ….

Seidou: Shit!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	58. Rize and Arima

This chapter was suggested by " **Gues** t"

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Arima and Rize** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Sasaki: …

Ihe Hairu: Noooooo!

Ihe Hairu *Cries*

Banjou: Noooo! Look the world is really cruel to me. I managed to get a district of my own and be the lider. And manage to get stronger with not only with brute force but with my kagune too. And yet, what Rize sama does. She goes for the man who has more power in the manga.

Rize: Even, if you were a great physical man I won't never date you.

Banjou: That's really harsh!

Rize: Well, I'm like this. Like it or not, I'm like this!

Nishiki: Bitch!

Tsukiyama: Bitch!

Rize: Oh look my devoted fans are here too! Thanks for thanking me on getting a relationship with Arima. You guys are so cute!

Touka: In which part, are they telling you congrats?

Rize: They always do, Touka! They always do. You know why? Because when you start getting haters on what you do the best. That means, you are getting better in what are you doing and they're just jealous they can't do it just as awesome as you do.

Nishiki: This woman!

Tsukiyama: Madam, I really hate you!

Rize: Ah more love, and love I can feel it!

Arima: Guys like those never understand who is a great person on what he does.

Rize: You said it!

Eto: …

Tatara: Don't tell me this is the reason why you wanted to search for Rize?

Eto: …

Tatara: Because If it is. I didn't knew you were that type of woman.

Miza: That type of woman who kills his date crush?

Tatara: Yeah, exactly.

Eto: What are you guys saying? I don't hate Rize. I just wanted her to be experimented on Dr. Kanou. You know because she was of the garden. This has nothing to do, that she and Arima are dating. You know!

Tatara: Yeah, Eto. Cause we believe that shit you are saying!

Eto: I'm telling the truth dammit!

Shachi: …

Shachi: Rize, do you tell your date that I was the man who gave your sub name?

Rize: I did!

Shachi: Then why the hell am I dead?

Rize: Don't know, and it's not my problem.

Shachi: …

Arima: Hello there. Sorry for killing you I meant no harm. But I will take good care of your daughter, do not worry!

Shachi: I hate my life! Even when I'm dead.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Exactly in which point on the manga did this two met, or they had a conversation?

Kooru Ui: Well, Arima san was investigated her of her whereabouts.

Mougan: No, but actually we are asking, in which point did they fall in love?

Marude: Don't know. In this point I don't care. Many revelations getting here and there. I honestly don't give a damn or wouldn't be surprised if Arima san would invite me to a date.

Arima: …

Arima: Trust me that would never happen. Ever.

Marude: I don't know if I should feel offended. Or feel pleased about that statement.

Take Hirako: He is dating a ghoul who is the reason why Kaneki is a ghoul?

Take Hirako: I should say, I'm very surprised.

Hide: They both were glasses, they read literary books and made a new identity of Kaneki. So I think that's why they got together. So, I must say. I'm kind of jealous of the both.

Kaneki: Why?

Hide: Um, they created another identity out of you and were part of you. You still talked to them in your mind. So that's why.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Yes, Hide. Because I never had you in my mind.

Hide *Gasp* "You did, what do we talk about? Did we talk about how amazing and beautiful Touka Chan is?"

Touka: ….

Kaneki *Touches his chin* "Y-yes"

Hide: Liar!

Furuta: I see, I see!

Furuta You choose him, instead of me!

Rize: Dude, you feed my body to Dr. KANOU BACK THE FUCK OFF!

Furuta: Still the relationship we had in the garden! It was special!

Rize: It was not, back the fuck off!

Furuta: So rude of you. We colored so many pages and share our bond of not having parents.

Rize: Furuta.

Furuta: Yes?

Rize: Arima is part of the garden too. Don't make yourself special all the time.

Furuta: …

Furuta: Bitch!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	59. Kukie and Saiko

Thanks for everything!

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kukie and Saiko** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Amon: ...

Amon: why?

SHirokae:

Itou: ….

Itou: No I think that world hates me.

Takeomi: Why?

Itou: Well first Hirako san left the squad and I become the leader. Second I lost many members in missions. Third my gamer buddy Saiko Chan has been captured by Kukie san. I lost to him.

Takeomi: Do not worry, they're ghouls who you can kill in the future.

Itou: What does that mean, in this announcement?

Takeomi: You should believe in yourself more.

Itou: Thanks man?

Kukie: As bold as ever.

Takeomi: Oh Urie san, congratulations for having a girlfriend. Saiko is a great woman, with many good qualities, a great sense of humor, despise being a gamer she is very loyal to her companions. Also she is very beautiful, so congratulations you both. And also to say, her ponytails make her cuter than she is.

Saiko: ….

Saiko: T-takeomi Kun! Thanks.

Takeomi: No need, you cute woman.

Urie: …

Urie: Are you seriously hitting on saiko?

Takeomi: I'm not hitting her, I'm just stating her characteristics of why did you date her.

Urie: I hope is that, or I will get mad and fight you.

Takeomi: Why, for complementing Saiko? Did I offend her in any way, I'm really sorry if I offended you, Saiko san.

Saiko: You didn't offended me, you just complement me. Of course that beautiful boy over there, being my boyfriend now is jealous that you may steal me from him. You see, he is very possessive.

Kukie: I'm not possessive!

Saiko: Okay, he isn't possessive. Ohohohoho he is possessive.

Takeomi: Okay, I understand I will watch Saiko san from the shadows if that's what you wish.

Kukie: No, don't even smell her.

Takeomi: …

Saiko: Yeah right, he isn't a possessive man.

Shirazu: Don't worry, Takeomi Kun he was possessive since the very start. Anyways congratulations, I didn't knew you and her had a thing. Or perhaps I was blind to it. Anyways, congratulations to the both of you.

Saiko: Thanks, Shirazu kun, you lovely shark teeth guy.

Kukie: Are you flirting with Shirazu now?

Saiko: What? Flirting? When did I, Kukie kun I only have eyes for those beautiful pats on my head you do to me in the night.

Shirazu: ….

Kaneki: Perhaps is time.

Akira: Is time for what?

Kaneki: Taught my children of mostly and good lesson about the "Birds and the bees".

Akira: ….

Akira: Are you serious?

Kaneki: Don't you just heard, she said Kukie give her pats on the head in the night. Is true, that something is going on.

Akira: They are just normal pats on the head.

Kaneki: No that's where you are wrong. The pats on the head are just simply the first thing a man those to a woman when he wants the.

Kaneki *Whisper*: The S-E-X-

Touka: Oh damn. I had my high hopes. Now they are all ruined

Uta: *Wiggles eyebrows* you know, Renji Kun I never knew you had those intentions towards me.

Yomo: I never did.

Uta: Yeah, but the philosophy of Kaneki states that you had feelings for me.

Kaneki: I didn't meant between a man and a man. Anyways, Saiko and Kukie congratulations to the both of you. I suppose just like they say "Different poles attract each other".

Saiko: Thanks maman, but he is that bit different from me.

Kaneki: What do you mean?

Saiko: He reads manga to me, don't you think that is sweet?

Kaneki: Yeah, I remember when I just to do that.

Kukie: Yeah, I was going to comment on how you dare comment on our announcement when you just go away and leave us behind. But for you leaving us behind, I and Saiko could get a deeper relationship. And that makes me a little happy now.

Saiko: Yeah, Maman be glad you leave!

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Kids these days are so harsh.

Arima: You understand my pain now.

Ching-Li: I'm kind of mad with Urie senpai now.

Touma: That man, how could you steal Saiko sama, from me?

Shinsanpei: I'm kind of glad that Urie senpai find someone. Its beautiful.

Ching-li: …

Touma: ….

Touma: Get out, Shinsanpei.

Shinsanpei: B-but? But why?

Touma: Just go away.

Mutsuki: ….

Mutsuki: Damn, Mutsuki moves fast! I'm kind of jealous.

Saiko: Worry not, the great Saiko sama can share!

Kukie: …

Kukie: Excuse you, but I'm not food.

Saiko: Ohohohoho, yes you aren't food, but a Cookie (Kukie) am I right?

Sasaki: Dang it, Saiko chan you beat me to it. But let's take a moment, to analyze the situation, with part Mutsuki would like of Kukie, the black part or the white part, you know because he is Ureon. (Oreo + Urie)

Saiko: Ohohohoho!

Shirazu: Pretty puns you have there!

Kukie: …

Mutsuki: …

Kukie: I sympathizewith you Kukie san.

Kukie: …

Kukie: I will lay down on the corner, listening to rebel music and pretend this conversation never took place.

* * *

The harem of Saiko strikes again!

HAHAHAHAA I LOVE MAH SAIKO CHAN!

And poor shinsanpei nobody loves this guy.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	60. Tatara and Touka

This chapter was suggested by " **WhiteMoon17** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Tatara and Touka** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kaneki: …

Hide: …

Eto: Dammit Tatara, stop taking the spotlight!

Tatara: What are you referring now, Eto?

Eto: Well, everybody is talking on how do you met with the big sister of Ayato. Now you are the talk, I'm not the talk anymore.

Tatara: That's what really is bothering you?

Eto: Yeah, why?

Tatara: I see.

Touka: So you really thought she will get jealous?

Tatara: A hunch I had.

Yomo: …

Yomo: So, it was Tatara huh? I thought it was Kaneki in disguise who come to see you. But look I was wrong.

Uta: ¿What? Don't tell me Renji Kun, you had seen Tatara san and Touka Chan get rowdy on Café "Re"?

Itori: Oh, she is really kinky huh?

Yomo: What, no! Of course not! Touka is not like any of those girls. She is a respectful girl and a calm woman.

Tatara: …

Tatara: Stop talking like that of her. She doesn't belong to you.

Yomo: I can do it.

Yomo *Whispers* "I'm his uncle after all"

Tatara: So what? Anyway don't tell anybody what do you see, understand? Or I will tell Touka and Ayato they still have a sibling out there.

Uta: So what do you saw?

Yomo: I just saw them kissing.

Uta: Oh, how precautious of you. Touka Chan.

Touka: S-shut it!

Nishiki: Kissing, really Yomo? I watch the other day, how Touka was up against a wall blushing and moaning.

Kaneki: …

Uta: How scandalous!

Itori: Ohoho, it really is!

Tatara: Your days our count stupid glassed bitch!

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Shit!

Hinami: Onee chan is dating my former boss. Oh, wait don't tell me the reason why didn't you follow me up to Aogiri Tree was because you told Tatara to watch over me?

Touka: Exactly

Hinami: So what happen when Ayato told me he went for his own to save me, and the reason of that was because Tatara didn't want to get involved even further. Did something happen between the two of you?

Touka: Ah yeah, when I receive the information about your imprisonment in Cochlea I told him I was strong enough to save you. So he let me, save you.

Hinami: Oh wow, but Ayato told me that his plan was his doing not yours. And the reason why you joined was because Banjou san told you about it.

Touka: Well, who do you think taught me to use my kagune more properly?

Hinami: He trained you?

Touka: Yes.

Tatara: Damn right I did, in aogiri tree of course!

Hakaguro: …

Torso: Wait, Hakaguro so those noises coming from that dark and prohibited room, where belonging to Tatara and his lover?

Hakaguro *Blushes* "O-of course not!"

Ayato: ….

Ayato: She was the girlfriend of my boss and I didn't knew all this fucking time? What the flying fuck!

Tatara: Don't take it personally, Ayato. Is not like Touka has to talk to you about all her goddamn life.

Touka: Yeah, that's right.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: So when she said she wanted me to gain more muscles. What she meant is that I have to look like him. So in the future, I will be the replacement of Tatara. Wow, I never thought I was going to be a second plate to someone's life.

Seidou: Now, you get me.

Touka: What the hell are you even talking about? Even though he is dead. You will never get in his level. Tatara is unreplaceable!

Tatara: *So moved* ….

Tatara *Thinking* "I must think of something clever and cool to say to her*

Tatara: Touka, I must say that when I met you I thought of you as nothing more than a peon. A useless peon from a chessboard.

Furuta: Oh so harsh.

Tatara: But the time flow, and I started developing sentiments for you, so I must say. I don't view you anymore like a peon I view you more like a queen from a chess board.

Touka: …

Touka: T-thanks?

Tatara *Thinking* "Smooth and you nailed it"

Tatara: No problem.

Yan: Oh wow brother, congratulations. I'm really glad you moved on. And top of all, you had the guts to settle with your relationship life.

Tatara: Oh, thanks brother. I needed someone to take my stress out. And gladly I found the one who was perfect to fit in the role.

Yan: Oh really, what does she do?

Tatara: She tries to make me a man every day. And I'm proud of that.

Yan: …

Yan: A-ah well that is good that your partner can satisfy you.

Touka: …

Nishiki: Damn Touka!

Touka: You're mistaken, that's not how it is!

Tatara: Yes, we trained so much and let our anger on those investigators who killed our precious ones. She is the type of woman who listens and makes plan of revenge. Yes. Definitely I needed a type of woman like that.

Yan: Revenge, huh you need to calm down about that.

Tatara: Not yet. Right Touka?

Touka: Of course not!

Tatara: Exactly!

Tatara: Oh no.

Yoriko: …

Yoriko: My god, Touka you are really growing up, huh?

Touka: Yoriko, I think I did.

Yoriko: Yeah, I'm glad that you moved on of being shy girl to a sexual active woman. That really suits you!

Touka: …

Tatara: That woman, just nailed it.

Tatara: *I must kill her*.

* * *

So, Tatara and Touka huh? You guys keep suggesting more and more couple who are weirder. So I must say something those couples who are weird are the most easier to write than those couples who are actually make sense. Do you know that? Anyways,

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	61. Shirazu and Haise

This chapter was suggested by " **NecroPriestess"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Shirazu and Haise** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Mutsuki: …

Saiko: ….

Kukie: ….

Mutsuki: when and how, I want to know all the details!

Saiko: What?

Kukie: …

Saiko: I thought you had the hots for Shirazu!

Mustuki: When did you get that idea?

Saiko: Oh well the other day, you were eating together.

Mutsuki: Saiko Chan that is not a reason.

Kukie: Let her be, every time someone does something with another person. She just randomly ships it with that person.

Saiko: Hey, that's not true! You only said that, because you found out about my angst fanfic that I wrote between you and Takeomi Kun!

Kukie: …

Kukie: I wasn't mad!

Takeomi: You were?

Itou: Yeah, if you weren't mad or had feeling for Takeomi Kun I think you shouldn't get mad. Of course if you don't have feelings for him.

Kukie: …

Saiko: Oho, does that mean my dear Itou gamer partner read the fanfic?

Itou: Oho, you bet Saiko Chan!

Shinsanpei: It was a great story. I liked the ending!

Touma: The ending was good, the great part was the sex part. Every time I read that part, you can feel the steam and hatred of both parties had between them. I just love it, when some people grab parts of their lover's body to feel hornier.

Itou: Yeah, I like that part too!

Ching-Li: I don't think that's the best part. I love the sequel when they did it in the Bakery Shop. And Urie senpai was getting jerked off by Takeomi san.

Takeomi: …

Kukie: …

Saiko: Oh Ching li, you read the sequel?

Ching-Li: You know, I always got your back, Saiko san.

Takeomi: I see.

Kukie: I SAID I WASN'T MAD! Stop writing those type of stories Saiko!

Saiko: Never! Anyway, congrats Maman and Shirazu kun! I hope you get your revenge maman!

Haise: …

Mutsuki: …

Kukie: …

Saiko: Too soon?

Mutsuki: Yeah.

Furuta: Oya, oya. I didn't new Kaneki was a selfish boyfriend.

Arima: Why do you say that?

Furuta: Oh, I'm just saying that because he didn't went to his boyfriend funeral. Didn't the Quinx squad were mad at Haise of not going to pay respects? Or when he move to Arima's squad he didn't get them the full attention they wanted.

Arima: …

Kaneki: …

Furuta: Or that time, when everybody of the old members of the quinx squad reunited to pay the debt of Shirazu's sister hospital bill?

Shirazu: …

Arima: Furuta, stop adding salt to the cut.

Furuta: Oya, I'm just stating the obvious, Arima san.

Akira: Ah well, Congratulations Sasaki. Aren't you getting colder each day, isn't that right Arima san? Oh, I wonder where did he learned to be cold to the ones he cares for.

Arima: Akira, stop being sarcastic.

Akira: I was? Oh well I wasn't aware of that.

Arima: Oh really?

Tsukiyama: Oh no my amore. Falling into the hands of another investigator. I thought that you loved me!

Kaneki: When did I say, I was in love with you?

Tsukiyama: And all the stalking and encounter we did together?

Kaneki: No, I think that was from your part. I had never stalked you.

Tsukiyama: What about when you throw me out from that top building?

Kaneki: Um yeah, that was kind of a gesture to tell you that I care for another person and not you anymore.

Tsukiyama: Life is harsh!

Matsumae: You tell me, young master.

Touka: …

Touka: Yeah, I call that shit.

Hinami: What is it, aren't you angry oneechan?

Touka: I am but I know how kaneki works. So I'm just half mad.

Hinami: How Oni Chan works?

Hide: What that could be, Touka Chan?

Touka: I mean, you had noticed too, right Hide? When Kaneki cares for somebody. He gets all dorky and that stupid stuff. And then when I new identity borns within himself he becomes more distant.

Hide: That's true!

Touka: See? So this is my advice to shitty announcement. So, listen well Shitty Shirazu!

Shirazu: Y-yes Madam!

Touka: Look if shitty Kaneki is your lover I don't care how you guys do it or whatsoever. But if you want this relationship to work. You mustn't get Kaneki gain a new identity.

Shirazu: Why is that?

Touka: Because if he does, he will change his perspective of live. He will start ranting shit like "Oh, you must stay, I'm doing this and that for the sake of everyone. So don't worry, I know you will be fine, just I'm fine being without you, by your side".

Kaneki: ….

Shirazu: Right, Sasan doesn't have to get a new identity. I got it!

Touka: Yeah, follow that and he will be faithful to you. But if you don't follow that, you may see him again. I don't know maybe 5 or 6 years later. And you will get just a present from him.

Shirazu: Oh, that's really sad. Anyways pretty girl thanks!

Touka: No need to thank me, just get all lovey and dovey with your boyfriend.

Shirazu: I will and thanks.

Touka: …

Yomo: …

Yomo: You were surprisingly mature to giving him advice. Considering he is your new rival of the person you crush for.

Touka: SHUT YOUR FACE! I'M GONNA PUNCH SOMEBODY UP.

Yomo: There we go, that's the Touka I know.

* * *

I love my waifu TOUKA,

Touka is best waifu!

Saiko: Huh, i thought i was your waifu!

Me: TWO WAIFUS?

\- **KEEPS GETTING STABBED-**

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	62. Hirako And Itou

Yes the opportunity has come, **Itou** your very first chapter! Thanks

 **Itou** : Oh my god, thank you guys!

 **Me:** Yeah i mean, fans pity you, since we don't know if you are actually going to survive with Kimi. So yeah here you have it.

 **Itou:** Wait, for that for? You guys are cruel!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Itou and Take Hirako** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Takeomi: Finally!

Itou: What?

Takeomi: All that respect and following around has pay the respects right Itou san?

Hirako: …

Itou: I wasn't stalking you!

Takeomi: Then, why did you cried when he left?

Itou: No, please stop Takeomi Kun!

Hirako: Don't worry, you bring the joy in my life!

Arima: …

Arima: That's bullshit!

Hirako: Excuse you, Mr. Ghoul Ripper mind your language. They are small children who are listening.

Arima: That's, you know what? I don't care anymore, you know. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!

Hirako: Thanks.

Arima: Oh f&ck you Hirako!

Hirako: F$ck yourself.

Arima: Yeah, I will, wait what?

Hirako: Bitch please, I'm the best.

Kaneki: What is going in here?

Arima: HAJJASHSHDJAA

Kaneki: Huh? Anyways congratulations Itou san and Hirako san. I'm happy you guys got finally together.

Shirazu: It was a goddamn time, this two got together, and his admiration towards Hirako was incredible.

Suzuya: Wow, everybody is getting together, right Hanbee Kun?

Hanbee: Yes, that's great. We must tell even though us investigator kill ghouls we aren't that bad, we also have good hearts.

Suzuya: Yeah! I'm going to kill some ghouls right now, be right back.

Hanbee: So, if I must say I would like you to offer a date, my dear captain? What do you think, wasn't kind of rush? Captain, captain?

Mutsuki: He has already left.

Hanbee: Captain? Why must you hurt me this way?

Takeomi: I must say, I'm kind of lonely now. Now that Furuta san and Itou san are together, who would be my companion on eating ramen with me?

Mutsuki: Me!

Shinsanpei: Me!

Touma: Touma loves ramen!

Ching Li: Me

Kukie: …

Takeomi: You guys, are really considerate especially you Kukie san. I didn't knew this side of you Kukie. Thanks for you compassion.

Kukie: When did I say, I was going to eat ramen with you?

Takeomi: You will

Kukie: What? Why?

Takeomi: You will do it.

Kukie: You can't persuade me.

Takeomi: I have more promotions!

Kukie: Y-you how could you.

Irimi: ….

Irimi: Why? Now, of all the times I look like the bad person? Huh, why do you guys do this to me?

Koma: Why are you saying that?

Irimi: I mean, I'm about to beat this guy for the zake of my group and now they announce they are dating and top of all, I love couples who are meant to be together from the very beginning.

Koma: It must hard then?

Irimi: You have no idea!

Saiko: …

Saiko: It was, it was amazing. I'M BLUSHING BLASHFULLY NOW. I KNOW THERES A GOD NOW, KNOWING THAT MY OTP BECAME TRUE! OHHHH PRAISE THE LORD!

Mustuki: Saiko Chan, stop shouting!

Saiko: I can't. I'm unable to do it, you know?

Itou: U-uh I'm kind of hurt, Saiko chan I thought you have the dibs for me. I thought you were jealous.

Saiko: Is not that, is that

Itou: What, Don't tell me, you had forgotten what we did when we were alone after the Christmas celebration in your house?

Hirako: …

Saiko: Kuramoto, Hirako san is hearing.

Itou: Do not worry my beloved gamer partner, Hirako san knows everything I had done with you. So you don't need to worry. Even those secret and sexy screen caps we had taken if our gaming together.

Saiko: I, I'm sorry Hirako senpai!

Hirako: Don't worry.

Saiko: R-really?

Hirako: Yes. Really.

Saiko: …

Hirako: …. / *Winks at her and wiggles his eyebrows*

Saiko: …

Itou: Saiko chan! Do not worry! *Grops Saiko shoulder*

Saiko: ...

Itou: Saiko, you don't need to worry! *Grabs saiko head*

Hirako: Don't worry. *Stares at her*

Saiko: …

Itou: We have food and games.

Saiko: I don't know.

Hirako: I will gladly make you massages and make you any type of different ponytails.

Saiko: I do. I YES!

Itou: Wo hoo!

Hirako: Now, I can tach of the list "having a relationship with a blue hair girl"

* * *

I must tell you something, one of my crack ships is **Itou x Saiko** , and I'm really sorry if I make someone uncomfortable with the last bit.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	63. Uta x Itori x Yomo

This chapter was suggested by **"Guest 2"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Uta, Yomo and Itori** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Koma: ….

Koma: The best result of shipping wars!

Irimi: Indeed, Koma san!

Touka: ….

Ayato: ….

Hikari: …

Arata: ….

Arata: I didn't knew your brother was that type of guy.

Hikari: I didn't knew either. Well let's just say that people change when they grow up.

Arata: Indeed. But, um I kind of feared something.

Hikari: What?

Arata: That he may be a bad example for our kids.

Hikari: He isn't. This type of relationships are well known now a days. Perhaps we are just getting very old.

Arata: Do you think so?

Hikari: Yeah, but fear not. Our children are very shy and pure to getting the ideas of having a threesome with somebody.

Arata: Yeah, you're probably right.

Touka: I will never think that, mom!

Ayato: Being in a relationship is such a hardship to do. You have to this and that. Yet imagine three people in a relationship? If would be a double pain in the ass. So yeah, no thanks!

Hikari: See?

Arata: You're very intelligent, that's why I love you so much!

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: He is having the dream of many men. I have to say I'm very jealous! But of course I would in my case. Get to girls and me. Not two boys and one girl. But that depends of the kink and taste everybody has, right?

Kimi: Indeed, Nishi kun!

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Why are you smiling me like that? Why is there so many sparkles going out of your body? Is there something wrong with you? Does that flower bastard, did this to you?

Tsukiyama: So rude!

Kimi: Oh nothing is happening, Nishi Kun!

Nishiki: Then why are you smiling like that?

Kimi: Of what you said.

Nishiki: What did I say?

Kimi: You want a threesome.

Nishiki: Um yeah, but you know that just a fantasy that every men has. Is not like I'm being displeased about you or I'm tired about you. I mean it, Kimi.

Kimi: Of course I know that!

Nishiki: Then why?

Kimi: Touka Chan.

Nishiki: Huh, shitty Touka? What does she had to do with this?

Touka: ….

Touka: Kimi, please! Stop it, I'm not agreeing with that statement!

Nishiki: ….

Nishiki: What?

Nishiki –Inner thoughts- : Shitty Touka, always has to ruin everything!

Yoshimura: Oh youngsters this days. They always occurred with the most bizarre things. Well at least they're not killing people and they're just releasing their sexual tension they had in bed. Yes good for them.

All: …

Yoshimura: Oh my, did I ruin the atmosphere around here?

Yomo: No, you didn't manager san.

Yoshimura: Good.

Roma: Oh, our top leaders are dating Yomo san. I thought they were already a couple!

Nico: Oh, me too. They had so many sexual tension. I thought they were already a couple.

Seito: I noticed that too.

Take Hirako: Hmm, good threesome.

Uta: Thanks!

Yomo: What?

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Congrats, anyways I don't think nothing will change. I mean, when I was in that bar with the three of them. It seemed they had just a long history going in. And I was pretty sure I noticed some sexual tension. When I heard those stories of the past from Uta san.

Uta: I know right. It was a great and romantic story.

Yomo: It wasn't

Itori: Oh, look at that Uta Kun. Renji Kun still has some shy vibes.

Uta: Yeah, oh poor Renji. Do you want me to kiss you?

Itori: Or perhaps me?

Yomo: …

Yomo: Stop.

Uta: Okay, renji Kun lets go to bed. But first a shower!

Itori: Yeah, going to bed without a shower first is very disgusting!

Uta: You said it!

All: …

Yomo: …

Yomo: I HATE MY LIFE!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	64. Arima and Tatara

Hey guys, i'm really sorry for not putting chapters like i used normally. It's just i had been very busy with my classes in university and not just that but many projects too. So i hope the people who where from the very begining are still with me. Anyways, let's stop with my complaints and start this chapter, shall we?

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2 and devilsama666** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Arima and Tatara** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Amon: ….

Amon: I don't know how to react with this. I knew Arima san was different but not this different, like dating your enemy. But now I knew his was the "One eyed", does this make sense? Do I feel guilty or do I feel hatred for this couple I don't. I'm very conflicted about this.

Houji: ….

Houji: Now, I think I fill guilty that I wanted to kill Tatara.

Arima: Yes, you are. I'm fully aware what you did. You need to be punished.

Houji: Too bad, I wasn't the one who killed him.

Arima: I'm aware of that.

Seidou: …

Seidou: No I'm really tired of taking sides. Shit this is very complicated. You know what, I'm leaving Akira here, and stay in Aogiri, shit was easier and I have to point that this was the antagonist group we are talking about.

Akira: No kidding.

Mustuki: …

Mutsuki: What the hell is this? What the flying giving f#ck is this? Huh? Like what the hell? I don't even know anymore. I escaped from Torso because the Ccg isn't f#cked up right? But clearly now that I leave this place I thought everybody was the same. But first, I encounter Akira san defending two dangerous ghouls, and then this? What is wrong you guys, clearly I don't anymore.

Kukie: Well Mutsuki clearly you stole the words out of my mouth.

Shinsanpei: This clearly is getting troublesome.

Ching li: ….

Touma: I think the Ccg need to reevaluate their employees.

Saiko: Is it just me or I don't practically care who is dating who at this point, and I just want to desire them good wishes and make this couple to be happy as long as their destiny desires?

Quinx Squad: …

Quinx Squad: You're weird.

Saiko: Yes I'm may be weird, but getting annoyed for this announcement or complaining about how this doesn't make sense and how this couple doesn't need to be together for the sake of your own misfits won't stop them to stop dating, you know that right?

All: …

Arima: Wow, it seems you really understand us.

Saiko: I do, after all you are my papa's maman.

Arima: …

Arima: Thanks. I think.

Marude: Wow, that kid take the exact words right out of my mouth. Even so, Arima congratulations for you happy ending!

Arima: Thanks.

Marude: ….

Arima: ….

Marude: ….

Arima: Um, do you want to say something else or, should I just go?

Marude: No, don't mind me, I'm just wait here until another weird announcement comes at me, and I will prepared to react to it.

Tatara: Who the f%ck does that, don't you have a hobby or something?

Marude: Me hobby? I just to have a hobby, but certain someone take my precious hobby away. I had another hobby with taking with a certain person but now that he is both dead and a ghoul. I don't have any hobby left. If that responds your question.

Tatara: You're really pitiful, but somehow you will get through.

Marude: ….

Marude: Oh wow, I never knew in my life I would get encourage words belonging from a ghoul who happens to be from the certain evil organization we want to exterminate. Thanks.

Tatara: …

Tatara: Dude, you're so weird.

Eto: Eh, The great Tatara and Arima? Wow, I really thought this guy had the hots one me, no way, I thought this both had the hots for me.

Kaneki: No, Incorrect. I thought Arima had the hots on me. Not you. Tatara had the hots for you. Arima for me, understand?

Eto: Oho, is this some jealousy I'm sensing Kaneki kun?

Kaneki: Jealousy? I'm not jealous, I'm very happy that Arima found someone he can share his sadness with. Even if I was the person who hear his lasts words and read all those books with him. Of course I'm not jealous.

Tatara: Get over with it, kid. You're jealous!

Kaneki: …

Arima: No need to be afraid, just embrace it!

Kaneki: Indeed, I'm jealous!

Tatara: Oh, what is this, someone who isn't in the ccg agreed with me?

Tatara: ….

Tatara: YES! FINALLY EVERYBODY IS BECOMING MY PEONS HAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, DO YOU HEAR THAT BROTHER? DO YOU HEAR? THAT MY EXPIRE CLAN OF CHINA, DO YOU HEAR THAT? YES, DO YOU CLEAR HEAR THAT? I'M IN RELATIONSHIP WITH THE ONE AND ONLY ONE EYED KING! YES! EVERY AND ANY OF WISHES ARE BECOMINH CLEARER! WITH HIM BY MY SIDE, AND ME BY HIS SIDE, WE ARE UNSTOPABABLE!

Eto: Um, Tatara stop shouting.

Tatara: YOU'ARE JUST JEALOUS, WHO WOULDN'T BE, ME THE GREAT TATARA HAS ARIMA, THE ONE EYED KING, SUCK IT EVERYBODY, MY REVENGE STARTS NOW! I'M UNSTOPABLE!

Eto: ….

Eto: Tatara, you make your point, stop shouting!

Tatara: EVERYBODY IS JUST JEALOUS, RIGHT ARIMA? RIGHT MY KING? UH, RIGHT? HAHAHAHAHA YES, LOOK EVEN THAT KANEKI OR THAT LAME ONE EYED KING COULDN'T GET THE CHANCE TO HAVE THAT PIECE OF MEAT OF MY DELICIOUS KING!

Kaneki: …

TATARA: YEAH, SUCK MY D#CK, SUCK MY D#CK, SUCK MY D#CK, AND SUCK IT OFF, HAHAHAHA! THE GREAT WALL OF ARIMATARA SHALL NEVER BE BROKEN, HAHAHA THE WALL OF ARIMATARA WOULD NEVER FALL, THE CCG SHALL FALL, THE GARDEN TOO, HAHA BUT NEVER THE ARIMATARA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Arima: ….

Arima: This is the result of me dating people who haven't know me that long, huh? I seems I had make a great mistake.

* * *

Poor Arima san, even when dating he can get a chance to get a normal life, can he? Poor him and his misery life. Well, doesn't matter.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** **(*_*)7**


	65. Ayato and Touka

Omg Guys thanks for being so understanding to me!

So let's get started!

This chapter was suggested by " **DarkManta"**

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Ayato and Touka** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Arata: …

Hikari Kirishima: …

Hikari: Okay, I thought you were going to raise them well.

Arata: I did raise them well. When you were gone, I managed to find a good place and in the night I always manage to hunt meat for them to eat. The only thing I didn't manage to do good, was when I screw it up and the doves capture me.

Hikari: Then, how they turn out like this?

Arata: I don't know, perhaps Yomo has a thing to say in this?

Hikari: Oh brother, how come they turn out like that?

Yomo: …

Yomo "Drunk": Aneki how come you're alive? Ha-ha, the sky is so pretty and shiny. Hey sister, can you could see how beautiful the moon is *hiccup* h-how much I love talking with you Aneki *hiccup* Oh, can you see how my beautiful siblings loving each other? *Hiccup* O-OH HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM AND YET I COULDN'T PROTECT THEM WITH THIS ATROCITY! *hiccup*

Uta: Oh, poor Renji Kun. Look how he messed up he is. I feel sorry for him.

Itori: Right? I mean it's fun looking at him when we are the one causing that reaction. But when I see him like this, for the cause of another person is just sad.

Uta: Yeah, Touka Chan and Ayato Kun, you guys should be grateful for having an uncle like Renji Kun who has watched your backs all this time. And now you rebel yourselves by dating each other. I think it's a bit unfair!

Itori: Totally unfair!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: So it's fine, that you guys torment him, but it's not fine when other people do it, is that right?

Itori/Uta: Yeah!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I knew this two where somehow tsunderes right? But I didn't knew they have this kind of connection.

Hinami: What do you mean Oni chan, apart they are siblings what is more disturbing?

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Nope, I don't think I have the rights to say this. Since I wasn't the one who witness the horrible act, I just came when he was finishing her.

Hinami: ….

Hinami: Finishing her? What do you mean, Oni chan?!

Kaneki: Um, Nishiki senpai, would you do the honors?

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: No, Kaneki. I bleach my eyes when I witness that. I will never want to recall that happening again.

Kimi: Nishiki Kun, remember the day I comment you about my parents death? It was a pain remembering that, but you can do it. I know you can, tell them!

Nishiki: W-well this all happen in Aogiri Tree when we were saving kaneki. Shitty Touka was caught in a fight with her stupid brother. When all the sudden he was winning and he started biting her.

Eto: I don't particular see whats the problem in that.

Miza: Eto san, they are siblings, eating your sister would be horrible.

Eto: Well, for now that we can recall he hasn't just bite her skin. Let's just say this, that Ayato has tasted all Touka holes *Wink*

All: Eww.

Eto: Oh gosh, you guys aren't fun.

Hinami: Poor Nishiki san, it most have been horrible.

Banjou: Oh poor Nishiki san.

Koma: Don't worry, the devil ape would never metion this again.

Irimi: This horny kids. Man, seriously can they just wait for their loved ones get out of jail or an organization they are. And wait for them to return. Because that's what a normal person would have done. Okay, maybe they're exception were people don't wait and got another person. But at least you could get your sex urges and do it with another person who wasn't blood related, don't you think?

Koma: I think that as well.

Yoshimura: Perhaps me lecturing them, wasn't good an example of becoming fine ghouls.

Koma: Oh, maybe manager san is your fault.

Yoshimura: Eh, why me?

Koma: Well… You did said to them, they didn't have to be rebel ghouls. You said "instead of becoming part of an evil organization why don't you become a fine ghoul who marries someone, and lives a peaceful yet quite simple life?"

Yoshimura: Yes. I do recall telling them that. But in what context they can turn the talk to a talk about dating your own sibling?

Koma: You did gave them a "Birds and the Bees" Talk. And worst you leave those two alone, with the book on the room.

Yoshimura: …

Yoshimura: Perhaps you could say this is my fault. But only this, okay?

Eto: Yeah you can rephrase that again.

Arima: ….

Arima: Do you see this Kaneki?

Kaneki: Yes, for the weird it sound its true.

Arima: This is why I killed myself.

Kaneki: What?

Arima: Kaneki maybe you have read, that if a kid sees something very traumatizing, this children can develop serious kinks or become monsters.

Kaneki: No, don't burden this. This isn't your fault.

Arima: You can say that again, Kaneki. But I killed their mother in front of them.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Well, this really isn't you fault. It must have a reason.

Touka: That's true, we hate each other.

Ayato: And yet we still love each other.

Arima: Yep, this is the reason why I killed myself.

* * *

Incest for the win? Yuck no, Ew fuck that I don't like shipping between siblings but I guess you guys have your otps.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro (*_*)7**


	66. Kaneki x Furuta

Oho, we get the two kings together this time.

This chapter was suggested by " **P1nk4m3n4** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Furuta** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Saiko: Maman is dating that guy? Why? I don't even.

Kukie: Oi, Saiko why we should care about him, he is not a problem of us anymore!

Mutsuki: Still, Sasaki dating Furuta san was kind of unexpected. I really thought that those two had bad aura between each other. Even if they worked together when they were in Arima squad.

Saiko: I know, that's why this is unexpected. But at least, I'm really happy from him.

Kukie: Why though, he left us. We shouldn't care of what he does.

Amon: Oh please, I don't want to hear that from someone who invent his attack after Arima squad and even repeat his own words from the person he thinks he doesn't care for.

Kukie: …

Higemaru: Jeez, It seems that they have discovered you, Kukie Senpai.

Kukie: S-shut it!

Fura: He is dating Furuta? The one who killed Arima? Haise Sasaki? He is dating him? What the hell!

Kooru Ui: I KNOW RIGHT! WHAT THE F#CK! I CAN'T EVEN. Furuta you where Arima underling at some point, have some dignity and respect about his death.

Fura: Yeah man, he was part of garden just like you were. Stop dating the son a bitch who is f#cking traitor.

Furuta: …

Furuta: You want me to stop dating Kaneki because of the dignity that I held of Arima and because I was part of garden with Arima san?

Kaneki: Oh god, I can see the punch line coming, Furuta don't do this.

Fura: Yeah man, Stop dating that stupid guy!

Kooru Ui: Yeah!

Furuta: Why would I? *Grins* I mean, have you ever guys watch me fight during the Rosewaltch operation? Do you really think I have a sense of partnership for all I have done?

Kooru Ui: …

Fura: …

Furuta: Oh my god, and I thought I was the good person making jokes. And look at this two. HaHaha, they really thought I give a damn about Arima dying? And over that, I don't take orders from anyone. Hahaha god, please stop. My stomach hurts just by thinking about it. Hahaha. Oh my god! My dear Kaneki please Hahaha Stop this madness in my stomach, ahahaha I can't stop, my eyes are getting teary!

Kaneki: Furuta please be serious, I respected Arima san very much. So I think you should be a little sensitive when it comes of discussing Arima's san death.

Furuta: Oh, oh. That's better, hearing you lecturing me relaxes me. Thanks my dear Kaneki.

Kaneki: Well, yes I'm glad I put some moral to you.

Furuta: Moral? Haahahahahahahaha!

Kaneki: Oh god, not again.

V: …

Uta: …

Uta: Well I should say I didn't expect this to happen. What about you crown?

Porpora: Neither do I, but for all I know is that our King has something to gain from this dating announcement. So I should just expect what will good happen in this.

Uta: Oh, I thought that same thing. We expecting many unexpected surprises, King!

Kaneki: What the hell does that supposed to mean? I'm dating him, I'm not marrying him. Don't expect surprises.

Furuta: Oh my god, how can you say that? I even arrange the flower arranging with Dr. Kanou and the buffet my dear Kaneki! The beautiful, big and unique buffet I ordered for this occasion was so expensive.

Kaneki: Buffet?

Furuta: Yes I mean your palate is unique. Is kind of a ghoul now? So I made preparations for having various dishes that are unique and stylish. Oh and look we the clowns would be the ones who plan the wedding and Uta san would be the one who made the cake.

Uta: Yes, it would be very unique. The cake would be a combination of the first mask you wore and Furuta mask. It would be very unique.

Kaneki: I don't think so.

Itori: Don't need to worry about that, Kaneki Kun. I will be your very special wedding planner, so I would make sure, your wedding doesn't get ruined. And I will make the drinks be free on the reception of the wedding.

Kaneki: I'm honored Itori san. But I'm not marrying him just dating him.

Furuta: Stop saying things like that! Guess who do you think will marry us? Hmm is kind of a tricky question. Think it carefully *Wink* *wink*

Kaneki: Let me guess, Donato Porpora?

Furuta: Oh look Porpora Kun, he is such an intelligent fellow. My dear Kaneki is such an intelligent men. Aren't I lucky?

Porpora: Indeed you are. But if I kind of honest I really wanted Kaneki dating Amon. I thought their love was kind of romantic and tragic too.

Amon: …

Amon: Please only because I'm a ghoul doesn't mean I already ready to date a ghoul.

Porpora: Yes. Time will resolve anything Amon. Let all those feelings flow like the colors of the wind.

Amon: Please stop that.

Touka: …

Touka: Really? That guy? I mean, clearly I know that you want to avoid fights and shit like that. But do you really thought by dating this guy would solve the problem?

Hinami: Yeah, I'm not criticizing or something Oni Chan. But this guy kind of wanted to kill us when we were on the conductors.

Ayato: That's true man, think in that highly brain of yours. Of how damage you will need to overcome by dating this guy.

Banjou: Kaneki Kun, no offense bro. But this guy try to murder us. Honestly what's with you, and dating people who want to make a tragedy out of you?

Rize: Yeah, this guy was the one who put this tragedy on you. And put me in this state you know?

Yomo: Oh god, don't tell me Uta that this was the plan that the Clowns have for Kaneki?

Uta: I cannot say that you are correct and I cannot say that's a mistake. So let's just say that right now our king and leader intentions to Kaneki are neutral. *Wink*

Yomo: Stop winking at me, it's disgusting.

Uta: Oh, poor dear me. My leader could get a serious person like Kaneki. And why can I get you Renji Kun? How can I gain your heart? Teach me would you, dear king?

Furuta: Oh me, of course. Just persuade him with a lot of winking and wiggle your eyebrows all the time when his around. It's amazing how big the results are.

Uta: ….

Arima: Furuta, you need to stop lying. Is not okay to lie. Tell them, how you gain Kaneki's Heart. Right, Hirako san? You where there too.

Furuta: …

Hirako: …

Kaneki: …

Uta: What they did you do?

Arima: In my squad, we made a lot of bets. I made an arrangement so, me and Furuta san where the ones who lost. The bet wasn't the important thing, but the loser needed to make a strip tease to the winner.

Akira: Wait, are you telling me the reason why Kaneki is dating Furuta, was because of you?

Arima: Akira, that doesn't matter right now, but I will tell you that experience was really hot.

Kaneki: Not for me, it was uncomfortable.

Furuta: Don't say that, it was amazing. You were hiding your face, you were so red, even at some point you throw me money. You are such a pervert, my dear Kaneki.

Kaneki: ….

Hirako: It was the best experience indeed.

Arima: You didn't look thrilled though.

Hirako: I mastered my poker face through all this years. Do you really think, that would make me change my expression?

Arima: It did change, in the bedroom though.

Hirako: Please stop.

Matsuri: …

Matsuri: Okay, now we are f#cked up! First, my Father died and you exterminate all my clan for the hands of one king. And the other king just Killed Arima and started rebelling in cochlea. And for the worst they are dating each other. Hahaha. Haha. Ha.

Aura: F#ck.

Marude: Good thing I rebel myself after all this things started. Good thing Marude. Give yourself a pat on the back.

Take Hirako: Yes, High five for the persons who rebels themselves after all this chaos got even chaotic!

Marude: Yeah, High Five!

 _ ***Marude and Hirako High Five***_

Matsuri: …

Marude: Fuck!

* * *

Hey guys, I honestly enjoy writing this chapter. Because I put some sassy and sexy songs meanwhile writing this request. And so, the part of stripper of Furuta came to be. Haha, god I love chapters with Furuta. Because even he is such a trash man, he is indeed a Sassy king! Am I right?

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro (*_*)7**


	67. Shirazu x Urie

**Me:** *Rising from the dead* "hey guys, ¿how you being? ¿did you miss me?

Well guys, I'm sorry for abandoning you all this time. I Know it's has been like a year since I posted. But I'm back, with new refreshing chapters every single day, or like two days and I post a chapter for spending so much out like that. I was really busy with college and so much drama in my house. That times goes like the wind. If you know what I mean. Anyway guys, I hope you like my new way to start this day!

This chapter was suggested by " _ **Guest 2 and Guest"**_

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Shirazu and Urie are dating, how do you respond?**

Mutsuki. …

Saiko. Yes!

Takeomi: I thought he had the hots for me. I was wrong.

Saiko: Me too, Takeomi Kun. Guess we were both wrong!

Takeomi: Too bad.

Saiko: Yeah.

Itou: Why are you guys started feel sympathy for each other?

Saiko: Oh common partner, don't you think if your otp is ruined wouldn't you be depressed too?

Itou: Otp?

Takeomi: I'm not that depressed, Saiko. But, I could say I'm not pleased about this.

Saiko: I hear ya!

Itou: You two, could be a great couple you know.

Saiko: He is a great helper I must say.

Takeomi: Same to you, I admired your loyalty to your games.

Saiko: T-thanks!

Mutsuki: Okay, what just happen? Anyways, congrats to the both of you!

Shirazu: Thanks, Mutsuki. It was tough but we did it!

Mutsuki: Aww you guys are so cute. Congrats to you too, Kukie Kun!

Kukie: T-thanks!

Saiko: Well look at that, Kukie Kun is getting embarrassed!

Kukie: S-saiko, stop saying that!

Shinsanpei: …

Shinsanpei: Oh, and I thought I was the shy member of the group. Guess I was wrong.

Ching-Li: Our leader is dating a former member of the squad. I think that is great. Conserving the old love that transforms to a new love and emerges to new type of relationship. That's is the best way to emerge pastful resentments. And so I think this couple is great.

Mutsuki: That is really deep, Ching Li san.

Ching-Li: Thanks.

Touma: Oho, What do we have here? Is our leader getting shy and yet at the same type being angry. I didn't knew he was a mix between a Dandare and a Tsundere.

Saiko: Oho, I see someone read my document of "Types and meanings of Deres".

Touma: But of course Saiko sama! You're just great and very inspirational when you write this types of documents.

Saiko: Of course I do!

Kukie: Yes that's very inspirational, Saiko. I guess since you had that amount of time to write those types of documents. I think, you have already arranged all the missions we had done in the past in folders right?

Saiko: …

Kukie: Or maybe you are already ready for the new information that we need to have to our new reunion?

Saiko: …

Kukie: What about all the paperwork that I had given to you? I think you had already done it, right Saiko? Right?

Saiko: Yeah, I was just about to do it. You know, Kukie Kun. I have a great story about that.

Kukie: Really, Saiko really? Are you seriously telling me, that you haven't done a thing?

Saiko: That's not, what is that Shirazu Kun?

Shirazu: What, saiko chan?

Saiko: There, look Kukie Kun.

Kukie: I'm not looking anywhere. You aren't fooling me Saiko.

-Kukie and Shirazu look Saiko doing a weird shuffle dance-

Saiko: The great Saiko is out!

Kukie: Ah, that woman drives me insane!

Shirazu: Let her be, Urie. I mean, just for today relax and enjoy the compliments that everybody is giving to us.

Kukie: Tchh, yes I think you are correct!

Akira: …

Akira: Ah, well I'm amazed by this announcement. I thought Kukie was a shady guy who only loved himself and the rest of the people were just stupid at his own very eyes.

Seido: Oh wow, that sounds just like someone I know very well. Hmm, let see who is that person who fits in that category? Maybe a person who has blonde hair and currently let his rival choked her to death. I wonder who can fits that category.

Akira: You better stop that.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: So, the vibes I was getting of interrupting a couple fighting. Weren't just an imagination of myself? Good for clearing me that up.

Torso: Oh, so I wasn't the only one that sense some sexual tension between them when I was escaping from them. Guess, you guys were the ones who show the fool about themselves to the others.

Kukie: …

Shirazu: Dude, you were the one who make a dork and a fooled about himself.

Torso: That's not true!

Kukie: Yes you did, you came out from that taxi wearing your shirt in your head.

Torso: Tooru, I was just only protecting you!

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: Get out.

Marude: …

Marude: I don't understand this announcement. How come you are dating a guy who break your motorcycle?

Shirazu: Ah, well my love is not based on material things you know.

Marude: But didn't you said you love your motorcycle?

Shirazu: Ah yes, but it was because riding that thing, keep me in missions easier to kill ghouls.

Marude: WAIT, DO YOU JUST CALLED "THING" TO YOUR MOTORCYCLE?

Shirazu: A-ah yes, I did.

Marude: This guy has no sympathy!

Shirazu: …

Sasaki: Oh, you guys are dating? Oh my, many good wishes for you! Congratulations!

Kukie: …

Shirazu: Thanks Sasan!

Kukie: Don't thank him, Shirazu.

Shirazu: Why?

Kukie: He didn't went to your funeral. Like he was telling us that he didn't care for our relationship neither of you.

Shirazu: Oh, I see.

Sasaki: You are wrong, I still care for you. I just need to let you go, for some time. You know, set my birdies to fly out of the nest.

Kukie: Dude, get the hell out. Even I know I was a bastard to this guy. And maybe I wasn't that strong to save him. But I still remember him, I'm talking his bill of his sister and now I'm in Island rue to find a clue of his whereabouts. And I was in his funeral, what did you do, when he passed away?

Sasaki: …

Sasaki: I'm very sorry, but soon you will understand why I did all that stuff.

Shirazu: Don't say anymore Sasan. Even if you didn't attend my funeral. I know you had your reasons and I won't judge you. What matters is that you were a great example and kind of like a dad or big brother to me. I don't know, but because of you I grow and for that I'm thankful. And Urie don't say stuff like that, to Sasan. You probably hate him of what he did. And I understand you, but don't let the revenge consume you. And for the payment of the bills of my sister. I'm very thankful. I couldn't even begin, of how much I love you.

Sasaki: …

Sasaki: He is more mature than me.

Saiko: *Cries* "Shirazu kun!"

Mutsuki: *Sobbing*

Kukie: …

Kukie: *Starts to sob* "N-no, you don't need to thank me".

* * *

Not gonna lie, I was starting to feel a pain in my heart. When I was writing the last part of this chapter. Oh god, shirazu why you make my heart cry like this? I love Shirazu seriously and I still do!

That was exhausting guys! Really, sometimes it's difficult to me write the new member of the quinx squad. Since we just got just so few panels of them talking. Well, I write them based on what Ishida gives me from them in the manga.

Anyways thanks by reading, and keep requesting more!

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro (*_*)7**

 **Note: I love you all so much!**


	68. Kaneki and Miza

Like i promised right? A chapter each two days!

Anyways i hope you like this chapter!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by **"Guest"**

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Miza** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Arima: I don't quite understand this.

Akira: Me neither.

Arima: How can he possibly date someone he has never met? Because if I can recall in the manga they never met.

Akira: Well you know how fiery the shippers can be.

Arima: That's the other thing I don't understand. People ship others even without meeting each other I know that. But the reason why people ship them is because they share something in common. What does this Ghoul called "Miza" Has in common with Kaneki?

Akira: …

Akira: You're right, this doesn't make sense.

Furuta: Perhaps the process of you dying and Akira dying on island rue, has damage his brain cells, and mistakes that girl "Miza" as the girl "Touka" he had in Café anteiku. I suppose, because both girls have short temper. And Miza in the other hand too, is extremely short.

Akira: …

Arima: …

All: Shut up!

Furuta: You aren't funny either!

Naki: …

Naki that bastard of Americano guy!

Tsukiyama: Again wrong person!

Shousei Idera: That bitch! I will destroy her, him and that American guy!

Hooguro: Yeah, let's beat this couple up!

Tsukiyama: Again people, you guys have the wrong person!

Touka: I don't know how the hell they did mistake you with Stupid Kaneki.

Tsukiyama: You could say that again amore, but I don't want to get in trouble with amore again.

Touka: What? I couldn't understand you.

Tsukiyama: What I mean, right now we all are fighting and by reading this. The fight would just go to waste. And clearly the investigators will win.

Irimi: Shit! Dammit Kaneki! When we suppose you were freeing Hinami chan you are hooking with a random person just to make chaos. Like dammit, Kaneki! Shit!

Touka: …

Touka: I can believe I will say that day I heard Irimi san say the words I was thinking in my mind. And I don't know why I'm happy about that.

Nishiki: Is pretty surprising seeing her like that. Anyways Shitty Kaneki knows the way how to interfere even without being in the scene? Stupid you are a stubborn kouhai.

Uta: Everything was so well, until Kaneki Kun started dating Miza. Ah bummer.

Koma: What is he even thinking? I mean I know it could get you the famous you are and how you want to score the finest lady. I the evil ape know that particularly scene. But, Kaneki Kun you know in this circumstances times, a ghoul must stop and fight. And not fight.

Hinami: Oni chan everybody is right, we know that you are the king, but please at least stop acting like a fool and stop dating.

Banjou: It pains me to agree with everybody. But they are right Kaneki. Even if you are happy, I have to advice you, to stop.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: I don't understand this, what does Miza has done to all of you? She is kind, she cares for her group and her legacy. So what, she is in aogiri tree? Aren't they know fighting with us? Right, then why are you saying I need to stop?

Miza: Perhaps this stupid morons like tall girls to date you.

Kaneki: Don't say that your small height makes you more adorable.

Miza: So I am adorable? Really I am that, I don't provoke fear into people, is that what are you trying to say?

Kaneki: No of course not. What I mean is that all my allies in café anteiku are against we are dating. You haven't done a tragedy in me.

Miza: Yes, I don't get it either.

Eto: As a clueless as ever, aren't you Kaneki kun?

Kaneki: Huh?

Eto: The reason why everybody is complaining about is for that reason?

Kaneki: What reason?

-Kaneki sees Naki crying breaking many flowers and talking "Bro I had failed you, the first woman that caught m-my eye, and she went t-to another woman *sobs* *sobs* I'm really sorry, I'm not such a man, to be worthy to be called "Big brother" *Sobs* *Sobs*

Kaneki: ….

Miza: ….

Miza: Yeah, I think is time to break up.

Kaneki: Yep, I was thinking the same thing.

* * *

- **Americano Guy** – Suffers a lot, please help him by reviewing in this glorious chapter –

Clearly you didn't expect to end like that, could you? Hahaha, I mean not in my question or ability to read minds. But even if you aren't a shipper you could say, it doesn't exist a man that deserves more Miza than Naki. Or vice versa. I don't know but the relationship they have is really amazing, that I can't describe it, if you know what I mean. This couple is just Like Irimi and Koma. How can you ship other people with this two? They were meant to be with each other, since the very beginning.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	69. Tatara and Seidou

This chapter was suggested by _**"devilsama666"**_

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Seidou and Tatara are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Eto: …

Eto: I don't understand this, how are this two a couple. I can really comprehend what is happening now.

Miza: My brain can't. It just has stop now.

Naki: What's is wrong? I think they're good couple!

Miza: Do you really think that?

Naki: Everyone need someone!

Miza: ...

Furuta: I think you can say. Seidou pierce through the heart of Tatara.

All: ….

Dr. Kanou: That joke physically hurt me.

Furuta: You can say, both of them where dancing with the fire of their own hearts!

Tatara: …

Seidou: …

Kooru: Stop Furuta! Okay, I get it. You're not funny now. Don't but in conversations that don't relate to you!

Furuta: When I see an opening to a joke. I need to be there, you know my man!

Kooru: The CCG is so doomed.

Kaneki: So, when you told me you didn't knew what to believe. It was because of this?

Akira: Right after I came to talked with the woman who killed my father. I thought to myself, I think I can understand ghouls. Maybe I can understand their ways of thinking. But, this announcement happen. And I can't think straight anymore.

Amon: …

Touka: She low-key started to side with us. But no, that shitty head of pineapple head had to announce he was dating who he killed.

Houji: Don't forget his partner managed to torture and maybe low key managed to feed him his family.

Touka: …

Touka: Y-yeah. Like I was saying. You have an impeccable timing on revealing things we don't wanna know!

Seidou: ¿What's that? ¿Are you implying this organization doesn't needs me?

Touka: When did I say you aren't needed here?

Seidou: You idiot said, this information isn't needed here.

Touka: Yes! Because you made all people confuse here!

Seidou: So what?!

Touka: So what?!, Right now we are trying to get Akira, your former rival and your mentor's crush in our side. And then you came, with you all and mighty pineapple announcement that you are dating the person who tortured you! And with this, you're making the people more confuse than ever!

Seidou: …

Seidou: In some way, Akira will understand. One step at a time.

Touka: You are stubborn kid, you know that!

Seidou: This is why Tatara loved me.

Tatara: This is exactly the same reason why you killed me.

Seidou: I know, but I know that you loved me that way!

Tatara: Yeah.

Eto: …

Eto: Now that I look deep into this. This is like a game.

Juuzou: Games? I LOVE GAMES!

Hanbee: Captain, please this announcement is not a game!

Eto: I mean, just look at the complex of this couple. I mean you could say is couple who is toxic. But actually it isn't.

Hinami: What do you mean?

Eto: Tatara tortured seidou and then Seidou killed him. They can't hurt themselves no more, since tatara is dead!

Hinami: ….

Eto: I know, Hinami. This doesn't make any sense. But help me out, I'm trying not to hurt my head.

Yamori: In my way of thinking I think this couple is fine.

Nico: In what way?

Yamori: I mean I think tatara was in love with that guy after accepting his love for him.

Nico: Explain.

Yamori: I mean, it was just like me and Kaneki.

Kaneki: Huh?

Yamori: I was attracted to Kaneki. But when I met him, he was such a lame person.

Ayato: No kidding.

Yamori: But then I captured him and tortured and made a man out of him. But worst came to worst, my man killed me. This is just what happen to Tatara. But he is a lucky one, at least he declared his love for him.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: What the hell!

Houji: …

Houji: I thought me and you had a thing. You know our hate and revenge. That kind of cliché thing that is always in movies.

Tatara: Dude, back the f#ck off. You killed my clan.

Kaneki: This doesn't make any sense. How can someone be in love or date someone with the person who killed you.

Saiko: It's easy maman!

Kaneki: Really, saiko can you explain me why this nonsense is happening?

Kukie: Oh god, please don't let it be, another reference of a game Saiko.

Saiko: It's not, don't worry Kukie kun!

Kaneki: Okay, explain.

Saiko: Okay, but let me tell you, this will blow your mind!

Aura: This going to be good.

Saiko: *Clenches fist* "Maman, People die if they're killed"

Kaneki: ….

Mutsuki: good one.

Kukie: Oh f&ck, I knew it.

Kaneki: Are you serious, saiko?

Saiko: Of course, just like "the archer class really is made of archers".

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Stop!

* * *

 **Note:** Furuta, for me is the kind of relative or friend you have. That he thinks he is funny, so in any chance he gets, he cracks a joke. Sometimes the jokes are funny. But in the end, he makes so many jokes that in the end, are not funny anymore. And you just sit there, watching him, telling jokes and in your mind; you want to hit him a metal bat. So he can shut his mouth.

I don't know, but that's how I felt about Furuta, did you guys felt that way, towards furuta?

Please let me know...

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)7


	70. Banjou and Touka

You guys are amazing, i see some of the old reviewers coming back. And i feel so nostalgic. Damn, i'm about to cry! I love you guys!

But don't worry all those new reviewers i welcome them as well, i love you too!

This chapter was suggested by " **WhiteMoon17"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Banjou and Touka are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Rize: …

Rize: he likes girls who are sadist to him. I'm still sadist and I'm free. Just for the record Banjou.

Banjou: …

Banjou: I don't like you anymore, Rize san.

Rize: No I know that. But I can be your lover. Common I'm interest now, come and get me Banjou. Now that I want you.

Banjou: No, get out, I have Touka!

Rize: Oh common, she will never find out!

Banjou: No, get out bitch!

Rize: …

Touka: Heh, I love how you use those words I taught you in her. God, I'm very proud of you.

Banjou: *Blushes* "N-no need to thank me!"

Jiro: Oh, how lovely Banjou san looks blushing.

Ichimi: Yeah, I'm very grateful that Banjou had someone in his life.

Sante: It makes me cry every time. Finally someone rather than we, who appreciates the good work and the handsome man of Banjou san is.

Jiro: You said it!

Yoriko: I didn't knew my Touka was into muscle and sensitive guys.

Touka: I do now, I kind of mature now.

Yoriko: I know, anyway congratulations Touka. I'm very glad you find someone who will never run out of you.

Touka. Thanks.

Irimi: Touka and Banjou? If I recalled well those two just met when Kaneki was kidnapped by Yamori right?

Koma: Exactly, I wonder how they fall inlove with each other.

Yoshimura: Perhaps when Banjou was trying to force Kaneki to tell him the truth about Rize san.

Irimi: If that's a fact, then if I had been Touka I would get jealous from him.

Hinami: I think it was when Touka force him to drink a cup of coffee.

Banjou: Yes, woman who can demand a guy who is furious a cup of coffee. Has my respects.

Café Anteiku: …

Yoshimura: ...

Yoshimura: Oh, well who even thought that coffee get a charm this days? Coffee can get couple to fall in love with each other.

Kimi: …

Kimi: Oh my god, that's so true. I and Nishio Kun met when I was trying to get a drink of coffee from a vending machine. Isn't that right, nishio Kun?

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Y-yes.

Kimi: Yes, coffee brings people together!

Nishiki: So, banjou and Touka huh? Don't tell me the reason why you didn't force Kaneki to let you in, was because you told Banjou to watch over him?

Touka: Of course, who would keep an eye of Kaneki, if it wasn't me?

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: So, he is one who is betraying me now huh?

Tsukiyama: It must be really harmful, right Amore? A person who is betraying another person for the zake of another woman. I must say, Amore. I would never betray you, for another woman. And that I can assure you that would never happen.

Kaneki: Back the f&ck off, Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama. But amore, Touka and Banjou they both have betrayed you. You need me to comfort you.

Kaneki: I don't need you!

Banjou: Is not what you think, Kaneki san. I didn't betray you. I just followed my heart, I didn't knew that you had something or felt something for Touka.

Kaneki: Ah, what that's really not something to say. That was really obvious, banjou san.

Hinami: No offense Kaneki, but Banjou san is very blunt. Right, guys?

Jiro: Yeah, he is to blunt for his own good.

Sante: Pretty blunt!

Ichimi: Haha, blunt Banjou san!

Banjou: Okay, they got it!

Hinami: Anyways I must say. I'm really worried about what I'm feeling right now.

Irimi: Why?

Hinami: Because I'm glad that Touka has Banjou and she is dating him, instead of Oni chan. And the reason of that, is because I know banjou and he was very loyal to his group even though he wasn't that strong he still fought and that sure is admirable. And sure I know Banjou would never leave Onee chan just from the zake of one of his missions.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: That was really harsh, Hinami.

Banjou: Oh, Hinami thanks for the compliment!

Ayato: …

Ayato: When you told me, you accompany me in cochlea was because of Hinami or was because I was your new brother in law? And you wanted to be in good terms with me?

Banjou: …

Ayato: You had your days count, Banjou!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	71. Naki and Miza

Hail **Guest 2,** hail! You are the best!

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Naki and Miza** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Yamori: ¡About damn time!

Naki: …

Naki: What, aren't you surprised that I'm dating her?

Yamori: No offense kid, but you and that girl have history and those fucking chemistry since long ago.

Eto: That's true, one of the main reasons why always put you together to go to missions. Is because I wanted you to make out in some point.

Miza: Wait, what? Are you implying you didn't send me off to missions? Because you thought I was good fighter? Instead you send me off to missions, because you wanted to hook up with Naki?

Eto: Yes? And so what? Aren't you happy? Because of my help, you guys are happy.

Miza: Well yes.

Hinami: I contribute! Remember Eto san. The time we locate some ghouls over the 8 district, you wanted to get Naki and the white suits go alone. And I told you, why we don't set Miza san and her group in ambush. So in the end, when they both need help for aid, they would help each other out? Remember that was my plan!

Eto: Okay, I can recognize that.

Hinami: Oh, Ayato you did help to. Remember the day, when you help him to be more educated in front of Miza?

Ayato: …

Ayato: I don't remember doing that.

Hinami: You don't remember, because you don't remember doing sweet things, Ayato Kun.

Ayato: …

Ayato: Shut up!

Shousei Idera: Hey, old hag. If you make big bro cry. You won't see the day of tomorrow!

Hooguro: Yeah, bitch. You're messing with the wrong suits. If you think, you can treat him, that way you want!

Shousei: And so just you know. I'm really happy, that big bro found someone who can understand him. I low key was supporting you, so you both get together. I mean, who wouldn't, you were so deeply in love with him. I'm really grateful, that big bro didn't do any crazy things. Right Hooguro?

Hooguro: O-oh yeah. Big bro Naki sometimes doesn't get things. But with your help, we can manage to do it! So yeah, you're da bomb!

Miza: What is this, are you trying to congratulate me or threaten me? Make your goddamn mind!

Shousei: Oh no, in any way I wanted to threaten you. I'm really happy that you and big bro are. But I hope the process of making "those" will be fast. I would love to be of help, when they are born.

Hooguro: I will do it. If you pay me. I ain't no free man, you know? But if Big bro Naki, asked me. I could do it for free.

Miza: …

Miza: Are you trying to expect children of me?

Shousei: Yes. You have all my support in that way.

Miza: …

Naki: Children? I want some. Miza, let's make some! It would be great, if they look like big bro yamori right? Miza?

Miza: ….

Miza: I can't think straight anymore.

Tatara: Hey, Eto. Stop saying that it was all your making. Because it wasn't! Remember when Naki was eating alone since the other members when to a mission. And I courage miza to eat with him.

Eto: Encourage. I don't think you encourage her. In my point of view you saw her and carry her, just like a crane lift things. And then tossed her to Naki dinner. Leaving them, both very flustered.

Tatara: It was a way to get them to talk more.

Eto: They didn't do it, remember how Naki run off crying. Because he spilled his food and then Miza was yelling because her dress was ruined and not to mention. Since Naki was crying the other white suit members came and demanded answers of Miza. And Then Hooguro thought she had her period.

Seidou: Oh, I remember that. Through all the month she was known as the "Period Girl". Haha, hilarious.

Miza: …

Miza: It wasn't hilarious. Every Agoiri member was making fun of me. It was the worst month ever!

Seidou: Come to think of it, doesn't stupid Naki, in that month. Wasn't he following you like a stupid little dog, mention about your "period blood?"

Miza: Yes, so what?

Seidou: I kind of remember how in meetings he used to blurt "when does miza, period blood will come?" and you used to get so embarrassed.

Miza: You wouldn't get embarrassed by that?

Seidou: I don't mean that kind of embarrassed, I meant the other kind of embarrassed way. You know. Those type of embarrassing things lovers will say about their lovers.

Miza: …

Naki: …

All: ….

Shousei Idera: Wait, so does big bro?

Hooguro: Oh god, big bro. So do you actually do that to her?

Naki: What do you mean?

Hooguro: What I meant, do you lick her?

Naki: Ooooh. You meant if I lick her period blood?

Miza: Naki!

Naki: Yes, I do!

Miza: …

Kaneki: What?

Touka: That is kind of disturbing.

Nishiki: Even I, I think that's kind of disgusting.

Naki: Why? Is just blood. Isn't that what we, ghouls supposed to drink?

Kaneki: Look here, Naki. Yes, indeed it's blood. And if you want suck your lover's blood. I'm not a person to judge another. But, that blood, your liking is kind of rotten and that's why the woman's body lets it go.

Naki: Because is rotten, you say?

Kaneki: Yes.

Naki: So, since is rotten is bad to lick it?

Kaneki: Yes.

Naki: …

Naki: But I don't wanna do it.

Kaneki: …

Miza: Don't, Kaneki. He just won't stop.

Naki: Is Miza's body. And I love all those things that come of that body. Because I love her, just the she way is.

Miza: N-naki!

Touka: …

Touka: I cannot comprehend, if that last bit was sweet or just plain disgusting. But hey, who are we to judge, right?

* * *

Y-yeah i was wondering that myself as well.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	72. Shinsanpei Aura x Mutsuki

This chapter was suggested by **"Owl"**

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Shinsanpei Aura and Mutsuki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Uta: …

Uta: Could I say, I was the one who made this couple possible?

Itori: In what way, Uta kun?

Uta: I mean, when I was fighting that girl. I double myself as her mentor that is "Kaneki kun" and she killed me but at the same time she kind of raped me.

Itori: …

Itori: What?

Porpora: Well, she raped your finger specifically.

Uta: Oh yeah, you're right. My finger. Do to her, I needed a new tattoo.

Itori: Leaving aside, that you lost your virgin finger to her. How this couple does has to do anything with you?

Uta: Well, when she was raping my finger. That guy watched her in awe. And if was right, I think he had a boner. So I could say, I was the one who make this couple happen. Don't thank me.

Itori: Uta kun, I'm your friend. You know that. But even I think, of what you just said. It's kind of f&cked up. And I have seen weird shit in my life.

Saiko: …

Saiko: Am I the only one who is utterly concerned about this couple. Or is it just me?

Kukie: Don't worry Saiko. I'm utterly disgusted by this announcement too.

Saiko: I mean, it's not like I don't want happiness for Mutsuki. But I don't really think, he has a mental state to be in a relationship.

Kukie: What do you mean?

Saiko: When two people want to share a relationship together. They need to be an ease and peace minded. But when, one of the member of the couple is not the healthy mentally. The relationship, will be really toxic.

Kukie: You really know your things, huh Saiko chan?

Saiko: Well, I have read books about psychology.

Kukie: For what?

Saiko: When I'm bored of playing videogames or I'm waiting for my online party to connect. I write fanfics and some of them have psychology theme in it.

Kukie: And let me guess, with smut too?

Saiko: Of course, when the psychology is over. Time lapses and the sex is always detailed and welcome.

Kukie: I knew it.

Ching Li: ….

Ching Li: I had the same feeling about Aura. Normally, he would act very shyly and act like a common person. But lately, every time I see him in the main office. He gives that crazy vibe, he is doing something he is not supposed to.

Higemaru: So I wasn't the only one who thought, he changed. One day, when I greet him he had this smile, that it terrified me. It stills haunts me for this very day.

Itou: …

Itou: What kind of f%cked up is this? Not only the CCG has changed, but their members too.

Takeomi: This shows you. When it comes to relationships. People needs to know each other, and know if the partner they choose is really mental stable.

Itou: …

Itou: I don't want to hear that from someone who got engaged right after he met his childhood classmate for their second time.

Takeomi: First, Yoriko is a stable woman who has a big heart. Second, I visit that shop many times. It wasn't just two times.

Itou: Still, it's not like you know her that very well. Just take a very good look to Mutsuki. She was innocent, and shy. And so does Aura. But when the situation changed, their personality changed and they become the people you see today.

Takeomi: Are you implying, that Yoriko will change?

Itou: I don't man. I just have an advice for ya. Stay always alert, each and every situation possible.

Hanbee: Captain, don't you have anything to say about this?

Suzuya: ….

Suzuya: Do you think this will change their fighting?

Hanbee: I don't think.

Suzuya: Then I won't be a problem.

Hanbee: C-captain!

Kiyoko: ….

Kiyoko: I hope you have a great explanation for this, dear nephew.

Shinsanpei: Wait, Aunt aren't you glad that I found someone for me? Didn't you said that I need someone strong by my side? And Mutsuki is strong. Mutsuki is perfect.

Kiyoko: It doesn't matter if she or he is stronger, Shinsanpei.

Shinsanpei: Then, what's the problem?

Kiyoko: Is it true the rumors, I have been hearing about you and Mutsuki?

Mutsuki: What kind of rumors?

Kiyoko: The rumors that you two have become very sadistic in a point that has a horrific view for however watches you?

Mutsuki: Well, no. Is true.

Kiyoko: And another thing. Is it true, that you two hook up, right after you saw mutsuki raping a person who look like kaneki?

Mutsuki: Yes.

Kiyoko: And how about you shinsanpei, what do you feel about Sasaki?

Shinsanpei: I want to kill him, slowly and painfully and watch him bleed until he begs for mercy. But I will never do that. Because, he needs to die.

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: We talk about this Shinsanpei! We won't killed him. You know I love him so much, in a point of wanted to kill everybody!

Shinsanpei: Then how about, you f$cked him by force. Meanwhile I cut a part of his arm.

Mutsuki: Seems interesting. I will think about it.

Kiyoko: …

Kiyoko: I feared for your future, Shinsanpei.

* * *

 **Note:**

Who wouldn't be scared about this two, right? This two guys are bad news! Really!

I don't even know what Sui Ishida is planning to do with them, in the story.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	73. Mutsuki Announces Kaneki and him

Look its mah gurl **codename00guest**. Or should I say its mah boi **codename00guest**? I don't know, if you're a girl or a boy. But **codename00guest** really comes out with the greatest requests ever, and I'm always so tempted to make them first. It's not favoritism guys. Okay? It just, I already imagine this chapter in my head. So here he we go.

And by the way **codename00gues** t, yes there's a chapter of " **Kaneki x Mutsuki** " you can check it here in the story, it's the chapter "46"

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Mutsuki just announced that Kaneki and him are dating are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Whoa, what the hell-

Mutsuki: Yes, I mean it was just right to announce. Since everybody is getting together. So it's natural, that we announce that we are dating.

Saiko: …

Saiko: I-I'm speechless. I'm literally speechless. I thought that she I mean he didn't like Maman.

Kukie: Right along with you. I can even say anything. I thought that Mutsuki despise him.

Mutsuki: You got it wrong, I despise him and I love him.

Ching Li: My apologies, senpai. But I really feel this love is just one sided.

Kaneki: Because it is one side-

Mutsuki: What nonsense are you saying? Of course our love is mutual! We pass notes of love to each other. Is really amazing and romantically!

Ching Li: Oh is that so, I'm sorry for doubting you, senpai.

Kaneki: There's nothing about mutual lo-

Mutsuki: So mutual, that it hurts.

Kaneki: It hurts for me to being in dragged in this whole mes-

Mutsuki: In this whole mess of love.

Shinsanpei: …

Shinsanpei: You did it again, haven't you Sasaki huh? You didn't even want to stop with dragging my aunt into your mess and almost killing her, huh? No, you didn't stop there. You went full on, with the person I had more connection with. The person who understood my feelings. Of both hatred and love towards you. I was just happened to be in love with. And that's mutsuki. But in the end, you dragged Mustuki away of me.

Kaneki: You're wrong, Aura san! I was never in love with Mutsuki. Mutsuki was the one who dragged me into this whole mes-

Mutsuki: I know, I know. I feel your hatred towards my future husband and my present boyfriend. But if you're going to be a pain in the ass in this situation. I'm not hesitated to kill you now.

Shinsanpei: Wait, hold up! Are you trying to murder me, only because I started my opinion in this?

Torso: Don't go there, kid. Opinions is the most thing she hates the most.

Mutsuki: I will try to murder anyone who go against this!

Miza: …

Miza: What the hell, our suppose leader is trying to do?

Chie Hori: Maybe trying to get laid after all this mess turns out to be more tragic.

Tsukiyama: The only thing tragic here is, that he is stolen away again for me.

Chie Hori: Don't be like that. He may return to you.

Tsukiyama: Oh, little mouse. I knew you are always there for me. When I'm down.

Chie Hori: Yeah, don't worry. He will come to you, when he and that Mustuki would get married together.

Tsukiyama: Why are you like that!?

Kurona: I'm so stunned about this. You don't even know.

Amon: I thought he wanted to be a neutral person after all this mess is starting.

Seidou: I bet, he just wanted to get laid and have a really good sex after all this war with those shitty Ccg guys start to attack again.

Akira: I'm not even surprised.

Amon: You knew about this?

Akira: Who wouldn't notice those obvious glances that Mutsuki always backfired Sasaki when he was making the dinner? Mustuki was always licking his tongue. I somehow thought, that Mutsuki wanted to eat Sasaki and so I was extra careful around him. But, look. It turns out to be, that he wanted to eat him, literally.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: I honestly I don't even know, how to react to this. I mean, it's kind of normal for a student to have romantic feelings for his teacher. But, what am I concern more, is about that guy announce they're dating.

Kaneki: We actually aren't dati-

Mutsuki: Do you have something to say about this?

Nishiki: Oh, it's not like I'm against you or anything. But aren't you being somehow a rush partner? I'm telling you, guys don't like partner who make rush decisions.

Mutsuki: Whatever, you aren't my beautiful, Sasaki kun.

Nishiki: Poor Kaneki.

Touka: …

Touka: I see. Even though I just somehow subtle you, about getting laid with me. But it seems, it didn't work out, huh?

Kaneki: You're wrong Touka! I really want to be with you, but Mutsuki just rushed thi-

Mutsuki: Oh look who do we have here, that little waitress you gave a napkin to my precious husband.

Touka: What are you talking about? At that time, I didn't even knew you were in a relationship with him. And i didn't even flirt with him. I only offer him a napkin.

Mutsuki: You bet, you little whore!

Touka: ….

Touka: EXCUSE YOU, YOU LITTLE BIT$H!

Hinami: Onee chan, don't get mad. This person is just trying to provoke you. Don't pay him attention.

Touka: Hinami is right, I shouldn't waste my time on you. Enjoy and your time with Kaneki. I will find someone who will really tell me the truth about his personal life. Well, I only wish you, the best mother fu&cker wishes!

Mutsuki: That jealous bitch! Can you believe her, Sasaki kun?

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: No need to offend you Mutsuki, but what the hell are you doing?

Mutsuki: What do you mean, Sasaki kun? We were dating since the clowns started battling with the cccg.

Kaneki: No! LOOK, I WAS THERE FIGHTING, BUT I NEVER SAW YOU!

Mutsuki: Yes, you saw me. Don't you remember what we did alone in that room abandoned?

Kaneki: What the hell are you talking about?

Mutsuki: Don't you remember how I took your virginity, it was special for me, and I know it was special for you too!

Kaneki: Mutsuki that was Uta. The man who makes masks, he clone his finger as me, so you can confuse him as me. But It wasn't me.

Uta: Oops, sorry Kaneki kun.

Mutsuki: Even so you can't change the past. What matters is the present, right my beloved Kaneki kun?

Kaneki: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

* * *

 **Note:** I feel so sorry for Kaneki in this chapter. I mean, what i have seen, in Mutsuki. If Mutsuki ever has Kaneki in his life. She will be a straight a yandere. Like no shit man. Anyways hey guys how do you guys feel about Touka asking Kaneki if he was virgin huh? Thats a pretty deep conversation, sui ishida is talking about.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	74. Kaneki and Kurona

This chapter was suggested by " **Somebody and Owl** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Kaneki and Kurona are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Touka: …

Touka: Well, you loss baby. I was going to make you something you never forget! Ha! Your loss!

Hinami: Onee Chan, I know you're mad. But don't get mad.

Touka: Who is mad? I'm not mad, really Hinami.

Hide: Since you're free, consider myself as a great candidate for you to date!

Touka: What? Are you actually, flirting with me?

Hide: *Winks*

Touka: My god!

Nishiki: No wonder, I always though those two had a strange relationship. I mean her hate towards him.

Yomo: So, are you saying. When people have a hate feeling towards each other, they can have a romantic relationship?

Nishiki: Oh no. I mean, when she came to the organization. She was always tailing where Kaneki wanderer off. I thought to myself, she was kind of a stalker.

Kurona: Mind your own damn business!

Nishiki: See? Psychotic girl!

Seidou: …

Seidou: Oh look, the one eyed people are getting together.

Hirako: Yes, it seems that way. I wonder what couple will be next. I wonder. Maybe another, one eyed and one eyed ghoul? Hmmm

Amon: …

Amon: Are you implying, me and Seidou are getting together?

Seidou: Oh f&ck no. I used to respect him. But that doesn't mean, I love him. To be in a romantic relationship with him.

Hirako: I wasn't implying, that you will be together. I was thinking of another certain one eyed.

Eto: ….

Eto: Oi, oi, oi. Wait there. Calm it down. I may be a, hot girl. But I don't hook with random one eyed people. I have my requirements, you know? And for the final, me and Seidou. Please, I have very high standards.

Seidou: …

Seidou: Okay. I know, I'm not the best looking guy ever. But I'm not hideous, you know!

Eto: Oh no. What I meant, it's that my future partner need to have intelligence and love for books. You don't have that. So you aren't qualified for that.

Seidou: Well, I can accept that.

Kimi: Kaneki and kurona?

Koma: I thought they hated each other.

Tsukiyama: I thought that too. I thought that girl hated Kaneki Kun. And she will never had some feelings for him.

Chie Hori: Shuu san, you never learn do you?

Tsukiyama: What do you mean, little mouse?

Chie Hori: What I meant. People's feelings change just for a minimum thing that happen between each other. So, maybe Kurona stop hating Kaneki. When Kaneki accepted her into this organization.

Tsukiyama: So, are you implying that if I do a favor to Kaneki. He will have a feelings for me?

Chie Hori: Ugh no, Shuu san, that's not what I meant.

Dr. Kanou: I have to say, that I'm really proud of this pairing.

Furuta: Why?

Dr. Kanou: Well, I created both of them. I could say, if one day they both get married. I hope you consider myself as the best man or your man who will leave the bride in the aisle.

Kurona: F%ck off, you made a tragedy out of me and my sister!

Dr. Kanou: So, that's a no?

Nashiro: …

Nashiro: Oh jesus! Really sister? I thought you were loyal to me!

Kurona: No offense Shiro. But you're already dead.

Nashiro: Rude, sister. Anyways, I don't approve about this.

Kurona: Why?

Nashiro: Because we swear to each other we are going to be always together. And now you are together with that man. Kaneki ken. How could you forget me, that easily!

Kurona: I didn't!

Nashiro: Really?

Kurona: Yes, when I was getting in love with him. I always remember you, wondering if you would be happy with this.

Nashiro: K-kuro!

Kurona: S-shiro!

Kaneki: …

Banjou: …

Banjou: Is it me, or am I just wrong? Why is your girlfriend talking to her stomach? Does she has a baby of you, inside of her?

Kaneki: No, Hide. She is talking with her female twin.

Banjou: What? Are you guys having twins?

Kaneki: No, banjou san. Remember when we went to Kanou lab. Her twin sister died.

Banjou: Oh yeah, I remember. But why is she talking to her sister, with her stomach?

Kaneki: She believes her sister lives in her stomach.

Banjou: In her stomach?

Kaneki: Yes

Banjou: …

Banjou: Well, that's something.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	75. Ryuko and Kaneki

Hey can you believe we are almost getting to the 400 reviews? Omg! I can't believe it! Guys, i'm so happy that you guys are enjoying this just like me!

This chapter was suggested by " **DarkManta** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Ms. Fuguechi and Kaneki are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Touka: …

Hinami: …

Hinami: So I should called him father now?

Touka: No Hinami! WHY?!

Touka: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STUPID KANEKI?

Kaneki: I'm dating Ryouko, the mother of Hinami. Is not weird at all.

Touka: Yes is weird, Kaneki. She is way older than you and not to mention she's already dead.

Kaneki: You don't understand, Touka. Ryouko san was very mature. She told and helped me in various things that none of the girls who were interested in me. Could ever teach me.

Uta: Like a mother figure?

Kaneki: Yes, but she was more mature in her ways of thinking. A neutral woman. I loved her very much.

Touka: I suddenly. No. My brain just suddenly can't.

Hinami: I'm in the same boat as you, Onee chan.

Akira: …

Akira: Suddenly all the past with Sasaki makes sense now.

Amon: How come?

Akira: Well, since the moment he called me Mother. I could sense, he has some screw loose in his head.

Amon: Well, that's not the bad. It's common how people relate friends who resemble kind of like a mother figure.

Akira: No, is not just that. He used to blush when I scolded him and I swear sometimes he used to email me as an anonymous and the message was like "Haise Sasaki is a bad investigator, you need to investigate him and smack him real hard, and so his butt cheeks would remember how bad of investigator he is! I demand a spanking Sasaki in real life!"

Amon: What?!

Kaneki: Wait a minute there, I admit that I blushed when you scolded me but I never emailed you those kind of messages Akira san.

Akira: Then who did it?

Kaneki: Who would it be, I don't know. I would take a guess. Saiko chan!

Saiko: …

Saiko: I didn't do it! It was Shirazu's idea.

Shirazu: Saiko chan, we agreed we never comment about this!

Akira: Anyways, regardless of which person who send me those emails? It doesn't stop that Haise I mean Kaneki has a mother fetish. I mean, I wouldn't even be surprise now if she manages to get a kink of liking a man now. Who was a father figure.

Arima: Are you implying, when this is over he would be in love with me?

Akira: I'm not saying that. I'm saying when he gets over with the kink of "MILF". He would move to the next kink who is "DILF".

Mutsuki: What's a dilf?

Kukie: "Dad I would like to f%ck"

Mado: Oh god, I fear for my butt hole.

Yoshimura: Please, Kaneki control yourself!

Kaneki: What? I would never do you guys. Never!

Miza: …

Miza: Sometimes I think to myself if I had the best choice of joining this organization.

Naki: Why?

Miza: Can you see, this announcement? It doesn't shocked you?

Naki: Why? My bro told me, that every person has the rights to choose any kind of person she or he likes.

Miza: Wow, Naki. That's really deep coming from a person whose mentor was a sadistic person who torture people.

Naki: He also said, when people choose their loved one, we should torture them and extract their organs and make a great exhibition, to purify and recognize their inner beauty!

Shousei Idera: Speaking like a true man!

Hooguro: THOSE WORDS PEARCE THROUGH MY HEART. LIKE BEAUTIFUL DAGGERS THAT PIERCE YOUR HEART AND MAKES YOU SMILE!

Miza: …

Miza: Forget, what I just said.

Tsukiyama: …

Chie Hori: This could be such a great news.

Tsukiyama: …

Chie Hori: Imagine the title, Shuu san. "The great leader of newly found GOAT organization, Kaneki ken, dated no other than the mother of Hinami Fueguchi. It has rumored, this two fall in love when Kaneki introduce a new world of books to Hinami, photos below" Hey, do you like it?

Tsukiyama: …

Chie Hori: Hey Shuu san, are you okay?

Tsukiyama: I thought, Touka was the enemy. I was wrong. She wasn't. It was Hinami's mother. The Mère de petite fille.

Chie Hori: Should I take you pictures?

Tsukiyama: Please do, little mouse.

Asaki Fueguchi: ….

Asaki: Dear, I didn't knew you were into young boys. I didn't knew you had that kink honestly.

Ryouko: Is something new Asaki you wouldn't understand.

Asaki: I get it. But how could I say this. This boy could be like your son, Ryouko san!

Ryouko: You don't get it. He watched Hinami like a true man. He teach all those words and open her a new world. That consisted of being a smart woman. And for the final, when I was about to get killed by those investigators. He cover Hinami's eyes. So she couldn't witness my death. Such a fine young man. I love him. I still do.

Asaki: …

Asaki: I don't want to think. My head hurts. A ghost like myself, shouldn't be having a headache. That's the same reason why we left this world.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Since nobody is mentioning it. I will do the honors.

Nishiki: "Now lemme see you milfshake!"

Hirako: (Lemme see you milfshake)

Nishiki: I got that MILF money

Hirako: I got that MILF money

Nishiki: I got that MILF money

* * *

 **Note:** I was listening to Fergie song "milf" so, yeah perfect timing. You could say, I could use furuta for that one. But, naahh, there's has to be a limit of how furuta appears in my shipping reactions, right?

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	76. Nishiki x Touka

This chapter was suggested by " **PanditasLocas** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Nishiki and Touka are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Kimi: …

Kimi: I see. Touka and Nishio Kun. When I was with Nishiki, I wanted a threesome with you. But you always keep refusing them. Ha. Haha. Hahaha. Why are you guys so cruel to me? Especially you, Nishiki Kun!

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Umm, with no offense. But, we aren't together anymore. So, I don't know why you are telling me that.

Kimi: I didn't knew you moved too fast. Well, that's a surprise.

Nishiki: Well, I'm a man too you know.

Irimi: I always thought, if Touka wasn't getting anything with Kaneki. I knew, in some point. She will end up, with someone like Nishiki. But for my surprise, she did. That's really a surprise.

Koma: Who would tell? Touka chan and Nishiki Kun? I mean, when I first met him I thought to myself. He could be a perfect deal to Touka chan. Since rivalry and hate, are always a factor when it comes to giving birth new relationships. But, then it strike me. I couldn't ship, since Nishiki Kun had a girlfriend. But now, is all resolved. Since they are really together. Isn't that lovely?

Irimi: I know right? Isn't this feeling awesome? When the ship you always ship, becomes cannon. Isn't that feeling awesome?

Koma: Irimi chan, we need to have a party to celebrate our ship becoming cannon.

Irimi: Indeed, Koma san!

Hinami: *sobbing*

Yoriko: *Ugly sobbing*

Hinami: Yoriko Chan, our ship has fallen.

Yoriko: Hinami chan! Our ship was this close. Was this close to be cannon!

Hinami: I know! This is so sad!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Just when I thought you have become more bluntly and exposed of your nature, Touka chan. You amazed me, once again.

Touka: Is there a problem with that?

Kaneki: No, of course not. I'm just saying I would have known that you and him where dating. Since our latest conversation were really explicit.

Touka: Explicit? What do you mean? Do you mean "sex"? Oh common, Kaneki that conversation was never explicit. Isn't that normal topic, you hear every day?

Kaneki: Not, in the world I lived in. How come you love him?

Nishiki: Huh, what do we have here? Isn't our dear leader becoming the "oh so great, important man, on earth and the persons above me aren't that great?" huh, is that it?

Kaneki: Nishiki senpai, please. I wasn't referring that you're inferior to me. I was talking about, that you and Touka never had a great relationship to begin with.

Nishiki: So what?

Kaneki: I don't understand, how come you guys are in a relationship. When the other day, in a reunion with all the leaders of each squad. You guys were practically in each other throat. I don't really understand this.

Touka: You're really an idiot, aren't you?

Kaneki: Huh?

Nishiki: That's how we fell inloved.

Kaneki: What?

Touka: Sometimes love comes through the hateful emotions.

Kaneki: What?

Nishiki: Should I tell you, how?

Touka: Oi, stop now!

Nishiki: You were still an investigator back there. So Touka stayed all night all alone in café "RE". When Yomo made some arrangements with Uta. So, there she was watching the last customer get out. When I came entering through the door. She yelled at me and I grab her face and kissed her.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I feel like that's not the end of the story.

Touka: Stupid, of course it's the end.

Kaneki: Is that really the end, Nishio senpai?

Nishiki: Of course not, we f#ckd after that. Angry sex is always good.

Touka: You're really f#cking stupid!

Nishiki: I love you too!

Kaneki: …

Tsukiyama: Who would knew that Touka and that man would be a thing, huh? But don't worry me amore, I got your back.

Kaneki: Thanks, but I don't feel really good.

Tsukiyama: May I hug you?

Kaneki: Please, don't.

Tsukiyama: …

Chie Hori: Don't worry, Shuu san. You can always hug the human pillow I made of him.

Tsukiyama: Oh Thanks! Little mouse.

Yomo: …

Uta: Oh my, oh my. I never thought that Touka was the kind of person.

Itori: Me neither, but you know we really find the new side of people when they are alone and in a tight situation. How are you doing, buddy? Are you okay?

Uta: Yes, how are you handling the situation that your niece isn't a virgin anymore?

Yomo: STOP BOTH OF YOU!

Itori/Uta: Okay.

Ayato: Isn't the same pathetic guy who watched me and my sister fight?

Banjou: Well, he isn't that pathetic, he is really strong!

Ayato: Whatever. I don't care.

Banjou: That it translates to, you do care.

Ayato: Do you want me to kill you?

Banjou: No, please no.

Kimi: ….

Kimi: So, how about it, Touka chan. Want a threesome?

Touka: I'm sorry, I ain't giving my man into his ex-girlfriend.

Kimi: Touka chan, is just to relieve the tension around.

Touka: My answer is still no.

Kimi: What a bummer.

Kaneki: Then what about me, Touka? Do you want a threesome with me?

Nishiki: No!

Touka: …

Touka: Y-yes!

Nishiki & Kimi: What?!

* * *

Touka has her priorities straight! That's why I love her so much! I mean who wouldn't prefer a threesome with Kaneki and Nishiki. To tell the truth, I really would love a man who is a mix between Nishiki and Kaneki.

Anyways, let's stop talking about this, and focus for other things okay?

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	77. Takeomi and Kukie

Hello everyone, i hope you have a great day and Happy Labours Day! I hope you get so much rest and a lot of happiness!

And if you don't work, then i hope you have a great rest for this holiday too!

And " **Gues 2** " Where you at? I missed you so much

and **Dark Manta** "I would make your wildest dreams come true!"

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Takeomi and Kukie** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Saiko: …

Saiko: Okay, I know I said that I loved random moments and weird stuff. But this is too much. I love netorare in fiction, but in reality I hate it. Urie Kun, what the hell are you doing? That man is already in love with someone and not to mention that guy already has a fiancé. It wasn't your official big proposal. But he already has a fiancé. Right, mushroom Kun?

Kooru Ui: Mushroom Kun? Is that my new nickname? Well, leaving that aside. Yes, Saiko is right. Takeomi has a fiancé. I witness his unique proposal. It was weird and fast. But it was there. That doesn't change the fact, that guy has a fiancé.

Ching Li: What's even going on, with squad leader, Kukie?

Higemaru: I don't know. But now I regret all my life, for considering him as my role model. I don't want a cheater as my role model.

Ching Li: Who would? I honestly I'm so disappointed in our leader.

Itou: …

Itou: What the hell, Takeomi. Just when I thought. You where the one with the right morals and such things. You announce this. I never thought, he was capable of doing such atrocity.

Hirako: I'm shocked as you. In my notebook, I always thought between you and Takeomi. You will be the type of man who cheats.

Itou: This even more shocking, you think I'm a cheater?!

Hirako: I mean that kind of cheat that you do when you're drunk. That in the morning you think, you cheated. But you never did, in the first place.

Itou: …

Itou: Hey, actually that makes sense.

Iwao Kuriowa: …

Iwao: Son, I'm really disappointed in you. Was I bad father?

Arima: Don't blame yourselve with this.

Iwaoi: My son, cheating.

Arima: Perhaps, he thought he would traumatized his future fiancé, with those horrendous eyebrpws he inherit from you.

Iwao: …

Arima: It was a joke.

Iwaoi: A bad joke.

Yoriko: …

Yoriko: Hehe. Isn't this funny?

Touka: What's funny?

Yoriko: Aren't you my fiancé, Takeomi?

Touka: What do you mean, fiancé Yoriko? What is happening?

Yoriko: You see, Touka. This man on the announcement was my childhood friend and recently he came to the place I work as a baker. I discovered he was an investigator, just like his father. Anyways, he later propose to me and I accepted. Haha.

Touka: …

Yoriko: I mean haha. I must have been a fool, for thinking Takeomi was still the same as when he was a child.

Touka: ….

Yoriko: Everything was going fine. I told my parents and introduce him. The preparatives well all going fine, you know? It was all going fine, Touka. I even told him, that I wanted to found you. So you can assist in my wedding, you know. Since it has been a long time.

Yoriko: But…. I don't think that will be possible. Anymore. I'm sorry, Touka chan.

Touka: …

Touka: Okay, I will cut some bitch up! I DON'T CARE IF THE CCG IS NOW KILLING EVERYBODY OF "GOAT". BUT IF I CAN KILL THAT MOTHERF&CKER UP, WHO BROKE POOR YORIKO'S HEART. THEN IT'S FINE FOR ME GOING TO JAIL! IF I CAN FIND THAT TAKEOMI GUY AND KILL HIM. EVERYTHING IS GOING TO FINE!

Yomo: Umm, Touka control yourself.

Touka: HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO?!

Yomo: I know, it's painful-

Hinami: How could you be calm about this, Yomo Kun?

Yomo: ?

Hinami: She was expecting to get married, with the man she loved so much. She even was preparing her wedding, the guests. And look, her fiancé is cheating on her. I would be so mad!

Irimi: I must agree with Hinami here. I will be so mad, if my future husband would do that to me. When I spending a ton shit of money in the wedding.

Kimi: That man deserves to die! I really hate people who cheat!

Itori: I will back your girl out! I really love dramas like this, but when I know. One of the persons is experiencing this. Shit will go down.

Miza: I'm down with it too. In my tribe, we don't tolerate people who cheat. So, yeah count me in.

Akira: It took me awhile to adjust myself. But I will kindly offer myself battle with you ghoul girls, for the sake of backing a girl whose heart is broken.

Kurona: Hell yeah, let's kill that motherf&cker!

All Ghoul Girls: Yeah!

Banjou: I'm not woman, but I'm joining. Because I believe in a true maiden's heart. So yeah, I'm down with it.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Shit is going down. I will help too.

Amon: As a servant of god. God's forbids adultery. So, such a man of god that I am. I will gladly assist this new target assassination.

Naki: What is going on?

Shousei: It looks like the friend of one of our members was going to get married. And she discover her fiancé was cheating on her.

Naki: Why the girls are mad?

Hooguro: Every person would be mad. If someone betray you, after months of you getting married. Big bro.

Naki: You mean, that kind of suffering I did. When I discover that "white hair guy" was the one who killed "big bro yamori"?

Shousei: Not exactly, right. But it's kind of the same feeling.

Hooguro: Yes, but worst.

Naki: Oooohh. The man is going down!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Everybody I get that you guys are mad, but let's not rush ourselves okay? We in the goat organization are in the tight spot now. So we need to calm dow-

Akira: You're just saying that, because Kukie was one of your precious subordinates.

Hinami: YEAH, DON'T LET THE PASS GET YOU, ONI CHAN!

Ayato: Calm yourself, Hinami.

Hinami: NO!

Ayato: O-okay

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Okay, I get why everybody is mad. Poor Yoriko san, suffering after the wedding. But isn't this more relaxing, that he is doing this after you get married.

Touka: What the hell, do you mean?

Kaneki: What I mean is, wouldn't it be sadder. That she will know that her husband was sad on their married life and cheat on her. Of course, it's sad that you know that your fiancé is cheating on you, after getting married. But, if she leaves him now. She will eventually back herself up in the future. And eventually find someone in the future. Listen, Yoriko san.

Yoriko: Yes?

Kaneki: For my experience, it's better to suffer now, then suffer in the future. So be grateful, that you discover him doing this now, then later.

Yoriko: Yes, you're right. Thank you, for your kind words. Dear boyfriend of Touka chan.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I'm not her boy-

Yoriko: Anyways. Takeomi I hope you and your lover have a unsatisfactory life together. Goodbye.

Takeomi: …

Kukie: …

Takeomi: …

Kukie: High Five?

Takeomi: …

Kukie: Is that a no?

Takeomi: F#ck you, Urie.

Kukie: …

Kukie: F#ck you too! I hope you and your father die in a fire!

* * *

Hehe, that ending though

i hope you liked this chapter

* * *

Keep Requesting and Reviewing!

- **AleCastro** (*o*)7


	78. Shirazu and Touka

Mutsuki says "Mutsuki is grateful" Hahaha, That thing!

I don't even anymore.

This chapter was suggested by " **Rodi and Somebody** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Shirazu and Touka** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Saiko: …

Saiko: Ha! I knew it!

Ching Li: You knew?

Saiko: But of course! One day, we saw her on a hospital. And I knew they were a thing. I just knew it!

Higemaru: Of course, Saiko sama is the best at predicting things! Hail Saiko Sama!

Saiko: Oh no. Oh no. Hehe.

Shirazu: You know, Saiko you're just making a fool out of yourself

Saiko: Why, are you shy that I knew all along?

Shirazu: Even so...

Touka: Shirazu!

Shirazu: Yes!

Touka: Don't let her intimidate you! Show her, who the boss really is!

Shirazu: I will!

Touka: Good.

Saiko: My god, she's got you wiped!

Shirazu: You're just jealous!

Saiko. Who wouldn't? She is an extreme hottie!

Touka: …

Saiko: I mean, look at her. Her personality is a perfect fit for a tsundere. She cares for everybody, she is strong and aggressive. What more can you ask on a woman.

Touka: T-thanks?

Saiko: Oho, can you tell me what your id is?

Touka: Id of what?

Saiko: Oho, of course you know what I mean.

Touka: No, I don't really don't what the hell are you saying.

Saiko: Oho, this girl sure is interesting. I loved her already!

Touka: Wait, I'm not following, what does my "id" it's the same as for me to like you?

Saiko: Yes, you're right.

Touka: …?

Shirazu: Let it be, Touka chan. She is just so hyped of getting another member in the family.

Touka: So is it good for me?

Shirazu: Yes, she is a crazy woman, but indeed really cares for her companions, In her own unique way.

Touka: Then, what does it mean "My ID"?

Shirazu: …

Shirazu: Please, forget it already.

Kukie: …

Kukie: Honestly, this surprises me a lot.

Shirazu: What the hell do you mean? You thought I like men?

Kukie: I thought you said Akira was the holy mother.

Akira: ….

Shirazu: Yes, you're right. She is the holy mother of the CCG. Touka, is the holy mother of the ghouls.

Hide: Amen, to that!

Kukie: …

Kukie: Again, first listen me talk, and then respond. The reason why I think this surprises me a lot, is because. You always look to girls with an admiration gaze and never said a word. So, I assume this girl was the one who to confess, am I correct?

Shirazu: …

Touka: …

Kukie: So I was correct?

Shirazu: Well… That doesn't even matter, sinc-

Touka: So what, if I was the one who confess first? Our love is mutual! And if you don't like it, just go and wipe your promotional tears in the corner of your room! Shirazu, appreciates how you being with him. But if you aren't happy of what his now. Just get out.

Kukie: …

Kukie: Was I roasted just now?

Shirazu: M-my goddess!

Hinami: …

Hinami: Onee chan is dating one of Oni chan's subordinates?

Tsukiyama: Do you think, is that wrong, petite fille?

Hinami: No of course not. But I really thought Onee chan's ideal man. Was someone who really is strong?

Touka: Don't get mistaken, Hinami. That man over there. Is a goddamn fighter! I respect him for that!

Hinami: Really, in what way?

Touka: I felt somehow moved over the fact. That he sacrifices himself by saving his sister. Paying, saving money and don't losing fate she will wake up again someday. That's so damn inspirational! A man, like that deserves better than my love.

Irimi: So, in other words. You felt in loved with his compassionate and loyal way for his sister?

Touka: Yes. And the fact, that he doesn't lose fate. No many men, has a goal like that. And for me, that's just plenty.

Nishiki: I'm surprised that she is dating a man. Who would want that shitty Touka?

Shirazu: Me, you sack of shit! Gotta problem with her, why don't we try to talk outside?

Nishiki: ….

Ayato: This guy is totally a loser.

Yomo: Why?

Ayato: He is obviously that type of guy who "is a punk kid and believes he is the most dangerous guy, in the whole world. He wears types of clothes, who only punksters will wear and when someone stronger than him comes and kick their asses. They turn into big wimpy pussy".

Touka: …

Touka: Talking about your past self, aren't you?

Ayato: …

Ayato: F%ck you! Just you know that I don't approve about this.

Touka: Like, I care.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I feel betrayed.

Shirazu: Sasan. I'm sorry Sasan, but she is too damn beautiful!

Hide: Preach it!

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: Thank you, Shirazu Kun. I never knew you will make my life easier.

Shirazu: Why though?

Mutsuki: Don't you see? I always was in loved with Sasaki san. But Sasaki san was always with that woman. And that made Mutsuki sad.

Shirazu: …

Mutsuki: At the same time, Mutsuki wanted to murder her.

Touka: …

Mutsuki: But now, that she is yours. I don't have to worry she will get in my way. Since she is yours now. And for that, I'm indebted to you. Thanks!

Shirazu: Y-you're welcome?

Mutsuki: No need.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	79. Arima and Touka

This one of the most realistic chapter, i have done ever.

This chapter was suggested by " **LalMirch** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Arima and Touka are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: Yes! That bitch is out!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Really, Arima, really? Why? How do you know her?

Arima: You don't remember? You told me, when you were in your "Haise" form. Those days, you were telling me. How beautiful that woman was.

Kaneki: I can recall that I visited her, when I was Haise. But I never shared my opinion about her, with anybody.

Arima: Oh yes, I forgot that.

Kaneki: ….?

Arima: I read your diary.

Kaneki: Well even so, how come you're dating her?

Arima: I had been enchanted by her words.

Kaneki: I was enchanted by those words too.

Arima: That's the difference between you and me. When I see something that interest me. And you know for experience. That I get it.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Why must I suffer this? This is so unfair!

Touka: Man up!

Kaneki: *Ugly sobbing* "Y-yes!"

Ihei Hairu: Wait, what? I thought Arima san was Asexual.

Kooru: I thought that too. Look, we both were wrong.

Ihe Hairu: No, this won't do!

Kooru: What?

Ihe Hairu: Don't you see? Is in front of your eyes?

Kooru: What are you talking about? Aren't you sad?

Ihe Hairu: What should i? This is the perfect announcement for me, you know!

Kooru: Why?

Ihe Hairu: Well, since all this time I thought Arima was asexual. I thought just by fantasying him in my dreams, will bring me happiness.

Kooru: ….

Ihe Hairu: But now, that is all forgotten. Since I know his taste in women. Now I will transform myself as the B%tch he is dating. But first, I'm going to kill her! And problem solved!

Kooru: …

Furuta: Right now, Kooru is suffering on the inside.

Kooru: Shut up!

Miza: Can we really trust this guys? That's the question I always asked myself.

Naki: Why?

Miza: Don't you see? One of the members is dating the famous Shinigami of the ccg.

Naki: WHAT? UNBELIEVABLE!

Miza: I know right? I mean, who wouldn't suffe-

Naki: I can't believe that girl is dating the famous clown of Chuck and Cheese.

Miza: What?

Naki: Maybe I will tell her. If she can bring his autograph.

Miza: Sometimes I wonder why I even bother talking with you.

Hinami: …

Hinami: I can't even.

Nishiki: This is so surprising.

Irimi: Can I leave now, I just want to scream now.

Koma: I will come with you, Irimi chan.

Hikari: …

Hikari: I can't describe my feelings towards this. I really can't. I thought, our beloved son Ayato would be the troublesome. And somehow in another way of another, Touka would apprehend him.

Hikari: But…

Arata: ….

Arata: You know, they're times in the life of a father. Who fear of their daughters growing up and having a boyfriend. At some point in my life, I was mentally preparing for that. As for me, I really thought, Touka would be into guys who are rebels just like me when I met her mother. But, I. I never. I never really thought. My daughter and that man. The man. The same man. The same man who killed your mother, killed my wife. Touka, what the HELL?!

Ayato: What the hell? Okay! You had just dropped it now.

Yomo: …

Ayato: You are disgrace!

Yomo: …

Ayato: I can't even! I can't even! WHAT THE FLYINf F&C-

Yomo: What the f&ck!

All: …

Uta: I can't

Itori: Me neither.

Uta: I never thought I will see the day that I will witness Renji kun swearing.

Itori: Mindblown, Uta kun.

Yomo: You. Listen! I made f$cking mistakes in my life! I KNOW THAT! But, what the f&ck! I can't even. Do you f5cking think, that your mother and now your father being experimented on the ccg. Die for those reasons?! For the f%cking reasons, so you can't date an f$cking killer? Huh, huh? Motherf&cking huh?

Touka: …

Yomo: No, the answer is no. I don't really care, who you date, or who you see in your free F$cking time. And let's leave aside, that he help Kaneki and let him live. I don't f&cking care. Let's leave that relationship to handle between Kaneki and that bastard. And yes, I f%cking get the point that you are leaving hatred apart, with the new guys of the ccg.

Yomo: But, the real question is.

Yomo: Do any of those guys, kill your mother?

Touka: no

Yomo: I just can't. Touka.

Arima: ….

Arima: So, meeting your family is now is impossible, right?

Touka: Yes, that is out of the question.

* * *

 **Author's note** :

It was a bit comedic and then turn to be a punch to reality, huh? I mean, I thought that I would make this into a comedic reaction. But then, it hit me. I don't really think, Ayato and Yomo would be really good in this. I mean, we all know that Touka told "that she has put the hatred feelings aside". But, we know that, that hatred only was "for akira". But I don't really thing she has forgiven the person who killed her mother. So, I wanted to make some reactions who are really head cannons to the characters. If you didn't like that, feel free to post your opinions on the review section.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	80. Hirako and Tatara

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest and Guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Hirako and Tatara are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Houji: …

Houji: I thought we had a past. Like you know. That kind of past of revenge. Then of all the sudden starts with revenge and then with love. That kind of cliché romance.

Tatara: Yeah, but that was in the past.

Houji: …

Houji: Yes. Throw Houji just like that side dish. You are giving in your grandmother's house. Throw him away. Because he doesn't even have feelings. At all. He won't cried for you. Yes, break his heart. Since he is an emotionless person, he won't show you, how much he suffers in the inside. Break him, tear him apart.

Tatara: Dude, back the fuck off. How am I supposed to love you when you exterminate all my clan, in china?

Houji: Great point. But couldn't you get a partner who shows more emotions?

Hirako: I never knew Houji would be jealous of someone like me. Well, let's just say, we learn new things every day.

Houji: No wonder, you were always called "Low key clown" at the ccg parties. Hirako san.

Hirako: Well, let's just say. If I may happen to die. It won't be off screen. Since nowadays the men who are plain are now kind of popular.

Houji: ….

Tatara: That's my man.

Arima: ….

Arima: I see where this is going.

Hirako: To were the dead are heading.

Arima: …

Arima: I mean your announcement of dating Tatara.

Hirako: Oh, are you telling are you against that I'm dating him?

Arima: No, the personal lives of my squad are not for me to judge. You have the rights to do everything you want, or date whoever you like.

Hirako: Hmm. I sense a lecture or shots fired coming up. I wonder what will come.

Kaneki: What do you mean, aren't you happy Arima is not trying to break you guys?

Hirako: You don't know Arima, like I did. Kaneki.

Arima: What does that mean, Hirako?

Hirako: Just keep saying what you are going to say.

Arima: Okay, well Tatara.

Tatara: Yes, king?

Arima: I never knew you were a conformist.

Tatara: What do you mean?

Arima: I knew you admire me. As the king owl.

Tatara: Yes.

Arima: Since I'm a King and you admired me. You had a crush on me. But you knew deep in your heart. You can't have me. So, instead of having the King, that's me. You conform yourself of having the assistant of the king, that's Hirako san.

Tatara: …

Kaneki: My god Arima!

Hirako: So, I was correct it was "shots fired". Huh, interesting. I never knew I will hear him shot fired a person again.

Kaneki: What, aren't you reacting of how he just insult Tatara?

Hirako: Look Kaneki, Tatara was one of the main leaders of Aogiri tree. He can handle Arima.

Tatara: King, in my defense I did not conform myself with Hirako. That man over there, has every value that I seek in a partner.

Eto: Oh this is interesting, what value is that, Tatara kun?

Tatara: Simple. He doesn't give a f#ck. Is rarely find people who are surrounded by the weirdos and not converting themselves as weirdos. He just sees people who act weird, and he just acts like he doesn't give a single f#ck.

Hirako: Preach it.

Uta: Oh god, he is right. When I was fighting him in the auction. And I put mask of Arima. He actually didn't give a flying f$ck, that he was attacking he is own leader. Now I remember, at that time he gave me a boner.

Hirako: Well..

Renji: …

Itori: Oh my!

Kaneki: Why!?

Roma: Why are you telling all this things, now Uta kun?

Tatara: Back the f$ck off, that man is mine!

Uta: A threesome?

Tatara: Stop!

Uta: I will be back!

Hinami: I thought Tatara hate the ccg.

Ayato: Yeah, me too. But you learn new things every day, right?

Nishiki: So Hirako and that Tatara are dating?

Irimi: Yes, it seems so.

Koma: What a tragic story, don't you think?

Chie Hori: No wonder, he always sees Seidou with a furious gaze.

Seidou: ….

Seidou: Wait, wait, and wait. Hold your pineapples! Don't tell me, this is the reason why, this Hirako guy is always observing me. When I come to this organization?

Hirako: …

Hirako: Hmmm. I wonder.

Seidou: What?!

Kaneki: Don't worry Seidou. All the members in this organization may have pasts with each other. But it's not like we are going to kill among ourselves. Just for an easily love quarrel, right Hirako san?

Seidou: …

Hirako: …

Hirako: Yes, Kaneki is right. I mean when I observe you. With my piercing gaze, doesn't mean I wanted to kill you. I just kind was intrigued of how in point was your makeup.

Seidou: R-really?

Hirako: Yes, of course.

Kaneki: See, Seidou san. You don't have to worry. Hirako is a nice guy. He seems plain but he is a nice guy.

Hirako: Thanks for the compliment, Kaneki.

Kaneki: No need.

Seidou: W-well, if you say so.

Hirako: ….

Seidou: …

Hirako: *whispering* "I will kill you slowly and painfully in your sleep. With a kitchen knife and watch how your throat wants to survive. But every time you scream, your voice will slowly fade away in a dark room. Then I will bring you to a dark room and properly remind you. How pitiful and loser you were on the ccg, as an investigator. And you will cry and cry until your eyes bleed, and when you want to seek for help. I won't give it to you. Because I will be there, sitting on a chair, watching you died painfully reminding you, you won't be as great as Kaneki was.

Seidou: ….!

Tatara: *Shreds a single proud tear* "That's my partner!

* * *

 **Note:** I have a low key cannon for Hirako. That he is actually a sadist. I mean, just look at that plain face. Who doesn't show so much emotions? I bet, in bed he will show you a whole new world, with his emotions!

Damn! Everything about Hirako it makes my heart go doki doki!

Dammit Hirako san! I love you so much!

* * *

Keep em and coming with the requests

\- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	81. Uta and Kaneki

Warning this chapter contains a highly noted sexual phrases and the mention of the word "r4ped". Note that even if this scenario I used that world as a humor contributor. Doesn't really mean, that I love the idea of being "r4ped". Please note, this is only a base of fanfiction and contribute to the humor of this fandom.

* * *

Furthermore enjoy this chapter.

This chapter was suggested by " **kalikk and Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Uta** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Yomo: What is even going on?

Itori: I somehow kind of glad for Uta Kun but at the same time worried. I don't know why though.

Nico: Perhaps, you are glad That Uta Kun has found someone but at the same you're worried if his personality would change, because he is dating Kaneki Kun.

Itori: …

Itori: No exactly right. I'm glad that Uta is having fun in the "gay way" and I'm worried that I didn't knew about this. DAMN! I'M SO F%CKING MAD! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE "INFORMANT" BITCH. IF THE INFORMATION IS TAKED AWAY FROM ME, THAT I'M NOTHING! WHAT THE HELL! UTA, AT LEAST TELL ME, WHEN YOU WERE STARTING HAVING EMOTIONS TOWARDS HIM! YOU LITTLE F$CKER!

Nico: Wow, she really has her priorities straight!

Itori: GODDAMN I'M!

Roma: Don't worry, Itori chan. Uta kun, has disappoint me too. So we are in the same boat. Don't worry I will stick with you, no matter what!

Itori: …

Itori: Get out here! I don't like you. The only reason why we accepted to be in "the clowns" was because we needed someone new, who was young and looked somehow kind of pathetic. So, Yoshimura would feel a need to hire you and then you would have become our spy in there.

Roma: What? Are you telling the truth?

Itori: Whatever, f%ck off!

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: He is dating, Uta? The masked guy. Now, all things become clear to me. Please, little mouse, illuminate my face, so you can be enlighten yourself within my intelligence too.

Chie hori: Okay, like what?

Tsukiyama: All this time, I chase Kaneki for the mere reason he becoming mine. I try using many methods, but those didn't work. I even tried to engulf myself within the French language, for seducing methods. But those didn't work either. I even cried infront of him and he only smiled to me. But now.

Tsukiyama: …

Chie hori: …

Chie Hori: Now what?

Tsukiyama: Enlight myself more, little mouse. The light is not reaching my face.

Chie Hori: Oh, sorry my bad. Continue.

Tsukiyama: Now, I know Kaneki kun's preference. And that is "goth people". I used to dress just like his first crush. But, now that I know his preferences, I will win him back!

Chie Hori: …

Chie Hori: Okay, as a friend. I will tell you what I think.

Tsukiyama: Okay.

Chie Hori: First, that's a terrible idea. How come you want to find love in someone? When you're not even yourself with him? Second, you can dress as a Goth and I can take pictures of you, if you want me too. Extra points, if you start to cry, in front of the camera.

Tskiyama: …

Tsukiyama: You do really love my suffering aren't you, little mouse?

Chie Hori: 50/50

Kichimura: Oh, I really thought you and I had an agreement.

Uta: Agreement?

Kichimura: Don't you see I want him dead?

Uta: Yes, I know that.

Kichimura: Aren't we allied?

Uta: Who said that?

Kichimura: Because I was Souta and you guys where in the encounter too.

Uta: Hold your horses that was a temporary agreement. I only wanted to free Crown. Do you really think, we are faithful with our temporary's allies?

Kichimura: …

Kichimura: I should have been expected that.

Uta: Rest, assured. Your death will be more tragic then Kaneki.

Uta:

Kichimura: I f&cked up.

Touka: …

Touka: So, you're dating that guy. Even when I offer that.

Hinami: What do you mean?

Uta: Oh you don't know, Hinami chan?

Hinami: Know what?

Touka: Your Onee chan, offer her virginity to Kaneki Kun.

Hinami: ….!

Touka: Goddammit Uta! Where do you hear that?

Itori: I have my ways of knowing things.

Touka: I'm not talking to you! Damn! Putting that aside, how is that even relevant of what we are talking about.

Uta: The reason why I talked about it. Is because, I know what are you trying to do, Touka chan. You're trying to convince Kaneki leaving my side, by doing all that talk again. But, that's where you're wrong

Touka: …

Uta: How you ever consider yourself, why Kaneki didn't tell or confirm you, that he wasn't a virgin?

Touka: Of course, because he is Kaneki.

Uta: That is incorrect. Because, Kaneki knew the right answer and didn't want to destroy your humble request.

Touka: Y-you, don't tell me.

Uta: Yes, that's right Touka chan. He is still intact from the front but from behind. He isn't undiscovered anymore!

Touka: …

Uta: You mad?

Touka: Shut up!

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: So that means.

Shinsanpei: Yeah, he gave his virginity to that masked guy.

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: We are destined to be together, sensei.

Kaneki: What do you mean?

Mutsuki: I mean, I was fighting him. Then he convert his face as yours, sensei.

Kaneki: Yeah, he tends to do that. It's a kind of joke or trend within him. So what of that?

Mutsuki: But. Is it really strange talking with you? I mean, he didn't tell you?

Kaneki: What do you mean, telling me what?

Mutsuki: Well…

Mutsuki: When he clone his face to yours. I kind of r4ped him. Don't you think that's sweet? The same d$ck that was in your beautiful hole. It was in my sweet hole too! So beautiful, really!

Kaneki: …

Uta: Oh yeah. Oops, I kind of forgot of what she did to me, in that battle. Sorry, Kaneki Kun.

Kaneki: How can you forget, she r4ped you?

Uta: Kaneki Kun, please be more considerate to me. Your dear boyfriend was defeated and at the end, she r4ped me. I was hurt. Please, comfort me, Kaneki Kun.

Kaneki: O-okay I will.

Porpora: Haha.

Kaneki: What is it?

Porpora: You do know, that he only materialize himself as you, only using his finger, right?

Uta: Now, that I think about it. You're actually right. Thanks, Porpora Kun.

Porpora: No need. I always like to confirm misunderstandings, isn't that right Amon Kun?

Amon: …

Porpora: So, he basically only fingered you in a correct way.

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: So, what are you saying and explain that I "finger r4ped" him?

Porpora: Yes, it seems so.

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: That's even better!

Kaneki: Huh?

Mutsuki: I mean, when two did it, he may have fingered you right? After doing the rough sex. It always first includes, the preparation first.

Uta: You're right, I will never do the smexy things with Kaneki without the proper preparation.

Mutsuki: So then, that means the same finger who just to be in Sensei's hole it was in me too.

Kaneki: …

Uta: …

Mutsuki: This basically is the greatest day so far! The finger who enter the virgin hole within sensei. It was in my hole too.

Kaneki: ….

Mutsuki: Sensei!

Mutsuki: WE ARE ACTUALLY MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Uta, I hate you so much.

Uta: Sorry, Kaneki Kun. I f&cked up.

* * *

Can I even tell you, how much I loved writing yandere Mutsuki?! I mean, I hated how she is now, but writing her reactions is really fun and twisted!

But keep note, i still hate her.

I don't care how much she has been through, but her character development was for the worst!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	82. Tatara and Akira

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Tatara and Akira** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Eto: …

Eto: My, my, aren't you a real hypocrite?

Tatara: Why are you telling me a hypocrite?

Eto: Oh well, I don't know. Maybe the thing you always say "I don't trust the ccg, the ccg is a rotten garbage can". But here you are dating one of them.

Tatara: You're wrong, she isn't part of the ccg anymore.

Eto: Even if she wasn't, you dated her before, right? Even when she was an investigator. Stop denying you hate all the ccg.

Tatara: Well 99.9 % hate the ccg.

Akira: I'm the 00.1 % right?

Tatara: Yes.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I don't intend to be rude or anything. But this couple kind of makes sense? I mean, it's not like I agree with this. But if they weren't born in the different sides, they would have been a stable couple.

Hinami: I was going to comment on that. Akira, in one hand is very straight forward and simple. Tatara is like that but with a taste of sadism. For what I heard, from Oni chan, she used to shut people up, if they talked too much. And Tatara used to shut people up, by glaring at them, if they talked too much too. So, yeah. It's kind of comprehensible of how they got together.

Kaneki: Imagine, both of them shutting people up with their only one glaring gaze.

Ayato: Why are you guys discussing this, all of the sudden?

Hinami: I don't know maybe to feel we aren't losing our heads here.

Kaneki: Are you really, Hinami? I'm not losing my head in this one. I mean, just look at this way. With all the stuff that is going right now, do you really think we are in a position for losing our heads, here?

Hinami: …

Hinami: You're right Oni Chan, you're so right.

Kaneki: So, this is my head totally sounding sane. Akira san?

Akira: Yes?

Kaneki: Congratulations on your dating announcement. Don't fear or don't get mad. Because we in "goat" would never judge of who you're dating, okay. Just get, that we in "goat" are a neutral group and we don't criticize, right Touka chan?

Touka: …

Touka: Why are you getting me into this? I'm not handling this risky conversation, adios friend!

Mado: …

Mado: She is dating a ghoul?

Mado: Well…

Shinohara: Relax yourself.

Mado: Nope. Bye. I just. Transcended all levels of existence. Bye. Adios, my dear friends.

Mado: Poor him.

Seidou: …

Seidou: Oh god. Not the horror again. The two persons who tortured me both, in human and ghoul life. Are getting together. God, what I have done to you, do you hate me this much? I mean, I know. I'm not the best person in the world, but at least spare me. When you want two people getting together.

Porpora: Don't worry when you get older you will think all those things you thought were bad, will vanish into thin air.

Seidou: T-thanks? But that doesn't even mean I can't just sit and relax. Don't you get it, I killed her boyfriend.

Porpora: What does that mean? You have to be proud of how beautiful you killed him.

Tatara: Oi, you pineapple. Don't feel like that. Thanks to you, we could get our normal relationship back.

Seidou: What do you mean?

Akira: Well, we were fighting of course. He wanted to burn the CCG and as for me I wanted to save it. But when you came, you cut all the tension, so I'm kind of grateful.

Seidou: Ah, poor me.

Houji: Poor You? Poor you, you said? I was killed in their love quarrel. This really is a disgrace. I first though that dying in the honor of the CCG, would be an honor. But now, knowing that my death was just eliminate some tension between them. Is just hideous, I can't even anymore. Right now, I'm just like Mado san. I just transcended some levels of existence. Goodbye this world, I won't see you anymore like I did before.

Amon: ….

Amon: This is so great. I'm a great person Here I am thinking she was lost on joining us.

Furuta: Being Amon is suffering

Amon: Oh f%ck you!

Porpora: …

Porpora: Watch your language.

Amon: Oh f%ck you too!

Porpora: …

Amon: I didn't come to this group, for not getting laid. Common, I didn't get laid, when I was an investigator and now that I'm a ghoul. Are you telling me, I won't get laid with her?

Kaneki: Wait. I know that you are a mad. But you're throwing away your character. Like, who are you, and what have you done to Amon?

Amon: I don't care! I love Akira!

Akira: …

Akira: You really mean it?

Amon: Yes!

Akira: …

Akira: I appreciate the feeling. But I already have set my heart with a man. So, you're too late.

Amon: Too late, I was too late? F$ck you! I can't anymore, everyone. Here and out, guys was so good knowing you. Right now, I will just go and disappear just like any other person and reappeared again. When she wants a man in her life. Then farewell. It was nice knowing you. Bye!

Hirako: Being Amon is suffering.

Furuta: Hey, that's my joke!

* * *

Being me is suffering!

Hahaha

Joke

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	83. Arima x Ihei

Thic chapter contains a bit of reality and humor.

Please enjoy it!

This chapter was suggested by "Yeah"

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Arima and Hairu** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Saiko: …

Saiko: Awww, congrats Hairu chan. You're the very first person who is dating her idol! Congrats babe!

Kukie: Saiko!

Saiko: What?

Kukie: Can you be more discreet? This is the new girlfriend of the Shinigami of the CCG we are talking about.

Saiko: Let it be, Urie Kun. I, Saiko sama is the perfect neutral party you want in parties!

Kukie: Yeah, whatever. At least have some tact.

Arima: Let it be, Kukie. This girl right here is welcomed to talk about whatever she wants.

Kukie: …

Saiko *Wink*

Kukie: What the f&ck!

Sasaki: …

Sasaki: You're dating Hairu? Really, it's nothing personal. But I'm kind of jealous.

Hairu: Nope. Home man. Get out of this yard. This yard doesn't welcome you again.

Sasaki: I'm the person who can't treat Arima's garden well.

Hairu: How do you know that? You were part of his yard sale for 5 years. You don't anything. Unlike me, I was part of his garden.

Sasaki: You stalk him!

Hairu: Somebody needed to stalk his garden when he was out, right? Anyways, I wasn't stalking alone, Fura was there too! Right Fura Kun?

Fura: …

Fura: Please don't mention it.

Itou: What is even going on, what is this conversation going on?

Takeomi: You just need to accept, Itou san.

Itou: Accept what?

Takeomi: You need to welcome the world with open arms and accept with all the madness that has in store.

Itou: Who are you? And what have you done with Takeomi?!

Dr. Kanou: This is really surprising. I never knew in all my years of investigation. I will face the day I will face the Shinigami of the CCG. How do you feel about that Kichimura?

Kichimura: Haha. Say, Kanou kun do you believe in Karma?

Dr. Kanou: Well, Karma is something made up like the word "destiny". That I particular I'm not a big believer.

Kichimura: Right, I'm not a big fan of that word too.

Dr. Kanou: Then why did you mention it?

Kichimura: Say, if "Karma" actually exists then this announcement is actually a really f%cked "karma" scenario for me.

Dr. Kanou: …

Dr. Kanou: Are you perhaps jealous of this announcement?

Kichimura: I think so. But at the same no.

Kooru: …

Kooru: No! WHAT THE F6CK!

Furuta: it's okay, you're going to be okay!

Kooru: No, it's no okay! F#ck! I hate this f#cking shit! You know what? I gave up, all my ideologies just to stay by your side and then what the hell do you do? You go to the arms of him. F$cking Arima fucking Kishou, f#ck you, f#ck you!

Arima: …

Furuta: Being with me, is changing his personality. I feel like writing a book about "Changing Personalities by your best boi Kichimura washuu, rated 5 stars"

Kooru: F#CK YOU BITCH I HATE YOU TOO

Kooru: RAGE MODE, KILL FURUTA!

Washimura: That's not my name anymo-

Kooru: KILL THE MOTHERF#CKER KICHIMURA!

Kooru: *Kills Furuta*

Arima: Hey, Calm down.

Kooru: NO, F*CK YOU!

Kooru: *KILLS ARIMA*

Hairu: What the hell? Do you know he was my idol? Do you know, how much I loved him? All this years, spending admiring him. Trying to be the best for him, and then you just killed him, this is not fair. Really not fair, you're just so selfish!

Kooru: ….

Kooru: *cries* what about me?

Hairu: huh?

Kooru: DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU? All this year's spending time with you, your beautiful laugh and your crazy antics. It was so beautiful Hairu! All so beautiful, your personality. Why, all women choose the man they admired instead of the man who have crushed in them? This is so annoying. You don't even know, how much I suffer and cried by your death. I give up my own ideals, for bringing you alive and then this just happens. Can I have some happiness? Please.

Hairu: Ui kun. I didn't knew. If I had knew you felt that way. Ui kun, I didn't knew.

Kooru: But it's too late.

Hairu: ….

Arima: *Rising from the dead*

Arima: You can have her, I know that you love her much better than me. And for you Hairu, I know that you loved him too. Your love towards me, it was just from a love of a fan towards his idol.

Hairu: You're right, Arima kun. I love you Ui kun!

Kooru: I love you too, Ihei.

Furuta: *Rises from the dead*

Furuta: What the f#ck?

* * *

*Arises from the dead*

"What the hell, alecastro are you right on the head?"

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	84. Kaneki x Beloved Coffee

Guys, can i tell you something? I have been with depression lately. Well, not lately i always had been a person who suffered of depression. The reason why am telling you this, is because when i write your requests or your reviews of the chapters i post. You make my world shine. Literally, even when you only post "make this pariring" or "great chapter", it makes my heart beat faster. It makes me think, i'm kind of important in this world. Even by just updating this proyect i currently doing. All your support, all those things, i really appreciate from the bottom of my heart.

This is the exact same reason why i'm continuing this "proyect". Becasue writing your requests or reading your reviews. Makes me feel less depressive. So, i'm realy thankful that you're still with me! I love you all so much! From those " **darkmanta** " " **guest2** " " **mariforalltmntetern** " and all your reviewers named " **guest** " i'm really thankful!

* * *

Anyways, let's stop this depression for a little bit and be more happy!

People sure are strange, right guys?

This chapter was suggested by " **fandomstrash** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki and Beloved Coffee** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Hinami: Oni chan, what's even happening right now?

Ayato: That man, is into weird shit again. What the hell, are you doing man? Is this that kind of example you're trying to show to your followers?

Hinami: I don't mind Oni chan being into kinky things. But this is beyond sad.

Dr. Kanou: Yes, I think it's time, Kichimura.

Kichimura: Time for what?

Dr. Kanou: Can you see this announcement? The kid we f%cked up is dating coffee. Not a person named coffee. But literally a coffee.

Kichimura: Do you really think is our fault?

Itori: Of course is your fault!

Uta: Yeah, ever since Kaneki Kun arrived I wanted him to be with Touka chan!

Itori: Yeah, and I wished for them to make a lot of babies for the future!

Uta: Yeah, but no. That skinny guy and the mad scientist had to make Kaneki's mind to suffer more than he already was. So he can never distinguish what's a person and what's a thing.

Kichimura: Oya, Do you really think I was the one who f%cked up his mind? I may have been the one who pulled the strings. But I never wished he would date a coffee. But despite the circumstances, kaneki Kun. You're so crazy. I never imagine, you would go to that extent.

Kaneki: Whatever, Furuta. You're just too salty. That my beloved Coffee chan, doesn't ever betray me and never discourage my self-esteem. And for the record, Coffee chan would never be broken by your sadist methods. Because her soul is one of the darkest I have ever witness and even puts Yamori to shame.

Yamori: …

Kaneki: I know how you are, Furuta. The reason why you became like this. You needed affection, you needed someone by your side who didn't go away and would have waited for you. But everytime your eyes landed on someone. That person betray you. You're jealous, that I have a person who would let me lick and drink her without complaining.

Kichimura: ….

Kaneki: Admit it!

Kichimura: I. I'm JEALOUS! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

Dr. Kanou: What?

Saiko: Maman is dating coffee. What?

Kukie: That man not only he leave us without explication. But then he came to us, with this kind of announcement. Like what the hell are you thinking? You left people with mental scars and now you're traumizing us with this.

Kaneki: I may have done that. But I want the new quinx members and you guys accept my new girlfriend. I hope you welcome her.

Saiko: …

Saiko: I'm Saiko Yonebashi, ni-nice to-to meet y-you!

Coffee: …

Saiko: My mother is a bartender who owns a bar. I used to help her, and um she was very calm when I told her I wanted to be in the CCG.

Coffee: …

Saiko: Are you listening? Maman, I think your new girlfriend doesn't likes me.

Kaneki: She is just too cold. Wait for it, I will put her in the microwave so she can talk to you.

Saiko: Okay, I will w-wait.

Kukie: Saiko, don't do that. You will get your sanity all over the place

Saiko: I'm trying for maman!

Kukie: Saiko!

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: Aura! We have a new target confirmed!

Shinsanpei: Do we?

Mutsuki: A target to get closer to sensei!

Shinsanpei: Heck yes! I was waiting for this! Tell me who, and I will prepare my body!

Mutsuki: Listen well, Aura. Cause I won't repeat it again. So, our next target is to kill the coffee!

Shinsanpei: Heck yes, if we kill her, then we will wait what? Are you trying to tell me, that our next target is the coffee?

Mutsuki: Not any type of coffee! The coffee who is from Sensei. So, if you see sensei drinking coffee. You need to destroy it!

Shinsanpei: You know, senpai. Ever since that day, we met that bastard in that coffee you had become more insane.

Mutsuki: DESTROY THE COFFEE!

Shinsanpei: Yes, I think I'm going to go now.

Touka: …

Touka: You're not serious right?

Kaneki: Touka, when I make a decision I do it real hard.

Hirako: Just like you do the coffee that you date.

Kaneki: Enough, Hirako san. And I'm sorry, once again Touka. For hurting your feelings.

Touka: What the hell man! I offer my virginity to you and we even did that thing! What is wrong with you!

Kaneki: I won't deny it. I love that experience with you, Touka chan. But, Coffee Chan was must better than I imagine. I'm sorry.

Touka: ….

Itori: Don't worry Touka, I had experience the same exact situation as you. Over and over.

Touka: Itori san, for your information. I offer him my virginity because I loved him.

Itori: Yes, that's how it begins. Then…

Touka: Don't!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	85. Kukie and Ego

This chapter was suggested by " **The Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kukie Urie and His Eg** o are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Ching Li: …

Ching Li: What is this sorcery? I thought squad leader was a fine man, with senses intact. And he could sense what is right and what is wrong.

Touma: Perhaps, squad leader was petrified.

Ching Li: Petrified, in what way?

Touma: I mean, who wouldn't be? I would have been. If I was in the verge of losing my sanity while fighting with a powerful ghoul.

Ching Li: You're right, squad leader lose his mind, while fighting with that ghoul. I feel so sorry for him now.

Porpora: Excuse me? Are you trying to blame me about what is happening to your leader and his "unique" taste of dating?

Touma: I mean, of course. Hi lose himself while fighting you. He even went half full Kakuja and killing whatever was infront of him. If it wasn't for Ching chan and Saiko sama. Squad leader, would have never come back to us.

Porpora: Haha. Well, certainly that is correct. But don't blame me, for his senses of dating his "ego".

Shirazu: …

Shirazu: Naahh guys. Don't blame anybody. That guy was like this, even in the first glance when we met him, right Mutsuki?

Mutsuki: Yes. I think that man he fought, just flipped his switch. For turning crazier, that he was before.

Kukie: Oh, so we are talking who is crazier now, huh Mutsuki, Aura?

Mutsuki: …

Aura: …

Aura: Senpai, I don't what are you talking about.

Kukie: Yeah, let's pretend you are not low key bat shit crazy of wanting to kill Sasaki aka Kaneki.

Aura: …

Aura: You don't anything! DON'T JUDGE!

Mutsuki: So, why are you implying I'm crazier?

Kukie: Please, you raped and murder the ghoul who looked like Sasaki's clone. Who is crazier now, Mutsuki?

Mutsuki: …

Kaneki: …

Kukie: Yeah, I thought so.

Suzuya: What's happening with those quinx squad? Have they lost their mind or something?

Hanbee: I was asking something similar. How can you date your ego? Is that even possible?

Itou: Man, the ccg sure are falling down. I mean, I know being the leader of a squad has a variety of stress. Even I, sometimes can sleep at night. But, you really think, you will take your stress, by dating your own ego?

Kukie: You don't anything about Ego chan. She is perfect and very considerate.

Kooru Ui: …

Kooru Ui: You know what, Furuta? This is all your fault!

Kichimura: Hey, who is that you're talking of? I don't know him.

Kooru: Ughh. Fine. Kichimura! This all your fault !

Kichimura: Why is this my fault? Everybody has the rights to date whoever they like. Kooru, really what has happened to you? I never knew you were this sexist. I thought, I knew you. That you were the type of person, who accepted everybody. But no, you are cruel. Oh word, how come you made Kooru like this!

Kooru: Enough with this nonsense, Kichimura! I don' care who the f%ck dates who among the employees of the CCG staff.

Kichimur: Now you don't care. How pitiful.

Kooru: LOOK! What I'm trying to say is, the reason why that kid of the squinx squad is dating his own "ego" is because you traumatized him.

Kichimura: I did?

Kooru: Yes! Who even in his right mind, will execute their mentor in front of them?

Kichimura: …

Kichimura: You're right. I did wrong.

Kooru: Finally.

Kichimura: I did wrong of executing him there. I would have had hire some strippers, so the investigators would have relaxed, right?

Kooru: Strippers? What the hell, are you talking about now?

Kichimura: I mean, no just female strippers, I would have also had contracted male strippers for the ladies. Don't worry ladies, I got your back.

Kooru: What do the strippers have to do with any of this?

Kichimura: You said, I was the person you blame for "Kukie Urie" to be like this. So, if his dating his own ego. That means, he is sexually frustrated.

Takeomi: Kukie san, sexually frustrated? I don't think that's correct. I have seen him with many women in the office. So, I don't think is the real factor. Even so, I'm really concerned about you, Urie san, are you okay?

Kukie: Oh shut the f%ck up. You will never understand.

Takeomi: Perhaps, some strippers would suit you.

Kukie: Oh f%ck you.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: So you're dating your own "ego"?

Kukie: Oh look who is here, the very mentor who abandon his squad.

Kaneki: I'm very worried, Urie kun. How? when?

Kukie: It doesn't matter anymore. At least, ego chan would never leave me.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: I'm sorry.

Saiko: …

Saiko: I thought I had my lovely Kukie. But no, I was wrong. I even shove my big boobs on his face. To guarantee, his company beside me. And still, he shove me aside. Morale of the story, when a man is a workaholic. Shove some big boobs on his face. And if that doesn't work. Then, you lost him. You lost him for good.

Kukie: …

Kukie: You didn't lost me for good though. We can still somehow make something.

Saiko: Urie, You perv.

Kukie: I'm a man after all.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: What is even happening, now?

* * *

I know, right, what is happening?

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	86. Yomo and Ryoko

This chapter was suggested by " **DarkManta** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Ms. Fuguechi and Yomo** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Hikari Kirishima: …

Hikari: Did I did something wrong? I mean I know I died somehow early. But In my point of view, I thought I raised him well. Yes, I know I may not have been the great lovey sister. Who acts very feminine. Even though I was kind of a tomboy, but I know I gave him all the love I could.

Arata: Don't blame yourself Hikari san. I don't you think it's your fault. I think it's my fault.

Hikari: Why don't you think that?

Arata: I mean, right after you died. I know I went berserk and killed both humans and ghouls. And I'm sorry for that. I know It. But right after you died. He went of his own and wandered god where knows. So I didn't watch over him. This all my fault Hikari san. I'm sorry!

Touka: What?! No, this is my fault! Don't blame yourselves. When father died, me and Ayato where rebels. Who caused many troubles? I know all those troubles we caused, persisted in Yomo san.

Ayato: …

Ayato: It pains me to say this. But the one who is at fault is me. I mean, I was the one who joined Aogiri Tree, right? I was such a bad son, brother and nephew.

Touka: Ayato…

Yomo: …

Yomo: Why are you guys apologizing in this reaction? Is something that bad that I dated Hinami's mother? And why sister is apologizing on me dating someone. Is that bad of me, being in love with someone?

Hikari: I'm not saying is wrong of you being in love. I mean, I'm surprise that you talked to girls.

Yomo: I had spoken to girls, even when you were around. Look there's Itori, to prove my point.

Itori: Yeah.

Hikari: What I mean, speak to girls in seducing ways.

Yomo: W-well. I do.

Hikari: Yeah, like I believe that. Anyways this is not what I was referring Renji! Why of all the beautiful girl who are around you. You fell in love with a woman, who is a widow and has a child?

Ryouko: I find that quite offensive. It's that wrong, that your brother gives me love?

Hikari: I mean. It's not wrong. But what about the girl. How does she feel about this?

Ryouko: I don't think she mind.

Hinami: As long as he makes her happy. I'm okay.

Hikari: What about your husband?

Asaki: …

Ryuko: He is dead.

Uta: …

Uta: Well, this is surprising. I never knew that's how Renji Kun like the woman.

Kaneki: You mean a woman who is a peaceful ghoul fighter?

Uta: No, a widow. I mean if I had knew he had such preferences in the first place. I would have introduced him. To so many widows I knew.

Itori: Yeah, most of my acquaintances who are widows and they're really sexy. If I had knew I would have introduced it you, renji Kun.

Renji: Why are you guys, just pointing the fact she is a widow? She has many qualities other than she is a widow.

Yoshimura: Is that so? Like what? Because last time I remember, you act very coldly towards her.

Irimi: Well, isn't that way how Yomo acts? It kind of surprises me, that he is love with someone.

Koma: I knew something was fishy between this two.

Irimi: Like how?

Koma: Well, didn't you see how he saw her. When she arrived at Café Anteiku? He was viewing her, like a predator view his prey.

Kaneki: Come to think of it, I remember that time, I and Yomo san were in mission to recollect human flesh and we saw Ryouko san in the hallway. At that time, Ryouko was visiting her husband grave. I remember how furious Renji was.

Koma: Perhaps it was jealousy?

Kaneki: I think. Regardless about that, I couldn't have never guessed it that both of them were dating. It really surprises me.

Hinami: …

Hinami: Well that goes hahaha

Ayato: Aren't you mad?

Hinami: Well, if my mother and Yomo san are happy. Well, let them be.

Ayato: You're quite neutral, aren't you Hinami?

Hinami: I always being that neutral one. Anyways, don't you think this is a great announcement?

Ayato: Why?

Hinami: I mean, if they gather together and things go smoothly between the two. That may escalate into a big thing and you don't know. Maybe the next thing that will happen is their wedding.

Ayato: …

Hinami: And then I, you and Touka will be Family by papers. Don't you think that's cool, Ayato Kun? We turning to a big family! It would be so awesome!

Ayato: …

Ayato: F%ck you Uncle Yomo san!

* * *

 **Note:** "Don't you hate it, when your crush or the person you love the most, turns to be a family member of yours? That thing had happened to me and it's not cool.

And yes, I know Ryouko is dead, okay? But I just wanted to make that joke and see Ayato burn.

Hahaha!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	87. Hirako and Kukie

**Note:** This chapter contains Kukie inner monologue, so if wind Kukie speaking and another conversation with commas, it's because that is his inner monologue.

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Hirako and Kukie are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Saiko: ….

Saiko: I'm telling you guys! I have so many mixed feelings out of this!

Ching Li: I understand Saiko senpai. At one way, you love Kukie Senpai so much, but at the same time you're glad that Kukie senpai find someone who understands him.

Saiko: …

Saiko: Who are you? Huh? How do you know all of this? Are you my mother? Are you my soulmate if that's so, then death will never apart! If you know what I mean! *Wink*

Ching Li: ….

Ching Li: *Blush*

Higemaru: Suddenly I feel like a third wheel. Anyways, Kukie Senpai congratulations for your new date. I never imagine you to be like that, but hey everybody changes.

Kukie: Thanks "Motherf#cker complimenting me yet at the same disrespect me, who the hell does he think he is?" But I appreciate that everybody don't get flustered about this announcement.

Takeomi: its understanding, Urie. Everybody just want the best things for you. So, it's normal to have this kind of reactions towards a man who you thought will never settle down. Anyways, congratulations!

Kukie: Yeah, thanks. "Again with this f$cker! Another f$cking person who thinks he has the authority to blend in my personal life, why don't get you a life, why do you stalk me, so much, huh? f#ck you and f$ck your father too!"

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I'm very surprised to hear this. I mean, Kukie and Hirako san. I never actually expected that Hirako or Kukie would be the person who actually find someone in a romantically way.

Hirako: So, are you mad that he is dating me?

Kaneki: Why should i? You're great man, Takeomi. As for i have known you, you were loyal to Arima until the very end. A person who knew his secrets and yet didn't tell anyone. A man full of secrets yet so loyal. Yeah, I approved.

Kukie: Who do you think you are?

Kaneki: I was actually just congratulating you and Hirako san.

Kukie: So what, if you don't approve of our relationship? Do you really think I cared about your opinions? You went away and disappear without saying goodbye and then you come back and tell Hirako "Hey, its okay that you're dating Kukie, since I was an irresponsible tutor, who abandon his students for the sake of fame and promotion!"

Kaneki: You're still salty out of that, Kukie?

Kukie: Of course! Don't ever show your face again around here and when I come to visit Hirako at your café, I won't even tell you, hello! "Actually I will, but I just mumble the hello, my mother always told me to be respectful towards my senpai's"

Kaneki: Okay, I get it. But sincerely talking I'm actually relieved that you're opening to people.

Kukie: …

Hirako: Stop.

Kaneki: What?

Hirako: I would like you to inform you, that I'm actually a jealous and possessive man. So, can you stop flirting with him?

Kaneki: I, didn't

Hirako: Good, because you don't want an accident on your coffee kills you.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I suddenly feel danger in my own organization.

Shinsanpei: Kukie senpai is dating someone who betray the CCG and also is someone who is to blame for hurting my precious Aunt. Mutsuki senpai, I think we need to clean some things.

Mutsuki: What are you talking about, Shinsanpei? This news, are actually good news.

Kukie: Wait, so you aren't jealous of this?

Mutsuki: Why should I, I never loved yoy that way. I only appreciate the feeling of a companion on the Quinx squad anyway Kukie! You are perfect.

Hirako: I already knew that.

Kukie: Why?

Mutsuki: Since, Sensei and that man you're dating are currently dating are in the same orginazation. You can tell your boyfriend to become a spy and tell us info about him! This is really perfect!

Kukie: No, I never fall so low, to use others for the benefit of others.

Mutsuki: Why if I kill Saiko?

Kukie: Please, I know you wouldn't even dare.

Kichimura: Oh, Mutsuki you have a long way to learn, so can do a proper blackmailing. I can teach you, if you want.

Mutsuki: No thanks, you crazy Washimura f$cker!

Kichimur: Oh, that hurts!

Itou: …

Itou: *Hiccup*

Takeomi: You alright there?

Itou: *Hiccup*

Takeomi: Don't worry, you will find someone for you!

Itou: *hiccup* Y-you bloody m-An, you can't *hiccup* tell me, what to do *hiccup*. W-when you, you have a bloody gurl on your *hiccup* side. Frack you, takeomi, frack you! I frucking hate you!

Takeomi: ….

Kukie: Oh my god, look he just got drunk.

Hirako: Itou, stop.

Itou: *hiccup* okay Mr. and Mrs. "I give cero fucks look" But lemme tell ya something, and listen here wellsh! OKAY?!

Kukie: I don't know what nonsense are you talking now, but

Itou: Frack you, Mr. Name of a cheap rip-offs of the Oreo cookie!

Hirako: *Epic silent stare that wants to laugh*

Kukie: Don't you dare laugh at that!

Itou: *drunk* I mean seriously, what the frack do your parents thought when they were naming you. I know my name is not extravagant or that shiny but I know my name is not a rip off! You know, everytime someone mentioned your whole name, I was hungry. It's like, you are the human-ghoul advertisement that Oreo contracted. And you know, what's worst? Your name actually looks like those Chinese rip-offs. I can imagine going to China, finding cookies, with your name on their logo!

Hirako: …

Hirako: Hahahahahahahahahahaha! It so true, but at the same time hurtful! You just got roasted!

Kukie: ….

Saiko: Kukie, if you don't mind. But I want that man, as my husband and the future daddy of my otaku children!

Kukie: Don't!

* * *

Itou is me, itou is my daily basis of my struggle in life! :D

We live to enjoy and suffer!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	88. Yuuzou, Kurona and Nashiro

This chapter was suggested by " **The Guest man** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Suzuya, Kurona and Nashiro are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Hanbee: ….

Hanbee: I thought captain was an innocent captain. Is in own way he was a psychopath but he was innocent and didn't knew about this. But now, is like watching a new version of him. That, never in my wildest dream I wanted to witness.

Miyuki: Don't think like that, Hanbee. Maybe's Juuzou's heart entrusted his feelings to the stars billions of light-years away. Maybe, that's the reason why he changed.

Hanbee: Stop. Talking.

Tsukiyama: The only person leaving the good life. And that's this little kid.

Nishiki: I'm kind of jealous. He just got twins. Freaking twins. That's ever, every men dream. I never knew I will get jealous of that psychopath kid.

Keijin: Do you really think being jealous of our leader, is good?

Nishiki: Of course we will be. That kid, got more game, than any men of this series.

Keijin: Think about it, a little more. This girl Kurona who is dating Suzuya san, has a twin right?

Nishiki: Yeah, her name is Nashiro.

Keijin: Correct, but can you can tell me where she is now?

Nishiki: ¿Isn't that obvious? She is dead now.

Keijin: Yes, and I will gladly inform you, that Kurona thinks Nashiro is in her upper level of her stomach.

Nishiki: What?

Mizurou: Yes. Then that means. Our leader is dating Kurona and her sister Nashiro who is in her stomach. Is like saying, that Nashiro is our leader lovechild between him and Kurona, right?

Keijin: …

Keijin: It actually makes sense. Since, Nashiro is white hair and our leader was originally white hair then he painted black. Hmmm. That could be a possible theory.

Mizurou: ….

Mizorou: Man, I was only joking. Even if he was his father. Don't you think our leader would have been older and so does Kurona? But even if he was older, Suzuya senpai would have never touched her.

Miyuki: Maybe the stars made our leader older but within his looks he is younger. Or maybe, he actually crossed dimensions. In where he was older and had a baby with Kurona. Then kurona died and he carried his baby within him and crossed the dimension within the beauty of the intergalactic stars and came here, to put his baby into his wife arms. And then he put himself back up again, as he was a toddler.

Hanbee: Your explanation is worse.

Mizourou: I'm sorry, for explaining my theory of stars.

Keijin: You talled weakling, just tell how do you really feel about this. Don't get mad, with another people. That's just being rude, and it truly doesn't suit you!

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: I'm sorry. Captain, you being with the girl doesn't suit you!

Suzuya: It doesn't suit me? Why?

Hanbee: Because she is a bad person, she tried to kill you and killed your squad too.

Suzuya: …

Suzuya: Think about it. I deserve it. I killed my other lover, who was her sister. If I was in her position, I will really become a man with hatred and with emotions of revenge. So, I don't blame her.

Hanbe: …

Hanbee: Okay.

Keijin: You wimpy tall man.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: This, actually is kind of disturbing.

Amon: You can rephrase that again, eye patch. I was the teacher of those two kids.

Shinohara: What about me, Amon. I was the mentor of Juuzou. I'm honestly so shocked reading that he actually date those twins and top of that, he killed one of them.

Kaneki: Perhaps, he was shocked that those two where alive. Since he heard, that his lovers where dead, and when he met them again. He saw ghouls. The same race of ghouls, who torment him as a kid.

Amon: That's pretty deep.

Kaneki: Well, in the years you get used to it. You will experience all that new information.

Shinohara: Even so, I'm really concerned about something. Since when did this 3 started dating? Maybe be in the academy when they met each other for the first time?

Amon: That can be. I can recalled when I was there, giving lessons. Many guys where up to looking with the twins and they look really uninterested. They didn't have the look of girls who were into looking for love.

Akira: you really are a dumb one, aren't you, Amon?

Amon: ?

Akira: When a woman is in loved with another man, she always indifferent with the other men around. Everybody knows that.

Amon: …

Akira: This is why, you were always a fool Amon Kotarou. But that doesn't mean, I hated it.

Dr. Kanou: So how?

Kurona: So how what?

Dr. Kanou: how do you fall in love with a guy like that?

Kurona: So what, you aren't our father anymore.

Dr. Kanou: Yes, I know that. But I just wanted to ask a simple question. It really beams my curiosity, how people fall in love with another person knowing they killed their sister.

Kurona: Oi, get your facts straight me, Shiro, and Juuzou where in a relationship even after knowing you. In the academy, when we were orphans and we were the only ones who could confront our past demons. We fallen in love within an instant.

Dr. Kanou: Even so, he killed your sister and tried to kill you.

Kurona: Can you blame him. The person who kidnap him, was a ghoul. And that ghoul used him to murder people. That at the end, he came to reproach ghouls. And then he see us, there standing alive in front of him of that same thing he hates the most.

Dr. Kanou: Even so, don't you thin-

Kurona: You just don't understand, stupid.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	89. Nishiki x Hinami x Touka

This chapter was suggested by "DarkManta"

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Nishiki, Hinami and Touka are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Kimi: ….

Kimi: Fair and square huh, Nishiki kun? I left you, and you finally get a threesome with the lovely Touka chan. So, what do you say Touka? Want to have some fun with the lovely and single lady.

Touka: ...

Touka: No. For your information, I'm not lesbian. Even if I was, I'm already taken.

Kimi: Ah, common Touka chan. Give me one hour of your time, and I will change your view points of life.

Touka: You know, Kimi. I really thought all this time, I thought to myself. How come, someone so pure and lovely, like you could end up with this perverted glasses guy. But, now I'm really convinced that I was judging Nishiki. The real pervert, in the relationship, wasn't him, it was you.

Kimi: Yeah, I was the superior. So, what do you say?

Touka: Still, my answer is a no. And don't drag this conversation go any further.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Ouch that really hurts, Kimi. You really aren't really telling how you missed me. Instead of doing that, you are trying to hook with my girlfriend. You're really a cold woman, Kimi.

Kimi: Serves you right. You knew that in our relationship, I always wanted Touka to be with us. But you always keep telling me, it was a bad idea. And now, look at you. Mister, threesome.

Nishiki: Are you jealous?

Kimi: Yes, so much!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: He doesn't even conform to being with Touka. But he goes after Hinami too? What is even going on, now? I'm really mad, about this!

Banjou: Yes, this world is really messed up. How come a guy is dating someone who is really young? I get that you're mad

Kaneki: You don't get it, Banjou san.

Banjou: Huh?

Kaneki: My only and secret fantasy was always having a threesome with "Hinami and Touka".

Banjou: ….

Kaneki: Are you okay?

 **Banjou exe stop working. Reset Banjou exe. Banjou stopped. Please restart Banjou exe.  
**

Ayato: …

Ayato: What the f$ck? That guy? He is a pathetic to head to toes. He doesn't even manage to have a proper fight with anybody.

Nishiki: Oh yeah? Well, I wasn't the person who was half killed by Kaneki.

Ayato: To your information, pathetic glasses. Your ass was defeated by the same guy.

Nishiki: Yeah, I admitted that. But, at least for me. I could comprehend some lessons, and I didn't look that pathetic. But you in the other hand, were so pathetic, you couldn't even stand. If Yomo and Uta wouldn't have been there on time. You will be actually dead. Say it, honestly. You're more pathetic.

Ayato: …

Ayato: What the hell! Hinami, how could you fall for this guy? He is clearly a pervert!

Hinami: He might be, Ayato Kun. But aren't all boys pervert, in their own way?

Ayato: …

Hinami: At first I thought, he was your normally rebel ghoul. Who proclaimed every land he stepped in, his. It really is funny, how Touka told me how he was a pervert and a loudmouth man. Of course, I couldn't believe, until I saw him. And literally, what I really get me in love with him. Whats his only and true devotion. And that's of course, his devotion for his ex-girlfriend.

Ayato: …

Ayato: So, to make things short. You loved guys, who are rebels but at the same are devoted to their partners, is that correct?

Hinami: Yes.

Ayato: Well, I'm like that too.

Hinami: Sorry, but I'm already taken.

Ayato: …

Nishiki: Thanks for trying, you pathetic ghoul. You can leave at your next spot, "Land of Pathetics"

Hinami: Nishiki Kun, that's not so very nice of you. Ayato isn't that pathetic!

Nishiki: I know, but I hate being call names.

Hinami: Yes, I know. But you don't mind, when Touka calls you names.

Nishiki: That is different, because is Touka!

Touka: He needs to be, otherwise he will wine.

Nishiki: What do you say?

Touka: Like I said, shitty ghoul.

Nishiki: You know what, those lips aren't for cursing. They are made for kissing me!

Touka: S-stop it, stupid Nishiki. They're people looking.

Nishiki: Huh, I don't care.

Hinami: …

Hinami: You guys are really lively aren't you?

Hirako: …

Hirako: Look at this, guy. He really is living the sweet life, isn't he?

Seidou: What do you mean?

Hirako: I mean look at him. When you look at him, you can say he is kind of the protagonist of harem anime, who is a pervert and curses. You know, in these types of stories. The protagonist always has "the sweetest girl" aka Hinami and the "Cute Tsundere" aka Touka. Who are always with him. That at the end, "the sweetest girl" always is the one who wins the goal. But look at him, he couldn't decide to choose. And he choose to be with two girls. He is actually the envy, of all those harem protagonists.

Seidou: Well, yes. You're right.

* * *

 **Note:** To tell you the truth i don't actually like harem or reverse harem anime. I always found so many cliché scenes. And their plot is predictable and with many ecchi sh#t. And don't get many started with the harem reverse animes. They can even make one, without putting the main character, as a defenseless girl, trying to figure out, what she can do with her own life. I think, the only decent so far. Was "Ouran Highschool Host Club". Haruhi, is by far the "best" Mc of a harem reverse manga.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	90. Tatara and Ayato

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Tatara and Ayato are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Touka: …

Touka: What? With him? You're kidding me? I thought you hated him.

Ayato: When did I say that? I respected him, he was damn strong person and even make myself stronger that I used to be.

Eto: Okay, I'm like Touka in this right now. I'm super confused. After Hinami's arrest, If this announcement would have been. Could have make sense, since all things that had happened. But, since Hinami's arrest. I thought he held a grudge for him. And this, honestly doesn't make sense.

Touka: Right? This doesn't make any sense.

Eto: Yeah, I mean he was angry at Tatara and even abandon Aogiri Tree to free Hinami. So, i.

Miza: Just get it. It was just another lover's quarrel.

Eto: You think so?

Miza: Totally. Lover denies something that the other lover wants. Lover gets pissed and gets independent and gets way. The Lover who is left behind gets pissed and becomes mad. The other lover begins to seek for the truth with another person. At the end, they get together again.

Touka: You, how do you know this things?

Miza: Too much free time. Seriously guys, if I join this organization was for me to make myself stronger and fight troublesome people. But, in reality I'm sitting here all day. Watching television of some shitty Asian dramas, that are way too cliché for my own good.

Naki: How can you say that, Miza? That drama of the yakuza was too good.

Hooguro: Yes, it was tear breaking.

Shousei: I get it. The big brother who wanted everything for little brother to get his lover. The at the end, her lover decided to betray him. Since she was from another household.

Naki: And then the big brother sacrifices himself, so the two houses can be allies and the lover return to his little brother.

Hooguru: Truly a masterpiece!

Kaneki: That ayato is going places.

Nishiki: Do you really think so. As far as we know, Tatara was making a fool out of him and even deny things that Ayato wanted.

Kaneki: Well, not all the relationships are good like yours, Nishiki senpai.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: That was a low burn, Kaneki.

Banjou: Ayato and Tatara? Oh god, please spare me for this announcement!

Tsukiyama: Why?

Banjou: This two guys where the terror of me, when my district joined Aogiri Tree. It was absolutely terror and chaos everywhere. They were the most sadist people I have ever met.

Tsukiyama: Oho, is that so? Did they torture you?

Banjou: I don't even what to remember those days. Those cruel days.

Seidou: …

Seidou: This is really akward, you know. You don't held grudges against me, right?

Ayato: I wonder.

Seidou: Well, you can fight me anytime you want. Just say it.

Ayato: No, I don't feel like it.

Seidou: Yeah, no wonder they were a couple. Tatara, that bastard was like that too. He always leave people hanging when they wanted a fight with him. I hated that part of him!

Hinami: ….

Hinami: Just when I thought I could read your thoughts and know what you were feeling. And I thought we had that.

Ayato: Long story short, Hinami. I was dating Tatara in the past. He is dead now.

Tatara: ….

Hinami: Ayato, I don't think.

Ayato: I need to move on. You can help me, I know that you're the type of person who can do that.

Hinami: A-ayato I can't.

Ayato: So, I really cared for that guy. I'm not joking. Even we had our fights and I thought he had his identity issues. But, yeah I cared.

Hinami: So, you are saying you really need to move on. And that person is me?

Ayato: Yes.

Hinami: Then, if it helps. Move on with me.

Ayato: Thank you, Hinami.

Tatara: …

Tatara: This make me feel like I was used and I was supported. What is this nonsense?

* * *

 **Note:**

Poor Tatara kun.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	91. Tsukiyama x Matsumae

This chapter was suggested by " **Somebody** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Tsukiyama and Matsumae are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Kanae: …

Mirumo: This is really lovely! I can't get how excited I'm for this announcement!

Kaneki: Wow, old man get it together.

Mirumo: Yes. I excuse myself, for my unusual behavior. But yes, I'm really happy. All I wanted for Shuu san was to get a lovely wife and he did get it.

Matsumae: I'm sorry, Shuu sama. But I'm just dating young master, I'm not marrying him.

Tsukiyama: Amore, how many times do I have to tell you? Stop referring as myself as "Young Master", I'm your boyfriend now. You can call me your boyfriend.

Matsumae: I understand, young master –ahem-, boyfriend.

Tsukiyama: You know Matsumae chan. They're many cute names couples call each other. Anytime, or wherever you like. Call me "sweetheart, lovely man, kinky boy, amore" all those names are acceptable.

Matsumae: …

Matsumae: I, accept. Young ma-

Tsukiyama: Ahem

Matsumae: …

Matsumae: Amore.

Tsukiyama: That's good.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Seriously, this guy. I cannot comprehend how he can get laid in times like this. Hey, you perverted stalker guy! Didn't you learn your lesson, when you lost almost all your family members? Get a grip, dammit!

Touka: You just salty because he has a girlfriend and you aren't dating anyone.

Nishiki: What was that? Do you want me to kill you?

Touka: So, salty shitty Nishiki hahaha! I can't get this laughter out of my body.

Hinami: Guys; guys, instead of fighting why don't you cheer Shuu Kun for his new relationship?

Nishiki: Why though? Does he owes me a favor? Do I owe him a favor? Yeah, Hinami I will skip the "congratulations party" for him.

Touka: Salty Nishiki strikes again.

Irimi: Yeah, I'm really surprised he isn't dating a body pillow of Kaneki. When I was reading this announcement, I thought that he was dating something related to Kaneki.

Koma: No kidding, I'm really shock that he isn't dating someone who resembles Kaneki or something that was part of Kaneki kun.

Kaneki: Guys, you stop teasing Tsukiyama san. At least, congratulate him for what he has achieved.

Seidou: And what exactly he has achieved?

Kaneki: Stop being so obsessed with me and get a real grip of how's life. You can never date the persons you're obsessed with, because the relationship, would be really f$cked up.

Mutsuki: We are meant to be together! SENSEI!

Kaneki: Like i was refering.

Tsukiyama: Are you being salty, Amore?

Kaneki: Why should I be salty for this? I'm glad that you moved on.

Banjou: Yes, that's right. Just look at me, Tsukiyama! I was so obsessed with Rize san, that sometimes I used to mistake Rize fragrance with Kaneki fragrance, and I'm proud to admit that I used to masturbate with his scent too. But look at me, now. I overcome that addicteness.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I didn't want to hear that, Banjou san. Anyways, congratulations Tsukiyama and Matsumae.

Matsumae: Thank you, your happiness is my boyfriend's happiness and therefore when my boyfriend is happy, I resulted to be happy.

Tsukiyama: Oh, amore. You really are the best among the best. I don't even care, what they say about us. I loved you so much!

Matsumae: …

Matsumae: Thank you, my dear purple man.

Tsukiyama: You're getting better at this!

Kaneki: I don't want to judge, but you two make a great and a weird couple.

Kanae: …

Kanae: Someone from this household betray me. Luck, I just had to kill her and nobody will know.

Kanae: Hehe.

Chie Hori: Shuu san, If Matsumae ever disappears. You should blame Kanae for this.

Kanae: Hey * Kleine Hündin! Watch your mouth!

Chie Hori: I'm not lying though. Remember how you wanted to exterminate Kaneki only because Shuu san was getting crazier over him?

Kanae: Shut up, Kleine Hündin! You don't know anything about me and you don't have the rights to tell me who to hate or who I love.

Chie Hori: Yep, that's true. This is the new modern age, we lived in. An age where you can hate and loved whoever you liked. But ghouls have it really rough. But, say Kanae.

Kanae: ….

Chie Hori: I know that you liked, Shuu san. But, don't you love the feeling when he is happy?

Kanae: Of course! If he is happy, I'm happy!

Chie Hori: Then, even though this announcement is kind of sad for your feelings towards him. You know that Matsumae would take good care of Shuu san. So, let's leave your anger aside, okay?

Kanae: I. Well, we will see.

Chie Hori: That's making progress, common babe strike a pose.

Kanae: ….

Kanae: *Strike a pose, blushing*

Chie Hori: So beautiful!

Tsukiyama: What the hell?

* * *

 _ **Kleine Hündin:** _ Little bitch in german

 **Note:**

I have to comment. That maybe I'm one of those of the few people in the fandom. That I really liked the character of Karren Aka Kanae. I mean, she just pulled a "Mulan" on the manga. And it was so brave, what she did. But at the same time, I could say her death really make my heart sad. She was one of the few people, on the new characters that I did liked. And her character development was so beautiful. That even though she seek help with the wrong person, she wanted to change for the sake of Tsukiyama.

And don't get me started with Matsumae. This girl right here, was just so incredible. And her death man, the way she kills herself proclaiming the "loyalty" for the Tsukiyama family was just so incredible and beautiful!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	92. Kaneki and Matsumae

This chapter was suggested by " **The Guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Kaneki and Matsumae are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Tsukiyama: …

Chie Hori: …

Chie Hori: Well this is new. I never knew Matsumae could betray her own master wishes.

Mirumo: Indeed. This is great news.

Chie Hori: I'm aware that you liked every positive scenario ever, Mirumo san. But, how? How? Did they? How? I cannot? How? How is this possible? How? Why? What?

Mirumo: Don't you see little girl? The big picture of this good brand news? And I thought you liked bigger perspectives for good photos. You're disappoint me.

Chie Hori: ….

Chie Hori: I like those things. Do not worry about me. But I just can't even. I thought to myself and even I can say that I could write a book about Matsumae "being the only sane one" on the Tsukiyama family. But I can't even. I don't even know. Who we are, why do we exist? Who created us?

Shachi: That's some questions life tells you, by itself. That's why I learned. Little girl, you need to take deep breaths of Kai and explore your own kai self, so you can reflect your own self.

Chie Hori: *Her sane has stop working* *Rest Hori reset*

Tsukiyama: *Is trembling*

Touka: …

Touka. What the hell? First of all, did they ever met?

Hinami: I heard.

Touka: You heard?

Hinami. Yes, I wanted to contribute with something useful. But I couldn't. Sorry, Onee chan.

Irimi: I think I can understand why Kaneki is dating this girl.

Touka: How?

Irimi: Well, Matsumae is a loyal knight of the Tsukiyama household and Kaneki is one of the most loyal person who humans and ghouls have. So, you can say it's kind of natural, they're dating.

Touka: Being loyal, doesn't mean you have to be with another person who is loyal, you know?

Koma: Yes, Touka is right. When you're in a relationship both parties have to have qualities both parties like.

Tsukiyama: *Is suffering*

Yomo: Perhaps Kaneki knows things we don't know about that girl. I mean, when he hides something. He hides very well.

Hide: That must be a joke. I'm his best friend and I can even tell, that's some great lie. Kaneki can't even lie and can't even hide his secrets. Like for example, this one time when we were kids. He lied that he had pissed himself, in front of the class. But he actually he did pissed himself.

Kaneki: God, Hide! I told you to never to talk about that!

Hide: Oh,I'm sorry!

Matsume: I'm really corcerned about this, are you really his best friend?

Hide: Yeah!

Matsumae: It doesn't seem the way. As far I know, a best friend is kind of like a loyal knight with emotions and best of keeping secrets from his master. But, you're here telling everybody a secret that your master never told you. Not to reveal. I beg to differ, are you really that perfect?

Hide: ….

Hide: Humans aren't perfect. I'm so sorry Kaneki and you really are the perfect match for Kaneki. He needed someone like you.

Matsumae: Thank you.

Tsukiyama: *is about to lose his shit*

Banjou: That girl is from the guy household right?

Ayato: Yeah, apparently. But it's not like I care.

Banjou: For what I can recall. I can see she is very loyal. And nether more to say, a very neutral person. You can't really find someone like that, this day's

Ayato: What you can say. That guy, always get the ladies who are really neutral just like him.

Tsukiyama: *Is in rage mode*

Akira: …

Akira: That guy always gets hooked with a random person. Every announcement we read.

Amon: But even so, we don't know how this two met. I can tell, they're really a good couple. She is just like you, Akira san. But more neutral.

Kaneki: Are you saying, that Matsumae kicks me every time I got something wrong?

Matsumae: I would never do that. Committing mistakes is a way we learn from our mistakes. Even if those mistakes are a big change in our life. We learn in a hard way, we will never do that. And as for that, I'm very sorry Mirumo sama.

Mirumo: Why are you apologizing? Do not apologizing. I'm really grateful that you could find someone who can understand yourself. You know, every time I saw you. Guarding our household and becoming stronger. I was worried. That you will never met someone and become a beautiful bride. But you find someone and I know that man will protect you.

Kaneki: I will.

Mirumo: Then, it's fine by me.

Matsumae: … *Shred a single tear*

Matsumae: Mirumo sama!

Tsukiyama *is pissing himself*

Rize: …

Rize: Hahahaha. Well this is hilarious. No I mean it! This is so hilarious! I never knew someone from your own house, could betray you. Never more to say, the loyal knight of yours. No, yes. This is so perfect! I can't even. Please, Tsukiyama spare me for all this hilarious time I'm having.

Tsukiyama *is eating with rage mode on*

Kanae: How dare you Matsumae!

Matsumae: How could I? It doesn't even make you happy that I took your obstacle?

Kanae: …

Kanae: Yes.

Matsumae: Then, what's your problem?

Kanae: I hate you, for betraying Shuu sama's Wishes but at the same time, I'm very glad that you get that guy out of his way.

Matsumae: Then?

Kanae: ….

Kanae: I don't know, I feel very conflicted about this!

Tsukiyama: *at the end Tsukiyama was laying on the floor, crying just like his last scene in the series of Tokyo ghoul. By his side, lays Chie Hori dumbfounded. Her pupils are pitch black and her mouth is wide open, just like a cave undiscovered. You can also hear her murmuring of "the existence of other dimensions". Speaking of dimensions, you can see Kanae butt naked with just a rope hanging in her breast, with a book of "The Art of Cooking Humans by Furuta Nimura aka, your best boi troll, hey baby whad up! Rated 5 stars by Sen Takatsuki? "F#ck him in the tension boogie woogie"?

Kanae is the new philosophical figure, talking about the new existence of the world and how the ghouls came to existence.

* * *

 **Note:**

I can see myself addicted to the empty crack of the crackyness of fanfiction.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	93. Kaneki x Death

This chapter was suggested by " **The Guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Kaneki and Death are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Kichimura: ….

Kichimura: What!? I don't approve of this! If this is not my doing, then I don't approve. Okay, Kooru call all the Oggai. We need to exterminate this bitch!

Kooru: …..

Kooru: What? I'm not your assistant, call them yourself!

Kichimura: Hey! Who do you think you're talking to? Stop triggering me Kooru! This announcement has got my levels of triggered very high.

Kooru: I hope you die in hell!

Kichimura *Triggered*

Mutsuki: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOO!

Shinsanpei: F$CK YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! WHY CAN YOU GET THINGS LIKE THAT, THAT MAN BELONGS TO ME!

Mutsuki: NONONONONONONONONONONO!

Shinsanpei: I swear upon my Aunt. I will kill him and yet you come to steal him away from me! F$ck you!

Mutsuki: NONONONONONONONONONONONO!

Shinsanpei: I swear in her grave bed. I will the one killing him.

Aura: I'm not dead.

Shinsanpei: I swear I can still hear her talk.

Aura: *Sigh* Like I said, I'm not dead.

Mutsuki: I was supposed to kill him. Not you, you f$cking death. I will end you, cut you into pieces and cut your throat, while laughing when you bleed. Yes, go f$cking die, you taker of sensei!

Kukie: That man has gone places I have never imagine. First, he was our commander. Then he went full "I'm your papa, listen to me". Then to "I'm too good for ya, I'm leaving you for Arima". Then he went "Get rekt, I'm gonna betray you! To this. Just what the hell, are you thinking now?

Higemaru: Captain, I didn't knew you had those typos.

Kukie: Reading Saiko's books has changed my perspectives of the world we live in.

Higemaru: Saiko sama, has books?

Kukie: She has books. To stop losing her shit.

Ching Li: Saiko, please restrain yourself.

Saiko: ...

Saiko: Ahaha, look everybody I'm a big airplane and I fly through the sky like the big airplane I am! Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh!

Kukie: Saiko ….

Saiko: Big blue airplane coming through the sky! Look out, look out! Hahahaha!

Kukie: S-saiko!

Higemaru: Saiko sama!

Ching Li: It's no use. We already lost her.

Saiko: Whoosh!

Suzuya: Hahaha

Abara: Are you okay, captain?

Suzuya: Hahaha

Abara: Captain you're worrying me.

Suzuya: Do I take drugs?

Abara: Captain! You never do those! What makes you think you take them?

Suzuya: I Mean look at this,

Abara: Look at what captain?

Suzuya: HAHAHA, It's so funny!

Abara: Captain, you're scaring me? What are you seeing?

Suzuya: That kid, Kaneki. His dating his, you know. That thing, called "Death". Haha.

Nakarai: …

Nakarai: Well, Captain that is obviously what is happening right now.

Hanbee: Nakarai!

Suzuya: ….

Nakarai: Captain?

Suzuya: I already lose my shit man! Haha! Good knowing you guys! Bye!

Hanbee: Captain!

Nakarai: Ops.

Hanbee: Ah F$ck you!

Nishiki: ….

Nishiki: First we got Naki speaking properly and now we see our Leader having a romance with his death. Oh what a great day to be so emo, am I right Kaneki?

Naki: Hey! I thought I was doing so well with my way of talking.

Hoogoru: Yes, big bro! You're doing alright! Don't worry I will take him.

Shousei: Yeah, let's go!

Naki: No, everybody we need to be with our leader. He is actually dating his own death. I don't really think we need to joke with his. This is actually a really serious topic.

White Suits: ….

Tsukiyama: Truly a faboulous sentence, Naki. You really are improving.

Naki: Of course, Trutyama. We need to talk with our leader, so he can sense that he is dating a word and not a person.

Tsukiyama: Just with my name. You messed up.

Hinami: Oni chan, it's not right. Oh no!

Ayato: Omg man. We don't need this scenarios right now. If you feel down, why don't you talk to Hinami or Irimi?

Irimi: Kid, you need to reevaluate your ideas in life.

Uta: …..

Uta: Well, we are f$cked.

Itori: No shit man. This is no fun.

Nico: Jesus and I thought we could ruin him more than he already was.

Roma: Do not worry! Perhaps we could see how is dating his own death!

Porpora: Little girl, for what you just said. I shall punish you, in the name of God's law.

Roma: What, why? Don't, sister save me!

Itori: Oh my god, Porpora Kun what are you doing?

Porpora: ?

Roma: I knew my sister loved me.

Itori: You need to torture her and then kill her.

Roma: ...

Arima: ….

Eto: ….

Eto: I'm about to lose my shit. Kaneki, what the f&ck!

Arima: I don't even have the rights words to explain this situation. I mean, look. I know me and Eto force to do things you didn't want to. Perhaps you just wanted to be a one eyed ghoul, without having the responsibility of the title of the "King". Yes, I understand because I can relate. But, just like Eto here. What are you even doing with your life?

Eto: I know right? I mean. Dating his own death, is like he is saying he wants to kill himself.

Arima: Or perhaps he is actually dating someone whose name is "death"?

Eto: That seems relatable. Yeah, let's go for that. I mean, I just don't want to image he is actually dating his death. Because, that will just implied he likes being tortured and likes the people to kill him and so he can reborn again. So he can be excited.

Arima: Yes, let's just imagine that.

Arima: …

Eto: ….

Eto: Hahaha. Well, we f&ck him real good.

Arima: We sure did.

Touka: …

Touka: What is even going on with you? I don't even get you! Do you really think by dating your death you will lose me?

Kaneki: Who said that?

Touka: Then why are you dating your own death? I mean, I know you have many pressure and responsibilities within the organization. Just like, how to get rid of the doves, bring food for the members and many other things. But remember this, by doing this. Doesn't mean, I'm giving up on you.

Kaneki: I know.

Touka: …

Touka: Even if you die. I will remember you. Deep In my heart I will.

Touka: …

Touka *Starts to sob*

* * *

Writing this when "Fake your death" of "My Chemical Romance" comes in my playlist. Oops guys, i'm sorry for putting such sad end.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	94. Suzuya and Candy

This chapter was suggested by " _ **The Guest**_ "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Suzuya and Candy are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Hanbee: ….

Hanbee: I knew it, all those Candy will eventually will be the end of him. But this. This taking a whole 180 turn!

Takeomi: It must be hard for you.

Hanbee: *Repeating and crying* "It must be hard for you" Shut up, you don't know how much I respect my captain, and then you're telling me, "It must be hard for you". F4ck you.

Takeomi: …

Takeomi: Rude.

Kukie: You know my pain.

Itou: Relax, Captain Juuzou probably is having a phase.

Hanbee: Phase? You mean by a temporary thing he will forget and that's it? No! Then you don't how actually Captain Juuzou is! We are ruined!

Keijin: I took the blame for this.

Hanbee: Why?

Keijin: I mean, remember when you deny him of having too much candy on "Children Day".

Hanbee: Oh god, don't tell me.

Keijin: His was so adorable, I couldn't resist. And besides he was swinging his quinque at my throat and I didn't actually have a good choice to begin with.

Mizurou: Don't we all have the fault in this? I mean, he was our sadist, and cute captain. Who loved candy in general? When he wasn't killing ghouls sadistically he was eating candy. That was practically his daily routine.

Kooru: What an extreme routine. His routine was that crazy, that he didn't even sleep.

Mizurou: What? No! Of course captain sleep. More than he used too, probably.

Saiko: Eating, Killing ghouls and sleeping. Yep, that was my sweet life until I become more interested in being more serious!

Kukie: Really?

Saiko: Well not exactly like Captain Suzuya routine. But it was kind of like "sleeping, playing games, reading manga, watching anime, eating Mama's cooking and more sleeping"

Kukie: I knew it. Anyways, just when I thought Captain Juuzou was getting more serious. He wasn't actually just getting weirder.

Mutsuki: Ahahaha, Silly Urie Kun.

Kukie: Mutsuki?

Mutsuki: Kukie kun, who is even normal in this story anymore?

Kukie: Normal, wait are you okay?

Mutsuki: I think in my personal opinion. That Captain Suzuya is the one who has to be worship.

Kukie: Worshipped, in what way?

Mutsuki: He had the guts to confront the world and yell with all his might "I'm dating all the candy in the world, and if you dare touch it, I will kill you and take your guts and make a great sanctuary worshiping my beloved candy of the whole world hahahaha!"

Kukie: …

Kukie: Yes, I believe to think that when you signed for the CCG, you need at least to have a little bit of madness inner you. Well, that's only a theory of mine.

Marude: That's not a theory, is a fact. That all the people who belong in the CCG are in the brick of madness. And you know, I'm not even surprised that he is dating candies. Yes, I'm that crazy of the head that I believed that guy is normal for dating pieces of candy.

Miyuki: You are all here trying to say that Captain Suzuya is being weird for dating candy. But, what if. Listen, here. What if the stars of other dimensions wanted Captain Suzuya to be in love and dating candy, because in an another dimension Candy is actually a pretty cute girl who has all the things Captain wants in a girl. But the fate of the inter dimensions of the galaxy of the world are cruel to Captain, because the girl he loved in another dimension in this dimension is candy.

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: Stop.

Furuta: Oh well, good news. We In the CCG, are actually kind of glad to inform the public. We have "The Food Pervert Man".

Kooru: Stop.

Shinohara: …

Suzuya: ….

Shinohara: Where do I even start?

Suzuya: Are you mad?

Shinohara: Well…

Suzuya: Weren't you the one who told me. That nobody is the same. Is good to be unique person. No matter what you become, or who would you be, I would still care for you. Didn't you, Shinohara Kun? Don't tell me, that you were actually lying?

Shinohara: …

Shinohara: I was lying, Juuzou. I'm actually glad that you're maturing to a person who develop feelings for "special ones".

Suzuya: So, you don't think I'm weird?

Shinohara: No, of course not. Everybody has their own kinks, am I right? In moderation, of course. But I will gladly advice of what things you can do and things you can't do.

Suzuya: So I can date Candy Chan without feeling guilty for disappointing you?

Shinohara: You can of course. But remember Juuzou. All dating with her, it was to be with moderation. If it isn't like that, then it's a "no" for me.

Suzuya: Okay! You know I take your words seriously!

Shinohara: I know.

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: …

Hanbee: What? This man clearly is the best man! Hands down!

* * *

Shinohara just cured my depression. He is best boi, am I right?

I just hope in the manga he isn't really dead.

I just hope that, Shinohara please!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	95. Tsukiyama and Tissue

This chapter was suggested by " **The Guest and Guest 2** "

* * *

 _ **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Tsukiyama and his tissue are dating, how do you respond?**_

* * *

Chie hori: …

Chie Hori: What the hell Shuu, what the hell? This honestly one of the most F4cked up things I witness and I have seen shit as a photographer.

Mirumo: …

Mirumo: The only thing I wanted for my son. Is for him getting married to a beautiful young ghoul woman and that's it. I never force him, to marry someone he didn't like. I know, as a father I spoiled him. VERY MUCH. But, what can I do. I was spoiled as a kid, so naturally I wanted that to my son. But. No. Not this. This is not what I wanted. What, is happening? Shuu Kun, what is even? I can't even.

Matsumae: I knew he had some weird taste when he was young. Back then I thought, everybody likes things differently right? But, not. Not this.

Kanae: …

Kanae: Shuu sama, you don't know how much I love you, support you and may have some sanctuaries of you. And I promised myself, if Shuu sama wanted something, I will walk desserts and oceans just to bring that thing he likes. Because that's how strong my devotions is for Shuu sama's wishes! But, I. I never thought my biggest rival. Was that tissue. The tissue he always carried around. You know, Shuu sama had many sets of fancy tissues. But he always had that tissues in his suit. But I never imagined that it was for that reason. I feel so. Weird out.

Tsukiyama: Why are you all hating on my new girlfriend? You don't understand. She is just different. Look she may have the same physical appearance as we do. But she understands me very much. A carective person and a pretty wild side of hers.

Mirumo: ….

Mirumo: No, this is not how I raised you son! *Cries*

Matsumae: Master, calm down.

Mirumo: How could you, Shuu kun? You know I never did anything wrong to you. I raised you well.

Tsukiyama: Father, it really pains me you can get how adorable and sweet Tissue Chan can be.

Mirumo: …

Matsumae: It is already too late, Master!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I'm sorry.

Touka: Why are you blaming yourself? That guy was already weird in the first place. But I never knew he was this crazy.

Kaneki: Well, I was the one who gave him the tissue.

Hide: Uh, that's somehow kind of wrong Kaneki. You bleed and he cover your blood with his tissue. And he took that tissue for himself.

Kaneki: You know. Every god damn time. This man has a relationship. The turn always goes back to me. Like this. Take an example. Even though it's my blood that's in the tissue. He used that tissue to do sexual things. Not just for the smell of my blood, but doing some stuff with that tissue. I feel, so disgusted.

Akira: …

Akira: That's it! I'm out!

Amon: Kaneki, you need to control that man.

Kaneki: LOOK! THIS AIN'T MY FAULT! DAMN!

Irimi: It really intrigues me this relationship. I thought as one, he used that tissue just like addicts used "Cocaine". As a drug to feel some glorious things and feel in another cosmos wave he was. So I never critiqued when I used to hear him on the bathroom back in the café Anteiku. But this. This is beyond sad.

Koma: He needs to get psychological help.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Oh boy! Oh god! Oh god! Please don't tell me! What the f%ck! Oh sh&t! NOOO, PLEASE GOD LORD NO! NOOOOOOO!

Kimi: What's wrong?

Nishiki: I thought that stupid. I just. I cursed him. I THOUGHT HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND.

Kimi: Oh my god, Nishiki! What the hell did you just see?

Nishiki: I may have or may have not listen that man having sex with that tissue.

Kimi: What?

Nishiki: Don't blame me! I was alone in the café and I heard moaning noises on the back. My first thought was "that bastard kaneki has finally making his move". So I started eavesdropping, and I heard german words. And clearly my mind thought of that "man". I started cursing at him, for having a girlfriend. And I don't why. But I wanted to see. So I let my pure eyes witness. The horrible image that I would never get out of mind.

Kimi: What's that?

Nishiki: It was Tsukiyama and that tissue. He was naked. ALL NAKED! Masturbating with the tissue. Have you ever saw yourself when you're out on the shower and you shave down there. You know after that, you get some filling of ticklish down there. Now imagine when you're feeling really ticklish in some part of your body and you start rubbing hard. WELL, YOU GET MY DAMN POINT! IT ALMOST FEELED LIKE HE WAS HAVING AN EPILETIC CIGURE! MOANING, PANTING, SWEATING LIKE A F%CKING ANIMAL THAT HE IS! RUBBING THAT TISSUE AROUND HIS MEMBER, LIKE HE WAS CLEANING SOME DIRT OUT OF THE F$CKING PLATE. I HAVE SEE WEIRD SHIT, BUT OHH.

Kimi: God, bless your soul.

Tsukiyama: ….

Tsukiyama: I would like you to inform you, that you wintness me and my partner during our bond and that's rude. I would like for you Sir Nishiki to never hear or see while we and my partner are doing love.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Ew… I think new bleach. All over my face. Please, oh my god! A f#cking dirty plate!

* * *

He needs to seek for therapy, and I'm not even joking!

No wait...

Everybody needs to seek for therapy.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	96. Tsukiyama and Kanae

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Tsukiyama and Kanae are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Matsumae: …

Matsumae: Finally!

Mirumo: Yes. I'm blessed. Thank you god for all the blessing you have giving us today. I'm truly thankful for everyone who made this announcement possible. I really can't contain my happiness by this big news. Even though the Tsukiyama family broke apart and we lost some honorable members of our household. Shuu Kun never let down that depress him and finally he became a man with happiness.

Matsumae: I may I comment. I always thought the idea of Karren and Master Shuu san together. It was a cute couple.

Mirumo: Yes. Of course you agree. They're perfect for each other.

Matsumae: Even though, with your respect Shuu sama. This relationship can be more healthier if Karren obstinate herself for being too obsessed with Young Master.

Mirumo: What are you talking about, Matsumae chan? Karren had always good and sincere feelings towards my son. No one can deny that.

Matsumae: Yes, but her love towards him was kind of unhealthy.

Mirumo: It isn't. Because I used to that when I was young. I used to obsess with my wife. Oh, such a wonderful times, where back then.

Matsumae: No wonder, Young master was so obssed-

Mirumo: Like I was saying earlier. We are the Tsukiyama household where all the relationships that comes from this house are healthy relationships!

Matsumae: But Master shu-

Mirumo: A big and happy healthy relationship, that's what it is!

Matsumae: …

Matsumae: Not so much.

Touka: Wait, that guy is in a relationship that it isn't a picture of Kaneki? That's a surprise!

Hinami: Onee chan, don't be that cruel. I agree he was kind of weird every time he saw Oni chan. But, regardless of that. Congratulations Tsukiyama san!

Irimi: Yeah man, congratulations. Even despise all this craziness that is going on right now. You manage to get a lady.

Koma: You might add too "even despise your addiction towards Kaneki san". That he got lucky and had a girl, Irimi san.

Irimi: Yeah, you're right.

Nishiki: I don't really give two shits, who is dating that stupid guy! If you ask for my opinion, he can die in hell and stay there burning with all the flames there.

Yomo: …

Yomo: I never knew you felt jealous of him.

Nishki: What! Me, jelaous of him? Are you nuts! How could I be jealous of someone who manages to have the girl he likes in situations like this? No, and I'm not crying! Dammit!

Yomo: …

Yomo: I got your back!

Chie Hori: …

Chie Hori: About DAMN TIME, you guys get together! I mean all the altars and sacrifices Kanae did for your sake. So, yeah. Congratulations!

Tsukiyama: Wait, what do you mean about altars and sacrifices?

Chie Hori: Oh well, you know I love investigating things. So I came across this old room in your mansion. And saw many photographs of you and a big face on the floor, on the corner of the room. I saw Kanae touching herself with one of your old teachers.

Tsukiyama: …

Kanae: First of all, how dare you! *Kleine Hündin. I adore Shuu sama with all the all might and glory he has to offer! So what, if sacrirfy people for the gods to make shuu sama more beautiful!

Tsukiyama: …

Touka: That's pretty disturbin-

Tsukiyama:*Shreds a single tear* I didn't knew, Karren. You're so adorable!

Karren: P-please shuu sama!

Matsumae: …

Matsumae: You were saying?

Mirumo: A great healthy relationship, I say!

Matsumae: Hi, Mirumo sama.

Kaneki: I smell something.

Tsukiyama: Amore, are you perhaps smelling jealousy?

Kaneki: I smell something. I don't know how to describe though.

Tsukiyama: So, you're finally understand the loneliness that you have without me in your life, huh? Kaneki kun.

Kaneki: Is not that. I smelled with my little small nose.

Tsukiyama: …

Kaneki: I smelled a somehow betrayal withing you, Tsukiyama!

Kanae: First of all, how dare you! Shuu sama will never betray his friends!

Kaneki: I mean, look at this. I was the last person who saw Eto in the cochlea. The same Eto who tricked you to become stronger for your master. I bet, you're thinking of betraying me, because I didn't kill Eto at that time.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: You, amore. I didn't knew you were that possessive!

Kaneki: Huh?

Tsukiyama: I mean, I'm furious that girl tricked Karren in such a way. But I will never betray you, only because you couldn't kill her, amore. I have personally emotions of hatred within the girl, but not with you.

Kaneki: …

Tsukiyama: And I'm sorry to say this amore, but. Why are you so egocentrically? Not all the things that occurred to me, will be a valid point to betray you? Or perhaps, amore Kun. You really like me, but you're to tsundere to tell me what your true emotions is.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I-i

Uta: Bro, you just got shots fired!

* * *

 **Note:**

 _ **Kleine Hündin: Little Bitch**_

In german.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	97. Dr Ogura and Dr Kanou

This chapter was suggested by " **Disciple of Khaine "**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Dr. Kanou and Dr. Ogura are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Kaneki: …

Nishiki: Nope this bulshit again!

Kaneki: Calm down, maybe he has some explanation to give us.

Nishiki: Like hell! I first thought that "Dr. Ogura" was kind of a chill man, until he dropped the bomb.

Kaneki: It isn't his fault.

Nishiki: I know that! But can you see, stupid ex virgin boy? This guy right here, just betray us. He said, he and the organization he works with would be the help of us when we were in trouble. But look what we found, he is actually dating the bastard, who put you in this misery and he is going to f$ck up many lives in the CCG.

Kaneki: Okay, I get it! You're angry, but let's stop th-

Nishiki: How can I be calm about this?! That bastard, who he is dating. Kimi, is. Kimi is.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Nishiki senpai, I know that you're mad that Dr. Ogura is dating the man who has Kimi as an assistant. But, you need to realize Nishiki senpai. You were the one who broke with her, to keep her safe. Dr. Ogura isn't responsible, of her life decisions. She went with Dr. Kanou, in her own.

Nishiki: ….

Touka: Common, shitty Nishiki. Why don't you go to the "emo corner" over there that I created?

Nishiki: Emo corner?

Touka: Yes, I actually cried, of what the future waits for me. So, hang in there buddy. You will feel less shitty in there.

Nishiki: T-thanks?

Touka: Don't.

Tsukiyama: Amore, I'm honestly so concerned about our future with this organization we just got allied with.

Kaneki: I'm just expecting things explained.

Dr. Ogura. …

Dr. Ogura: Why would you care for an old man dating another old man?

Kaneki: For what I recalled, I thought you and Dr. Kanou had the same goal, but different ideals. How come a couple get along like that?

Dr. Ogura: Exactly, my point. He and me, met in university. We belong in the same club. He interest me, in some way and I did to him.

Kaneki: And?

Dr. Ogura: Don't worry, I won't betray you.

Kaneki: I feel like I always in a "Drama". Damn, the last thing I wanted to be, was in a love quarrel between two scientist proving who's better.

Kichimura: …

Kichimura: I'm so confused right now. You don't even know. I thought I was the "ultimate bad big boss". Since I had all those things evil had. The Big Corporation that is under his hand, many people that are working for me, because they feared me. A group of rats, who are the strongest in my corporation.

Oggai: …

Kichimura: And at the end, I had you. I had you, Dr. Kanou! The evil doctor who was once good, but from searching about many intriguing things in life, he decided to let all those investigation who once he believed to a big experimentation who will determine how evil and crazy he is.

Dr. Kanou: I'm still the same. I haven't changed.

Kichimura: What about the experiments we did and we are planning to make.

Dr. Kanou: ….

Dr. Kanou: Oh please, stop being so clingy.

Kichimura: I wasn't being clingy, I'm just confused if you're in the "Big Wheel Act" or with me?

Dr. Kanou: Interesting question, really. I never thought you will asking questions like that. Kudos to you, Kichimura Kun.

Kichimura: ….

Kichimura: You're freaking me out. What the hell, are you planning?

Dr. Kanou: I wonder, Mr. nobody.

Kichimura: ….

Dr. Kanou: I mean, the reason why you got here in the first place. We exchange bodies and experiments, but I never told you that my whole body was devoted to you, am I correct?

Kichimura: ….

Dr. Kanou: Yes, that's why I imagined. Look, I practically created you. So, I don't think you can give me orders and tell me who I can or don't date. I'm one the most fearsome doctors that are in japan. Speaking with honest feelings, the reason why I teamed with you. It's the same exact reason why the Pierrots thought of Kaneki Kun. And the same exact feeling is "interesting being", nothing more. And now, you're actually being really boring. So, my interest in you, has gone.

Kichimura: You can't leave me! If you leave me, I wi-

Dr. Kanou: Do what? Tell me what are you going to do to me? You didn't heard? I'm your GOD, I created you. The half kakuja you have, is all thanks to me. And if you plan to hurt me with the things I gave you. Then I will just to the same thing God did to his people.

Kichimura: "Gulps" A-and what is that?

Dr. Kanou: *Smiles evily* I will take your Kagunes off.

Kichimura: Hahahaha, what the hell that doesn't even make sense! The Kagunes can't be removed.

Dr. Ogura: How do you know that? Do you study of the old ghoul's body just like we did?

Kichimura: What?!

Dr. Ogura: It can be removed. But takes a whole effort to make it happen. But it's possible.

Dr. Kanou: I have to admit, It's entertaining seeing Furuta panic like this. It reminds me when people on the Renaissance times, thought people could die, if they heart was removed to make an implant.

Kichimura: ….

Dr. Kanou: So go on. You think you can threat this old man, with the power I gave you? Then, if you think you can. Then you will know, how hell looks like, here in earth. Little "make believed troll antagonist". Please. Arima san, was better than you. Even Kaneki, and that's saying many stuff.

Kichimura: ….

Kichimura: ….

Kichimura: *Nimu Dash*

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Did I just witness, someone roasting that Furuta, in my face?

Dr. Ogura: Yes.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Oh god! I think this is the best day of my life. That guy truly deserves this roast and many others in the future.

* * *

Note:

Sometimes I think to myself. That even though, Furuta is a sneaky guy. I cannot tolerate him being the last boss of Tokyo ghoul. I wonder, if dr. kanou would betray furuta someday. That would be such twist!

Oh yeah, and we just know how Sui Ishida sama loves twisted endings.

I expect Furuta being like nooo, and then the final boss comes out like "best bitch!"

Oh yeahh, i want to witness that!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	98. Saiko and Itou

Sorry guys, i took time. I was really busy with University and some problems in my job. I hope, you haven't given up in this proyect.

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Itou and Saiko are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Ching Li: …

Higemaru: …

Ching Li: I'm officially jealous. Wow, just wow.

Higemaru: No, kidding. I'm jealous now too. Saiko sama, please don't leave us, especially not me!

Saiko: I'm not leaving, Saiko is for everyone.

Takeomi: …

Takeomi: I'm honestly lost for words. Regardless of that, Itou san congratulations for getting a girlfriend. Knowing you, you will give her all the things, even the world if it's possible to you.

Itou: Stop! I'm blushing! Don't make me blush even more. Well, yes of course! I'm the best man out there! Hahaha, right Saiko chan?

Saiko: Yes, of course. Itou, is the only one who can really understands me and he even beat me twice on Leage of Leyends. That was just a turn on, for me! Itou kun, is one the most cutest specimens in the world out there! I love, Itou kun so much!

Itou: ….

Itou: I-I, you can't say that! J-just like that, Saiko chan! Can't you say that, somewhere else?

Saiko: Oh, but Itou Kun is a pervert. I know, what you like to hear in public and in private. You're so mean, telling me to shut up. When I'm telling you, my love for you.

All: ….

Itou: Saiko! I'M NOT A PERVERT! I like you and you like me! Nothing more! Hahahaha!

Saiko: Itou Kun, please stop doing that. It makes me cringe.

Takeomi: ….

Yoriko: Aww, aren't they cute? Declaring their love in public and not being so formal between each other. That's some relationship goals, right there. Don't you think, Takeomi kun?

Takeomi: Do you want to have that?

Yoriko: That would be nice.

Takeomi: No need to say no more.

Yoriko: …

Takeomi: Saiko san, please convert me as a gamer.

Yoriko: …

Yoriko: Yeah, I know we can't have that.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Saiko, you're actually growing up. I'm proud of you. And you're actually dating, Itou san. Yes, I approve. That man, is very kind, humble and loyal. I know, he will take good care of you.

Saiko: Thanks mamam!

Kaneki: Yes, and be-

Mutsuki: Sensei! Praise me! Praise me!

Kaneki: Eh?

Mutsuki: Because, I'm matured just like Saiko.

Touka: Mature, maybe reversing to being in state of a kid.

Mutsuki: What the hell, did you just said? B#tch!

Kaneki: Yeah. Matured.

Hirako: …

Itou: You are lost for words, am I right Hirako san?

Hirako: …

Itou: Yeah, I mean who wouldn't lost the ability to speak. When one of the famost loyal companions he had, has gone to another arms. But don't lose faith, Hirako san. Even though, I have Saiko on my side. Doesn't mean, I had forgotten you. Even though, people had categorize you as a traitor. Don't worry, I'm just like Saiko chan. I know, that you are loyal man. And I never lose faith that you will come back. So, just say it, Hirako san. Say it, that you're jealous. Say, how much you miss, how much you want me on your side.

Hirako: That's not it. I'm actually relieved you find someone to be by your side.

Itou: What? So, you aren't jealous?

Hirako: Why should i? I'm glad that you find someone to be by your side. Please, don't make me repeat what I just say. Because, I don't like that.

Itou: …

Itou: I'm sorry, Hirako san.

Hirako: Anyways, Saiko.

Saiko: *Salute* Yes, sir!

Hirako: You are really cute, Saiko chan.

Saiko: …

Itou: ….

Hirako: Saiko, do you want to do a threesome with me? You know, me, you and Itou all together in bed.

Saiko: ….

Saiko: I'm lost for words.

Itou: Hirako san! What are you doing!?

Hirako: I'm not into, normal relationships.

Saiko: Yes!

Itou: What?! No! Saiko, don't tell me! You are actually betraying me!

Hirako: I have a particularly taste.

Saiko: But Mr. Grey, you can share the secret with me. We can do it together. What's in that room?

Itou: Grey? Wait….. What! Tell me, if this the introduction of that so famous movie "Fifty Shades of Grey?"

Saiko: Hehe, you get it Hirako san!

Hirako: I get it.

Itou: ….

Itou: Saiko, is my girlfiend, Hirako san!

Hirako: I know.

Kukie: …

Kukie: Yeah, you thought. Get out.

Itou: Huh?

Kukie: I say, get out.

Itou: Oh common man! I finally find someone who loves me the way I am! Don't destroy this happiness I have! Just look, everybody I know has gone and I'm still here. Don't be that egocentrically!

Kukie: I don't really particularly care, if you were alone. But "Saiko". That girl is the only thing I have left, and I don't have intention to let her leave.

Saiko: ….

Saiko: U-urie kun!

Kukie: Saiko, i know that we started bad and i know that i was an asshole. But, just let me tell you, how much of a woman you are. You're beautiful and I don't want to lose you.

Saiko: U-urie Kun!

Itou: What the hell man! Stop flirting with my girlfriend!

Kukie: You even had the guts to step in, when I was converting myself into a kakuja form. If it wasn't for you, I would have already lost my battle. Saiko, you're everything to me! Don't leave my side!

Saiko: Urie Kun, I didn't know that you have those feelings for me.

Kukie: I always had it, saiko. You were always in my thoughts.

Itou: Dangit, Kukie!

Saiko: Kukie, I had those feelings for you too!

Kukie: That makes me happy, Saiko "I got her, Itou haha, in your freaking face, now saiko is mine!"

Saiko: Yes, since Takeomi is already married. Itou is alone, so who do you think will start leaving in our house!

Itou: What?

Kukie: What?

Saiko: Itou is my boyfriend, and I need to watch over his necessities.

Kukie: Saiko, you can barely cook, leave alone take care of a guy.

Saiko: So what, Itou likes me just I am, right Itou Kun?

Itou: Y-yeah, I love you!

Saiko: Aww, I can die in happiness now!

Kukie: ….

Kukie: What the hell!

* * *

D'awwww i'm giving you so much fluff. I mean, we need it. Am i right? For all the sh$t that Sui Ishida is giving us in every chapter. Man, i can't even describe my feelings everytime i read a chapter. So that's how i'm. I'm giving you this, so you can forget that trauma Sui Ishida is giving us.

And for me too, because i want to keep my sanity good.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	99. Kiyoko and Shinsanpei Aura

Hey Guys it's me! I'm so freaking excited about this. I mean, not this chapter. But i mean, this proyect. Just look how big this story has gotten. With this chapter we reached the 99 and the next the 100th chapter. Don't you think, this is amazing? I never knew, this proyect would be this big. But it has reach my expectations and honestly i hope you can still support me beyond the 100th chapter!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **DarkManta"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Kiyoko and Shinsanpei Aura are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

All: …..

Kukie: ….

Kukie: No wonder why he was so. You know, that.

Higemaru: I always knew, he was kind of weird. But not this kind of weird.

Ching Li: I somehow wanted him to be the most normal. I mean, despite him all being the awkward type and yet he didn't talk too much. I thought, deep down Aura was a normal kid. Just with some problems with communications.

Higemaru: Yes. That's how all we felt.

Saiko: You know, they always say "the silent ones" are the most problematic ones.

Quinx Squad: …

Saiko: And you know what they also say about those types?

Kukie: No Saiko, please. Stop.

Saiko: They're the kinkiest persons in bed.

Kukie: Saiko Stop!

Saiko: Oh common, Kukie. You read that magazine with me, and you mention that Aura Kun could be like that.

Kukie: Well yes! So what? I mean, Saiko look. Can you even grasp what's happening now?

Saiko: Yes. That Aura Kun is F$cking his own Aunt.

Ching Li: Miss Saiko, watch your words.

Saiko: Sorry, I watched my words.

Shinsanpei: Well, it's not like she is incorrect.

All: ….

Saiko: Oh Disgusting! Get out!

Shinsanpei: B-but

Saiko: Get out!

Hirako: …

Hirako: I'm so relieved that I chose Kaneki side after all this madness that is happening in the "CCG".

Amon: Right! I mean, even in this side we have madness going here and there. But you never see, this type of thing.

Akira: And just when I thought. She was the only investigator with a high expectations that I want to be friend. And never in my mind, would I have thought she will have a relationship.

Amon: And just that?

Akira: What?

Amon: Don't you think, there is something more than she having a relationship.

Akira: Ah, yeah. Yes, just a minor detail. Nothing to worry about honestly.

Amon: What?

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: No wonder, they're so wei-

Shinsanpei: ….

Kaneki: They were special.

Touka: What do you mean they "were"? I think they're disgusting. I mean, who even in his sane mind would date his own relative.

Hinami: Well, Touka in many cultures around the world. Is actually legal, to marry your familiar. In fact, here in japan. You can marry your cousins. You know, to follow the bloodline.

Touka: Yes, I know that. But in this case, we are talking about an Aunt and a nephew. If they were cousins, well you know it's a different story. So, that's why I'm telling. This concept is really is disgusting.

Tsukiyama: Don't say that. My family was like that, and look we all were born fine.

Touka: See, this is what I was referring too.

Tsukiyama: That hurt.

Mutsuki: Back away, bitch!

Touka: What the hell?

Mutsuki: If Shinsanpei wants to f%ck and have the babies of his aunt. Then let him be. Your own on your side and we are on our own side. We don't f#ck on your side, unless we want to battle and destroy it. So, mind your own F%cking business.

Kaneki: Mutsuki, do you really think what Aura is doing is fine?

Mutsuki: Sensei! Of course I do. I think, he can do what he pleases. I mean, just look at you, trying to deceive us "The CCG". By being in an organization that wants the equality of both "humans" and "ghouls".

Kaneki: ….

Mutsuki: And yet, you are here trying to tell and convincing us to have "normal thoughts". When you, want something different by your own side.

Kaneki: ….

Mutsuki: Sensei, please explain. Don't tell me, you're being a hypocrite right now, are you? I mean, it's not like the first time, you are being a hypocrite. But, do you really thing that just choosing right morals by your side, will try to convince other people by your side?

Kaneki: I-i

Mutsuki: Of course not! So, Sensei if you want equality people to be by your side. You need to accept everybody ways of thinking. And try to accept, that nobody thinks the same as you. Because, If you do that. People will trust you, and they will try to be by your side.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: You're right, Mutsuki. I need time to think.

Mutsuki: Hehe, I was more helpful than some rightful side ghoul b#tch. Am I right?

Touka: …

Touka: Tchhh!

Shinsanpei: ….

Shinsanpei: I told you, Aunt. That Mutsuki was really the person who understood me.

Kiyoko: Wow, I'm really amazed by how she (he) can have a really deep thinking.

Shinsanpei: Yes! I'm so relieved, Mutsuki senpai! That you are the only person who can actually understand all the trouble me and my lovely aunt have been through.

Kiyoko: Yes, and for that thank you.

Mutsuki: ….

Mutsuki: What the hell are you guys implying?

Shinsanpei: Eh, Senpai. What do you mean?

Mutsuki: Do you really think I was on your side?

Shinsanpei: Well yes, I mean for all the things you told "that bastard". I thought, you were the one who understand us.

Mutsuki: …..

Mutsuki: Hahahahahahahaha!

Mutsuki: Wait, hold a minute! This is so hilarious! You really thought I will side with the both of you? Hahaha.

Shinsanpei: You weren't?

Mutsuki: Of course not! Idiot you really are!

Shinsanpei: Then why do you say all those things.

Mutsuki: The only reason why I told you that. Was because I wanted to talk to Sensei. And I knew he was the kind of person to view his opinion on topics like this. Oh, I love when Sensei doesn't really know the right answer. His confuse face, arouses me.

Shinsanpei: So in the end. Do you mean all those things?

Mutsuki: Of course not. You and your aunt have a serious problem and need to seek for therapy right away. You two, are really disgusting. Ew, just ew!

Shinsanpei: ….

Shinsanpei: *Starts to cry*

Kiyoko: There, there. This is the same reason, why don't you tell are your life to your friends.

* * *

 **Note:**

Honestly guys, I know I say earlier that I dislike Shinsanpei. But now that I think about it, I think this guy is just mad that Kaneki hurt his aunt. I mean, who wouldn't. And just like I was referring earlier, I know that he is mad. And he should be, but his type of revenge is crazier. And you know what? I think, Mutsuki was the one who taught him to be like that.

So, the theory I have. It's the reason why Shinsanpei is such a sh%t crazy for killing kaneki is because of Mutsuki. And just for thinking, it makes me sad. That one day, Mutsuki will do something to him. And then he will saying something like "B-but I trusted you senpai" and then boom he dies. I don't know, maybe I'm just seeing things.

What do you guys think?

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	100. Marude Invites Arima to a Date

Hey, Let's celebrate i, well technically us made until the 100th chapters! We made it. I know, that it wouldn't been imposible without me, but just like me, you guys had all coontribution to the wonderful pairings you gave me! I hope we continue this amazing proyect together!

Each every one of you, are special and have a special place in my heart.

So let's join hands and prepare our special chapter thats beyond more than 1800+ words! Heck yeah!

* * *

This is requested by **"Codename00guest** "

* * *

 **"Marude invites arima on a date"**

* * *

 _ **The Normal Approach**_

Marude: Hello Arima

Arima: ….

Arima: ….

Marude: Ahem

Arima: Oh, you were here, I didn't notice you. Is there something wrong?

Marude: Yes, I wanted to ask you something.

Arima: …

Arima: Is it for a new ghoul case that you want me to exterminate?

Marude: No, is not for that. Haha.

Arima: Then, what is it?

Marude: I- I want to invite you to a date, is that possible?

Arima: Date?

Marude: Yes, kind of a normal date. Not that flashy, maybe in a café with books. I heard those are kind of popular. And I heard from that kid, Haise. You loved books.

Arima: …

Arima: I'm very busy, so I will decline the offer. But thanks for having the courage to invite me.

* * *

 **The Indirect suggestion**

Arima: This book?

Sasaki: For what I can recalled, they said the twist and the significance behind it, is really incredible.

Marude: ….

Marude: Hello, Arima and Haise.

Sasaki: Hello, good evening.

Arima: Good evening, Marude san.

Marude: So what, do you guys have in mind for this weekend?

Sasaki: Oh, I will have some barbecue party with my squad. What about you Marude?

Marude: That's sounds fun for the youngsters. In my part, I'm going to this new openly café, where you can read books. They said those books are all signed by their authors.

Arima: Is that so?

Marude: Yes, perhaps you want to go with me?

Arima: I'm sorry, but I was invited to the barbecue of Haise. So I can't come. Maybe, next time.

Marude: Is that so?

Sasaki: Or we could go the three of us together on Sunday, how about that?

Arima: It sounds great.

Marude: Y-yeah.

On The café

Marude: Hello, Haise!

Sasaki: Marude san, hello!

Marude: **_Haise, stop being such a cock blocker!_**

Sasaki: ….!

* * *

 **"Their Idea" Approach**

Marude: Do you know have any good places to read a good book I'd really like to open my mind into some new stuff to read in my free time.

Arima: Oh hello Marude san. A place of good books, huh? Why don't you go to " **Book and Bed hostel"**? Go there. I heard you can be on a bed meanwhile you read their books.

Marude: That is a great suggestion. Since you like it, maybe we could go together?

Arima: Sorry. I don't like those kind of libraries. I more found of the classics ones. I recommend that place, base of your personality, Marude san.

Marude: Oh okay. Thank you.

* * *

 **"Why Not?" Approach**

Arima: Hello, Marude.

Marude: Hello, Arima!

Arima: Is something wrong?

Marude: This weekend is supposed to be nice and that new restaurant opened up downtown. I don't see any reason why we shouldn't go check it out.

Arima: I see. But this weekend, I wanted to relax and read books in my house. So, I apologized.

Marude: It's okay.

* * *

 **"The Benefit" Approach**

Marude: They have great cappuccino at the coffee shop. You might want to try it some time.

Arima: That sounds good. I think I will.

Marude: That sounds great. I would love another cup myself. Maybe we could go together? I'm free on Tuesday.

Arima: I'm sorry But all this weekend I need to research for a new case of ghouls I was assigned. So, I will busy all this month.

* * *

 **"The Challenge" Approach**

Marude: I bet you can't come up with a better first date than I can. I would let her ride on my motorcycle and invite her on a good restaurant!. What would you do?

Arima: …

Arima: What is this significant with the "Binge Eater" case?

Marude: Oh common, just tell your thoughts.

Arima: simple. A café where you can discuss your favorite books. Or a picnic with books

Marude: That sounds cool. Ok, you win. Actually, I'd really like to do that. Maybe we should really go? What do you think?

Arima: I'm busy. Sorry.

* * *

 **"The Bad Boy Act" Approach**

Itou: Do you see what just Marude san is doing?

Takeomi: I never have seen him like that. Honestly, he is giving me the creepy vibes.

Marude: What the hell, are chu doing, youngastahs?

Itou: ….

Takeomi: …

Hirako: Marude san, what are you doing?

Marude: Oh isn't the assista of the extrema Arima?!

Hirako: What is this, are you approaching the age, when old man wanta to feel young again?

Marude: Seems like someone is jealosaa!

Hirako: What?

Furuta: Hey, Marude, have you been smoking?

Marude: Shut up, you f&gget!

Furuta: …

Marude: Hey, Sasan! Where is the sweet ass Arima?!

Sasaki: I. Marude san, are you alright? Are you on drugs? I know some people who gathers around 7 o clock who-

Marude: Shat up! Hoe!

Sasaki: Excuse me?

Arima: Is someone looking for me?

Marude: Oh the sweety cinnamon roll! Hey boi!

Arima: …

Arima: Do you want something, Marude san?

Marude: Ya, my sweetie boi. I want you and your fine ass accompany me on a sweet and luxurious date. How bout it? It would be such a fine night! I will order the most of the swaggy swag wine or perhaps how bout the swaggy swag coffee, you always drink with the fine ass boi, Sasaki?

Arima: I assume of your conversation, we just had. I assume, you want to have a date with me? Is that correct, I apologized if I'm incorrect.

Marude: No boi, thatz whatz I was going to say to ya!

Arima: I see. First, the language doesn't suit you. Second, why would you think acting the way, I would agree being on date with you?

Marude: Well, I read on a magazine, some people like to date bad boys. So I thought, this could work.

Arima: ….

Arima: I see. So, you wanted to invite me on a date, when you're pretending to be someone you're not?

Marude: ….

Arima: Let me tell you something. You can't be someone you're not. If you don't love yourself, how come you want the others to love you?

Marude: I-i

Arima: So, when you loved yourself and you're not pretending be someone you're not. We can talk again.

* * *

 **"The Marude" Approach**

-Marude driving on his motorcycle. While riding, ne notice Arima drinking coffee on a café-

Marude: Hey, Arima san!

Arima: ….

Arima: Hello, Marude san.

Marude: Are you enjoying your weekend off?

Arima: Yes. It's relaxed, but I know in some time, the headquarters will call me to be on a mission.

Marude: That Yoshitoki bastard, doesn't let you off, huh?

Arima: Do you mean, Director Washuu? Yes, you could say is something like that.

 _-Marude sits next to Arima, and orders a coffee._

Marude: Yes, no kidding sometimes I think he is addicted to wars. Can you let us free sometime?

Arima: Is not my business, but didn't you two and Matsuri went to vacations last week?

Marude: ….

Marude: Arima, please don't remind me of that.

Arima: Is something wrong?

Marude: He dragged me there. He is always like that, last week I was doing some reports of some of the movements of Aogiri Tree, and I happen to say "I'm so tired". Then next thing, I knew I was dragged on airplane with Matsuri. It was hell, Arima. HELL! It's not like I don't like vacations, but tell me how you could enjoy vacations, when you know, you have many work on your home?

Arima: That's true and unfortunately I can relate.

Marude: Really, you have been dragged on vacations, you don't want to go? It really is a nightmare isn't?

Arima: Well, no particulary vacations. But, to tell you the truth. I don't really appreciate, some of the missions the CCG gives to me. Some of them, are really annoying.

Marude. ….

Marude: I didn't knew.

Arima: …

Marude: Hey, Arima.

Arima: ¿Yes?

Marude: To tell you the truth I don't like some of the missions too. Lastly with the case and those quinx and the case of Haise. Sometimes, I question myself, who is really the _"real enemy"_.

Arima: Interesting and then?

Marude: I don't know. But think about deeply, Arima. Even If we think that, do you really think our thoughts, would somehow change the world we live in?

Arima: …

Marude: Right, It wouldn't. Since our thoughts are not power forces, that can destroy those who oppose our ideals. But if somebody may oppose those ideals, then low key I will follow them. What about you, Arima? How would you want to change the world we live in?

Arima: ….

Arima: Is getting late.

Marude: Huh?

Arima: I have a training session with Haise. Apparently he wants to become stronger. So, even though the conversation was intriguing. I'm afraid we need to postpone it.

Marude: Haise, huh? That kid, is really weird, but he is definitely going places.

Arima: I see, that as well.

Marude: Well, tell him I say "Hello, and don't rubber on Arima's neck so much. Cause he is too old to be the babysitter of a kid"

Arima: But I'm not that old.

Marude: I know, Arima. I was just joking.

Arima: Well, here.

Marude: Eh, what is this?

Arima: My phone number, like I told you earlier. We need to continue this conversation. So, I hope you called me.

Marude: Oh, later!

Arima: It was a pleasure talking with you, Marude.

Marude: …

 _-4 weeks passed –_

Yoshitoki: It has come to my attention that you have been going out with Arima, right?

Marude: What! who told you that? And so what, huh? We just meet to chat about our lives. Hmmph!

Yoshitoki: Ohh, so you two are dating each other now?

Marude: No, it's just the two of us, chatting.

Yoshitoki: For how long?

Marude: Damn, maybe like 4 weeks, 3 times on a weekend.

Yoshitoki: …

Marude: ….

Marude: That was a date, right? I was on date with him? The Arima.

Yoshitoki: You're really so slow, sometimes. Marude kun!

Marude: …

Marude: I was on a date, with Arima san and I didn't notice it!

* * *

 **Note:** Be yourself always.

And note to self. I may or may not start shipping Marude and Arima hahaha

No i'm joking but this chapter was fun to make.

And the library _**"Book and Bed hostel"**_ it does exist, guys. Google it. I want to go there and read books!

* * *

Anyways guys i hope you had like this chapter. Because i really enjoy it writing it.

I hope you request more and review

And as always

- **AleCastro** (*o*)/


	101. Touka and Mutsuki

OKAY DarkManta stop being such a gurrllll in yaoi ships. There you have it, a yuri not so yuri ship.

I need a reward for this, okay?

And thanks for "Guest 2" Who is always there for me. Girl, i love you so much!

And sorry for the delay, i was real busy.

This chapter was suggested by " **DarkManta"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Mutsuki and Touka** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kukie: …

Kukie: Just when I thought, Mutsuki couldn't shock me anymore he did. And in a very strange way of shocking things.

Saiko: Yes, and that's coming from someone who has done the reddit 50/50 challenge like a thousand times. Joke, no serious. I had seen, serious and fearsome things on reddit, but none of them has shocked me just like Mutsuki Chan has ever shocked me before.

Ching Li: I deeply cannot understand, how this couple came to be real? How do they met, how they got in loved? All this things matter, if we are discussing a relationship that just came to be.

Higemaru: I heard from Hanbee. They went to a café, she used to work. Perhaps there?

Saiko: Even so, I don't like when someone who messes with the love life of Maman! Mutsuki, please you need to stop this!

Mutsuki: Why?

Saiko: Maman is interested in the girl you're dating!

Mutsuki: "I know that bitch, don't remind me again, or I will kill you" Yes, but one thing he is interested in her, another thing if she is interested in him and by looking at this announcement, you know she isn't interested in Sensei.

Saiko: Is that so?

Touka: Yes. I don't know, but Mutsuki has something that attracts me and dazes me.

Itou: What that can be? I wonder.

Hirako: I wonder that myself too. I think, Touka is just a conformist.

Touka: What the hell did you just said?

Hirako: I mean, just look at Mutsuki. Mutsuki is just the green haired Kaneki. Mutsuki had tragedies happening in her family. Mutsuki was abducted, from a guy from Aogiri Tree, just like Kaneki was and then he went insane, and Mutsuki did that too. But, of course, Kaneki went well, and Mutsuki went more berserk than Kaneki.

Touka: So, you're basically saying that I'm dating Mutsuki. Because she/he has experience the same things just like Kaneki did?

Hirako: I don't know, you tell me.

Hinami: No! Onee chan, what are you doing! You have to be with Oni chan, not with that girl. Even though she/he seems nice, doesn't mean you can fall in love with that person!

Ayato; Are you mad, that my sister is dating one of the ccgs?

Hinami: I'm mad, because onee chan is not dating oni chan!

Yoriko: …

Yoriko: I, know. Stop pretending.

Touka: Eh, what do you mean?

Yoriko: Touka, my friend. I knew all along that you were a ghoul.

Touka: W-what?

Yoriko: Of course! Do you really think I was that dumb, to pretend that everytime I gave you food. You went to the bathroom. I knew something was wrong.

Touka: ….

Yoriko: I first thought you were a bulimic person. But when they attack the café you used to work. All those supisicions came along. So, please stop dating that person.

Touka: Wait, do you thought I'm dating Mutsuki, for your safety?

Yoriko: No, Touka. I know you, and I know that you aren't like that. It's just like, I can't even imagine you dating someone who once threaten you and show you a fake arm with a ring, pretending it was me. Touka, you're actually better than this.

Touka: ….

Yoriko: If you're seeking for my safety. I'm married now, and my husband Takeomi would take care of me.

Takeomi: Yes, she is right.

Touka: For, your respects. I'm not dating Mutsuki, for you safety. I'm dating Mutsuki because I believe in him/she. And she/he manage to attribute many things, that normal couldn't. And honestly I'm proud of her.

Yoriko: …

Yoriko. I can't even.

Takeomi: Should we call a psychologist? Or a therapist maybe?

Yoriko: I can't even imagine how much trauma, Touka has been through.

Mutsuki: Hey!

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Hey, remember me?

Touka: Yes, I did.

Kaneki: Hey, remember what we did that time? And the ring you gave me?

Touka: It was a ring for strength and I know that you need it. Nothing more, Kaneki.

Kaneki: Wait, what about that thing we did together?

Touka: It was just a momentarily tension I had for you accumulated, you know.

Kaneki: B-but?

Mutsuki: Sensei, is bad being clingy! I know, you told me that!

Kaneki: Mutsuki! I thought you hated me and Touka. You even attack her, at that time you went to café "re". And even told me you love me!

Mutsuki: Oh sensei! You're so funny! Yes, I did told you, I love you! But, the reason why I attack her, is because I was jealous of you.

Kaneki: Of me?

Mutsuki: Of course, sensei! I love her and seeing you all close and being so formal I couldn't resist and I attacked you! Sorry, sensei!

Kaneki: What is happening now?!

Shinsanpei: ….

Shinsanpei: I'm lost for words. I thought you hated her.

Mutsuki: Hate? Love? What are those words you are describing to me?

Shinsanpei: Eh, what do you mean? You just announced that you're dating the girl you wanted to kill. Remember, the one you're dating is the same girl who was with that "bastard" at that time.

Mutsuki: You don't even know, what I want, Aura Kun.

SHinsanpei: Then, what do you want?

Mustuki: Don't you see, by dating her. It will excludes the chances of her getting together with sensei. So, we all know that "bastard, cute lovely sensei" cares for her. My plan is, to get rid of her and make myself a plastic surgery so I can look like her. And when I killed that bitch and get rid out of her body. Sensei will hold me, just he hold my ex-lover.

Shinsanpei: I don't what to call that plan, genius or just crazy.

Mutsuki: Crazy mind always rely on intelligent minds, Aura Kun!

Touka: …

Touka: Just like I thought, I had made one of the worst decisions ever.

* * *

 **Note:**

Oh my god, i'm so sorry Touka chan!

I love you and honestly i don't want to see you dead! :(

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	102. Touka x Hinami

¡You guys have dirty souls and i love it!

This chapter was suggested by " _ **The Guest and mariforalltmnteterna**_ "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Touka and Hinami are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Ayato: …

Ayato: F%ck you, Touka!

Touka: Why the hell do you blame me?

Ayato: …

Ayato: You knew.

Touka: …

Ayato: You, how could you and with her? At least, if you wanted I don't know, a lesbian phase couldn't you get another girl? But no, you had to choose the person who only understand me and didn't judge me for anything. That she was pure in every aspect, I couldn't even describe my feelings for her. And yet, you still did that.

Touka: Ayato, please understand I wasn't the person who. Please, don't.

Ayato: F%ck you, Touka! I never want to trust you ever again!

Hinami: ¡Ayato Kun! Don't ever say that! You may never know, when you're going to lose her.

Ayato: …

Hinami: Ayato, you have to understand that I was the person who pursuit Touka to be with me.

Ayato: Wait, what?

Hinami: I mean, I know that I had somehow kind of an attraction for you, Ayato. And I know, that you did as well. But, you know to tell you the truth. I view you, like that because of Onee chan.

Ayato: Are you telling me, that I was just a replacement for your temporary crush? No! You aren't like that.

Hinami: Ayato, since when you were under the impression that I was pure?

Ayato: !

Hinami: I mean, it's not like I don't care for you. All those advices where always coming through the bottom of my heart and believe in me when I tell you, that I really cared for you. Though, when I met Onee cham, I first I thought it was sisterly love until…

Touka: Hinami, don't. That's just too much.

Ayato: Until what?

Hinami: …

Hinami: I saw her naked.

Ayato: ….

Hinami: So beautiful, her body is perfect and yet so pure. I never knew I will feel so captivated by her beautifulness pure body. I love everything about her, and I never want to leave her. She is so just so. Utterly beautiful! If I could, write a poem even a book about the graze she has. When she sleeps, when she drinks and all those things she has done. Well, in short she is perfect.

Ayato: Okay, I get it! Touka is the damn perfect girl for you! Stop rubbing that in my face!

Hinami: ¡Sorry, Ayato Kun!

Nishiki: Oh, oh, oh, lesbian love! Don't you think, this is amazing?

Seidou: Not as amazing, when I was in human. I would have thought, it will be a great experience to see this. But, now, meehh!

Yomo: I don't see why most people get excited. When they see two girls who are in a relationship, is just like seeing two boys in love. Is gay, and that's it! Don't make such a fuss out of this.

Irimi: PREACH IT, Yomo! Preach it!

Koma: This is true love right here. I mean, I didn't knew that Hinami was into girls, though. In Touka, I somehow knew she will get through the phase of "being a lesbian". But, this two supported each other. When they were both in bad shape. I think that just as romantic, as a romance in movies.

Mutsuki: Hey, bitch!

Touka: What the hell do you want?

Mutsuki: I don't hate you anymore, and I even want to help you to free your best friend.

Touka: Huh, what do mean?

Mutsuki: What I mean, is that I did everything because I was jealous. But, right now you aren't with Sensei. So that means, he is alone. So that means, I can help you.

Touka: …

Touka: ¡No thanks!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Touka, do you forgot about me?

Touka: I haven't forgot.

Kaneki: I don't get it. You were in a relationship with her, and yet you did that with me? What is even going on? Don't tell me, that you actually cheated on her, with me. Because you wanted to taste what it feels like to do it with a man?

Touka: What the hell, Kaneki? Do you really think, I'm that bitch of a girl?

Kaneki: No, I know that. But, why? If you had, Hinami by your side, why did you did that with me?

Touka: Well…

Kaneki: But, you know… Touka, does Hinami know? Does Hinami know that you're, you know.

Hinami: I know, Oni chan. *Smiles* I was the one who plan all of this.

Kaneki: Eh? What do you mean?

Hinami: I was planning to have a child with Onee chan, because unlike any other people I really am a responsible little girl, since I was a child. And you know that, Oni chan. But, of course Touka wanted to adopt or perhaps raise a child who didn't had a family. Of course, I thought to myself that was sweet. Actually we did, we have many in our organization that our children. But deep in my heart, I wanted a child who had my DNA or perhaps DNA of Touka. So, I planned to use you, but Oni chan. Don't worry, I and Touka chan would take good care of the child. After all, I'm the lover of Onee chan.

Kaneki: But, the kid. Doesn't need a parental figure?

Hinami. Yes, perhaps it's true. But, Oni chan didn't you were raised by your mother, since your father died when you were younger? And look, you turn out to be just a fine child.

Kaneki: Yes, but my mother died because she had so many work on her back.

Hinami: Exactly, I and Touka will work our best. So that child, will have the best future of all!

Kaneki: …

Touka: Kaneki. Don't worry, you can see the child and do stuff. Since I mean, you're the donor of the sperm. So, don't need to hold back when you want to meet him.

Kaneki: Now, I'm not a lover. I'm just a donor. Hahahaaha

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: F%ck my life!

Yoriko: …

Yoriko: Is this the reason why you don't want to respond of my death trail?

Touka: …

Yoriko. Because you're interested in another girl, that isn't with me.

Touka: That is not the reason. Yoriko i-

Yoriko: Don't worry. I get it, Touka chan. Even though, I was the one who put so many effort of cooking all those beautiful dishes.

Takeomi: Excuse me, but you already have me as a husband.

Yoriko: Takeomi, don't talk, when I'm talking.

Takeomi: …

Takeomi: Yes.

Yoriko: It seems unfair, of how much I went through and yet that's how you repay me?

Kimi: I feel you.

Hide: Maybe just maybe I feel you.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	103. Ayato and Loser

This chapter was suggested by **"Rodi"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Ayato and Hetare are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Naki: …

Naki: *Points finger to Ayato*

Naki: Disgusting!

Hooguro: What the hell!

Shousei: Yeah man. Just like Big Brother mention it. You really are disgusting. First of all, I never knew you dated people and second for the worst, you're dating a bird. A little poor bird, man! What the hell!

Hooguro: Yeah, man! Disgusting!

Miza. …

Miza: Every day we stray. Well no, I'm wrong. Every day, Ayato san. You stray from God's light. In which crazy mind, do you thought that dating a bird or even animal will be a great idea? I mean, I'm a person who doesn't give a shit or two. How people choose to live their life. But, this needs to stop.

Hinami: ….

Hinami: But why? I mean, why? Ayato why? What are you doing this? Is this because you're exploring new grounds underneath us, or I don't really know. But…. You know, honestly speaking here. I will have gotten a little bit of jealousy, if you date another person. But, this announcement speaking with such a polite manner. Ayato, what the hell really!

Irimi: It has come. The day has truly come. Koma San, prepare your bunk. Because the end is near. Everyone, was good meeting you.

Koma: I know. I just knew, when this announcement came to be. I knew, something would go down. But I never knew, that end will just be so close by.

Irimi: I know. Truly Irimi San, was good meeting you.

Nishiki: Why are you guys saying all this stuff?

Irimi: Didn't you hear?

Nishiki: What?

Koma: Poor and innocent Hinami Chan just curse! The world is about to end! Be prepared to suffer from the apocalypses that would come in our city.

Irimi: Please God, Forgive all of our sins!

Nishiki: Guys, stop being so dramatic. Hinami is an adult like teenager. In the other hand, what the hell Ayato? What the hell!

Touka: …

Touka: No shit man! What the f$ck Ayato! First of all I thought you hated birds. Just like I did.

Kaneki: Maybe for all the hatred he had for all this years. He somehow his sanity put him into a state for loving birds.

Touka: Look Kaneki! I know you want to sympathize with him. But loving animals is one thing and another thing is kissing them and dating them! That's so disgusting!

Kaneki: Well, I don't argue with you with that. What Ayato is doing is wrong. But maybe he has some explanations to make for what he has done.

Ayato: Wow! The only person who actually doesn't judge me. And for your answer, yes I do have my explanation for this.

Kaneki: And what it is?

Ayato: I liked to date Birds and that's it!

Kaneki: That's it?

Ayato: Yeah, problem with that?

Touka: You know Kaneki? I blame you for this!

Kaneki: ….

Yomo: …

Ayato: ….

Yomo: …

Ayato: Why are you glaring me like that?

Yomo: ….

Ayato: Do you oppose like everybody else, that I'm dating Hetare? If you are, well I'm prepare to knock you up.

Yomo: ….

Ayato: Okay! I know, that you don't talk too much! But, tell me what the hell is wrong with you! Stop glaring!

Yomo: So, this is what become, huh?

Ayato: Eh, what do you mean?

Yomo: You're just tossing me out of this. Without explanations and even a "goodbye". Just like a used toy, huh?

Ayato: I don't know, what are you talking about here man! You're really freaking me out!

Yomo: So, I'm going to ask you again. Who do you chose, me or him!

Ayato: Eh?!

Hetare: …..

Yomo: ….

Hetare *shits on Ayato head*

Ayato: …

Yomo: Is that how it is then, huh?

Hetare: …

Yomo: Well, I'm leaving and you're going to regret this! I took good care of you, when everybody was busy. You don't even know, how much effort I did, to clean your cage! And that's how, you repay me! Shitting yourself in the head of another man!

Hetare: …

Yomo: Yes! Probably this is for the best! You were really confusing my mind, you know! Well, I'm off and this is the last of me. You will see, here! Okay, I'm not coming back! Hetare Chan, marks my words, you will regret the day you left me!

Hetare: ….

Yomo: I'm going! *Cries* I'm not coming back!

Ayato: …

Ayato: I can't even comprehend what is happening right now. But I'm utterly confused, relieved and yet at the same disturbed.

Ayato: …..

Ayato: Someone, please help me.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	104. Touka announce Kaneki and her marriage

Ok, in reality " **The Guest** " asked me if i could make a chapter about Touka annoucing she and kaneki are dating. But, since in cannon they're already married. I wanted to include more cannon events, so i hope you enjoy it.

This chapter was suggested by **"Guest"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Touka just announce that she and Kaneki are married, how do you respond?**

* * *

"Damn Touka, you thirsty!" Nishiki said.

"This is the same reason why you don't have sex in the day. You have sex in the night, so when you and your date goes to sleep. You leave her on the bed, with a little human flesh on a plate and with a note "Thanks for the memories". And that's it. Because next thing you know, she will have your baby and then ask you to get married."Damn Touka, you thirsty!" Nishiki said.

"Damn, that's some straight "douchery" you're implying in here, Nishiki Kun."Kimi said.

" **Whispering** "Look at this girl, Tsukiyama, can you believe her?" Nishiki said.

 **"*Drunk*** who cares "hiccup", you cannot d-demand me something. You ain't my hoe anymore. You left me, all burn in pieces in the ground." Nishiki said.

"Now I know, that I can't make you stay, but where's your heart? *hiccup* but where's your! And I know there's nothing I could say ***hiccup*** " Nishiki said.

"Are you seriously singing a song of My Chemical Romance?" Kimi said.

" ***hiccup*** to finish that part, to change that part, to chaaaaaaaaaangeeee! *Starts air guitar*" Nishiki said.

"Seriously, you need to stop. At least…" Kimi said.

" ***hiccup*** I'm not afraid to keep on living, I'm not a afraid to walk this world alone! Honey *hiccup* don't you dare to say, "I don't love you, like I love you, yester-daaaaaaaaay!" Nishiki said.

"Oh god." Kimi said.

"¡Oh, he is worst than Yomo when his drunk!" Banjou said.

"Oh Onee chan, horray!" Hinami said.

"That's the attitude I was looking for! Bansai, Touka, Bansai!" Yoriko said.

"I can't believe someone like Touka could actually manage to announce her marriage like that! That's some incredible character development, right there!" Irimi said.

"Yes, taking in mind. Touka chan was the kind of girl, who got embarrass by things like this. So yes, the Devil Ape is 100% agreed with her taking the chains." Koma said.

" I f%cking knew it! This guy had the hots for the stupid sister of mine. Well, it's not like I care who she marries. But, one thing is marry someone and another thing is taking action by yourself. You need to calm your tits, stupid sister." Ayato said.

"Why, I think is cute! I mean, look at her revealing intimidate things like that. In my part, I always saw her, like a girl who always hide things like that. But seeing this side of her, is really cute. And not to mention, she looked really cute in her wedding dress, am i right girls?" Banjou said.

"¡Yes!"

"Yes, the girls always got my back in this types of situations." Banjou said.

"I agree with you, Banjou. We aren't in the medial times, where the men always took the initiative. It's good that she is changing and accepting that "women" aren't weak anymore. Hmm, good attitude she has. I like her. Arima, would have been proud." Hirako said.

"¿You think so?" Kaneki said.

"Yes, i mean who always appreciated people who where scared to talk their point of view with him." Hirako said.

"Yes, but look at this in another perspective. I think, she is being in a rush. I mean, I get that she is interested and living a new life with Kaneki. But, in my opinion I think she doesn't know where to say things." Amon said.

"I never knew you were a chauvinist, Amon. Oh god, no wonder you deny my kiss at the first attempt." Akira said.

"What, me? No, you're confusing things. I'm not a chauvinist! In fact, back in the CCG I joined the female investigators on their march for feminism. You know, that I respect women and men equally." Amon said.

"Then why, are you trying to say that Touka is doing wrong, huh? Are you trying to implant, that woman can't do the first step in declaring? If i had been married, i will reveal how it went. Since men can't really specify the details." Akira said.

"I wasn't saying thi-" Amon said.

"Now I regret kissing you again. Ugh." Akira said.

"F&ck myself." Amon said.

"I'm cutting this bitch! No, way I'm letting this bitch leave! F$ck her! I will literally F&ck her up! I f%cking hate her!" Mutsuki said.

"Let's kill her and revenge my aunt!" Shinsanpei said.

"I don't care about your aunt! I want to murder that bitch, the only person who deserves to be with sensei is me, no one else!"Mutsuki said.

"I get we got intimate, but…" Kaneki said.

"But what? Do you really thought I was the kind of girl who gets married and has a child with her husband and that's it? No, of course not! Marriage, in my point of view has to be known by the persons you are happy with. I mean, we even had a ceremony and everybody was happy. And then, you told me you would bring me cake an-" Touka said.

"Yes, I get it. And that makes me happy! You don't know, how much I appreciate your love towards me, but." Kaneki said.

"But what? Oh no, you won't! Oh no, don't you dare, Kaneki! Why do you think I got you that ring? Huh? Do you really think I just gave it to you, because it will keep you to good luck? Or we have the ceremony for nothing?" Touka said.

"..."

"Look, I know we are in trouble and dangerous times. But I still hope, or maybe I dreamed about you raising our child to become a better person." Touka said.

"..."

"K-kaneki, talk to me. Don't leave me, that cold sholder." Touka said.

"You have to remember that I cared for you, and I adore you very much. And it's not like I felt rushed your announcement. Actually it made me happy, but Touka. I need to repair this world, so you and my child can live in a better place than we are now." Kaneki said.

"Touka, I love you." Kaneki said.

"I love you too." Touka said.

"That's it, if the ccg kills this guy. I swear I will cut many people, and I don't care if this will get me to jail. Well, i'm already in jail. But still, i will pay money for some people to make me the job. But this girl, deserves love too! And better, don't even touch that future child who will become my niece or nephew!" Yoriko said.

"¡Yeah, do not harm Onee chan!" Hinami said.

"¡ I don't even mind, killing our author! But, if you leave Touka or her child, I swear I kill my husband!" Yoriko said.

"You're not serious, are you?" Sui Ishida said.

"I'M F#CKING DEADLY SERIOUS!" Yoriko said.

"¡I will even killed important characters!" Hinami said.

"What the f&ck!" Sui Ishida said.

* * *

¡I love funny chapters like this!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	105. Tsukiyama and Touka

This chapter was suggested by " **GUEST** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Tsukiyama and Touka are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

"Oh My, Oh my. My son is dating someone. A rather young and beautiful ghoul. Dad, supports it!" Mirumo said.

"Is not like I don't support this or neither that I found this entertaining. But, ¿doesn't Touka is already married?" Chie Hori said.

"If Tsukiyama sama doesn't mind. We, in the Tsukiyama household don't mind either." Matsumae said.

"¿Are you really? Because in the corner, I can see Kanae sobbing and eating "ice-cream, now comes in human blood?"Chie Hori said.

"Let Kanae do her thing. She was always like that." Matsumae said.

"Even, Shuu san this is wrong." Chie Hori said.

"¡Is not, Chie chan! This is the perfect opportunity for my son to create a family." Mirumo said.

"But, she is married and pregnant. ¿Are you aware of that, Mirumo san?" Chie Hori said.

"Minor details, just little minor details." Mirumo said.

"But... she was... With Oni chan. She was getting married with him. We witness their marriage. We went to their ceremony. She had a beautiful dress and all." Hinami said.

"Take it, easy girl. Common." Miza said.

"But, but Onee chan wasn't like this. She was a loyal woman and she, she." Hinami said.

"Calm down, girl. Not everybody is too pure in this world." Miza said.

"¿Not even me?" Naki said.

"¡Shut it, Naki!" Miza said.

"Now, that I recover myself from all that alcohol. I'm quite shocked for what I witness." Naki said.

"Yes, big bro. This woman was married and next thing you know, she was in the arms of another man. ¡Truly despiteful!" Shousei said.

"¿I know, right? For this exactly reason I never rushed things, when I'm into girls." Hooguro said.

"¿You with girls? ¿But, when?" Shousei said.

"Don't question it, Shousei. I'm real popular man with the ladies. With both human and ghoul ladies. If you know, what I mean, dontcha?" Hooguro said.

"Perhaps, on being popular of flirting with them and stealing their money." Shousei said.

"Oh, you know me very well." Hooguro said.

"Oh, please do not. Not in even in god's name touch alcohol again. Because, I know that you're probably be real emotional by this. So, take it easy man. Take it easy." Nishiki said.

"I, can't even comprehend why Touka did this?" Yomo said.

"¿So you are more vocal, huh?" Nishiki said.

"Is not like that, Nishiki. I didn't even imagine Touka would do this kind of think, you know. I always picture her, as the double of my sister. Even though, she inspire the macho vibe but she was loyal to her husband. And then, this things comes. Is just too, much. You know?" Yomo said.

"I imagine that it would be real hard, for you." Nishiki said.

"You have no idea." Yomo said.

"Aww, poor Renji Kun. Let me hug you." Uta said.

 ***Nishiki hugging Yomo in an akward way***

"There, there." Nishiki said.

"¡Wow, I'm indeed jealous!" Uta said.

"So, that was your backup plan, ¿huh?" Kaneki said.

"Yes." Touka said.

"Straight to the point as always." Kaneki said.

"Amore, please be considerate. We are only planning if something "bad" happens." Tsukiyama said.

"Yes, Tsukiyama, of course I know that. But you know, the two of you are announcing that you are dating is like throwing an "indirect" to me that you "want me to die" on this mission." Kaneki said.

"Oh please Kaneki. You know, I never wished you to die or wanted you to die." Tsukiyama said.

"¿Are you serious?" Kaneki said.

"Okay, maybe when we first met. But, this time is different. Because I really value you as my loyal king." Tsukiyama said.

"So, if you are so loyal to me, ¿then why are you dating my wife?" Kaneki said.

"Well, because she is lovely lady. All this time, I arranged her dress, I thought how lovely her body is." Tsukiyama said.

"Surprise you "little buddy" went up." Chie Hori said.

"Shh, Little mouse this isn't the time to talk about that." Tsukiyama said.

"Oh, wait a minute. I think your loyalty is kind of like "Lancelot", am I right. One who gains the confidence of their king. And when their king is distracted, they deceive him and take their wife." Kaneki said.

"Kaneki, do you remember my backstory? Remember how I and Ayato lost our parents when we were kids? Yes. This child of mine who is growing inside me, I don't it to grow without a father." Touka said.

"Okay, Touka I get it. But I'm not dead yet! I'm still alive, look? I'm still alive." Kaneki said.

"Exactly." Touka said.

"I don't understand, if you know that I'm alive. Then, why are you dating Tsukiyama?" Kaneki said.

"Father and Husband Insurance Inc." Tsukiyama said.

"…."

" Well, you kind of get it now, right?" Touka said.

" …"

"I want to die now. Thanks, everybody." Kaneki said.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	106. Kukie and Touka

This chapter was suggested by " **tralala** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Urie and Touka and Hide are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Higemaru: …

Higemaru: Let me get this straight. They're two people dating each other. When in reality this two had never met. Never have they ever talk to each other. And yet, they're dating each other.

Ching Li: Well, this what have come of us now.

Higemaru: Yes, because f%ck logic.

Ching Li: Unfortunately.

Hinami: …

Hinami: I can't even.

Miza: Once again, I cannot comprehend what is going on anymore. You know, every time I think there's happening something really happy in my life. The same life of mine, turns a 180 circle and then I despair and cry until I fall asleep.

Banjou: Story of my damn life.

Tsukiyama: Once again, Amore Kirishima isn't grateful of what I did to her.

Chie: What do you think of that?

Tsukiyama: I gave up my carnal desires. To Kaneki can get a happy end with her. Even though I was crying while making her wedding dress, I couldn't help my beloved have a happy ending even if it wasn't with me. This hurts.

Chie: We live in this earth to suffer. That's the rule of us who live on the earth.

Nishiki: Once again Touka made me rethink my life choices. Once again, this woman surprises again and once again I'm really worried about her choices in life. What the hell, Touka.

Koma: The Devil Ape doesn't approve of this.

Irimi: ¡Touka, what the f%ck!

Ayato: …..

Ayato: …..

Ayato: ¿Wait what? She is dating an investigator and top of that she is married. What the hell do i miss, when I was down there?

Mutsuki: *Smiling*

Mutsuki: Once again, Kukie san is very gentle with me.

Kukie: Okay, that line came out wrong. You may need to rephrase that again.

Mutsuki: But it's the truth. You are so gentle. You consider my feelings and my actions. You had notice that I was acting badly and yet you did nothing wrong.

Kukie: …

Mutsuki: And yet, all those feelings are away. Since you took my problem away and for that I'm very thankful. Once again, thank you Kukie.

Touka: Are you trying to imply, the reason why you are so thankful is because I'm no longer with Kaneki?

Mutsuki: Correct and not only that. I knew this guy was so desperate to have someone beside him ever since Takeomi and Yoriko got married.

Kukie: ¡I was not!

Mutsuki: ¡Yes, you were silly! Anyway I'm really thankful for that.

Touka: Can you get out, I'm extremely cautious of you harming my baby. So get out.

Mutsuki: ….

Kukie: You heard her, get out Mutsuki.

Mutsuki: ¡Wait! That kid inside of you, ¿is it Kaneki's or Kukie's?

Kukie: Is mine.

Mutsuki: ¡Bull$hit!

Saiko: ….

Saiko: ¡Unbelievable, Young man!

Kukie: What, happen now?

Saiko: What happen now, you're dating someone.

Kukie: ¡Yes, yes and I know that she is anoth-

Saiko: Someone you never introduce to me. ¿How could you do that? I'm so in denial, Urie Kun. And here I thought we were best pals.

Kukie: ¿Best pals?

Saiko: ¡Yes, Best pals! ¿Don't you remember when I told you about my sexual experience?

Touka: ….

Kukie: Don't confuse yourself. Saiko, that was on an eroge game. That didn't happen, in reality.

Saiko: Even so I had the courage to talk to you about that and yet you didn't tell me about your experience with her. I must say. ! I'm so hurt!

Kukie: ¿Oh, I'm sorry?

Saiko Don't care, Hey I'm Saiko Yonebashi!

Touka: I'm Kirishima Touka.

Saiko: ¡Ohh, pretty girl! I must say I'm very proud that Kukie could settle down with a girl, like you.

Touka: T-thank you.

Saiko: But I must say something to you.

Touka: ¿Yeah?

Saiko: !WATCH YOUR CONSECUENCES, YOU'RE DATING A MAN, WHEN YOU'RE MARRIED AND HAVING A CHILD INSIDE OF YOU, KARMA WILL GET YOU! WATCH YOUR CONSECUENCES! And that's all I have to say.

Kaneki: ….

Urie: ….

Kaneki: ….

Urie: ….

Kaneki: Okay, first I know that you're mad at me. ¿And I understand, okay? I understand, that in some way you want to take revenge. But, this is too much, don't you think? Taking my wife like that, and dating her.

Urie: I'm not trying to get revenge on you. I simply am dating her. Someone like that, could make a great wife and raise children.

Kaneki: ¿Are you implying, that you only want her for children?

Urie: Attitude, righteousness, loyal, trustful all those things I value on a woman. And happens this woman right here, has those values are what I seek for.

Kaneki: That's good Urie, you know.

Urie: Thanks, I know father would be really pleased to hear that.

Kaneki: But can you do it, with another girl who isn't already married?

Urie: …

Kaneki: Why are you so silent? This is not something you aren't silent about. I repeat, what are you doing right now is bad.

Urie: But the question is, ¿are you guys married in a legal way?

Kaneki: …

Urie: Even if friends saw your ceremony with no father or legal papers. You aren't officially married.

Kaneki: You little devil.

Kukie: ¡Right back at you!

Kichimura: I don't know, why you guys are fighting like that.

Kaneki: ¿Huh?

Kukie: Ughh, "This bastard"

Kichimura: And young lady "Touka". If you really wanted someone by your side or some men fighting for you. Indeed, you're stupid for picking this two.

Touka: ¿Huh, what do you mean?

Kichimura: ¿Oh, what do I mean? I wonder, that myself too.

Touka: ¡Stop playing dumb and tell me what you mean!

Kichimura: Perhaps you were afraid of losing Kaneki, that you started dating Urie. And I understand, after all your having his baby growing inside of you. But, you really are stupid. Because, you're so called boyfriend, is now engaging a battle with me. And I'm telling you the truth, when I meant that things aren't getting prettier. I kind of think, they're getting uglier. So, in short terms, I think in the end. You will be alone, having the two man you once loved die in a battlefield, don't you think?

Touka: …

Touka: F%ck me.

* * *

 _ **Note:**_

Guys, this is the final request that I'm doing with Touka or Kaneki.

If i update this story with requests like of "Kaneki" or "Touka" is because those were old requests, that i have already had saved.

I appreciate that you put effort on your requests. But, if you aren't aware of what is going on the manga. Well, I think you know. Why do I put myself "uncomfortable" when I make this type of pairings? Guys, this would be the last, "Kaneki x someone" or "Touka x someone" I do.

Please, bear with me.

I just, this type of scenarios make me so uncomfortable to write.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	107. Nishiki x Touka x Kimi

The Number 1 reason why this request was my top priority was because the way the requested was really hilarious.

Kind of like

 **Guest** requested

"I think the time has come for you to do **Nishiki x Kimi x Touka** threesome. **JUST DO IT! MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!** "

Hahaha, the kind of petition deserves a medal. I don't know who you are " **guest"**. But you have definitely made my day.

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Nishiki, Kimi and Touka are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Dr. Kanou: …

Dr. Kanou: Kimi, you silly girl what are you doing with those two?

Kimi: ¿Don't you see, boss? My actual dream has come true!

Dr. Kanou: ¿Dream?

Kimi: ¡Yes, my dream! My, oh so lovely dream. I always love Nishiki and I always loved Touka. This is the best dream ever.

Dr. Kanou: Excuse me, if I'm wrong. But, didn't that guy dumped you?

Kimi: Yes, he did. But I know that he dumped because he wanted the best for my safety and I respect him for that. And for all the respect, it evolved as an actual threesome.

Dr. Kanou: This is the reason, why I moved all my sexual frustrations into "ghoul experimentation".

Banjou: Huh, Touka. Is the same Touka that married Kaneki that one time and we all celebrate that she married Kaneki? Is the same Touka that right now is engaging on relationship with Nishiki and his girlfriend?

Chie: Unfortunately, that's the truth.

Banjou: ¡Oh god! But, why with Nishiki, didn't they and she is married with Kaneki an-

Naki: ¡The cake is a lie!

Miza: Stop it, Naki.

Naki: Didn't you heard, that he promised her a cake. Now the promise of the "cake" would be, oh so forgotten. And the cake wasn't at the fault. Poor cake Kun.

Shousei: The cake won't be forgotten.

Hooguro: Rip Cake.

Miza: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Yomo: So, this is how you respond to me, ¿when I took your glasses? I was drunk, at that time.

Nishiki: Wait, do you really think that I'm dating Kimi and Touka, only because you take my glasses off.

Yomo: Someone once told me (Start listening to all star and huming the song by reading this chapter) , that people with glasses get really angry when their glasses are taken off.

Nishiki: Well yes, but that doesn't mean I will start dating someone.

Yomo: So, why are you doing this?

Nishiki: I love the both of those girls.

Yomo: You know, somehow I got the urge to punch in each every hole you have in your body.

Nishiki: …

Uta: ¡Oh your dirty mind, Nishio Kun!

Tsukiyama: ¿What is this, Kirishima? Don't tell me all the arrangements I did for you at your wedding was for nothing?

Chie: Don't say that, Shuu san. They were really pretty.

Tsukiyama: Oh, little mouse. I'm so glad, you're here to console me. Common, Kirishima instead of being grateful to me of doing her wedding dress, she instead goes to the arms of another two people.

Chie: People are ungrateful. Don't worry, I understand.

Tsukiyama: ¡Little mouse!

Chie: There, there.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: So this is the reason "why".

Touka: Huh, what do you mean?

Kaneki: You know, the reason why he knew about your baby and the little errands you let him do. Even though, I was the father of the kid. I should had knew sooner, you know. But, regardless this doesn't take the fact that you're dating two people. When you're married with me.

Touka: Kaneki, I still love you, you know.

Kaneki: Oh…. Wait what?

Touka: Kaneki, we can still make it through.

Kaneki: ¿Huh?

Kaneki: ¡No, Touka chan!

Touka: But, we are married. So technically you are already in the circle.

Kimi: Oh, how silly you are, Touka chan. This make me want to tease you more.

Nishiki: Silly, we aren't in a circle with Kaneki. We are, in a square with him. Previous of that, we were on a triangle. Now we are in square.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Excuse me, if I offend someone. But, how the hell do you think this is normal. You guys are actually involving my wife in being unfaithful with me and yet you're thinking about squares! ¡This is so unbelievable!

Kimi: Hey, don't say it like that.

Kaneki: Then, ¿how am I suppose you think I should react to this?

Kimi: Kaneki, this is just a talk about squares. We aren't any kind of square.

Nishiki: Yes, we are a square with many values.

Kimi: And a pretty unique square we are. Look, not so many squares involve a human, a one eye ghoul, a ghoul and a pregnant ghoul. You should consider yourself a lucky man, you know Kaneki.

Kaneki: …

Touka: You're such a lucky man, Kaneki. Here, let me kiss you.

Kaneki: No. No. Not, in front of this guys.

Touka: Kissing isn't that bad, of what they are doing in front of us.

 ***Kaneki glances to Kimi and Nishiki love making***

Kaneki: Oh god, oh god.

Touka: You know, Kaneki. Kimi and Nishiki say that when a woman is pregnant her hormones are really messed up.

Kaneki: Yes, I know that. I read many medical books.

Touka: So, you kind of know what I'm feeling, ¿right? But the thing that doesn't explain to you, is that for us ghoul woman is way worst. We are hornier, than humans.

Kaneki: *High Pitch voice* "God, had mercy on meeee.

Touka * **Whispering*** "Kaneki"

Kaneki: "Ayeee!"

 ***Suddenly Ayato closes the image***

Yomo: ¡You perverted woman!

AleCastro: ¿Huh?

Ayato: Control your f%cking sexual desires.

You ***Brendon Urie voice*** ¡What the f$ck is going on!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	108. Black Reaper and Hide

In respond to " **Guest 2** ", Yes i read those omakes. And i was laughing way too hard. Being Kaneki and Ayato is suffering and by the way Miza is really a pervert. If didn't love her by 100% now, my love for her now is "10000%"

This chapter was suggested by " **JuminhanLovesEly** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Black Reaper Kaneki and Hide are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Touka: …

Touka: How does this thing is possible? I mean, I know that Kaneki is dating Hide. But, how someone can accomplish dating someone with just by a phase. It's like someone coming to me, and saying "hey Touka, you know what, I want to date you. But not your current you, your past you. If you do that, well we are up to a good start!"

Hinami: Yes, you're right! But, onee chan I thought you would get mad about this announcement.

Touka: I'm so conflicted, you don't even know. But, you know Hinami. I have learn from all the experience that I had of Kaneki. I learned to deal with the random shit, he has to give in his life and for the people around him.

Hinami: Oh, wow! You had become so mature, Onee chan!

Touka: ….

Touka: No, Hinami it isn't that.

Hinami: Then, what is it?

Touka: My insanity levels are higher than any other.

Hinami: Oh no, Onee chan.

Nishiki: And yes, imagine all this stress about Kaneki dating someone when you have a living soul growing inside of you.

Hinami: ?

Touka: …

Hinami: Onee chan, are you?

Nishiki: Oh…

Touka: I think to myself than I won't die in a battle. For all the shit that has been revealed, I would gladly be dead from many post-traumatic stress events.

Arima: …

Arima: *Cough* *Cough*

Hide: ….

Arima: Hide

Hide: Umm, yes?

Arima: I never knew you love me. Or you have a crush on me.

Hide: I never did.

Arima: Well, as expected Hide. It's not like you are the first guy who fall for my personality and my skills.

Hide: …

Arima: Don't be shy. I understand, that many people don't confess their love. So instead of confesing their love, they conform themselves with someone who resembles their ideal crush.

Ihe Hairu: No offense, Arima sama. But, are you trying to imply that I will date someone who was link to you, because I'm afraid you will reject me?

Arima: I wasn't trying to say that.

Ihe Hairu: Okay, cool. Because that was my case, with many guys!

Arima: Anyways, Hide I thought you were more of a direct person.

Hide: I am.

Arima: Well, why don't you confessed to me?

Hide: No offense Arima san. I know that you have such a big inspiration to many people and I won't deny how much of an appeal you have. But, I never insisted or had feelings for you.

Arima: You didn't?

Hide: Yes, I don't want to offend you but Kaneki had always on him. That was so damn cute. And when he, convert himself as this image. I was just like "Damn Boi, what a fine ass you have there".

Arima: ….

Arima: Well, I think I must apologize for thinking such things as "you being in love with me"

Hide: It's okay.

Arima: But, if may in insist, of all the phases that Kaneki had, why did you wanted the black reaper phase?

Hide: Can't you see Arima san? His ideal man, a silent person and yet all the things even if those things are just simple things are just too damn sexy. And man, don't remind me of his outfits. Oh god, Kaneki you really are such a sexy beast.

Black Reaper: ….

Arima: I think I will take that as my dismissal note.

Saiko: No! That can't be! If you want to date Maman, you need to date his original self, you know that! But if I had to pick a phase, I would chose his "Maman" Phase.

Kukie: You only say that, because he did all those jobs just like a Mother would have done.

Saiko: Who can resist a guy, who acts like a mother? Maman, is sexy as hell.

Kukie: Please, stop.

Hirako: Bro.

Amon: Bro

Marude: Bro.

Hirako: What the hell, bro! You where supoose to adore that phase in secret just like the rest of us!

Amon: I can't even believe he did actually betray us!

Marude: Not cool, bro!

Hide: ….

Hide: Sorry!

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: I'm so confused. Dear sensei is dating someone I don't know. Yet at the same time, he isn't. Anyway, I want to cut that bitch out!

Shinsanpei: Yes! Me too, I will cut that bitch too.

Mutsuki: Bitch, stay the F%ck out.

Shinsanpei: ….

Mutsuki: I will kill you!

Hide: Hehe, you can't do that.

Mutsuki: Why? Do you think you're tough?!

Black Reaper: Well he has me. And for I can recall, this phase has forgotten about you and I won't even hesitate to kill you.

Mutsuki: ….

Hide: And not to forget the small detail. That my location is a total mystery. So you can never harm me, even though you want me to.

Black Reaper Kaneki: Just a small detail.

Hide: Hehe. That's just a small detail

* * *

 **Note:** This ship is unbreakable!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	109. Black Reaper Kaneki and Kuroneki

Yes, yes Guest 2. By the way, guest 2 do you have any social media. I really want to be friends with you!

This chapter was suggested by " **kitsunelover300** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Reaperneki and Kuroneki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Arima: ….

Arima: When I. Umm. I. Hmmmm

Eto: Man, what the hell man! What the hell….

Eto: Really.

Arima: I just want someone to explain to me. How can he manage to date his "Shinigami phase"?

Eto: I don't even want to imagine it. But, perhaps he just puts a mirror in front of himself and when he goes to dates, he is like. Hey, waiter a table for two. And then when he talks with himself, he just removes his glasses and acts "like a virgin". Pretending to be his normal side, and when the dates go on, he keeps taking his glasses, again and again.

Kuroneki: ¡Oh wow! I never knew you were there in one of our dates.

Reaperneki: I have to state, Eto san. If you spot us, in one our dates. Don't be shy, and don't hesitate to say a "Hello".

Eto: …

Eto: You all, I'm so done with you.

Arima: For sayings things like this. I have concluded, that I'm done with you too, Kaneki.

Tsukiyama: ….

Tsukiyama: Amore. Oh god, not this again.

Hinami: I really thought, he wouldn't phase this problem again.

Banjou: Oh boy, we went to square one again.

Nishiki: Square one, what the hell do you mean, by that?

Banjou: Well, speaking with honesty. Do you perhaps remember when Kaneki form a group when you guys rescued us, from the Anteiku?

Nishiki: Yeah?

Banjou: Well, he stared developing some crisis of identity. And of course, Hinami and Tsukiyama told me, it was normal. For all the hardships he just went with. But… but…

Nishiki: But what?

Hinami: I can't even describe what was going with Oni chan. Sometimes he used to put wigs and telling himself that "he was pretty".

Tsukiyama: That's not the disturbing part, if I may interrupt. I think to myself, things started going creepy when he thought he was alone on the house we were staying. So, when we has alone he used to masturbate and change voices like "Oh kaneki, you feel great!" "Don't Shiro, don't inside me!"

Banjou: Ahhhhh! Those war flashbacks! I wanted to erase those memories from my mind!

Nishiki: Then, how do you cure him?

Banjou: Well, of course cute Hinami chan didn't knew about this. So we told Irimi and Koma about what was happening with him and arrange some session with Yoshimura and somehow he arrange him.

Irimi: It was one hell of, taking the demons out of a possessed man.

Koma: You're right, Irimi chan. I will never forget those voices that came from him.

Amon: You know, I used to admire you, Kaneki? I thought you were a normal kid that of course went to many hardships in life but somehow it amazed me that you wanted to do the right things despite what the world do to you. But of course, I just realized that when I convert myself as a ghoul. But, of course I never thought you will get into this extremes about dating yourself.

Akira: ¿Shocking?

Amon: ¡So shocked!

Saiko: I, maman why?

Kukie: Honestly, I can't even comprehend was is going on anymore.

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: I'm so confused and angry at the same time. I want to destroy the person who is talking Sensei from me. But, the person who is taking away sensei from me, is rather but himself. But with glasses.

Shinsanpei: So, how about we kill both?

Mutsuki: Honestly I don't know.

Miza: …

Miza: I'm sorry but I'm done with this organization.

Naki: Miza, are you leaving? Why?

Miza: I'm sorry, Naki. I have to deal with crazy people all my life. And honestly I don't even care about, because honestly we are weird people in the inside, am I right Naki? But, I'm sorry to say this. I cannot work with a man, who dates himself and has an identity crisis. I mean, I knew he had identity crisis, but never knew he could be so, like this. You know, Kaneki instead of being the leader of a big group, why don't you go and appoint yourself in therapy session?

Naki: ….

Naki: I think I quite understand what you are talking about. But, don't you think as a group we have to support him?

Miza: ….

Miza: *Oh god, this f%cking dork!* Maybe!

Touka: ….

Touka: *Hears the announcement* Oh no, this shit again! You know, what? I'm f$cking tired of you all! You don't have any idea, how much my head hurts every time something like this f%cking comes up to me. Is like, "hey touka, do you have anxiety or perhaps you are into so much despair of the world of seeing Yoriko, your ex best friend is about to get killed, that you want to suffer more, huh? I bet, that suffering isn't enough, so let's bring more announcement like this, so you can be more depressed and then pretend you aren't hurt, but in the inside you're upright killing yourself.

All: ….

Touka: ….

Touka: F%ck you all, I'm out. I already have this stress of dealing about having a baby who might or might survive into this mess, inside of me. So yeah, I'm pretty fine with myself, I'm out!

All: …

Kuroneki: Did she just?

Reaperneki: Oh f%ck!

* * *

 **Note:**

I think pregnant Touka is dealing with many stress and top of that having a baby. Yes, Touka, I'm so sorry.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	110. Kaneki and Kiyoko Aura

**Guest 2** , i Have a Facebook page called "Ale Shinigami" the logo is the drawing of a chicken holding a knife with blonde hair. You can mesage me there and i will add you right aqay in my personal facebook! Yay, i have a new friend!

This chapter was suggested by " **Ezequiel Kirishiki"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Kaneki and Aura Kiyoko, how do you respond?**

* * *

Touka: ….

Touka: ¿You know what, Kaneki? You can shove my love on your ass, and you know another thing? The baby that I'm carrying, don't even bother to come around. I'm not Jesus, so I can forgive a betrayal like this. You can kiss my ass, goodbye!

Hinami: Oni, how could you? I thought you will be better than this. You married, Onee chan and then announce you are dating another person. No, Oni chan you honestly disappoint me!

Banjou: What is this sorcery, Kaneki is the bad guy?

Nishiki: I always thought I was the type of irresponsible guy when it comes to things like this. But I neither in my wildest dreams I would have think that Kaneki would do this.

Tsukiyama: Perhaps we are actually hearing stuff, and they actually aren't dating. Perhaps they were dating after he and Touka got married. Because, amore isn't the kind of a man.

Chie Hori: All good examples of your perfect ideal men is gone, Shuu kun. This is the truth.

Tsukiyama: ¡Oh no!

Yomo: …

Yomo: I don't actually talk too much, during announcements like this. Because is rather a pain to put your thoughts in thing you don't even give a thing about. But I can't pass this through. To tell you the truth, I was really happy that my niece found a happy husband who would protect her, no matter what. And you eventually increase my expectations. But instead of that, you crushed them down. Do not worry, Hell isn't that bad, as you think.

Kaneki: No, Yomo don't! I still love Touka.

Yomo: Oh really?

Kaneki: Yes!

Yomo: So what, are you into some polygamy now? We are in japan, polygamy, doesn't exist here.

Kaneki: Is kind of complicated you know. But I still love her. I mean, I was in a relationship with Kiyoko and then I married Touka. *Smile*

Yomo: …

Yomo: You´re so going down to hell.

Shinsanpei: ….

Shinsanpei: ¡What the hell, Aunt! That man, the man you're dating is the exact same person who put you in that state. You don't even know, how confuse I am. Do not tell me, this is the reason why didn't you want me to revenge you? ¿Huh, is that it? ¡Oh common, aunt you're better than this!

Kiyoko: ¡Stop, this nonsense Shinsanpei this doesn't concern you!

Shinsanpei: B-but Aunt, this guy leave you in a critical state and perhaps you won't be able to walk anymore.

Kiyoko: …

Shinsanpei: Please, respond to me, why did yo-

Mutsuki *Puts a knife on Shinsanpei throat*

Mutsuki: Oh, Shinsanpei you really fooled me. I first, I thought you wanted to kill Sensei with me. And I was relieve because I wanted to that. Because he wasn't here with me. All this time, I thought he run away because of that stupid bitch. But, in the end it wasn't like that. He is in a romantic relationship with your aunt and then he injured her for the sake of his companions and leave for the guilt of having injured his partner. If I had knew, my enemy wasn't in fact that bitch, but instead the bitch of an aunt you have in the hospital, things would have been different, you know?

Shinsanpei: ¡First of all, how dare you! My aunt is one of the best female investigators out there and you wouldn't even compare in level on training and fighting she has. So, don't even dare to insult my aunt like that. Of course you have skills, Mutsuki Senpai. But you won't be as awesome as she is.

Mutsuki: ¡F#cking back stabbing bitch! I knew, you were a damn traitor. You even have no idea, how much I want to kill you.

Shinsanpei: ¡Same goes to you, clone necrophagic rapist! At least, when I want to confess I don't mistake the clone of my crush, then proclaim to kill him and then f$cked him.

Mutsuki: ¿Oh really? Well, if wasn't for me. You wouldn't haven't realize that the Kaneki that Furuta killed in front of all us, was fake. Because if I remember, very well. You were like a little child over the F%cking moon jumping around saying stuff like "Oh did you see that, senpai? Kichimura is so cool right senpai?" ¡Ha! The only reason why I let you followed me. Was because we wanted to kill sensei.

Shinsanpei: ¿Oh really? Then if your dear precious sensei would have come to you? Do you really think, he would have thought to give you a chance? ¡Of course not! He will probably just ran away from you. If I was in his position, I will gladly choose the other girl. Because, she looks like a cute girl and not you. A sad excuse of a sadist person who wants to be boy and when times comes you would convert yourself as a girl for him.

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: ¿Did you just, reveal my secret?

Shinsapei: ¿What secret? Please everybody knows about it. That's not such a big secret.

Mutsuki: ¡I'm so going to kill you for this!

Shinsanpei: You know, now that I know that my aunt is happy or what not with that terrible boyfriend of hers. I will let all the anger that I had kept inside to you. I won't even hesitate to kill you, senpai!

Mutsuki: ¡Neither me!

* * *

 **Note:**

Did i just killed two birds with one stone?

Oh yes...

I did it!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	111. Arima and Ryouko

This chapter was suggested by " **DarkManta** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Arima and Ryouko Fuguechi are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Touka: …

Touka: What? Why? And how? Of all I can say, is those two are dead. No offense Hinami. But, how can your mother be in a relationship with Arima. When they never met.

Hinami: Well, maybe they're dating in heaven? I suppose our fathers are together now, Oni chan.

Touka: How can you be so calm about this?

Asaki: ….

Asaki: Let her be, boy. If my daughter is fine with that then I'm glad too.

Touka: Are you really saying that, she is your wife.

Asaki. Let me suffer in silence.

Ryouko: I'm so glad, that you're supporting this. I knew you were an understanding person.

Irimi: I started to think this guy is being blackmailed.

Asaki: Oh, you have no idea.

Irimi: Relatable. Sometimes you feel in a corner and experiencing your own lover black mailing you.

Asaki: Have you ever being black mailed by your partner?

Irimi: Oh no, I'm not that flexible woman when it comes to relationship. Usually I do the black mailed when it comes to partnership issues. A woman, has to have her back, you know.

Asaki: …

Asaki: Woman sure are scary.

Koma: You tell me.

Ayato: Huh, that stupid man is dating Hinami's mother. Well, shit!

Nishiki: Now gaining the trust of the parents would be more difficult, am I right?

Ayato: What the hell do you just said, stupid glasses?

Banjou: What? The mother of Hinami and the Shinigami are dating? Didn't she was married?

Tsukiyama: According to Hinami, she was married.

Banjou: But it so confusing to see her, is this like cheating?

Tsukiyama: Since she is announcing, maybe is an exposure cheating?

Banjou: Does that even exist?

Tsukiyama: I don't know, monsieur Banjou. I just want to have a formerly explanation for this.

Mado: ….

Mado: I thought I was doing the right thing.

Akira: Father?

Mado: You know, I went berserk all this time. Killing ghouls and make it them into quinques. Of course, until the end I figure it, that somehow I was doing wrong. But in all those madness, somehow the only person who didn't view me as a weirdo was Arima san.

Shinohara: Okay, now I feel hurt.

Mado: But now knowing that the same guy who supported me and knew how I felt. Is dating a ghoul that I killed. I don't know, if I could feel resentment for that or should I feel a sense of "betrayal".

Arima: You shouldn't feel that way. I mean, of course, you kill ghouls without thinking of their past. And I was like that too and that is the same reason why I "extended" my hand to you, back then.

Mado: Are you implying that you will kill me because I kill your special someone?

Arima: ….

Mado: And if that's so, I can't blame you of course. Now that I realize that they're ghouls who are good and bad.

Arima: No I won't do that. Because you didn't knew. You only killed because of your resentment of your late wife. And that's the main reason why many investigator join the CCG. Because of their hatred of losing their loves ones. So they choose this path to kill others and portray their vengeance of the ghouls they hate in the ghouls they kill. In my short time, eventually I realized not everyone was bad as we the "CCG" portray them. And not to mention, one of those ghouls who are good until their root was "Fuguechi Ryouko".

Ryouko: Oh, I'm blushing.

Arima: She was indeed a captivated person. I never met a person like her before.

Kaneki: But Arima san, you know that she is married.

Arima: Kaneki please, legal documents are never valid in heaven. Here In heaven, you start your life all over again.

Kaneki: Even so, don't you think it kind of hurts for her ex-husband to see her ex-wife flirting with an investigator of the organization that killed him?

Arima: He has to suck it up eventually. A man, has to accept the truth when its reveal to their faces.

Kaneki: What an immature way to put it, Arima san.

Arima: You all have to put it like that.

Mado: Wait, did you just said. You knew this woman was good, but how do you met her?

Arima: Oh no, of course not. But I saw how you died, and research the woman you killed and saw her file and I was amazed she didn't did anything.

Mado: Well, she did attack me.

Arima: Yes, she did attack you. But because she was trying to protect her child and for that I applaud her. In that part, I knew that I was in love with her and I knew that I need to be with her.

Kaneki: So, wait. Are you telling me, that you choose a method for someone to kill you will humble decisions, then die and then reach Ryouko san?

Arima: Indeed and you happen to be the person who pull the trigger and for that I'm very thankful.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Why it always has to be me! Why! Why!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	112. Kaneki and Shironeki

This chapter was suggested by " **kitsunelover300** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Kaneki and Shironeki are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Touka: …

 ***Touka Hears the announcement*** "Fuck you all, I'm already stressing about my pregnancy, Stupid Kaneki when you're over of this ridiculous phase you have. Well, you're welcome to be around".

Hide: …

Hide ***Starts Sweating Nervously***

Hide: Kaneki, my dear friend, you know that I still care for you, even though you're trying to love yourself, it's okay. We always have that kind of phase, when we become somehow a narcissistic person, am I right? But just an advice, alright? Just don't let this phase be permanent. Because it will be bad for your health.

Hinami: ***Hears announcement*** "¡I give up, goodbye you all!"

Ayato: Thank god, I'm down here. So I cannot deal with that shit going on in the somehow undercover place we live in.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: You know, Kaneki there's a time when people will eventually be tired of losing their shit. And perhaps, just tired of **"giving f$cks".** You know, I already lasted that phase, and I told myself, nothing could surprise me anymore. But, yet you are here, announcing you're dating your old self. Your weaker version. Can you even at least, date your awesome you, who doesn't give a fuck, of who he kills? And yet you are, dating the person who even was afraid of his own shadow.

Amon: He choose the person who doesn't want to kill people and cry a lot. Somehow I understand him. Why he choose this phase. He stills wants his new phase, to look to his old self, of how human he was, until he became the person he is now.

Nishiki: Even so, I would rather choose someone who is stronger, so I wouldn't have any pain in the ass when protecting them in the future.

Kimi: …

Kimi: Oh, ¿is that so?

Nishiki: ….

Nishiki: ***Starts to cry***

Seidou: …

Seidou: ¿Dating your own self? ¿So, this is the reason why you were so overpowered? Because, instead of training, you f$ck yourself to become more ghoul and human at the same time?

Yumitsu: No I don't think, that's how things work, Seidou.

Seidou: Then how he became so goddamn powerful?

Kurona: Believe in what you believe, you bloodlust idiot. I rather, in my opinion not to believe in nothing and let everybody turn into a psychothic person in their own goddamn mind.

Yumitsu: True, I rather being anxious in my own problems then being preoccupied in another people's problems.

Miza: Yeah, just keep thinking like that. Next thing, you know you will be worried everyday with everyone.

Akira: You all, I'm leaving bye!

Hirako: …

Hirako: I didn't choose this side, for this.

Mutsuki: I'm so utterly confused. ¿Do I kill him or do I kill his other side?

Yamori: …

Yamori: ¿Do I suck at torturing people?

Naki: ¡What kind of question is that, big bro! You're the best in every aspect in the whole world of tortures, am I right, guys?

Hooguro: Yes, he is right!

Shousei: There's no one to compare your awesomeness!

Naki: But, bro, what do you think like that?

Yamori: Sometimes I think to myself, that I didn't did my job as being a great torture. Just take an example, as this guy right here. ***Points to Kaneki*** I have to admit, that enjoy each and every minute of his torturing days. And just when I thought, he will turn out, to be an excellent butterfly who kills anything in their distance. He turn like a different shit and turn himself as weakling who fucks himself.

Dr. Kanou: With that conclusion, you can specify how unintelligent you are. When you torture people and want to gain something with it. You have to do it, very carefully, with many details and elaboration of many plans. Not just doing it, with the passion of torture. As for I, I torture with the art of knowing that it will grant me a new kind of information in future investigations.

Yamori: …

Yamori: ¡F$CK YOU! I really hate people like you. Who think the art of "torture" is just a scientific thing with many scientific bullshit! Don't make me laugh, ¿do you really think all those famous "Tortures" in History were expert in science just like you? ¡Of course not! They just did the job and where recognized for the amazing art, they did. So stop talking bullshit, like you know the art of "torturing".

Dr. Kanou: Well… Of course, my and your methods are completely different. The only here, to discuss, who has the best method of "torturing". But, let me tell you one thing. Who is alive, right now?

Yamori: ¿Huh,What the hell do you mean?

Dr. Kanou: Look here, Mr. Jason. I tortured many people in my past and none of them kill me. I'm still alive as you can see. So, clearly my method is the best.

Yamori: …

Rize: ….

Rize: Na man, you just got lucky.

Dr. Kanou: ¿Excuse me?

Rize: Well, neither of you have good torturing methods, just Yamori had bad luck of choosing Kaneki. He is just like me, if I hadn't choose to date him or rather just eat him in somewhere with no buildings around. I and him probably wouldn't be in such a mess.

Arima: …

Arima: ***Sees announcement*** "stares within 5 minutes and next thing you know, the world is burning" "Looks to the screen" This is what you get, by messing my mind with this type of announcement. Utter. * **Zoom*** Despair.

Chie Hori: And this is how Sasaki was born.

All: ….

Chie Hori: ¿Too soon?

All: Too soon.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	113. Shirazu x Nutcracker

This chapter was suggested by " **The Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Shirazu and Nutcracker** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kukie: ….

Kukie: I don't understand this. ¿How can this couple be? ¡They're both dead!

Saiko: ¡Don't ever underestimate the power of "Love", Urie kun!

Kukie: Saiko, put your "fangirl" logic at side and think. ¡This doesn't even make a damn sense! Nutcracker was killed by him on the "auction raid", remember? And then, he started having nightmares, because nutcracker wasn't such a bad person in reality, she just wanted to become someone famous!

Saiko: Yes, I know that.

Kukie: ¡Yes! So you can grasp the weird situation, right? You and I saw him lying dead on the "Tsukiyama raid". He was killed, even though we want to sugar coated his death. This announcement. ¡Is plain just weird!

Saiko: Oh poor, Urie Kun and his so cool "logic".

Kukie: Huh, what do you mean?

Saiko: ¿Can't you tell? Clearly this announcement is wrong. The real "announcement" is that Shirazu used to date "Nutcracker".

Kukie: ….

Kukie: ¡That statement is way worst the current we are facing! What are you trying to say to me, is that Shirazu killed his girlfriend.

Saiko: ¡Urie! Be more respectful, that's not weird, that's so tragic. By protecting his dignity as a squad leader and provide money for her sister's medication bill. He choose to kill his girlfriend. No wonder, he had many nightmares later.

Higemaru: ¡Poor Ex Senpai! I shall remember him, as one the best loyal investigators I have never met. But, his legacy was as shiny like a diamond.

Ching Li: Now, that I recalled. I looked through some of the documents of our old investigator. And the information was shocking at first. Knowing that he put himself on the line for his sister. Is brave, and for I can recollect the ghoul he killed, was also a person who wanted money to escape from a trauma of her childhood.

Saiko: Yes, Ching Li. Things couldn't get more traumatic. This is our life, and we have to accept it.

Ching Li: Yes, Saiko sama. This is indeed a sad announcement.

Kukie: ….

Kukie: I don't even know what to think anymore. I, ¿you know what? If anyone needs me, I will be in that corner thinking about what truly life is.

Higemaru: Well, so what I don't care.

Mutsuki: ¿Shirazu, was dating someone without me knowing? I was his best friend, he told all his fantasies he had with Ms. Mado

Akira: ….

Mutsuki: And yet….

Mutsuki: You're telling me he had a romantic relationship with a ghoul. A ghoul who wanted to sell me. A ghoul who liked to torture men and not to mention she licked to eat their vital regions. I can't believe another person who I trusted so much, didn't trust me at all. But what I can't accept he had a love affair with a ghoul.

Mayu: ….

Mayu: ¡Oh god! What a hypocrite you are. You killed all your family, and blame on the ghouls. Then, oh so casually you were a person with a mental problem. And look what humans did with you? They put you in charge in an academy to killed Ghouls. Seriously, which side is more putrefactive? A side, where you blame all who have the same blessing as you and yet they don't give any medical attention to those who need them.

Mutsuki: ….

Mayu: Take a great example at "Jason" the one who torture your beloved "sensei". The guy, was in jail because he committed crimes. But the reason why he became so f%cked up, was because a "human" torture him. As a surprise, Jason killed him. But, in the end the one who came alive was worst.

Jason: Wow.

Mayu: And then this Rize girl. Perhaps, if she wasn't raised on such a hostile environment such as "garden". Where her liberty" was taken down. Which your humans created. She wouldn't have been a ghoul who try to kill many people when she escape.

Rize: Maybe.

Mayu: Long story short, the reason why ghouls suffer so much, is because of you "humans" who think all the misery and "dirty things" are coming from the ghouls. When in reality, is coming from you.

Mutsuki: …

Shirazu: ¡That's my girl! ¡She understand both sides so well!

Kichimura: ….

Dr. Kanou: ….

Kichimura: Excuse me, ¿Dr. Kanou do you see this announcement?

Dr. Kanou: Do you see, what I see? Way up in the sky, little lamb, do you see what I see?

Kichimura: …

Kichimura: Okay, that was clever. You got points for that. But, right now we got no points for that. Dr. kanou, do you think it was good idea to make the announcement public?

Dr. Kanou: Oh, but it wasn't me. You know, when they're secrets of my test subjects I always hide them with many cautious. I even got, many nurses to get killed for those tiny secrets of my subject's past.

Kichimura: ¡I know that! But, what I can't permit is that people knowing this two were dating.

Dr. Kanou: ¿They were dating? ¡How come, I just knew about this!

Kichimura. ¿Huh? Are you going to tell me, you didn't knew about this?

Dr. Kanou: ¡No, as a surprise I didn't know! And I'm talking seriously here, I didn't knew anything.

Kichimura: ….

Roma: Oh wow, but don't worry your plan won't fail.

Kichimura: Shut up, for a second stupid failure.

Roma: That's was not very nice of you, Sota Kun.

Kichimura: ¡Like I care! Anyways, my plans won't be ruined only because my backup plan was dating someone and cared for her very sentimentally. And since we brainwash him, he won't be remember anything about his past.

*Shirazu rips the desk and put his face looking through the hole*

Shirazu: ¿Are you sure about that?

Kichimura: ¡F%ck me!

* * *

Sometimes, just sometimes my chapters bring so many explanations and thoughts I have from this series. Sorry, if I keep this chapter very analytic and not that much of **"comedic"** chapter. If you want a more **"comedic"** chapter. Let me know, okay?

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	114. Yomo and Eto

Guys i'm so happy, for the follows of this story and reviews.

You guys make me happy for that!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **mariforalltmnteterna** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Yomo and Eto** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Yoshimura: Oh, now I know why you were so interested in the stories about my daughter.

Irimi: Yeah, everytime you brought "her". His eyes always light up.

Koma: One time, I swear I saw him, blushing when you mention her.

Yoshimura: Even so, if he was interested in her. Why didn't you think, he told me? I was the person who arrange his personality and teach all the things he knows and yet…

Koma: Maybe he was afraid, that he will not exceed the expectations for dating your daughter.

Yoshimura: That's nonsense! I would have thought, that any man that could protect her and give her the love that I couldn't give. It could be the best, for her.

Kaneki: Yomo and Eto? They're dating each other? When and how?

Touka: Don't even mention it. I never in my life, imagine myself Yomo entering a zone where he wants to "commit" with someone. I always thought as him as an "asexual" person.

Nishiki: I even consider him as a "gay" person. You know, because he always was hanging with Uta and Itori and he didn't even react being with her.

Yomo: If you had knew "Itori", just the way I know her. You could have felt the same way, I feel for her.

Itori: And what's that, Renji Kun?

Yomo: Nothing but friends.

Itori: Oh, Renji Kun!

Hinami: Yomo and my ex former boss are dating each other?

Ayato: I'm so glad, that I'm underground. So I can't put up with all the madness of everybody.

Hinami: That so cute, don't you think?

Ayato: What is sweet?

Banjou: Oh I can see it, I can see it! A guy who is silent and mysterious, yet at the same time can fight with his enemies without using his fists. And then we have the mysterious girl, who is sadist, to head to toe.

Eto: Do you say something about me?

Banjou: No, I did not!

Kaneki: I'm glad, you're with Eto. She somehow is unique in her own way.

Yomo: She is something.

Mutsuki: Unique? That girl was "imprisoned" as fast as the lighting and that guy is about to get killed by me.

Eto: Please, you can't even kill a fly. If Kaneki orders you. So, get out of here.

Mutsuki: ….

Mutsuki: Do you think, I'm scared of you?

Eto: Bitch please, I'm the one eyed owl, I have a develop kakuja. Yeah, I think I can easily beat your ass.

Yomo: Eto, this is not necessarily. I can take her.

Eto: No, sweetheart. Sometimes, woman need to step up for their man.

Yomo: Are you hurting my pride?

Eto: I'm not doing such a thing. I just annoyed, that this "thing" thinks she cans fight me. Yomo, please you can fight that annoying brat "who is way too soft to declare he wants to commit incest" beside her.

Shinsanpei: Excuse me, I'm great investigator and I don't have feelings for my Aunt. She is a great example of how "great" woman can be in a modern age.

Eto: Yeah, yeah kiddo. Keep your "fap" material in your room. I don't want some juice spilling near me.

Shinsanpei: …

Shinsanpei: I would not!

Eto: So yeah, basically you can have him and I can have the "stupid" girl.

Mutsuki: Bitch, you have your days in count!

Eto: Please, I was marked as "category SSS" and what about you? You just think, you're amazing because you killed your family and blame on the ghouls?

Mutsuki: …

Eto: Look at myself, I have eaten ghouls and humans. Have you done that?

Mutsuki: This is the reason, why you "ghouls" disgust me.

Eto: HAHAHAHA, What, I disgust you? Oh my god, you're so funny! The one who need to be disgusted is not only one but yourself. If I killed people, I don't blame on others. I take my pride on it. I don't result, in such pity tricks to fight my enemies. Maybe, I was arrested. But I had an objective for that. And yet, what do you have accomplished? Yes, the answer is anything. Because you're mental unstable. You think, if you have Kaneki by your side. Everything will be alright and all lovey dovey. Bitch, you have the mentality of a "teenager", who thinks of the "perfect man" out there. I bet, in your spare time you watch Disney movies, and picture yourself as the "princess" and Kaneki as the "prince"? Because your whole mind, only thinks about "love" and stupid shit like that!

Mutsuki: That isn't the truth! I also torture people and I was the one who blame Yoriko and Takeomi to death.

Eto: Oh, yeah the sad excuse of the torture you did to "Torso". Please, have you ever rip the bones of someone and then punched the guy again?

Banjou: ….

Eto: Have you ever, broke someone mental state? At such, those people turn into monsters, because they think they will be stronger to "save" the people they love. Bitch, you're a sad excuse of a "Yandere". I even think, that "Kanae" or "Hairu" were better than you. So, make yourself a favor, and just disappear from here.

Mutsuki: …

Eto: Or should I remind, Kaneki. How you "fuck" his corpse thinking it was him. Believe me, what kind of sick f$ck, would think that's attractive. You don't even have boobs, you ignore your own gender.

Mutsuki: Bitch, you didn't.

Eto: A person who cannot love themselves and only thinks about their past. Is someone who is just stuck on the "tape" of their life.

Mutsuki: ….

Mutsuki: *Is unable to fight with Yomo and rest her body rest on the ground crying*

Yomo: …

Eto: And that Yomo my dear, is how you handle people who think they're better, when in reality they're just a bunch of babies. And look, I didn't shed blood.

Yomo: …

Yomo: You're amazing.

Eto: I know, I know. You're amazing too.

* * *

 **Note:**

This two could rekt the world if they want to.

Anyways, thanks for the follows and followers!

Keep writing your opinions!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	115. Yoshimura and Hinami

Apology in advance for this chapter.

You will see, why i apologize.

* * *

This chapter was suggested by **"DarkManta"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Yoshimura and Hinami are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Irimi: …

Irimi: You all, this is consider pedophilia.

Koma: …

Koma: Manager, get it together. Please, dating little Hinami is just too wrong.

Yoshimura: She is an adult now.

Koma: ¡Manager even so! She is still too young for you. It doesn't matter if you are have a Middle age crisis. Hinami is way too young for you.

Irimi: ¡Yes manager, Koma san is right! Just, I don't know. Maybe if you want someone by your side, why don't we settle down and clam ourselves, right manager Kun?

Yoshimura: I'm calm.

Irimi: Here you go! Okay, now Manager. I'm guessing we have to find the root of things, aren't we?

Yoshimura: Root?

Koma: ¿Are you that lonely, manager Kun? That you're dating Hinami chan? Maybe, if you want, there's a lot of pages on the internet who can easily find you a date with a ghoul woman. Of course, they are risks. But you never know, until you see them for yourself!

Yoshimura: No, I don't need that. I prefer the old style of dating people.

Irimi: Ah well, is that's the case. I know many woman whose husband are dead, and they're too cute to resist.

Yoshimura: Irimi chan, don't. I already have someone by my side. And her name is Hinami. I appreciate her, way too much. And she loves me, the way I am. I'm very happy for this relationship.

Hinami: ¡Oh, thank you!

Irimi: I tried.

Koma: There's no going back.

Yomo: …

Yomo: He is dating, Hinami?

Nishiki: Oh god, I think I'm going to puke. Man, what the hell, I thought manager san was the only pure in our café. But, guess I was wrong.

Tsukiyama: I don't think that's wrong. If they love each other, why not date. I don't think, age difference has to be a problem.

Banjou: Are you kidding me, Tsukiyama? There's a point in age difference when you look up and say "¡F$ck no, that's just wrong!" And probably this situation, calls for that reaction.

Tsukiyama: No, I don't think so. There are many history in my family, when grown up man, date young girls or otherwise. Is a tradition, actually.

Mirumo: A great tradition that would always be in the Tsukiyama Family.

Nishiki: No wonder, your family is so f%cked up.

Tsukiyama: ¡Hey!

Ukina: ….

Ukina: Is the hairstyle isn't?

Yoshimura: ¿Dear?

Ukina: I mean, the reason why are you dating this girl. Is because, she has the same hairstyle like I did when I met you?

Yoshimura: Is not just that. I think all of her, is a reminder of how much I love you back then.

Ukina: that's cute Kuzen. Real cute.

Yoshimura: I knew you would be the only who truly understand my love for that girl.

Ukina: ….

Ukina: Why? At least, why didn't you get an old woman who was just like me? But, instead of doing that, you chose a young girl? I thought, you were different, Kuzen! No, I never imagined in my life, you were going to be like this! Kuzen, I thought you were different!

Yoshimura: Ouh

Eto: ….

Eto: What the hell! Nope, I can't even comprehend this situation anymore. My Father? No, I refuse to call that man my father! Though to be fair, now I have more reasons to secure my information, that he is not my father!

Tatara: Calm yourself.

Eto: No! How should I calm myself? I was perfectly fine on being mad with him, for abandoning me. You know? I was just fine hating me, for my own rebel reason! I didn't want more reasons to hate him. But now, life f%cks you up. And next thing you know. The father who abandon you, when you were a child. Is having a relationship with a really young girl. And you know, what's worst? The child his dating, is Hinami! Freaking Hinami chan. The same girl, who was in our organization. The person who I invited to join Aogiri Tree.

Tatara: Well, you didn't knew.

Eto: And what's worst, I told her everything in my mind, what I hated my father. And now that I looked back. She used to look at me. Like a concerning mother? And you know, what I realize? Maybe, just maybe Hinami was in a relationship with my father way after I killed him. And the reason why she join Aogiri Tree. Was not because she felt helpless. Was because she wanted to look after me, like a step mother. A sweet step mother, who looks for the safety of the children of the husband she had.

Tatara: ….

Tatara: To tell you, the truth that's a pretty f%cked situation you have there.

Ayato: ….

Ayato: Hahaha

Touka: Ayato!

Ayato: I f%cking knew. I freaking knew that café was a wrong in a way somehow. Every time I looked to that old man's eyes. I knew, there was something wrong. And I'm glad, I was never part of that.

Touka: Ayato, Café Anteiku was a good place to work!

Ayato: ¿Oh really? I didn't knew all the staff members have to date a really way too young girl, to apply for this job!

Touka: Okay, I know Yoshimura dating Hinami is wrong. But, we aren't like that. We are decent.

Ayato: ¡ F$ck you, Touka!

Touka: ….

Touka: !F&ck my life!"

* * *

 **Note:**

If you guys love this chapter.

I will really appreciate, if you really want to follow this story. Please press the boton, on the up side of the screen. It would really help me so much!

Thanks!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	116. Yomo and Nishiki

It seems like everybody was shocked by the chapter of Hinami and Yoshimura.

I mean, who wouldn't? But, somehow of you did enjoy it (?)

Okay...

Everybody and their tastes

By the way guys, if you love My chemical romance. I'm starting a story about them, in wattpad.

454149101-a-my-chemical-romance-reunion-prologue

This is the link and don't worry the story is somehow comedic and has nothing to do with romance. It's just a reunion of the member and their families. With many parodies, kind of like i'm doing with tokyo ghoul. So, if you want to support me. Can you give it, a try? I will realy appreciated!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **mariforalltmnteterna** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Yomo and Nishiki are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Chie: I honestly knew something like this will happen.

Tsukiyama: Do you really, little mouse?

Chie: Oh common, Shuu san. You saw didn't you, when I show you all those photographs of Yomo trying to hump Nishiki in the air.

Tsukiyama: Myabe you took, but I didn't saw them.

Chie: Ah yeah, forgot you were so drunk that you were crying and humping the air, while moaning "Kaneki's" name. Sorry, I was so inconsiderate.

Tsukiyama: ¡Little Mouse!

Naki: He is dating the muscle big guy? Man, first was that "Amon" guy with that investigator, our King married that girl and now this?

Shousei: Is really is wonderful, am I right Aniki?

Naki: Of course it is.

Shousei: Yes, Aniki. Doesn't it make you want to do it yourself too?

Naki: Make what? Humping in the air, meanwhile I'm drunk?

Shousei: No, Aniki! What I meant, getting a special someone for you. I mean, you're gorgeous and any girl will desire you.

Naki: *Blushes* Do you think big bro Yamori would have approve of that.

Shousei: Y-yes!

Naki: If that's the case, I wonder who I can choose.

Miza: …

Hooguro: Whatcha doing Shousei? Big Bro, isn't like that.

Shousei: Shhh… It could work.

Banjou: Aren't they sweet?

Hirako: Well, in this world everyone thinks love can solve anything. And if you meant, by this couple announcing their love to the world. Is sweet, then okay.

Banjou: Ahh, common. Have you ever gotten in love?

Hirako: Maybe to work. But not to someone.

Arima: ¡Liar!

Kaneki: I'm really happy for Yomo and Nishiki! Congrats!

Touka: At least we already know that he will shut his face when confronting me while I'm with you. Is like he was jealous, that people where in love and he wasn't.

Nishiki: Are you trying to imply that I was jealous of your relationship.

Touka: Yes, I did.

Nishiki: Oh, listen here you fat woman!

Touka: Hater, I'm calling a hater. Say that into the baby who's growing inside of me.

Irimi: Wow Nishiki and Yomo huh? Who would expect that?

Koma: Indeed. I never thought this two could great a couple. This just tells yous one thing, Irimi chan.

Irimi: What?

Koma: The being drunk, always brings the best of you. Because of what we knew. Nishiki was the straightest guy in our café. And not to mention, he always was "angry" when someone mention the word "love" in front of him.

Irimi: And let's not exclude Renji Kun here. I mean, I never knew I will see that day. Were that guy, seek a partner in his life. He was always that kind of guy who had the vibes of being "asexual", you know?

Yoshimura: This is because of me. I taught that man, to be more emotional and seek many adventurous things in his own life. And I'm proud, that Renji has decided to seek a partner.

Nishiki: No need to offense, manager. But all this thing started since the incident that happened in Touka's and Kaneki's ceremony.

Yoshimura: ….

Irimi: Wait, so you guys got together. Meanwhile he was drunk and acting all happy?

Nishiki *Blush* Yes, that's a way to resume it.

Yomo: But it's not like I didn't love him afterwards. I mean, I think the being "drunk". Got the best of me.

Irimi: In other words, you slept with him. By being happy.

Koma: And don't forget he even tried to be a stripper for him. Ohoho, I didn't knew that Renji had that side of him.

Irimi: The slutty side of Yomo. No wonders he doesn't get drunk that often.

Nishiki: Irimi and Koma, sometimes you both can be such a killers for some certain scenarios.

Itori: So, you slept with him while being drunk. Why didn't you get drunk, to forgot what you did?

Yomo: No, I always been the kind of guy, who drinks but always remembers.

Uta: So, in other words. You slept with him, while being drunk and then started dating him out of your own sins.

Yomo: I always drink to forget.

Uta: Oh, that's kind of sad. Huh?

Yomo: Kind of.

Kimi: ….

Kimi: Oh heck yes.

Nishiki: What? I thought you will get you know, mad!

Kimi: Ohoho, no. Of course not. Nishiki kun, you dump me remember? And of course I know that you dump me for my safety. But, I have to move on, right? And I'm glad that you're moving on, with that "fine" man. The

* * *

only thing I could say, I'm very happy for you!

Nishiki: Thanks?

Kimi: No need.

Nishiki: ….

Yomo: Do you want to drink to forget?

Nishiki: *Hiccup*

Nishiki: Yes.

Yomo: Lucky.

* * *

 **Oh, what a lovely couple.**

 **Regardess of you!**

 **I love you and stay strong!**

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	117. Take Hirako and Yomo Renji

By the way...

Guys, just like i said in my previous chapter

if you love My chemical romance. I'm starting a story about them, in wattpad.

454149101-a-my-chemical-romance-reunion-prologue

This is the link and don't worry the story is somehow comedic and has nothing to do with romance. It's just a reunion of the member and their families. With many parodies, kind of like i'm doing with tokyo ghoul. So, if you want to support me. Can you give it, a try? I will really appreciated.

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2"**

* * *

 _ **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Hirako and Yomo are dating, how do you respond?**_

* * *

Kaneki. What, Hirako and Yomo are dating? When did this happened?

Touka: Maybe they bonded, with their mutual silence and stares they gave the people surrounding them?

Kaneki: Well, things first. I really, think this is beautiful.

Hinami: Beautiful! The two knights unite together.

Ayato: Knights, what are you talking about?

Hinami: Oh well… Hirako was the knight of Arima. Who was the 'The Reaper' of the CCG and Yomo was the special knight of 'Anteiku'. So, having them in a relationship. Makes you think, we are really allies.

Ayato: That doesn't make any sense.

Hinami: It does make sense. In the power of love, of course!

Naki: So, the buff GUY and the poker face guy are in a relationship? Everybody is getting all lovey and dovey.

Shousei: Yes, Big bro. It's actually quite good having love. In times like this. In gives the young people, we can still have a smile and have romance happening.

Naki: So, are you saying. If I want to be a good leader, I need to find someone who loves me and then people will support me more?

Shousei: And don't forget to look at you, more seriously. Look to what happen with our leader. He got married, and people look at him, with more respect.

Naki: ….

Naki: But for that, I need someone who looks at me like that. I can't do that.

Shousei: You have. *Whisper* Miza, for example.

Naki: Miza? So, if I hook with Miza. People would follow me?

Shousei: Yes.

Naki: Alright, Miza! Where are you?!

Hooguru: You, how could you deceive our big bro, that way? He is our boss, but deceiving him like that, is a bad thing dude!

Shousei: *Gulps* One day, big bro will forgive me and then thank me for what I have done.

Hooguro: You're hopeless.

Squad Cero: Hirako san, what are you doing?

Hirako: I'm in a relationship.

Squad Cero: Yes, we can see that. But didn't Arima forbid you to be in a relationship?

Hirako: Yes, he did. But, he is gone now. The important thing is that I still follow his legacy, right? And for having a relationship, doesn't mean, I will go astray of the path he entrusted me.

Squad Cero: Well, yes. You're right.

Hirako: And besides, I need someone by my side. Arima isn't going to revive, you know.

Arima: ….

Hirako: …

Arima: Well this is awkward.

Hirako: But it's the truth.

Arima: No, I don't mean that. I meant, I never imagined that kid who wanted to kill me. Will be having a relationship with you. The former, right hand man of the Shinigami.

Yomo: I can date whoever I want.

Arima: …

Arima: Very well then.

Uta: …

Uta: Ooh, Renji Kun. I never felt so betrayed in my life now. I didn't knew you put me in this kind of spot.

*Falls Dramatically*

Yomo: Stop it.

Uta: …

Uta: Yes, I really need to stop it, right? Doing all this dramatic things. Really, how could you?

Yomo: ….

Uta: H-how? I mean. Look at you, how romantically are you with this guy.

Yomo: Uta, please.

Uta: It's okay, though. I'm in the clowns, and I'm aware that I'm making your organization have hard times. Hehe, it's so funny, isn't Renji Kun?

Yomo: Uta….

Uta: Haha, don't feel pity on me. Even though, I liked you first. You choose instead this guy.

Hirako: ….

Uta: This guy. Who help to assist to almost disband my group.

Yomo. ….

Yomo: It wasn't a good organization to begin with. I told you. I was never attracted to people who love the pain of others.

Uta: So you never cared for my feelings?

Yomo: I cared for you as a friend, Uta. But, those feelings would have never surpass the friendship we have.

Uta: Oh, so you consider more beautiful the love of a man. Who hasn't have a voice?

Yomo: Yes. I do. Hirako, is someone like me. Who has fought around people stronger over him? He had much respect for the people, he cared for and view him as an idol. I was just like him, I view Yoshimura as a person, who I wanted to be. But no matter how much I trained I couldn't be like him. Even though, at first I hated him. For having opposite ideas as mine. Later, I became fond of him. Every time, he told me an advice. I felted special. I had many emotions toward that man and what he taught me. Hirako, felt the same away with Arima. Even, when people think he hated Arima. He actually was very fond of him. The very unique thing, he had with Arima and his loyalty was beautiful.

Uta: …

Uta: I can't lie. Your love, the way you describe the love for him. Is actually quite beautiful. I will let, this love in the corner on the street and feel happy. That you're an in happy and healthy relationship.

Yomo: Well, that's nice of you.

Hirako: …

Hirako: I don't know. Something feels off.

Yomo: Yes. He is like that. But don't worry, he won't barge in our relationship.

Hirako: You think?

Yomo: Yes.

Hirako: ….

Uta: *Whisper* I will wash you, behind the corners. So when you make the tiniest mistake. I will take Renji Kun from you.

Hirako: I knew it. Get away, you sociopath!

* * *

 **Note:**

Still believing that Uta has some yandere under his skin. Who is with me?

*Raises hand* G-guys don't leave me hanging!

Anyways, just like always if you liked the chapter, please follow this story, so you can't never missed any updates!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	118. Tatara x Eto x Arima

By the way...

Guys, just like i said in my previous chapter

if you love My chemical romance. I'm starting a story about them, in wattpad.

454149101-a-my-chemical-romance-reunion-prologue

This is the link and don't worry the story is somehow comedic and has nothing to do with romance. It's just a reunion of the member and their families. With many parodies, kind of like i'm doing with tokyo ghoul. So, if you want to support me. Can you give it, a try? I will really appreciated.

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Arima, Tatara and Eto are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Hairu: …

Hairu: This bitch and her f%cking luck!

Hooguro: Even though she was my former boss. I hate her with all my heart.

Sasaki: I must agree with the ladies here. Is not like I want to kill this woman, or anything like that. But, I feel my chest tightened just to hear about Arima dating someone else. And top of that, he isn't dating just one person. He is actually dating two people in the row.

Eto: Haters must be hating.

Marude: This. This announcement. Really Arima, I know that you're invincible and all of that amazing things combined together. But it really has to have an extent of what a person can do, right? I mean, I don't particularly care who you're dating but common!

Take Hirako. But what you can do, Marude san?" Arima is the Shinigami of the CCG after all. He takes what he wants, whenever he likes it. If he desires something, he gets it. That's the life of Arima Kishou.

Marude: …

Marude: Life is really a bitch.

Take Hirako: You said it.

Saiko: …

Saiko: I'm speechless. The great Arima of our world, has a kinky side?

Kukie: The man I respected all my life. The man I inspire to be. Is a man, who is having a relationship with two people? I thought, he had some tact. Because he always was so quiet and a well reserved man. But… now.

Saiko: Let it be, Urie kun. Everybody has their inner kinky side on them.

Kukie: ….

Saiko: Even you.

Kukie: Shut up, Saiko.

Hinami: (o_o)

Ayato: God dammit Eto! God Dammit Tatara! I hate you all so much!

Tatara: What the hell is happening with you?

Ayato: You in top of all those conversations going on "romance is prohibited". And strong ghouls don't need the effect of "romance" in their lives. Or they will become really weak! What the hell, Tatara! I thought all you mean it, and now look at you.

Seidou: …

Seidou: This is the same reason why can't you fight alone.

Ayato: What!?

Seidou: You base your fighting and ideals of people who you think can become your "parental figure".

Ayato: I don't!

Hinami: Is that true?

Ayato: I don't!

Seidou: Stop being in denial, Ayato.

Eto: Hey, don't tell me? This is the same reason. Every time we all gathered for reunions. You used to watch me, with the same eyes that kids view their mother.

Ayato: ….

Eto: Even though, I don't really had the "parental figure" in me. But, trust me Ayato. I will be the best mother for you! With my inner sadism and controllably jokes. You will become in such a fine man, that Hinami chan will be, so over you!

Tatara: Then that means I will become his dad? I never had experience with kids. But I have many subordinates in the past. You know, if you want to become my son, be prepared to be treated just like my subordinates.

Ayato: F%CK NO!

Eto: I wonder about that. I mean, you deny his request about saving Hinami. His little crush. So, I think it will become impossible for you. Hey Arima, wanna become Ayato's dad?

Arima: …

Ayato: ….

Ayato: F%ck you! I really hate you so much.

Eto: Perfect, he is even acting rebel towards you! Yes, so this defines it. I will be the mother, Arima can be the dad and Tatara is that uncle whose arrivals are always there and the son wonders if the uncle is living there or not. So, how do you like that?

Ayato: …

Touka: So, do you really suffer huh? No wonder, you were so desperately to save Hinami. You just wanted a reason of betrayal, so you can get away from them.

Arima: I don't like where this is going.

Eto. Huh? Don't you like the family?

Arima: I don't want that guy as my son.

Eto: Then who?

Arima: Kaneki Kun.

Kaneki: Arima please. Don't drag me into your mess. I already have enough with all you entrusted me, but this is too much.

Arima: I thought, you want me as your dad.

Kaneki: That was when I was Sasaki. In my form, I just view you as a great rival and partner. A man I truly admired.

Eto: That settles it. We will have two sons. Ayato, the rebel one and Kaneki, the well behave perfectionist son. How about that?

Tatata: Yeah, what do you think King?

Arima: its balance, I like it.

Uta: Well look at that. I never knew we are going to presence the holy trio!

Itori: Quite the fancy scenario, we are witnessing today, eh Uta Kun?

Uta: But of course!

Yomo: What do you mean about the "holy trio"?

Uta: Make a reminder, Renji Kun. How are this three known for?

Yomo: I won't answer this. I know anyway, you will tell me. So spit.

Uta: First, we have Arima san, playing the role as the "King One eyed" Second, we have Eto. The self-proclaimed "King One eyed". But later, we discover she was actually "The Queen One Eyed". And for the last, we have Tatara san. Who was the leader and the sadist of Aogiri Tree? But just like when we discover with Eto Chan. He was actually "The Knight".

Yomo: ….

Itori: Get it, Renji Kun! The Holy Royal Trio! Is too good to be true!

Kichimura: …

Kichimura: Too bad they all are dead. Heh. Do you really thought making announcement like this, would guaranty becoming more famous than me? LOOK and BEHOLD MY RAGE OF FANGIRLS! Hahaha! Your announcement doesn't make anything on me!

Eto: Oh my god, this is so hilarious. I never knew you had this side of you. I mean, I knew you were a crazy guy. But I never portray you, as a jealous man. Haha. This is perfect.

Kichimura: F$CK YOU BITCH!

Arima: Hey, get it together. I won't permit you talking like that towards Eto or Tatara. I know I said I don't kill anymore. But, I won't hesitate to kill you.

Tatara: Yeah, me neither.

Kichimura: …

Kichimura: *Is dying*

* * *

 **Note:**

I love myself for this scenario.

This is scenario is one of my top 10 scenarios!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	119. Matsuri Washuu and Urie Kukie

By the way, guys this chapter was made by me and lovely friend from Germany "Guest 2". Thanks for the help girl, I love you so much! *Winks*

* * *

This chapter was suggested by **"Guest"**

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Matsuri and Urie are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Saiko: ...

Saiko: Urie are you, what?

Saiko: ...

Saiko: That man is destroying my ship!

Ching Li: I understand, senpai. But don't you think he is doing way worse than this? I mean, I heard Matsuri has a wife.

Higemaru: ¿But didn't senpai was asexual?

Ching Li: …

Ching Li: Why do you think that?

Higemaru: He always avoid me when I tried to be with him. He didn't even respond to my emotional talks with him. So, I thought he was an asexual man.

Ching Li: Or perhaps, he didn't like you.

Higemaru: Don't say irrational things, I know that I'm a handsome man and many girls falls for my looks.

Ching Li: …

Saiko: He is right! I was shipping him with Urie!

Higemaru: Oh my, Saiko sama is the best!

Saiko: Though, I ship everybody with everybody!

Touka: Wow, the student of yours. Is actually going places, huh?

Kaneki: ….

Touka: Kaneki?

Kaneki: I'm against this! More importantly, this man, no, this son of a twisted incest obsessed monster, has Urie in his grasp! What the hell do plan to do with him?!

Kaneki: I'm watching your every move!

Kaneki: One, single bite-mark and your dead!

Hide: Calm down, Kaneki. This guy is with me and i promise you he won't do anything inappropriate.

Kaneki: Hide, I trust you I really do but please understand. That's my student. He doesn't have a father so I have to be the one to give the shovel talk!

Hide: Argghh, I know, but this guy is my ally, he is a good fighter and plus i will assure you that he won't make a move. Maybe a kiss, you know. But, that's it.

Kaneki: All right, after all I said my part, so he knows what to expect if he doesn't stick to it. And you are right he's really strong, so Matsuri-san! I expect you to take care of Urie and protect him with all your strength! Please do so! If you do you'll have my full support!

Hide: Yes, that's great!

Amon. Bu, wait didn't that guy had a wife?

Kaneki: ...

Kaneki: ... Matsuri-san... * growl *

Kaneki: Urie deserves only the very best.

Kaneki: I will not tolerate it if you treat him like a plaything and I will not tolerate it if he's involved with a man that hides and denies his feelings for him!

Kaneki: Divorce with your wife!

Matsuri: No need to do that. I divorce my wife long time ago. I would never go to a relationship without me being a full commitment.

Matsuri: Don't worry Urie, you know I'm here for you!

Kukie: Stop I said.

Matsuri: I know, it must be hard to accept that we are in a relationship.

Kukie: I never say we were in a relationship.

Matsuri: You weren't shy, when you were with me in the love hotel.

Kukie: …

Marude. Gross! Don't tell things like that in here. They're children.

Matsuri: You're just jealous, that I have a partner in this alliance and you don't.

Marude: Don't speak nonsense! I don't need a partner with all this mess that is going on.

Yoshitake: *Sniff* *Sniff*

Yoshitake: So freaking faithful he was!

Marude: oh no, fuck off! You don't know a thing about faithfulness! You tried to eat my face!

Yoshitake: Details, details. What matter is what is inside? Right Darling?

Marude: ...

Marude: Ew, man! Fuck off.

Matsuri: Dad knows well, he was the one who taught me who I'm today.

Kukie: ….

Kukie: I can't even.

Hide: Don't worry, I won't let this guy go any further with you.

Hide: Jazz hands! Hahahaha!

Kukie: ...

Kukie: I'm officially fucked up now.

Shirazu: Don't let the man touch the d.

Kukie: ?

Kukie: Shirazu, what the heck?

Shirazu: I'm not proud, what I did for money. But never let a man touch the d.

Kukie: ... What the. Do I even want to know why?

Shirazu: Everything for my sister! *Rolls a shameful tear*

-Being Shirazu means is suffering-

Akira: Don't worry Urie. I will shot him if he tries anything.

Matsuri: Mind your own business, woman!

Amon: Hey! That's my fiancé you are talking to!

Akira. I'm not even your girlfriend

Amon: But. But we kiss.

Akira: That means nothing, but emotional kiss

Akira: besides weren't you still Kaneki's fiancé at that time?

Amon: *Gasp* that was a long time ago.

Touka: ...

Touka: Kaneki! Explain this!

Kaneki: I didn't know we were! Honestly! Only when you explained to me how ghouls marry did I realize that I did that with Amon! At that time, I just did it to become stronger and to win the fight so he wouldn't go and help his partner fight you and Hinami! I asked for a divorce as soon as I realized we were married!

Kaneki: I didn't think anything would come out of it at that time since he was a human and you always said it was normal for a ghoul to do this with a human.

Ayato: ...

Ayato: How the heck, do we get to this?

Touka: ... Kaneki. What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do.

Kaneki: ... I bit him and gave him a scar.

Touka: * facepalm

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	120. Hide and His CliffHanger

In honor of our little Sunshine that came back in the manga. I making this chapter in honor of his new arrival and his appearance as "Scarecrow".

* * *

This chapter was suggested by **"Happy"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Hide and His Cliffhanger** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: I'm just this close to losing my shit.

Touka: Yo, what the hell is going on with you? I mean, I know your death has been explained real properly. But dating the cliffhanger, don't you think is kind of weird. I mean, I knew you were a weird kid to begin with. But. Isn't this too much?

Hinami: Perhaps, he is dating someone whose name is "cliffhanger".

Ayato: Who even in his right mind, will name their daughter "cliffhanger"?

Hinami: I have heard, some parents have their children name with unique names. When they're being alcoholic. You will be surprised of how many people have really unique names in the world, Ayato Kun.

Ayato: Well, yes that's true. But that doesn't change, that guy is dating a freaking "cliffhanger".

Hinami: Maybe he has his reasons, Ayato Kun.

Hinami: Don't be like that, Hinami. I know, that the reason why are you backing him up. Is because he is the best friend of Kaneki.

Hinami: …

Hinami: Not only because of that.

Ayato: ….

Hinami: Well maybe.

Hirako: Speaking with honestly I always knew there was something fishy with that kid. Ever since he started working for the CCG. I mean, who would always smile in a place of work. When you know, your job is to kill.

Arima: Normally, is something everyone did when they came to the CCG, Hirako.

Hirako: Arima, how dare you!

Arima: What do mean?

Hirako: You really shouldn't be here.

Arima: Why?

Hirako: Well, you're one the main reasons why this guy is dating his cliffhanger.

Arima: Why should I be blame for that? I didn't push this guy to date a thing.

Hirako: Yes, you did. Not only in the anime. You did it the manga as well. I mean, in the anime Kaneki is carrying Hide and your Dorito face appeared and that's it.

Arima: Dorito face?

Hirako: In the manga, is way worst. Because Kaneki rush through V-14. And encountered Hide, and for all the things Kaneki was facing. There was only a dark page, and then some conversations that Kaneki had and then we see you, facing him.

Arima: So not only you broke the fourth wall, Hirako. But, you're also stating the appearance in V-14 was the cause of Hide disappearance and therefore him dating his "cliffhanger"?

Hirako: Yes, that's correct.

Arima: I can't tell you're incorrect.

Nishiki: Man, I thought you were more intelligent than this. Honestly, you're the only character off-screen who can date someone normally without that shitty author messing with you. And look, who you choose. You chose the worst person, possible. I mean, not even a person. You are dating a word who is keeping you away from this story.

Amon: Even though, this statement questions my morality of sanity. And my thought of what is real and what is fiction. I think, in my opinion that Hide is safer dating that, instead of dating a one of us.

Akira: What do you mean, Amon?

Amon: I mean, Akira. Tell me, one single couple who is happy in our lives.

Akira: *Ahem*

Amon: We don't count.

Akira: Excuse me? *Slap*

Amon: …..

Hide: ….

Hide: Why everyone is so upset with me? Can you guys be happy with me? At least I found someone that liked me just like the way I'm. And I mean, I always put the happiness of other before me. But, I do really think this is my time to shine, doesn't it?

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: You know, I'm your side Hide! I will support your relationship!

Hide: Really Kaneki?

Kaneki: Yes, after all I'm your friend and I had always been!

Hide: Thanks man! I can't really voice my gratitude towards you. I'm really thankful for that, really thankful!

Kaneki: Don't, this is just a minimum I'm giving to you. I mean, you really are always giving too much and you know that, hide!

Hide: Thank you, Kaneki!

Kaneki: ….

Hide: Don't you think, cliffhanger Chan is cute? I don't want to brag or anything, but she is really is cute.

Kaneki: Yes, you're right, Hide! She is such a cutie!

Hide: Of course! Don't you think, this is amazing?

Kaneki: What's amazing?

Hide: You and Touka chan can double date with us. And go to many places the four of us. Really life, has been for grateful! I'm so thankful!

Kaneki: ….

Kichimura: I don't want to be nosy or anything like that. But I think, that you're so unfair with Hide!

Kaneki: Oh god, why do you think like that?

Kichimura: Well, I think the reason why you are like this with Hide is because your still low key thinking he hasn't forgiving you. So in your thought, you think if you accept this. He will forgive you, am I right?

Kaneki: ….

Kichimura: Haha! Honestly, what a hypocrite Kaneki Kun!

Hide: Hypocrite? Are you calling Hypocrite my friend, when you were all this time pretending to be someone you're not and then you reveal yourself you were a good person?

Kichimura: ….

Hide: And don't me started on your Family "The Washuu's". Whose objective was to offer the safety of the citizens of the big danger that where the "ghouls", and keep the investigators well train to fight the danger of the "ghouls". When in reality, you guys are the most dangerous people in the CCG. Pretending to be the most pure and right people of Japan. When in reality, you are way worst than ghouls.

Kichimura: ...

Cliffhanger: …..!

Hide: Yes, tell her honey! How much of a hypocrite he is to our dear friend!

Cliffhanger: ….!

Hide: Oh baby, you're so cute when you get mad!

Cliffhanger: ….

Hide: Hehehe.

Kichimura: Jesus! What the hell! Dr. Kanou, hurry I need some eye surgery!

* * *

 **Note:**

Don't we all love Crackships?

Give them my Crackships!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	121. Hide and Eto

¡Coming up, more chapters for our sunshine!

This chapter was suggested by " **Amused Guest** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Eto and Hide are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Tatara: …

Tatara: Eto. Care to explain, what the hell is happening?

Eto: I'm dating someone, Tatara chan. You should do it too, you know. Couples aren't that bad after all, they relieve you for stress, that you don't even knew you had. And damn the kid, is great a listener. I really hit the bingo!

Tatara: …

Tatara: Eto, I wasn't even asking you. How things were going with that brat. Ughh, you really are a pain in the ass, sometimes.

Eto: Rude, Tatara. You don't have to be jelly for me being in a relationship.

Tatara: You know what¡? I give up on you.

Touka: …

Touka: The hell is this? Hide, the ultimate friend of Kaneki is. He is. He is, dating Eto? How, like? How the hell is this possible? Even if they're dating, aren't they missing?

Hinami: Well… Onee chan, the power of love can even bring dead to be alive.

Touka: I can't even now.

Hide: Seriously, Touka chan you won't even congratulate me? I feel hurt now.

Touka: Hide! Seriously, what are you doing the girl is dangerous!

Hide: She isn't, Touka chan. She is just misunderstood.

Touka: Misunderstood? Are you kidding with me, Hide? The girl, is the leader of Aogiri Tree. She is the daughter of our manager and yet she decided to take our manager to a "mad scientist" laboratory. She didn't even care, about losing her father.

Hide: Okay, that's sounds crude, in your view. But, put yourself in her shoes, what would you do, if your father abandon you and instead he only left you, the book of your deceased mother? I mean, she is really lucky for surviving until now.

Touka: Okay, you have a solid point there. But, even so, I won't never had ever give the dead body of my Father. To some random dude, only because I feel hate towards him.

Hide: Not everybody thinks the same, Touka chan.

Touka: I can't even, Hide.

Marude: ...

Marude: What the hell are you doing?

CCG: Can we trust this guy?

Matsuri: I don't care what does that scarecrow does in his sparetime. As long, i'm with my follower Kukie Urie i'm okay with anything.

Kukie: ...

Kukie: Oi, Scarecrow! Don't tell me, all of this is actually of the strategy that you have for the outcomes battles that are coming to us?

Hide: ...

Hide: Yeah, it is.

Tatara: No wonder, i always heard noise when you were on your room all alone.

Nico: I first thought, she was pleasuring herself. But, ohohoho. This is by far more interesting.

Ayato: Now i know, why that freak was always coming in and out to our island.

Amon: The guy really had us fool.

Hirako: Just like your everyday experience with everybody. Let's count first, Donato, then Eye Patched Kid, then Justice and now Hide. You really are a magnet for foolishness, am I right, Amon?

Amon: Stop it, Hirako. Can't you see this guy was dating the famous "one eyed owl", all this time and we didn't even knew?

Hirako: Perhaps for you and the rest of the CCG. But I knew.

Amon: What?! You knew?!

Hirako: Yeah, of course I knew. Well, how the hell do you think he got all the documents approved for just one interview to start working for the CCG?

Amon: So, it was you?

Hirako: Me? Of course not! It was Arima's idea.

Arima: …

Arima: I knew.

Amon: But why didn't you say anything.

Arima: Why should I bother to reveal some intimidate thing about "someone" private life? Hmm, you disappoint me Amon. I thought, you were more "discrete" then this.

Akira: He was always like this, doesn't surprise me.

Amon: I mean, hey! I don't have any against ideas that those two are together. But, why didn't you tell us, you knew about that girl "true" identity?

Arima: I didn't want to.

Hide: Hey, Arima san. Don't be so harsh on him. I bet, the last thing he wants is one his idols. To crush his dreams.

Amon: That's so rude and sweet of you…. So, thanks?

Hide: No problem!

Arima: …

Arima: Hide…?

Hide: Yes, Arima.

Arima: I just have one question about you and Eto.

Hide: Just shoot it, bro!

Arima: How come such a normal, collective man, such as you. Could date someone like Eto?

Eto: Hey!

Hide: Well…. You could say, it was the same vibe you got from Kaneki! Even when you met him for the first time. You knew, he was different. Even if he wanted to be like you, you knew he could never be like you. Even despite, everyone around you telling you. He wasn't worthy of your company. Because you were that strong and he wasn't. You cared for him and his personality, am I right, Arima san?

Eto: That's my man!

Arima: ...

Arima: *Nods*

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Isn't that great?

Tsukiyama: What is great?

Kaneki: Two of the people who are missing from the fights and chaos are dating. How ironic isn't?

Eto: Oh, Kaneki kun are you jealous?

Hide: Kaneki, your jealousy is showing.

Kaneki: I'm not jealous! I'm just saying that instead of announcing that you love each other why not you join our organization?

Eto: Oh my god, you're such a hypocrite! Ora, ora, Kaneki calm your horses.

Hide: Yeah man, not to be mean. But didn't you married that cute Touka chan, in all of this chaos?

Kaneki: ….

Eto: Complementing another girl, who isn't me, huh? I'm jealous!

Hide: Don't worry little owl chan, I will love you until the end.

Eto: Aww, come here bun bun Hideyo chan!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: *Cries*

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	122. Yamori and Ayato

This chapter is hella long!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " _ **MirrorsWater and Aquamarine"**_

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, _**Yamori and Ayato**_ are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Naki: …

Naki: Arghh! I'm such a terrible, leader!

Shousei: Why you think that?

Hooguro: Yes, big bro you aren't like that. You're awesome!

Miza: I think, he is saying that because he wasn't aware that your previous leader had a lover. And the surprise that it was Ayato. Who in my point of view, I think he is better with Hinami. But hey, it's just my opinion.

Hooguro: Hey girl! Retract what you just said! If he was his lover, then he will stay his lover until the end!

Shousei: Yes, his lover would be loyal until the end.

Naki: Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ayato for treating you baldy all this years. I never meant to offend Onee san!

Ayato: Onee san?

Hooguro: Well yes.

Shousei: That's how the lovers of our leaders are name. So, please Onee san, if you ever had anything to do, just ask me.

Ayato: Don't fucking call me Onee san ever again. Or I will fucking kill you!

Naki: …

Naki: He really is the perfect deal for big bro!

Touka: ….

Touka: Ayato, what, but what? That guy? The heck!?

Ayato: You have a problem?

Touka: Of course! Okay, I know that you hate me. For all that stupid bullshit of me being a weak person by choosing Anteiku or not hunting with you.

Ayato: …

Touka: But, Ayato this guy isn't someone who you can have a normal relationship. Did you ever witness what he did, to all the ghouls he had ever encounter? He has tortured them, and don't even forget what he did to Kaneki.

Hinami: Yes Ayato Kun! Oni Chan was tortured day and night by him.

Banjou: And he even killed all the people of the district I used to protect. He really is a mad person.

Ayato: So what? They suffer those consequences because of being so weak.

Hinami: …

Hinami: I can believe, you are saying that.

Ayato: It may sounds cold, but didn't Kaneki became stronger for what Yamori did to him?

Hinami: Even so… Look at me, I was weak person, but I became an average fighter when I train my body and mind. You don't necessarily have to be tortured to become stronger.

Ayato: …

Ayato: Even so… Don't you think people deserved a second chance? It's fucking unfair, that you are giving them a second opportunity, to those who plan to kill you. I even recalled, that Tsukiyama and Nishiki wanted to kill you, but you forgave them. Why can Yamori receive that second chance too?

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: I understand why are you specifying, Ayato. But Yamori did many horrible things. He torture me, he almost killed me and at least this guys are trying their best to say sorry for what they did to me and now somehow they are changing. I don't ever think, Yamori would ever apologize.

Ayato: Fuck you, Yamori can if we tell him. Right, Yamori?

Yamori: Yeah, "sorry" for making you stronger.

Kaneki: That wasn't an apology.

Ayato: He tried his best, either way what about what the CCG did to you?

Kaneki: …

Ayato: Yeah, if you are going to point fingers then I will point fingers too! That bastard of the Shinigami, tortured you and told you "how you were such an awful person". He tortured to an extent that you couldn't even remember who you were. You forgot all the people you met.

Kaneki: ….

Ayato: In Yamori case, yes he torture you. But at least, with his torture you regain some hidden thoughts you have inner you, right? They are many people who don't overcome their demons, because they keep them hidden. Yamori, unleash those demons! I admit, his ways weren't good. But at least, he didn't told you, how "ugly" or "evil" you were right?

Kaneki: …

Ayato: And now with that bastard four eyes. He was the king, oh boo he had a sad past, because people demand him to kill people. But even despise he knew he was doing bad things, he did all those horrible things to you. And let me ask you, this Kaneki. Did he ever apologize to you?

Kaneki: …

Ayato. Yes, that's why I fucking thought! He didn't apologize. He only played "the ultimate badass character with a sad past" card, to overcome the things he has done to you. And when you regain your character, what he did? He entrusted all his past to you. Something, you didn't even want to have. The only thing, you wanted was some answers and he gave you instead a whole much of a burden, you were carrying.

Kaneki: …

Ayato: But in your eyes, Arima is the best man you have ever met. Because he didn't murder a family members in front of you. Yes, Arima deserves the second chance because he treat me gently when I was in the Haise Form. Please, give a favor and reevaluate who really deserves a second chance.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I will.

Eto: No wonder, why Yamori always wanted Ayato by his side, when they were running into the errands.

Tatara: Now it makes sense, why I always heard moaning coming from Yamori's building.

Yamori: The heck, where you ears dropping? What a freaking maniac you are. I bet, you even got red by hearing us having sex.

Tatara: …..

Tatara: First of all, I'm not interested of having romantic feelings for anyone. Neither having sex with them. But even I were to consider have a lust for someone, why would you think I will hear you guys having sex? That doesn't make any sense. And to add for my confession, if I ever had a lust, I would gladly choose to hear Eto and the King having sex, instead of you guys.

Arima: …

Eto: Oh, you kinky!

Tatara: I'm sorry my king if I ever offended you. I was just stating my own thoughts to speak.

Arima: No need to be formal. I'm glad that you are a person who can speak his mind out. Unlike many people I have met, you speak what you think but very formally. I like that of you. Speaking honestly.

Tatara: ….

Tatara: (Internal screaming)

Eto: hahahaha

Eto: ¡I bet, Tatara just got real wet!

Arima: Why?

Eto: He always like that, when speaking of you.

Ayato: …

Ayato: Well that turn a pretty….

Ayato: Disturbing twist.

Yamori: Not much of disturbing you will get, when I do you tonight.

Naki: Oh Big Bro, is that a pickup line?

Yamori. You bet!

Ayato: ….

Ayato: I think, I need to reevaluate my life decisions.

Ayato: ….

Ayato: One more time.

* * *

Ayato means suffering, am i right?

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	123. Mougan Takanamaru x Ayato

Don't worry guys, this story isn't dead yet. I know i haven't upload for awhile

Speaking with honesty, all this days i have been with a severe cause of migraine. Currently, my depression, anxiety and depression have gotten to me. So, for those things i haven't write a single chapter. Sometimes, i just sit infront of my computer with a requets of one of you and then cry for many hours. Of not having a job, so the stress is eating me out. So, yeah i'm sorry if i didn't upload. But, right now i will continue of moving with the request. So, for the guys who have requested me and your request hasn't been upload. Please bare with it, your request will be upload.

And by the way, i'm reallt thankful that one of my old readers has come back " **codename00guest** " you surely brighten my day. You even make a review in each chapter, you missed, that's dedication! I'm so thankful you came back!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **The Siren** "

* * *

 **Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Mougan Tanakamaru and Ayato are dating, how do you respond?**

* * *

Hinami: …

Touka: The fuck?

Touka: How the fuck, does my brother, the asexual man who only had feelings for Hinami is dating the person who he fought on the CCG? Like the hell, that doesn't even make sense!

Hinami: I thought you hated investigators.

Ayato: Hinami, we have the freaking Zero Squad in our organization. How can I hate all of them?

Hirako: Oh so, the death glare you gave me that day wasn't for me, but it was for someone else, huh? You hate me, but you love me?

Ayato: Stop it.

Hirako: I feel like you are the type of lover, who is into S&M. I bet, you think you are dominant and then in bed, you are total submissive guy.

Mougan: Hirako boy! What are you trying to imply here?

Hirako: Oh, not nothing Mougan. I was just trying to input my mind in his contradictory thinking.

Kaneki: Ayato and Mougan? How can this be, like how? I mean, it's not like I hate Mougan, he was really respectful towards me and my squad back then when I was an investigator. But how do you even guys fall for each other and please don't tell me that you felt in love when we were fighting.

Mougan: Well, Kaneki boy. I cannot tell you how I met the love of my life when you already told it for yourself.

Kaneki: Oh damn!

Yomo: …

Tsukiyama: So, are we friends with the CCG now, or?

Yomo: ….

Tsukiyama: Sir, Yomo?

Banjou: Let him be, he might be traumatized. Either way, I never imagined Ayato falling in love with an investigator. I really thought he was the kind of guy who felt in loved with girls like little Hinami.

Tsukiyama: No kidding.

Nico: I knew little Ayato had a kink for busty and macho man!

Yamori: Oh, I'm kind of afraid of how you know about that.

Nico: It was easy. See, back then when little Ayato was following you. He was always looking at you, with a deeply passion in his eyes.

Yamori: ….

Ayato: …

Naki: Oh my god!

Ayato: No I didn't!

Naki: I knew you were a super fan of big bro Yamori! But I never knew that you were such a huge fan of him to that ummm.

Hooguro: Extent, big bro.

Naki: Extent! I'm so happy, that we can welcome you to our club.

Ayato: Take your hands away from me.

Shinsanpei: Oh! Mougan san! Why? I thought you and my aunt where the only decent investigators in the CCG that I looked up to.

Mougan: What are you talking about? I'm still a decent investigator, but you in the other hand, my boy.

Shinsanpei: What about me?

Mougan: Have you ever look at yourself, my boy. I think, if your dear aunt Kiyoko chan, would have seen of what have you been converted to. With all my respect she will have been very disappointed.

Shinsanpei: What do you mean, disappointed? She would never think of that! She will actually be proud of me. Of how brave man, I have turn myself. But something I know for sure, she will be disappointed on you dating a ghoul.

Kiyoko: Speaking with honesty. I think, I more proud of Mougan finding someone who can keep with his "unique" antics then actually fighting ghouls just like you are Shinsanpei.

Shinsanpei: Wait, do you actually meant it?

Kiyoko: Well Shinsanpei, the only thing that you and your comrades are doing is killing ghouls with a sense of whipping them out, with no sense of saving the humans.

Shinsanpei: No, you're wrong. We are killing them all, so humans can walk without any preoccupations of getting eaten by them.

Kiyoko: No. You are not. What are you doing right now, is just turning yourself to another sociopath of the many sociopaths that were on the CCG.

Shinsanpei: …

Furuta: So, Miss Aura you think that dating a ghouls is healthier than kill the ghouls who are tormenting the lives of the civilians?

Kiyoko: Don't you ever talk to me like this. I'm glad that I was hospitalized then be ruled by your hypocrisy ruler ship. I heard everything of Marude, and yes I'm on my comrade and partner side. That is healthier dating a ghoul, then being in your corrupted world.

Mougan: Yes…. I think it's more happy news that I'm dating that little boy, then the news of you being the chief of our workplace.

Furuta: What happen to the "boy?" Aren't you going to address me like that?

Mougan: No. Never. You aren't worthy of the great "boy" suffix.

Furuta: Well, that's cold.

Ayato: Oh fuck off!

Mougan: My boy, what did I said about insulting people?

Ayato: ….

Ayato: That's disrespectful.

Mougan: Good. Now, what do you say when you say a bad word?

Ayato: …

Ayato: Please excuse me, I'm really sorry from the bottom of my heart. That I insulted you, I never wanted to do that and I'm sorry for the present children who were listening to me when I being disrespectful to others.

Touka: …

Touka. I take what I said back then. This guy deserves to be more with Ayato. If this guy can tolerate Ayato being a ghoul, then so can I tolerate him being an investigator!

Hinami: Yes, and he even is teaching him some moral lessons and etiquette. I mean, is not like the old Ayato is bad. But sometimes, he used to be kind of rude to people.

Ayato: Excuse you? I thought you like me for what I was.

Hinami: Oh god, you're right one chan. That man is turning Ayato kun into a better man!

Touka: Yes, the Ayato I know will probably say "fuck of, I thought you liked me for what I fucking was" or something like that.

Hinami: Yes, Mr. Mougan. Even despite you being an investigator I'm glad that you're not only conveying his love towards Ayato but also teaching him of how to behave and for that I'm really grateful.

Mougan: No need to thank me, girl! I'm only doing what's the best for everyone. Isn't that right my little boy?

Ayato: …

Ayato: Fuck me.

Mougan: What did I say, boy? Do you need another round of spanking?

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: I need to clean my eyes, my ears, my mind and all my body. Thanks again Ayato.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	124. Eto and Hinami

Chapter 141 hit me real good. No kidding guys, my reaction was kind of like this:

watch?v=0qSQR7ZgJUg

When i read the chapter.

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **mariforalltmnteterna and Matze96** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **_Eto and Hinami_** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Touka: …

Touka: Eto and Hinami? Since when, wait… She was the girl who encourage her to become stronger. She was the person who told Hinami, she could join Aogiri, if she wanted to bring Kaneki back. She made her, a great warrior.

Touka: …

Touka: I hate to say this. But she was the one who made, Hinami strong. No wonder, why Hinami got together with her.

Kaneki: So you aren't against for this announcement?

Touka: I want to say, I'm against. But didn't you tell me, that she deep down, was a good person who wanted the equal rights for both humans and ghouls along with that "Arima" guy?

Kaneki: Yes, she was.

Touka: Then, to hell with it. I approve of this announcement.

Banjou: Hinami and Eto? Are you kidding me? That girl is plenty of bad news. How could a sadist person be with the most humane and humble person I know in the whole world. I don't believe this, maybe something is wrong with her.

Akira: Hey! Maybe that Eto is really kind.

Banjou: You haven't met her, Mado san. She really is a sadist and not to mention she was one of the founders of "Aogiri Tree".

Akira: So what? Of what I have learn, leaving with you guys. Everybody has a past that they're not proud of. Maybe she repents of what she has done and now she is leaving with Hinami.

Banjou: You do realize, that girl is the one who killed your mother?

Akira: …

Akira: Be right back. I need to think of ways to attract Hinami into an eternal sleep, without her knowing that I did it.

Nishiki: I expected Hinami to be with someone like Ayato, you know because it's obvious he like her. Or maybe I expeted she will be into "bad boys". But never had I realized she will be into "bad girls". This just tells you, that you can never say that you know a person.

Yomo: Well. Maybe Hinami is seeing things we aren't seeing in Eto san.

Nishiki: What kind of things? Maybe discovering her side of "sadism" within her? Because trust me, Yomo. She doesn't need to discover she has a little bit of "sadism" in her life. Because she is the only person left in our group, that it still "pure" in mind.

Yoshimura: So now, my daughter is dating little Hinami chan? Why? I mean, it's not like I don't trust my daughter. But I fear for the future of little Hinami Chan.

Ayato: ….

Ayato: This doesn't make a damn sense!

Eto: Oho, are you jealous, Ayato kun?

Ayato: What?

Eto: You know, because I confessed my love for her, first than you did?

Ayato: No, of course not! Well yes, maybe yes I'm jealous. But even for that, this doesn't make any sense. You know why? Because back then, when Hinami was arrested by the CCG. You didn't did anything. If you really love her, don't you think you could make a move? Of course not, you stay there, giggling with Noro. I was the only person who stood for her!

Torso: Ahem!

Miza: Hey, that's not fair!

Naki: Hey, I wanted to help her too!

Ayato: Yes, but you didn't! I was the only person in Aogiri, who Tatara yelled at and even had the courage to leave Aogiri, to seek for help outside. So, to keep in short. My love for her, was loyal and yours didn't. So eventually, Hinami would see that and leave you.

Eto: Well, I must say I applaud, sir Kirishima Ayato.

Ayato: …

Eto: Well, yes indeed that you did all those things for her and I won't deny that your love for her is genuine but don't you forget something?

Ayato: What do I forget?

Eto: Well, let's see who enter cochlea first? It was you or it was me? Of course it was me. But I know what you will say, that I didn't enter for my attempt, I enter because I reveal my true identity and I was being investigated, am I right? But, think Ayato what's the best way to save a person? Maybe a "rush" plan, or a "methodical" plan? For me, it's the second option. I reveal my identity and started revealing information to the right people. Who I knew will eventually pull a trigger to move certain people. I was the one who trigger Kaneki. If he really was doing the correct thing or not. Eventually, I even told Arima to back me up. In which case, he did. So in the end, Hinami could escape without being hurt.

Hinami: And for that, I really appreciate your effort.

Eto: Oh, don't worry Hinami chan. I know, that you're worried in what state I'm. But don't lose faith, whenever you look or think about me. I will be there, accompany you in your sorrowful thoughts. I know, that where I'm is "unknown". But don't lose faith, when I come back I would be there. By your side, and I will promise you again, I will never leave you. Because, I really liked you.

Hinami: Eto, I liked you too. You're amazing.

Eto: Oh, girl. Stop crying, eventually we will be together don't worry about that. Even if I don't appear again, I Eto would always be in your heart. That humble heart, that I think doesn't deserve me. But, in the end accept me.

Hinami: …

Hinami: I love you.

Eto: Me too!

* * *

 **Note:**

Be right back, guys I'm crying.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	125. Kaneki, Touka and Hide

Who is this person, who is updating regurlarly, is it me? Is it you? say is us, and i agree!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kaneki, Touka and Hide** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Irimi: Well DAAAAAMN!

Koma: Touka, you're hella fiiiiiiiiiine!

Hinami: One chan is dating, the two leaders of two factions who are against Furuta? Yeah, that's right, one chan work it!

Yoriko: I always knew, Touka had in her. I always knew, she was always aiming higher.

Rize: Now, I must say that when I first saw Touka. She was the kind of girl who always acted like a boy and never in her life would act like a woman. And even if she did, she would act like any other girl. But, damn I was so wrong. Just look at this girl, aiming for the leaders. Yeah, girl give me some high five.

Touka: I'm not high fiving you.

Rize: And she doesn't stop, she acts all highly mighty and fuck. Yes, girl work it!

Itori: Damn! Touka, my girl you surpass my hight expectations I had for you. You know, what? Screw Kaneki! This girl is the one who is interesting, don't you guys agree?

Uta: Well, I never knew that she will get this far. For all the stories, Yomo had been telling me of her, she was just like another ghoul, who was out of the slumps and fight for survival. But, I never knew she was this strategic.

Porpora: Of course, she needed to be strategic. Kaneki, choose her.

Tsukiyama: She is dating, not only Kaneki, but Kaneki's Kun best friend.

Chie: Yeah, that girl is something, isn't she? I want to take some pictures of the three together.

Tsukiyama: Okay, now I'm jealous little mouse! You are supposed to take pictures of me, not of another people!

Chie: Stop it, Shuu san.

Banjou: Heard that, Touka is dating the best friend of Kaneki.

Nishiki: I always knew this three, had this aura. How did I say it was? I know that I give it a name.

Kimi: Teenagerical Hormonal 3.

Nishiki: Oh yeah, that's the name, thanks Kimi.

Kimi: No, need to thank me.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: I still love you.

Kimi: Eh?

Nishiki: Nothing.

Marude: This girl, doesn't stops, doesn't she?

Amon: You mean, she dating Kaneki and Hide, is that what are you referring to?

Marude: I mean, doesn't she conforms in just one man? If I was on her position, I would galdy just be with one man.

Akira: Some woman, are kinky. Can you help it? Not everybody can think the same as the others.

Amon: Wow.

Akira: What, now?

Amon: Are you kinky?

Akira: Yeah.

Ayato: Sometimes, god just wants to see me suffer. Thanks god! Really, I'm so thankful!

Arata: Son, aren't you proud that your sister is already happy?

Ayato: Why should I be happy? I don't care why that stupid sister….. And why are you happy with this?

Arata: I'm just relieve. She is having someone by her side. And not ending, like an old hag, with 20 cats.

Furuta: …

Furuta: Hey girl, do you think you can intimidate me?

Touka: ….

Furuta. Fuck you, I already kill so many of your organizations. I'm not afraid of killing you. And you know, you are the loser in here.

Touka: Why is that?

Furuta: Well, I have more reasons to take you as a hostage and then lure the two leaders and when they both come to your rescue they both would be kill.

Touka: Ha! You think so?

Furuta: …

Furuta: And I will even will the girl who is your best friend in front of you.

Touka: Why do you got silent, when saying the last testament? Are you doubting that you will win?

Furuta: I'm not doubting! Stop speaking nonsense!

Touka: Ha! I bet, you don't even know what you are going to do, if someone betrays you!

Furuta: Why are you saying, that someone will betray me?

Touka: Man, look around you. You think, that people who are following are just behead snakes. That are walking among others, without thinking what are they doing. Meaning, they're just ignorant man, who kill without knowing who they are killing, without an ideal in their work. And when you last know, many investigators would be dead, around you and you will be crazy, and drive yourself crazy.

Furuta: ….

Touka: And you know, that's true. Because look, what just happen when you were attack by the Kaneki's student and then some of the men of Hide. You started going, crazy and drive yourself exposing your dirty little secret.

Furuta: …

Touka: You know someone who uses his mind. Knows, when to reveal their secret. Because reveling the secret you had all this years. Is like, exposing all your hard work you did, was nothing. Look what happen to Arima, he had so many secrets and when he knew he was about to die, he reveal his secret. Like a wise man he is. So, please stop saying you're the best strategist of the world. Cause, you are not. Instead of doing all this things, why don't you make to all of us a favor, and kill yourself? Look, even your father didn't like you. Even, the girl you liked the most, escaped. You can even do that, right. So, just go die.

Furuta: ….

Furuta: Diediediediediedie!

Eto: Wow, this girl is something extraordinary! I never knew, I would meet someone who will roast him, just like I roasted him. The girl is a queen, really a great queen.

Kaneki: Yes Touka, you are the queen.

Hide: Our queen, don't forget that she is ours.

Kaneki: Oh yeah, kind of forget that detail, my queen what do you like to do now?

Touka: We need to take revenge of what happened to Hinami. We need to save Yoriko and her husband, that's our top priority now.

Hide: Like, you say my majesty!

Kaneki: Shall we go, then Hide?

Hide: Let's go.

Touka: …

Touka: Damn! I never felt so happy in my life! I think I can even rest in silence, no that I know I don't have anything to worry about. Hey, you two just you know, when I have this baby and rest a while, I would comeback straight in the front line fighting, alongside of you, okay?

Hide: ….

Kaneki: ….

Hide/Kaneki: Like our queen says, it's done.

Touka: You better!

* * *

 **Note:**

Hey, it's me again. I didn't intent to make Touka kind of like somehow bitchy. But when I listen to "Panic! At the disco" sometimes, words like that just blurts out my mouth, you know?

Anyways….

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	126. Arima and Furuta

Guys, i'm taking the requests at full speed. So expect more request, coming your way!

And guys, we actually hit the 500+ reviews. You guys are awesome! I hope we can follow with your opinions and requests!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Arima** and **Furuta** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kooru: Hey, Hirako this is all your fault!

Hirako: Why, is this my fault?

Kooru: Well for starts, you didn't even told me the real truth behind the Washuu's and don't tell me you didn't knew it, because I know you did!

Hirako: Well, yes I knew about that, but that thing is relevant in did announcement.

Kooru: ¡AHA! There it is! There it is!

Hirako: Man, The CCG has really fucked your brains, huh?

Kooru: Shut up! I know, you knew about this just like the other crazy things you didn't told us.

Hirako: For your information. I didn't knew about Arima's personal life.

Kooru: Fuck you!

Kukie: ….

Kukie: Oh good lord, the pavement looks so nice. I think I will rest there and wait for someone to end my life.

Saiko: Arima is what? He is what? Arima is dating that sadistic man? Oh hell.

Higemaru: We are screwed now.

Ching Li: One word. Fuck.

Marude: Just when you see more conspiracy theories going around you and you just want to end them going those things inside your head. You rest a bit and then find this kind of things, you just want to lay in the ground and cry.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: What, why?

Kaneki: I feel so used.

Eto: What the heck, Kaneki! You can't feel that way. Just look at me, lord knows where I am and top of all

Kaneki: What do you mean?

Eto: First of all, I paired with this guy, because we wanted someone to represent us in both human and ghoul side. Then, when we found you. The person who ruined all the plan, was this bastard of the garden Furuta! He even imprison me and almost kill me.

Furuta: Oh honey, are you still salty that I beat you that time? A great loser, needs to know when they lose. So, when they fight again, they learn from those mistakes and become a great fighter later on.

Arima: He is right. You need to learn and then you will become successful. You can't always win.

Eto: THE FUCK, DO YOU MEAN LEARN? YOU LITTLE FUCKER GRAB MY EDITOR AND FUCKING TURN HIM INTO A FUCKING DISH, ONLY BECAUSE I TOLD YOU, THAT I FUCKING KNEW ABOUT YOUR PAST AND YOUR ACTUAL FATHER! SO DON'T TELL ME, I'M NOT A PERSON, WHO FUCKING LEARNS FROM THE MISTAKES BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE OF THEM!

Arima: Well, yes she is right. Furuta, apologize.

Furuta: But I don't want to. Why would I say that?

Arima: Because you turn her editor into a dish.

Furuta. But she bring me up the past, I want to forget.

Arima: Regardless of that. You should learn, you can convert people into dishes. Only because you wanted to have some fun.

Furuta: Okay, I'm sorry.

Eto: SORRY MY ASS! I WANT TO SEND YOU TO HELL, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Now, I feel sorry for Eto.

Furuta: No need to feel sorry for her. I mean, you're damage was more severe than hers and you haven't complain. So, we are good now.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: You're right! Arima san, how can you even date someone who sell me? Didn't you say, you hated those type of sneaky persons? Furuta is just one hell of a sneaky guy!

Arima: Well, I actually send Furuta to investigate you. Ever since, I knew you were a victim of Dr. Kanou experimentation.

Kaneki: Wait what? It was all you're doing? And the victim? Yes, that's right I was a victim of that crazy doctor!

Dr. Kanou: Now, I feel so offended. Where you were under my care, I took good care of you and didn't hurt you.

Kaneki: Oh, really? Then you think a surprise operation without my consent is taking good care of the people?

Dr. Kanou: Only the special ones deserve that treatment. You must feel great about it, not many people have the opportunity to be a one eyed ghoul.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: That doesn't even make sense!

Dr. Kanou: Yes, it does.

Kaneki: No, it doesn't.

Arima: Stop complaining about the past. The past is the past and you can't do anything about it. The only thing you need to know, is that your past will be the bricks to help you to walk to the future.

Furuta: That's cool.

Kaneki: Yes, that will be cool quote, if we left aside that I was a project of you two! Like, I understand many couple gave each other presents, but what you did was something I couldn't even describe with words.

Arima: Just see in a way, that you're kind of like our son. Our cool son, who was the most perfect son I could ask for.

Kaneki: NO, PLEASE NO.

Furuta: Aaww, c'mon Kaneki. Stop acting like a rebel son now.

Kaneki: What kind of f%cked up parent, tortures their children for the sake of being bored?

Arima: I didn't do that. I wanted someone who could be like me.

Furuta: I wanted someone to mess with. Stop, acting rebellious like that, okay? I even remember you used to have this nickname for Arima. When you were Haise. What was that, nickname? Oh yeah, I remember now. It was father, right?

Kaneki: ….

Arima: I still remember the day, like it was yesterday. You gave me a pin and called me father. It was truly an unforgettable day.

Furuta *Whipes Tear with Handerchief*

Furuta. Yes, I still remember the day he called me, his "proud mother".

Kaneki: I never did that and I would never do it!

Furuta. You will, unless you want your wife to die in the hands of the psychotic bitch of a student I have there in your headquarters.

Kaneki: ….

Touka: What the heck.

Kaneki: This is for you, my wife Touka and my future child.

Kaneki *Trying not to barf*

Kaneki: M-mother.

Furuta: What?

Kaneki: M-mother F-furuta.

Furuta: Oh, that's better!

Kaneki *Agony cries* Why me, why does all the things have to be born of me?!

Touka: Your sacrifice will never be forgotten. RIP my husband's sanity. We will never forget you!

* * *

 **Note:**

Suffering characters are the best!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	127. Marude and Hide

This is for you, my great helper **Guest 2**. Sometimes, my mind just gets block and guest 2 aka Lara. Helps me, write some chapters.

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Marude and Hide** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Yoshitake: Uuughh, this pain is my heart is killing me.

Marude: Stop it.

Yoshitake: All this years, I invited you to all those luxurious hotels, trips, meals and all of those things was for nothing.

Marude: I don't care about that all!

Yoshitake: Not even my loyalty and my love for you?!

Marude: If you were a loyal person, don't you think you could probably told me some aspects of your life, like you know, I don't know. Maybe like your FAMILY!

Yoshitake: …

Yoshitake: Straight to the heart, I see. You were always a straight player, Marude. I desire you, even more.

Marude: Stop it, hypocrite!

Saiko: I didn't knew, the loud-mouth guy could love someone?

Ching Li: That's kind of rude, senpai.

Saiko: I didn't want to offense anybody. But, he always was with his motorcycle all the time, so I thought he didn't had interest in loving anybody or having romance at all. I thought, he was an asexual man, actually.

Ching Li: Yeah, he seems like it.

Higemaru: Hey, are you saying that because he didn't get a date for many years? I haven't get a girlfriend, so does that mean I'm asexual too?

Kukie: No, Higemaru. Being asexual means, are those people who don't feel sexual attraction by other people.

Higemaru: …

Higemaru: So, that mean Kukie is an asexual man?

Saiko: He isn't!

Kukie: Excuse me?

Saiko: I mean. I love you, just the way you are Kukie Kun!

Kukie: I just want to say something about this announcement. I don't particularly care, that you guys are dating. I just want you to explain me, what is the situation we are currently having in the CCG and that's all, of course. But, let's just clear some things okay? I don't want to be the kid of this couple!

Hide: Eh, what do you mean?

Marude: What nonsense are you speaking now, kid?

Kukie: Well, right after you saved Kuroiwa san. You didn't hesitate to ask for my help.

Marude: Yeah, so? That doesn't mean, I want you as my kid.

Kukie: Good. Because, I already had enough shit passing through my mind. While fighting with Furuta and those demonic clowns.

Matsuri: Rather, than thinking you will be the son of this two. Why don't you prepare your body for someone else?

Kukie: …

Hide: Matsuri san. We already talked about this. Stop harassing Kukie.

Matsuri: Just think about Kukie. We having something, rather than just being fighting companions it would be so beautiful and natural.

Kukie: I don't want to think about it. It would be painful.

Matsuri: I see, so you have read the same books that I have read.

Kukie: No more, Matsuri. Stop, this is sexual harassment!

Amon: Rather than being surprised that Marude is actually dating someone. I'm quite surprised that Matsuri had feelings for someone else, rather than his own wife.

Akira: That man, has no boundaries. How come you are flirting with someone, meanwhile you have your wife next to you. It doesn't make you, a decent person. No wonder, why Kukie brush it off. No one, in their right mind will accept to be part of being the love affair of someone. That's just so unacceptable!

Amon: Well, yes that bad too. But aren't you reacting to Marude finally getting someone by his side. I mean, it's a surprise. Just like someone commented, I thought he was aromatic.

Akira: I don't care about what is happening with Marude. Being in a relationship, is a just a natural process of what two people do before getting married. So, it doesn't surprise me, neither does it bother me. Marude is having someone by his side.

Amon: Always like you.

Furuta: I see. I see. Do you think announcing things like this? Would scared me? Then, you are wrong. As for you can recollect, I still have many followers that are with me and think of me as a God. And you guys, only have only a small average of people following you. So, you lose.

Hide: How do you know how many people follow me? If you think, the only people who follow me are the one you saw at your office. Then you are wrong. Because, my allies are more and we aren't just humans, I have ghouls too follow me. I'm like the best combination of two worlds. Say Furuta, how many people who aren't brainwashed are following you?

Furuta: …

Furuta: I have the Pierrots.

Hide: I'm aware you have the pierrots. But, didn't the leader already died, and that guy "shirokae" died too? And I'm also aware, the Pierrots are following you. Because they thought, you were interesting. But, if the root who thought you were interesting, is dead. How will the leaves, would be attached if the root is already dead?

Furuta: Even so. This doesn't assure you that is victory?

Hide: Is it really? Or are just afraid that some ordinary human with no ghoul powers will win you?

Furuta: …

Hide: Hehe, of course.

Marude: He, This is why I'm attracted to you!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Hide, you are back and you are in a relationship.

Hide: Kaneki….

Kaneki: Hide, when you did you came back? How do you get back? Didn't you say you were interested in ghouls? Didn't you say you were dead? Didn't I kill you? So, all in mind, killing you was false. And all the suffering I did, was for nothing. I can't believe this. I'm so shocked! So, tell me Hide, all those ideals I was fighting for were for nothing? Why, until now you reveal yourself you're alive?

Touka: Calm down Kaneki. Maybe Hide has his reasons.

Hinami: Yes, and I mean I think it's not a bad thing that your best friend is having a relationship? I think is great!

Ayato: I think, the reason why this guy is getting freaked out. Is because, he thought this guy was dead.

Hinami: Even so, if I had thought if someone near me died and came back. I will be happy.

Ayato: Well, that's the thing that difference between you and the others.

Hide: ….

Hide: See this Marude, this is the official reason why I didn't want to reveal that we are dating.

Marude: I knew that kid, was unstable of his mind. But I never knew, he was this bad.

Hide: Yes, unfortunately. He is, and for that we are fighting. To put him an ease and bring back what the CCG was.

Marude: Let's just hope. All we do, we do for the well-being of both humans and ghouls

Hide: That's the way of talking. I love you so much, Marude san.

Marude: ….

Marude: Yes…. I love you too.

* * *

 **Note:**

Can I just say, that I was listening to emperor new clothes of panic at the disco while writing this chapter? God, Hide comeback was so in canon with that song. If you haven't heard it, I recommend you that you listen to it.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	128. Tsukiyama and Mutsuki

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Tsukiyama and Mutsuki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Nishiki: ….

Nishiki: Great the two greatest yanderes of the world are together. Kaneki be prepare to get f$cked in the ass.

Irimi: Oh god, you're right. Now I feel sorry for Kaneki and his consequences. He doesn't event need all this, when he is kind of happy married to Touka.

Koma: But what can you do? Kaneki was always had been a magnet to tragedy and problems everywhere he has go.

Irimi: Well, let's just expect that this two won't kill or recreate a new life within Kaneki.

Koma: Amen, Irimi chan.

Hinami: ….

Hinami: But, why? When everybody was getting together and having a good time. You come with this! Honestly why this? I just came and see this, and honestly I feel so attacked right now.

Miza: Like I said earlier. Love always brings troubles.

Naki: Is that so, Miza chan? I always thought you had something for someone. I guess, I was wrong.

Miza: I don't. Wait, Naki you're wrong!

Chie Hori: …

Mirumo: ….

Matsumae: Master, are you alright?

Kanae: Oi, mouse are you okay?

Matsumae: I feel so concerned right now. Tsukiyama sama is always enthusiastic when it comes for announcements of the young lord. But look, right now he is speechless. The time has come, Kanae. The apocalypses is near.

Kanae: Yeah, just look at the pet that, Shuu sama is always with. She is in utterly shocked. When are announcements like this? She is always taking pictures or asking weird questions. But, she is just right there. Widen eyes, like a mouse, who just taste cheese who had happen to be poisonous.

Chie: Aren't you guys, in shock too? Don't you see…. This. This…

Mirumo: Oh my dear heaven. My son, I never raised to be like this. I know, I told you that "love" matters no matter what. But, right now since you're the "heir". You need to think more, of our position and where we are standing right now.

Chie: Is not like that, old man. He is dating that girl. Who is utterly obsessed with Kaneki? Oh damn! Back it again going to the square one. And here I thought, I will get pretty nice shots of Tsukiyama being himself. But, no! I won't have that! What I would have is Tsukiyama being obsessed with a marry man. And then crying over him, because he is married. Of course, he was still with his obsession, but he was progressing. No, why!

Mirumo: It's okay, little girl. Perhaps, my son will be a wise man and let his lover be an obsessive girl for another man and he would be a tranquil person who respects the addictions of others.

Mirumo: …

Chie: …

Chie: Common, Old man. We both know, that's bull$hit! Tsukiyama isn't that half assed when it comes to share habits with his partners.

Mirumo: *Cries* I know, he inherited that of me.

Yomo: What the hell, man? I thought we already pass the station!

Saiko: ….

Saiko: Mutsuki is dating, the same man whose family almost killed all of our best members?

Kukie: Not to think, that for that man. We lost, how much of the presence we had of Sasaki.

Touka: ...

Touka: I can't even comprehend. What the hell even is going on with him? First, he arrange our ceremony. And I thought, his obsession over you was over. Because he was proud, of how mature I have become. But -

Kaneki: Perhaps, the reason why he didn't did anything to you. Because he moved his obsession with another person. And note to this, that this person is the same. Who almost tried to kill us, back then?

Touka: Don't even remind me that. We are so f$cked up.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: This is so unbelievable! I thought everybody knew how I was. Do you really think I will betray you and kill Touka? Common, this utterly breaks my heart and makes my heart cry.

Mutsuki: Don't worry, okay? Many people will utterly betray you, when you don't expect it. This is the real world we live in and we have to face it, just like it is.

Tsukiyama: You really are a mature. This is the reason, why I love you so much.

Mutsuki: ….

Mutsuki: Ummm, yeah. After I respond it to you. Can you put the wig and the clothes you were wearing the other day?

Tsukiyama: of course, it my lady wants it. Then she will get it.

Mutsuki: Good.

Shinsanpei: Senpai, what are you thinking dating a person from the other side. I thought you hated ghouls!

Mutsuki: Yes, I hated them with all my heart. I even can write a big paragraph of how much I hate them.

Shinsanpei: Then why?

Tsukiyama: I'm here!

 **-Shinsanpei glances to Tsukiyama wearing a cosplay of Haise-**

Shinsanpei: …

Mutsuki: ¡Oh sensei! I missed you so much!

Tsukiyama: Oh, really have you been a good boy for me?

Mutsuki: ***Blushing*** Yes, sensei.

Tsukiyama: ¡That's good!

Mutsuki: ¡Sensei, I love you!

Tsukiyama: I love you too. Mutsuki, but now let's put you with the clothes I got you, okay?

Mutsuki: ¿Clothes, like what?

Tsukiyama: This black wig and custom I picked for you. Trust me, you will look perfect!

Mutsuki: Okay, Sensei since you order it. I will do anything for you!

Tsukiyama: I love to hear that.

Shinsanpei: …..

Shinsanpei: Someone end me. Please. I can't live after that.

* * *

 **Note:**

What, don't look at me like that. This is the only peaceful way i can make this couple not tragic end, you know.

...

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	129. Juuzou and Kurona

**Guest 2,** accompany me with this chapter, But rested in the middle. **Guest 2,** your sacrifices won't be forgotten.

This chapter was suggested by " **Raven of white death"**

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Juuzou and Kurona** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Touka: …

Touka: I didn't know what I did wrong to you even hate me.

Kurona: Huh, what do you mean?

Hinami: Yeah, I didn't knew you hate me that much.

Kurona: Okay, Wow. I thing you get something wrong. Yes, it's true that I'm dating this kid but I'm not the one who tells him, who to kill. I'm just his partner, goddamn!

Touka: Even so, at least could you spare Hinami and me?

Kurona: Are you deaf? I'm telling you, that doesn't have to do with me. Oi Juuzou, can't you at least spare this two?

Juuzou: ….

Juuzou: Why, I don't know this two girls.

Kurona: Well… what can I do?

Kaneki: Spare them Juuzou.

Juuzou: I will think about it.

Kaneki: ¿What if I gave you candy?

Juuzou: Now we are talking.

Seidou: …

Seidou: Wow, I really thought that you and I had a moment.

Kurona: We did? When?

Seidou: You know, when we talk about how the weather, human food was and how we want to kill our boss, remember?

Kurona: I remember, but I never thought those where intimidate thoughts.

Seidou: Yes, I was kind of wrong on my side.

Kurona: No problem.

Seidou: Now I wonder why I didn't had any luck when I was in my human form.

Kurona: There you go, there you go! Stop naggin me! You aren't my mother!

Akira: But as a woman who knows many people in their human and ghoul form I can tell that there is no difference.

Kurona: He is right, stop nagging him! Get yourself in a boat of love with your precious lover Amon Koutarou!

Akira: Excuse me are you jealous?

Kurona: Why should I be jealous, when I'm the one with a relationship?

Amon: But are you though?

Kurona: Argg, I'm going to kill you. If you don't shut up!

Amon: I was your teacher after all and crushes from students aren't unusual, I've heard...

Kurona: ...

Amon: Don't worry, i understand.

Akira: Oh so you noticed, someone else's feelings but not mine!

Amon: Akira...

Juuzou: Wow, and i had really thought that you guys would be surprise that i'm dating someone.

Amon: Well Juuzou, you aren't a person with a bunch of surprises and you and Kurona have similar personalities so it makes sense I think

Amon: and you and Kurona have similar personalities so it makes sense I think

Juuzou: So are you saying if i had ever had a twin brother. I will put him in my stomach and state he is alive. But in the end, it was just farts?

Amon: ... no that's not what I meant...

Kurona: What do we say about bringing that topic? Okay, that was my mistake! God, Juuzou!

Juuzou: Sorry, sorry, I was just confused by what he said

Kurona: Sometimes, you don't have a tact.

Hanbee: And sometimes you should consider Captain Feelings!

Kurona: ...

Hanbee: Can you see my captain is sensible?

Kurona: Oi Juuzou, here's the big guy who is in loved with you bugging me again

Juuzou: Abara, let her be. She is my girlfriend.

Hanbee: B-but captain can you see, how she is hurting you? She can be good, since she is a ghoul and she didn't even hesitate to kill you, that one time.

Keijin: Quit it Hanbee. If captain Juuzou wants that ghoul as a girlfriend. We should understand his feelings. And besides, the reason why are you protesting that much. Is not because she is a ghoul is because she is your love rival. Just accept it, you are jealous of Kurona.

Hanbee: I-I'm not jealous.

Tamaki: No offense, Hanbee but you are blushing. It definitely shows that you are in love.

Miyuki: I guess, the starts of destiny are really cruel to Hanbee. Since the destiny of his space wants to be in the same cosmos of Captain Juuzou. He has gotten very sad. I understand, because something similar happened to me. Hear me out... Back when i was in third grade, there was this girl whose cosmos was from another dimension. I was an ordinary star who wanted to enter her dimension wh-

Keijin: Quit it. We don't want to hear your special nonsense!

Miyuki: How mean! I was trying to make you feel better!

Hanbee: You aren't helping me!

Miyuki: ...

Miyuki: Well fine. I won't read you ever again, your horoscope.

Juuzou: ...

Juuzou: You guys aren't mad? Besides Hanbee, of course. You don't think, I'm actually doing something wrong by dating a ghoul?

Miyuki: Don't worry captain. Even when you love something, we know you won't change that well and respected captain we know.

Keijin: Yes, and captain. Don't feel insecure about this, or you will end just like that tall coward guy.

Hanbee: ¡Hey!

Tamaki: Yes, Keijin san is right. You shouldn't be ashamed. We will support, no matter what!

Nashiro: Even if this guy's approve it. I won't approve it.

Kurona: ¿Shiro, you don't?

Nashiro: ¡No, Kuro! ¿Are you that blinded by love? Don't tell me, that you are suddenly that blinded by love, that you didn't see, how inhuman was Juuzou with us? Remember when he see us, he didn't even bother to talk to us. He attack us, with a sudden doubt. He is a monster. How someone like him could, can understand why we choose this kind of life. He doesn't understand. I don't know, ¿why are you dating him?

Juuzou: …

Nashiro: See, even when he see terrible things happening in our world. He will just wave his tail, like a good boy and kill everybody. You know what, Juuzou? You are not different of what you were with Big Madame.

All: …

Kurona: Hey, that's too much!

Nashiro: It's true. I know me and my sister committed felonies too. But at least, we back out when we see the things aren't going really good.

Juuzou: Hey, I know what you are talking about. But I'm in short here too, you know. The only man who showed me love and respect is in the hospital and he isn't in a very good state.

Nashiro: So what, are you trying to I feel pity on you?

Juuzou: That wasn't my intention. My point is, the reason why I'm doing this is because of him. I don't want to do this. I know, things in the CCG are chaotic. We are killing innocent persons. But also, I don't want the only man who truly love me as I'm. To be killed, because I didn't did what he wanted me to do. Of course, if he was alive. I could have taken the other side. But since he is not. I can barely manage to control my ideals.

Nashiro:

Kurona: Shiro…. You have to understand. That I was just like him as well. Actually he apologize for what he has done to us. For what he did. And what he is doing right now. I can tell, that he isn't having fun. Juuzou has changed and so does I. And for those changes and those healings we had. We started recognize our mutual love.

Juuzou: Yes, that's right.

Nashiro: ….

Nashiro: F#ck you guys. Now I'm tearing up.

* * *

 **Note:**

I was listening to " **Busted and Blue** by **the Gorillaz** "

I recommend it, hearing it while reading the nashiro part.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	130. Black Reaper x Touka x Hide

Hello it's me again!

I was wondering how many of you got stab really hard since sui ishida published that chapter, that somehow was like the same as the one of Tokyo ghoul. I felt, horrible guys but at least, we know sui ishida is going to make a third part of the tokyo ghoul series. I wonder, how many parts he will do of Tokyo ghoul? Either way... let's get down to business!

This chapter was suggested by " **JuminhanLovesEly** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Black reaper x Touka x Hide** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Nishiki: ….

Nishiki: I'm seeing things. Let's just say, that I'm high, so I can have rational thoughts about this, okay? Because if say I'm not high, I would probably lose my shit about this. So, yeah fam. I'm high and this is okay. You have my consent, to do everything you wanted.

Naki: High? What does that mean? Is this kind of a new attack, Yamada?

Tsukiyama: Is not a new attack.

Naki: Then, what is it? Oh wait, don't tell me, is when someone is under a great substance and can't control themselves?

Tsukiyama: Yes, monsieur.

Naki: Then, Miza is high for me?

Miza: ….

Tsukiyama: Ohhh, *Wink*

Miza: Is not like that, I swear!

Hinami: Onee chan is dating Hide and Oni chan alter him?

Ayato: See? For this shit I leave the surface to get a new grasp of morality underground. At least, I don't understand, what the hell are they saying, but at least they got their morals in point.

Hinami: Wait, Ayato. Are you telling me, that you went underground because you couldn't deal with any problems we had in the inner surface?

Ayato: I won't say anything that will cause me, of being a guilty person.

Yomo: …

Yomo: I need to get drunk. Fast.

Irimi: Well things got escalated quickly, am I right? Touka what is wrong with you?

Koma: Ah common, Kimi! Even you will eventually raise your options if you were in the position of Touka chan.

Irimi: Hey, are you trying to say Koma san that you're gay for the alter black version of Kaneki?

Koma: Indeed.

Irimi: I thought so, so would I.

Mutsuki: (Confused to speak or having a proper conversation without getting annoyed or being jealous of the alter or the normal sensei of hers)

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I don't get this anymore, is this supposed to be consider an act of infidelity? I don't know anymore.

Haise: Everything is getting weirder, am I right?

Kaneki: Yes, but Touka is married with me and she is dating my "black" version and my best friend. Okay, if this announcement doesn't sound crazy just try witness it with your own eyes.

Haise: Oh, I know. Perhaps, if you talk to her maybe you wi-

Black Reaper: The two of you have to suck it up and deal with it.

Haise: …

Kaneki: What are you dating Touka? Do you that she is already married? And top of that you and Hide. Hide didn't even knew you!

Hide: But you have to admit, Kaneki. This guy is ripped and straight to the point. He got his factors straight and doesn't even hesitate to make a great plan. This guy, is perfection!

Kaneki: Does he really? I just think he is a showoff.

Touka: Are you jealous, Kaneki?

Kaneki: Of course I am! You're dating my other self and my best friend, when you're already married with me!

Touka: Well, it's not like I'm cheating you. Since basically that guy is you.

Hide: That's true! It would consider cheating if she was dating another man who isn't with you, Kaneki!

Kaneki: Then, Hide for your statement she is cheating me with you.

Hide: Oh boy, you got us. You got us, real good. But if you consider this well, I will never leave her and you know that.

Kaneki: Are you trying to imply that I will leave her?

Hide: I didn't imply anything. *Smile*

Kaneki: ¡What the hell!

Kichimura: ….

Kichimura: I have to say I'm jealous. Of all the alter versions Kaneki Kun had. This one, had me

More hooked up with him.

Touka: Too bad, he is mine now.

Kichimura. You can say that, even when you're in that state.

Touka: Are you trying to say, pregnant woman are not likeable in this state? Because you're wrong.

Kichimura: Of course, who would adore a woman who has the baby of her ex-lover. So let's have a deal, shall we. You can date the best friend of your husband, if you let me have the "Black Reaper". In exchange, I shall control Mutsuki.

Hide: Hey, that's not a deal. That's what you called black mail! Touka chan, please don't let that man get to your head.

Kichimura: Playing hard, aren't we? Even when nobody knows where you are.

Black Reaper: ¡Enough, Furuta!

Furuta: Aww, common! It's fun teasing them

Black Reaper: I don't care, if you think that. But you don't have the authority to be near them.

Furuta. But why? I'm an honest man and I won't never betray you. You know me.

Black Reaper: I REPEAT, IF YOU DON'T GO OF MY FACE. YOU WILL HAVE SERIOUS CONSECUENCES. SO, FOR NOW, GET AWAY.

Furuta: ¡Aye, Black Reaper Kun!

Hide: Oh, gosh I think got a little hard.

Touka: …

Touka: I won't even mention, how you got me.

Black Reaper: ***Smirk***

* * *

 **Note:**

Let's be honest, everybody will be into Black Reaper Kaneki. Like damn! Even I was into him and not to mention Kaneki isn't my husband in Tokyo Ghoul.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	131. Nishiki and Kurona

By the way guys, if you guys haven't heard Tokyo Ghoul Re anime has been annouced that will be airing in 2018? Are you guys excited? Please let me know in the review section.

If you haven't watch it

here ya go:

watch?v=tyXeuUq4pHw

* * *

This chapter was made by **me** and " **Guest 2** ".

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Nishiki and Kurona** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Miza: You guys are dating in all this chaos!

NIshiki: Sure are. Our time is limited enough as it is.

Miza: F&ck you! They are people dying over here and you are get all lovey dovey in the suicide forest! That's not fair!

Nishiki: You realize, you are like that because of Naki.

Miza: I had it! I'm going to kill you!

Hooguro: This stupid boy!

Shousei: ¡Let's kill him!

Naki: Guys, I'm not dead yet!

Miza: ¡I CAN STILL HEAR HIM!

Kurona: Who is stopping you from dating Naki?

Miza: shut up!

Naki: ...

Naki: You want to date me?

Miza: Well, I mean... I would like to...would you like to?

Naki: ... umm...

Shousei: *Nods in extreme*

Naki: *Nods*

Miza: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

Nishiki: See, we already lose a hindrance.

Kurona: You're right!

Dr. Kanou: Oho, you're dating that glasses guy?

Kurona: What about it?!

Dr. Kanou: I thought you were gay for your Nashiro.

Nishiki: Are you?

Kurona: I wasn't gay!

Dr. Kanou: That's incorrect, because back when i was living with you two. You girls where...

Kurona: No, we didn't!

Dr. Kanou: Indeed you where...

Kurona: No, I wasn't!

Kimi: Even if she was, that doesn't have to mean that she's only interested in her sister. She could be bi, or pan or demi, or something else

Kimi: I expected you as a doctor to pay more attention to details

Dr. Kanou: I know my details. But, I also liked to tease.

Kimi: So unprofessional. You upset her.

Dr. Kanou: Nothing harms a little tease

Kaneki: Nishiki san and Kurona san are dating? I can really see them very well… This guys are really sarcastic and serious. So yeah, I approve.

Hide: Nishiki-senpai finally found someone to keep up with his snark. Hey, Kaneki remember that one time we walked in on Nishiki and his girlfriend? Do you think, kurona will let Nishiki do that?

Kaneki: ...

Kaneki: That's a sensitive topic, Hide. Maybe? I don't know…

Hide: They are both headstrong so maybe they switch? But seriously it's a miracle no one found out yet

Nishiki: We have our places to do that. I'm more careful this time.

Hide: Oho, Nishiki-sempai. I see what you did there.

Kurona: ¡Can you not discuss our intimidate time!

Hide: Wait a minute...

Hide: Was that the reason you tried to kill me back then?

Nishiki: ...

Hide: Senpai! But I have seen magazines, so it didn't surprise me what you guys were doing...

Kaneki: But, you didn't try to kill me.

Hide: Yeah well I bet he didn't expect you to rip him into pieces. Besides, I was the one that dragged you there in the first place

Ayato: Well, I think I'm in the side on the four eyes kid. I will probably kill you, if you had seen me too.

Hinami: So, do you mean, you could kill me?

Ayato: Eh, why you?

Hinami: Because I caught you several times. Mastur… you know.

Ayato: ...

Ayato: Not so loud!

Touka: Embarrassed huh?

Ayato: Ughh, shut up! You dirty woman, who gets turn on in a cafe.

Touka: Shut up!

Chie Hori: New information achieved! The Kirishima relatives are way hornier that everybody thought!

Ayato and Touka: Shut up!

Hinami: OH... dear...

Kaneki: Oh god...

Hide: Kaneki, you lucky bastard! Go for it!

Irimi: I'm rooting for you, Hinami chan! I knew you were matured!

Koma: They grow up so fast!

Banjou: Yeah, it makes me want to tear up!

Tsukiyama: I remember it like it was yesterday when little Hinami-chan wanted to know all about the pretty flowers I brought and now she became a beautiful flower herself!

Nishiki: How in the world this turn to be with Ayato and Hinami. We are announcing our dating!

Kurona: This is the reason why I hated Kaneki in the first place!

kaneki: Why it's always me!?

Chie: Irimi started it!

Irimi: Well, s-sorry!

Kurona: You should be!

Kimi: ...

Kimi: I want to see her kagune.

Nishiki: What the hell do you mean by that?

Kimi: I need to judge her.

Nishiki: By seeing her kagune?

Kimi: A judge Touka chan when i first met her like that and still couldn't forget that bombastic kagune she has.

Kimi: So, how beautiful is your kagune?

Kurona: ...

Nishiki: Do not answer her Kurona.

Kurona: Do I want to know why?

Nishiki: She will get obsessed with you.

Kimi: No, I would not!

Kurona: Well, if you had seen the kid Kaneki's kagune. Well, you can take a great grasp of how it is. I don't care if my kagune is beautiful. The only thing, is that my kagune is a great useful to battle, you ignorant human.

Kimi: No, I haven't seen his, but if it's powerful then it's bound to be beautiful.

Kimi: I approve.

Kurona: No wonder, you dump her. She really is an ignorant!

Nishiki: ¡Hey! I left to protect her! ¡If I haven't then she would have ended up like Yoriko now!

Touka: Hey! ¡That was so uncalled for!

Kaneki: I don't want to approve with Nishiki. But, he is right. You have a way, to save Yoriko.

Touka: But, I had baby and our organization! Stupid husband! I think, you were on my side

Kaneki: I am and I agree that you should focus on these things now but Yoriko was arrested because of her connection to you. Can you blame Nishiki for wanting to protect Kimi from that?

Touka: ...

Touka: Well, that's true. But, but at least you should be in my side! I want to protect her too…

Furuta: Too bad, you are going to die in here with Suzuya!

All: ¡That was so uncalled for!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	132. Furuta and Ui

Chapter created by the lovely " **Guest 2** and I" Now, she is actually the true mvp, doenst she? She is just a sweetheart!

This chapter was suggested by " **Ezequiel Kirishiki** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Furuta and Ui** are dating, how do you respond?

Arima: …

Arima: Is this my fault?

Ui: YES, IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!

Furuta: Honey, what do we say about shouting?

Ui: We do it with style?

Furuta: And with "fabulous postures". Like for example, when I was fighting with Matsuri. I shout to him "Homo". But in a way, that is an amazing and yet unique. So, the spectator, doesn't get offended of why are you shouting.

Ui: Should I try again?

Furuta: Will so, carefully honey.

Ui: Okay then.

Ui ***dramatically throws head back and swings right arm out to point at Arima*** : All of this is your fault Arima!

Ui: You will suffer the consequences of this!

Ui: I'll start by crushing that precious squad of yours and that weakling son of yours!

Ui: How was that?

Furuta: Is not perfect, but it's not bad. I give it, a 5.2.

Though, I have to suggest, you scream way better in bed.

Ui: ...

Arima: ...

Arima: I will leave for now.

Hirako: Wait! We will come with you! I can't allow the children to get close to them, they'll be a bad influence!

Squad Cero: ¡Father!

Arima: ...

Arima: Okay

Hirako: ***Grins***

Arima: ***slaps Hirako's butt***

Squad Cero: King, you owe us 50 bucks!

Kaneki: I don't have any money on me right now, can you remind me to pay you back next time we are in the city?

Arima: Kaneki, mind telling me why do you own squad cero?

Kaneki: ...

Kaneki: is a funny story. You see... Erm...

Kaneki: ...

Kaneki: I was worried... that you didn't have someone to take care of you when we are grown up and going our own ways... but the squad said you already had Hirako. You two never seemed to be that close so I was skeptical but they were really insist and about it so we made this bet...

Arima: I see... Sometimes your worry is such a nonsense. This man, was always mine.

Hirako: ...

Furuta: Hey! Since when did we stop talking about us? This announcement is for me and Ui. Not you!

Hirako: Are you worried, that someone just a common as me, would destroy your spotlight?

Furuta: You taking my spotlight? Don't be ridiculous!

Furuta: This chapter is about me and Ui so it's only common sense that you talk about us!

Hirako: ***Post Picture ***

Kaneki: That's a beautiful photo! Is that your wedding?

Arima: Indeed.

Furuta: Again, why are you guys interrupting our chapter? Stop! I'm going to block you!

 **-Furuta blocks the blonkers: Hirako, Arima, and Kaneki-**

Dr. Kanou: I'm amazed. How do you did that? How do you even block people from normal conversations?

Furuta: My mind is a very special place.

Dr. Kanou: Mind me, if I studied.

Ui moves his hips forward: Don't say that! He is my partner now!

Dr. Kanou: My, my. Someone is being a little protective.

Juuzou: Umm, you guys are together?

Kukie: No wonder. He was so strange lately!

Juuzou: Umm, you guys are together?

Kukie: No wonder. He was so strange lately!

Matsuri: So you have finally discovered the wonders of being in love!

Hanbee: Yes, captain! The magic wonders of love, is sure is amazing! Just and wait and see, i will show you how beautiful it is.

Juuzou: No, I don't care of being in love with someone. I just want to make my job and recollect money for Shinohara.

Hanbee: So close, goddamnit!

Kukie: No offense, Mister Matsuri. But, I don't know what do you understood of me. But, the reason why I was beside you, was because of a promotion. Now I don't need it anymore. Since, I'm moving to where scarecrow is.

Matsuri: Much better, Kukie. Since, I'm with him too. We can get more intimidate when we are discussing future plans. And then our rank difference won't stand in our way either.

Kukie: ...

Kukie: Fuck.

Yoriko: Hey, did I did something wrong to you?

Takeomi: Yes, I thought you were our viewer on our registration of our marriage.

Ui: Yes I am. Where is the problem?

Takeomi: Then, why don't you save us?

Ui: I don't care about you and pratically you force me to go with you and even i got spit on my face.

Saiko: Okay, calm down blank face. I was just so surprised that these two all of the sudden will get married and i spat accidently on your face. Please, don't tell me is my fault. This two are in jail.

Ui: Well, I wouldn't have lifted a finger to help them out anyway and besides why don't you complain to the one that got you into this situation in the first case? Mutsuki was the one to rat you out.

Takeomi: Well, you are our friend and besides i don't know much of Mutsuki. The only thing, i know is that Mutsuki and Shinsanpei have an unhealthy obsession for Sasaki.

Shinsanpei: Me? An unhealthy obsession with that bastard, the same man, who injure my beautiful aunt!

Mutsuki: Keep talking, you little shit or I will kill you more.

Eto: Darn, full of weirdos. No, wonder why the CCG is falling apart.

Tatara: They never really cared about sanity or mental health when they recruited new members.

Eto: Well... We aren't the sane people either Tatara. We are actually the same too.

Eto: True, though.

Ihei: Oh, look what we have here. My two best friends are fucking each other.

Ihei: I think I read a doujin just like that once.

Fura: Yes, and I read it for accident. It was just plain disturbing.

Saiko Where can I get it?!

Ihei: Oho, my girl Saiko. When I go out again, I will make sure to buy you one.

Ui: Aren't you jealous?

Ihei: Why? I died and you moved on. It's normal.

Ui: …

Ui: Fuck me.

Furuta: Hey, what did I discuss earlier?

Ui ***dances the Macarena crying*** : Fuck me

Furuta: That's better!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	133. Dragon Kaneki x Touka

Damned this chapter is absolute crack and i love it!

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Dragon Kaneki and Touka** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Virgin Kuro Ken kaneki: You're going out, with "that?" Touka, that thing, might kill you. Please, be safe... Please, don't get killed! Oh my god, this is all my fault!

Centipede Kaneki: Delicious!

Small Shiro Ken: She can do way better.

Small Kuro Ken: I know, right?

#240: WAAAAAGHHHHH! My fault WAAAAGHHH!

Haise: Miss Touka, are you alright? Perhaps, you took too much coffee and you are seeing illusions right now? Please, come down to your senses and stay calm.

Black Reaper: ***Face palm*** Why are you with the likes of that thing, Touka? You know, he is in a rampage right now. And fucking just look at him, he isn't have a proper body, so you better stay with me, then with that guy…

Shironeki: What the hell are you doing? Why are you flirting with her?

Black Reaper: Yes, so what? Are you going to do something about it?

Shironeki: Yes, perhaps y-

Black Reaper: What are you going to do, huh? Sit on a chair, and crack your fingers?

Shironeki: Huh, do you think that's only thing I can do now? I can fight and kill just like you!? I don't care…

Black Reaper: Shut up… You couldn't do anything without the torture of that guy!

Shironeki: And what are you, the black copy-paste version of that glasses investigator guy?

Black Reaper: His named is Arima Kishou. And no, I'm not his copy paste. So, back off of Touka.

Shironeki: I like to inform you, that I carried her in my arms and what did you did?

Black Reaper: At least I didn't die a pathetic death

One eyed King: I like to inform everybody here, she is my wife now.

All Kaneki's: And we care because….?

Hinami: …

Hinami. Onee chan, are you alright?

Touka: Safe and sound Hinami.

Hinami: Umm, care to explain me what is going on? Who are you dating right now?

Touka: Oh, I'm dating the stronger version of Kaneki, isn't he cool?

Hinami: Umm…. What is that, is that really oni chan?

Touka: Yeah, it is, but stronger.

Hinami: Oh my god, Onee chan.

Tsukiyama: Pardon to interrupt here, but what?

Touka: You heard her, I'm dating the stronger version of Kaneki.

Tsukiyama: Whose is amore?

Touka: His name isn't Kaneki! His name is dragon!

Tsukiyama: ….

Tsukiyama: That _"Thing"_ is amore? I can't believe it! No, this isn't happening, that thing is not amore! I totally refused it!

Chie: Oh wow, Shuu san. You look like those douches lovers, who sees their partner fat and they reject their lover is now fat. I thought you loved Kaneki for who he is. But, well it doesn't surprise me, if you ar-

Tsukiyama: We are not talking about esthetic here, Little Mouse. If Kaneki, becomes fat. Then I will accept it with all my heart. Because, I indeed love him so very much. But, what I cannot accept is that amore has become a monster against his own will.

Chie: Well, that's true. But what most shocking is, that Touka doesn't care about the appearance of that thing. And still wants to date it. That girl, has guts to date something that could kill her someday.

Banjou: Is Touka alright? Perhaps she is ill? Ayato, why don't you talk to her?

Ayato: ***Searching for the old One Eyed King Underground***

Banjou: Ayato? Hello?

Nishiki: I feel like Ayato knew about her sister's kink and choose the right moment to search underground.

Banjou: You think? Oh god. Poor Ayato.

Yomo: …

Itori: You okay Renji kun?

Yomo: I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle.

Itori: Oh god, Uta kun. I think we lost him.

Uta: …

Uta: This is the exact same reason why I told him to not get any further than that line. Renji, snap out. You aren't like this.

Yomo: I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle.

Itori: Oh Renji….

Uta: Itori, look away.

Itori: …. Okay….

Uta: ***Blushes*** I didn't want to do this. But you don't leave me another option, Renji Kun.

Uta: ***Kisses Yomo passionately*** There, I know that will fix him.

Yomo: I was a good uncle. I was a good uncle.

Uta: Itori… we lost him…. For good. You will pay for this! Touka chan!

Irimi: Touka, what the hell is wrong with you?

Koma: This is something the devil ape, doesn't like. A girl dating a monster.

Hirako: ….

Hirako: Oh boy, the live action _"Beauty and the Beast"_ looks good. Judging for what I just witness. It seems, it will hit the sales. You done a great job Disney.

Arima: Hirako, how dare you make a joke about this?

Hirako: Oh, now is prohibited to make jokes?

Arima: It seems Kaneki is suffering with this transformation. I can sense that.

Eto: No shit Sherlock. When do you deducted that?

Arima: What… now are you trying to mock me too? Eto, I thought you were more modest and subtle with your comedy.

Eto: Who told you that? Only because I was serious when we were discussing about the "one eyed" doesn't mean, I was a comedy girl myself. Either way, we shouldn't discuss about this. Don't you think, that the wife has guts to date that monster? Is like, someone commenting, that they're in love with my kakuja form. If I ever found someone like that, I will probably beat them, of how crazy they are. I mean, girl what's the appeal of an amount meat mixed forming an abdominal dragon?

Arima: Perhaps, that's how she likes men?

Eto: Well, if she likes men like that. Then why did she marry normal Kaneki ken?

Arima: Maybe she was just waiting for the right moment.

Eto: That's a nice theory.

Furuta: Ahem…

Touka: What?

Furuta: I think, you need to thank me.

Touka: Why should I?

Furuta: I made him, like that…. So, I need a thanks or reward… *Wink*

Touka: Are you flirting with me?

Furuta: Oh no… I wouldn't but yes, you need to thank me.

Touka: I won't.

Dragon Kaneki: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaa? Aaaa!

Touka: Like I told you, I won't tell him "thanks". Don't get jealous and yes, I behaving myself.

Furuta: ….

Dragon Kaneki: AAAAAaaaaaaa!

Touka: I know, I know! I love you too….

Furuta: ….

Furuta: I think I just puke in my mouth.

* * *

Let's become more cracky!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	134. Furuta and Uta

I have to thank the person who requested this. To always put me, into my positives vibes. Because, i always feel shitty about myslef. But, this person is always there for me. When she doesn't know, that i'm sad, but her words captivate me. So, i'm very thankful to her! I just want to let you know, that i cared for you and i always be there for you!

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Furuta and Uta** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Roma: I don't normally take credit for things, you know. I'm not like that.

Nico: Well, that's true.

Roma: But I'm very proud to say that I make this ship happen.

Itori: In what sense?

Roma: You know, they met because of me.

Itori: I call that bullshit. I was the one responsible of making this couple progress. If it wasn't for me, Uta Kun would have still be in love in a tragic way with Renji kun. So yeah, I am the responsible for this.

Roma: Okay, Older sister. I agree, that you are the informant and you have known Uta Kun for all this years. I won't deny you that. But, hey if it wasn't for me and my somehow subtle meetup between the two of them. They wouldn't have talk to each other.

Itori: Oh, shut up you freaky midget! You don't anything!

Roma: ….

Roma: *Smiles* Yes. Yes, that's true. I don't anything.

Uta: Oh. Here we go again.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: He is dating Furuta? Ahh, common Uta you can do so much better!

Touka: Can do so much better? Eh, even if our skin is in danger. Kaneki, you have to admit they're so great for each other. Uta, made somehow evil plans, and well that stupid man also made those.

Hinami: I don't know, I feel like this whole scenario is so boring.

Ayato: Why?

Hinami: Oh well, you see Ayato. When you get into a relationship, you always seek a person who is somehow different at what you do. Because, in that way, you're discovering, a lot of ways of enjoying the world, without you knowing.

Ayato: So, are you suggesting, that the rule of dating, is date someone who is the opposite of you?

Hinami: Exactly!

Kukie: Did you guys see this? This is the exact reason, this guy is no good to be the chief director of the CCG! I mean, just look. Look! This guy, our somehow chief, is dating a former clown member. How do we even keep a Chief, who says he is loyal to us and he is protecting us of ghouls, when he is dating one!

CCG: …

Saiko: Yes guys, open your eyes. This man is an impostor!

Takeomi. I knew it! Ever since you became the chief. The ccg has become more repulsive just to look at. Ever since I and my wife got imprisoned, I knew that something was wrong.

Itou: I thought, the CCG was just mad ever since he executed Sasaki among all of us. I mean, I know he was a threat for us, but doing in that way, it was just somehow wrong.

Hanbee: Can you see this, commander?

Suzuya: …

Suzuya: C'mon squad, we all knew that this place got broken ever since we fought in the Anteiku Raid. We lost many members, weapon and morals there.

Hanbee: C-captain.

Suzuya: Anyways, this is just the confirmation of us leaving. And you cannot take this as a form of rebelling Kichimura san. We can already go and leave, because we know how corrupt you are.

Kichimura: …

Kichimura: You're probably right but Juuzou who is going to pay for Shinohara hospital bills?

Suzuya: …

Kichimura: And you Kukie? We both know, that you and the quinx squad are taking care of the bills of Shirazu' sister. Don't you think, it will be somehow of a shame, if the girl is disconnected, right? Probably Shirazu would be really mad with all of you.

Quinx squad: …

Kichimura: And last but not least. You can rephrase that again, Takeomi san. But, you know with strong words. I can cancel the execution of your wife and revoke you out of the sentence in jail you are in?

Takeomi: ….

Kichimura: Is short terms. The entire CCG is my bitch now.

Yomo: …

Uta: I know, it must be confusing seeing me in the arms of another man. I understand, your jealous vibes. But, you need to understand, that I need to move on. You know, Renji kun what we had was beautiful and everything. But it was somehow kind of toxic, we lied to each other.

Yomo: You lied to me.

Uta: And we both wanted the amusement of destruction of other people happiness.

Yomo: That's only you.

Uta: And for that, I'm somehow grateful, you aren't longer near me like you used to be. Now, that you are In Kaneki kun's group and I'm in my group. I can now, say I feel at ease.

Yomo: …

Yomo: Well, I don't know.

Uta: I know, it's tough. Just say it. Renji Kun, say it!

Yomo: Well, I'm somehow relieve you found someone. I mean, look at you. I never knew you will be the type of person who settled in with someone. Even despise you being a playful man, who always like to party and be very friendly with everybody. I always thought, you view the world as your park. But, this announcement is the confirmation that I was wrong and you actually found someone you loved.

Furuta: Stop it, he isn't jealous. Honey, you're embarrassing yourself.

Uta: But, but! He isn't jealous!

Furuta: Don't worry, right now Mutsuki and the Oggai are taking care of the situation. So, he will feel jealous, of course. In a torture way!

Uta: Will you do that, for me?

Furuta: I will do anything for you! I mean, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't haven't gotten this far and for that you need to be rewarded.

Uta: I have to tell you, that I feel so spoiled now.

Furuta: Oh, common you. You have such a fine body and those tattoos, are always turn me on.

Uta: Only for you, my special commander.

Furuta: Oho, oho? Didn't I tell you, I was the tease one, of the relationship?

Uta: Oh, but I want to tease!

Yomo: ….

Yomo: I didn't knew I wanted to die so badly right now. Sister, soon I will coming right after you, when I die here for second hand embarrassment.

* * *

 **Note:**

Sorry if in the middle turn up to be kind of dark. But I was listening to Apocalyptica while writing this chapter and it somehow went to funny to very dark. Anyways, I almost feel this could be cannon in Kichimura dialogue, don't you think?

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	135. Furuta and Eto

Once again, **I** and " **Guest 2** " Made this chapter possible. So, a big round of applause for her!

This chapter was suggested by " **Ezequiel Kirishiki** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Furuta** and **Eto** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kaneki: So you'll are you saying that you were doing some kinky foreplay? Like what the fuck

Hinami: Oh, Oni chan why are you cursing? You aren't the type of person who curse! Oni chan, don't!

Kaneki: I'm sorry, Hinami. I'm not normally like this. But, this just trigger me.

Eto: Don't be like that! Since we are the ones that made you who you are today we are basically your parents!

Kaneki: Noooo! This is just ten times weirder.

Arima: ...

Arima: Excuse you. How could you say, such thing? I am way more of a father to him than you or Furuta!

Furuta: How could you be such a great father, when you raise you own son to kill you yet at the same. You killed yourself, to prove his better than you, what kind of unhealthy lesson is that?

Arima: ...

Arima: ¡At least I didn't ruin his life!

Furuta: Oh, Arima Kun. Nobody is perfect. People this days, have flaws. But, you didn't see that, since you think you are Mr. Perfect. I'm surprised, you ever thought, of someone having a flaw.

Furuta: Just like i said, nobody is perfect.

Arima: Look, you aren't even stating you're wrong. ¿Aren't you in denial?

Furuta: Denial? What are you talking about? I'm insane, so what?

Arima: You amaze me, you even agree with me, of you being in denial.

Furuta: ...

Furuta: I don't get you, at all! You are displease of me being in denial and not being in denial.

Arima: Eto, I believe you were intelligent, But, not that stupid of falling for this guy.

Eto: Now, now, Furuta and me have a lot in common!

Eto: We love to screw with other people's minds, to deconstruct their lives, torment Kaneki...

Kaneki: ...

Touka: Wow, and here I thought my life would become stressful because of the baby. And little did I know, that my husband life, would get more stressful than mine.

Nishiki: His life, is shit. What can you do about it? Just look at you. He got you pregnant.

Touka: ¡Hey!

Nishiki: But the truth is you'll be even harsher on him than before and now that Furuta and Eto are together his life will be nothing but shit.

Touka: ¡Hey, that's not true! Just look at some perspective, I didn't want to even mention him. I was pregnant

Eto: Look at my little Kaneki. He got a woman knocked up, already. Sure kids, grown fast.

Kaneki: ¡Stop it! ¡You're not my mother!

Furuta: Such a responsible young man, he is! I'm proud, of you Eto. You raise him well.

Kaneki: So does that mean, you're going to spare Touka for the invasion you're doing?

Furuta: No.

Kaneki: Fuck me

Eto: But I want grandchildren!

Furuta: Arhh, not this again. You have the Oggai. How much do you want from me, woman?

Eto: Don't you want grandchildren? Tiny little people you can manipulate right from the moment they are born?

Eto: To write their tragedies?

Furuta: I write sins, not tragedies honey.

Kooru: ...

Kooru: Excuse me, I will hang myself now.

Furuta: What's wrong? Don't tell me you never noticed.

Kooru: No, fuck you. I had enough of this shit. Fuck you.

Furuta: You did notice, didn't you? But since I offered you the love of your life you didn't care, isn't that right? So you really shouldn't start complaining now.

Hirako: I don't want to put my nose in weird scenarios like this. But, can you spare that guy? He has enough of you. And now, you are mentioning that you are dating one of the biggest CCG enemies. You are practically killing his ideals

Furuta: He cares about ideals? Are you joking? The CCG founders and higher ups have always been ghouls and you never noticed that you were the dogs of the very monsters you have sworn to wipe out. Some investigators you are.

Hirako: Nobody is correct, in this world Furuta: Even when you think, you doing the right thing for someone. The right thing, has always a consequence to another person life. And I'm not justifying the actions of the previous CCG. After all, we are monsters. Not just ghouls, but us humans. But I think, that someone like you who think just one side is true justice. Are more monsters than all?

Eto: …

Eto: You, I like.

Hirako: I inform you, that I'm not looking for threesomes at this moment.

Eto: ¡Wow! He just read my mind.

Hinami: I can't put my mind on ease.

Ayato: Right, it feels weird when your ex-boss and that stupid man are dating.

Tatara: Why. Just why? What are you doing Eto? That guy's goal is to wipe ghouls out why are you dating him?!

Shachi: I knew, I was making a better decision when I left Aogiri Tree. Otherwise, i will have been stuck, in a chaotic madness.

Rize: Says the one, who is dead now.

Shachi: Says the one who is a helpless captive.

Rize: Fair enough.

Yoshimura: ...

Yoshimura: Eto...

Eto: Oh, looks who is here. The one person, who thinks is the right moment to play the "parental figure".

Yoshimura: ...

Yoshimura: Do you really hate the world so much?

Eto: I don't hate it. I think, the world is a marvelous place. Where you can control people as your own toys.

Furuta: Just like I said. Why live such a normal life, when your life can be improved just with our help!

Yoshimura: ...

Yoshimura: I see why you are together.

Shunji: ...

Shunji: I see.

Eto: Shunji san...

Furuta: There it is! Hello, there!

Shunji: Hello? Hello? Why are you greeting me so formal? Just when in the past, you killed me and made of my body a freaking dish to feed Eto!

Eto: Just think of it this way: You became a part of me!

Shunji: Look here Eto. I was really considerate of me, of keeping your secret. But, it gets me sad that you didn't make any revenge against my death.

Eto: Oh no don't worry I did! It's just that his regeneration is pretty good. So everything heals and grows back.

Shunji: ...

Shunji: I give up. I'm out of here.

Tatara: Maybe it's for the best that are together and not with anyone else. They really deserve each other.

Kaneki ***in hell*** : ...

Kaneki ***sips coffee** *: This is fine.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	136. Kaneki Reacts to the Fandom

Hello Everybody is your girl. I wanted to annouce, that from now on, the updates will be differently. Since, Fanfiction is being "oh, you're against the rules and things like that". So i was in between of me moving to another website or just stay here. So, yeah i decided to stay here and edit the updates from now own. If you still keep, following me. Then, i hope you can still appreciate the upcoming updates.

 **Guest** requested the following:

 _"Kaneki becomes aware of the 4th wall and the resent " **Touka x someone** " ship requests and reacts to the fandom trying to ruin his love life, everyone else reacts to his apparent mental breakdown"_

* * *

Here ya go, then, **Kaneki Mental's breakdown reaction and everybody else reaction to his mental breakdown.**

* * *

 **Kaneki reacts that he is a Manga Character**

"You know, all this time. All those tragic things that have occurred to me. Where just basic poor luck that I have. At time I realized, I though all those things where overcome stones to defeat my demons and become a better person in life and found myself in it. Now I know that it was complete "bullshit". said Kaneki.

"Wow, there hold on. Maybe that's not so bad" Said Tsukiyama.

"Not so bad, huh Tsukiyama? Basically all my goddamn tortures and hardship I have overcome where just little things to entertain kids who don't know how even life works! Do you think, it's beautiful to watch how a person gets defeated and killed on and on? Of course not! It's terrible! How could you guys, sleep at night, huh? Are you guys that sadistic to spend a week, to see me suffer? Oh my god, I can't even imagine how filthy your mind is." said Kaneki

"Calm down amore. Perhaps people they don't get like that because we are in paper and we don't actually are like them". Said Tsukiyama

" What do you mean, like them?" Said Kaneki

"I mean, people in the real world when we are in the 2d world" Said, Tsukiyama.

"So what!? This our situation with the CCG all over again! The human see us like entertainment to explore their "lonely" life. When "our" humans view us like grotesque of this society. At least, our humans wants to kills us because they don't know how truly unique we are. But those humans know, and yet they "laugh" out in our situation. Honestly, humans are really hopeless. I honestly can think straight anymore. Said Kaneki.

* * *

 **Kaneki Reacts to the fandom shipping Touka with everybody else.**

* * *

First thing, first. Are you guys, not aware how much trouble I went through? I lost my human side, I lost my mother. Basically, I lost many people who were dear to me. All those people who I once loved. And yet you the so called "fandom" are trying to get the only source of happiness in my life. Why?" Said Kaneki

"I think, they are trying to get diversity on liking other things" Said Hinami

"Okay, if they like that, then why don't you try to couple another persons who aren't married? Can't you even respect two people being happy and living their life until the end?" Said Kaneki.

"Calm down, Oni chan. Perhaps, they're creating different scenarios where you and Onee chan aren't married." Said Hinami

"Hinami is this me or are you defending the people who are pairing Touka with another person, who isn't me?" Said Kaneki

"Well… Oni chan everybody has their own way to create stuff and invent things in their own mind. Perhaps people create scenarios like this, because they recreate their "love" in scenarios like this, because they want to have that. That's what happen with many writers, they recreate what's in their deep mind." Said Hinami

"Even if they recreate their deepest scenarios, don't you think is kind of cruel that they even respect that she is my wife?" Said Kaneki

"But that's how life is. And is not only you, Oni chan. They recreate scenarios with us too, when they know we have certain feeling for another people and not for the other people they're pairing us. But, what can we do?" Said Hinami

"This is terrible, are they really "our" fans? Or just people who read our stories so they can pair us with another people with only entertainment purpose and letting behind that sentiments away." Said Kaneki

"People have their own way of looking things." Said Hinami

"Why are you guys doing this? This guys are just assholes honestly. Why don't they go outside and find something productive to do instead of being in the internet all day and pairing us with random people!" Said Ayato.

"Ayato, there's no need to be rude with our "fandom". Said Hinami.

"Tchh, that guy just jealous, that's all." Said Nishiki

"What the hell do you just said?" Said Ayato.

"No, this can't be happening! They can even respect the happiness of other people too. What is wrong with our "fanbase"?" Said Kaneki.

"Calm down, Kaneki let it be. Even if they pair you or Touka with other people doesn't mean they will affect your relationship that you have with your Wife. Said Banjou.

"Banjou san, is telling the truth. It's like people commenting on your relationship and trying to get you to be separated with her. So, calm down man." Said Chie.

"I honestly can't do that. How can I calm myself, when people who are watching "us" are trying that my wife would be cheating on me, in certain scenarios they recreate in their twisted minds? Don't you think that's wrong?" Said Kaneki.

"Calm down, Kaneki. Even if they write those type of scenarios with me and another people. I will still care for you and love you. So calm yourself.", Said Touka.

"Will you still love me, despise people telling that you're better with another man?", said Kaneki.

"Wait, so that's the thing that you were worried of, huh?", said Touka

"..."

"So all this time, you have read all this type of scenarios involving me and another guy and you perhaps "thought" that "guy" is better than me. He can make her happier, that I ever would be.", said Touka.

"I read a story about you and "Hide" and to tell you the truth I wasn't jealous. But I was sad, that if we were in a normal environment. I would have never thought it, just like Hide did it, in the story.", said Kaneki.

"Oh really, do you really think that Kaneki?", said Touka.

"Eh, what do you mean?", said Kaneki.

"You just said, you read a story, am I correct?", said Touka.

"Yes.", said Kaneki.

"Then, the story you read wasn't written by Hide. Those scenarios aren't from the view of point of Hide. They're from the point of view of the author who thought that Hide will act that way in that type of scenario. Even if you read all those stories with me and another guy and think that guy would have been better than you. Then, instead of thinking about the boys, you perhaps start thinking about me and the authors. Because the authors are the ones, who are writing that, not the guys who are with me in those stories. So, don't think that way, okay? You're the best, in your own dumb way.", said Touka.

"…."

"I love you, Touka." said Kaneki.

"I love you too." said Touka.

* * *

Please, tell me what do i need to change and i will change it.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	137. Hikari and Ryuko

Hey guys, it seems i won't change my ways of writing this story. It actually seems, they where just people who like to critisize works of another authors. Thanks **Ravin MadMan  
** for reaching out to me. If i tell you the truth, i was panicking very much. Because to tell you the truth, i didn't like how i changed my story. So, guys i will update the chapter of Kaneki soon. Thanks, **Ravin** for being the a heroe without a cape for me.

"Not all heroes wears cape, you know?

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **mariforalltmnteterna** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Hikari and Ryouko Fuguechi** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Yomo: ….

Yomo: Sister and Ryouko san, why and when?

Hikari: Ughh. Honestly, Renji. Can you at least be happy for your big sister? Your sister finally found someone she likes and her soulmate and you can't be happy for me? That's really bad of you. You really have grown up cold, didn't you?

Ryuoko: He was always cold, you know. You can't blame him for being like that. I remember when I and Hinami went to Anteiku Café. He always look at me, like I was a burden to him.

Hikari: What? No way! Renji, I never raised you to be like this! No, this can't be!

Ryuoko. But it's the truth, I think he didn't even like being with Hinami.

Yomo: What? That's not the truth! You may knew, Fuguechi that I'm a cold person to everybody and it's not because I hated you. And never in my life, had I thought Hinami was a burden to our café, neither have I thought that of you. So, if I look at you with cold eyes. Is because I was worried and I didn't wanted you to be in more danger that you were. And when I looked at Hinami, I couldn't even bring myself to how "brave" she was.

Hikari: ….

Yomo: Keeping it short, I never hated you neither your daughter. Rather, I really appreciate your company in the café.

Ryouko: ….

Ryouko: I knew it! I knew that you love us! Oh, Hikari chan, what you said it was true.

Hikari: Yes! After all this time, even he growing up. I know that my little Renji is still the same as he was when we were children.

Ryouko: So, if you pressure him with false accusations about feelings he will eventually tell you, what he really feels, huh?

Hikari: Worked, in the past and its stills keep working now.

Yomo: I was tricked.

Touka: …

Touka: Mom is? Mom is? Mom is dating Hinami's mother?

Kaneki: Maybe she has a valid explanation of what is happening. So maybe, we have to wait until sh-

Touka: Zero explanation, Kaneki! She is still married to my dumb Father!

Arata: That hurts.

Kaneki: Ah common, even souls such as them. Need to have a little of fun in heaven.

Hikari: Oh, what a compromising and understanding young man, I have here. I believe you're married to my daughter?

Kaneki: Yes, I am.

Hikari: You know, she is so logic to have you. Many woman would have killed to have a man who is such an understanding man as her husband.

Ryouko: I know right? That's what I was talking about in heaven. He even cared so much, for I and Hinami chan sake. This kid, right here is such a great gentleman.

Kaneki *Blushing*

Kaneki: N-no need. I'm just being me.

Hikari: As a mother, I'm so proud.

Touka: Mother, what are you doing? Are you trying to persuade Kaneki for accepting your dating with Fuguechi san? Because maybe he will accept, but I won't.

Hikari: As rebel as ever, aren't we Touka chan?

Ayato: Is not just her, mom! Why are you doing this to father? He doesn't deserve this.

Touka: Yeah, he might gone crazy with your absence and started acting very stupidly.

Arata: …

Touka: But he is still your husband.

Ayato: And what about you, Hinami's mother? Don't you think, your husband will be mad, if you're dating another person? When you're both dead?

Asaki: I properly don't mind, about this.

Hinami: Really father?

Asaki: Yes. But Hinami, speaking with honesty. You know how much of a scary woman your mother is.

Hinami: Don't tell me about it.

Hikari: Wow, I never expected my two children rebelling against her beloved mother. Neither had I expected from you, my dear son.

Ayato: …

Hikari: But I know, what the problem with you is and don't worry you can date her. It's not like I'm marrying Hinami's mother. So you can date her, without any problem at all. Ah, now that we are speaking of dating, Ryouko chan was mentioning how manly you look on a suit she made.

Ryouko: *Gasp* Oh, my! I have forgotten of that design, I even design Hinami's bridal dress for her wedding.

Hinami: ….

Ryouko: I mean, eventually since Touka and Kaneki are now married. And the other couple are dating. Now the time will tell with you two. So don't feel rushed, do it when you want to do it.

Ayato: ….

Ayato: You know, somehow I never thought things will come to this extent. And oh boy, I was wrong. Now I want, to dig a hole and stay there for the rest of my life.

Asaki: Hey

Arata: It looks like you're got a bad end?

Asaki: Yes, but at least you're safe for all this two they do. And you can't witness their kisses and make outs in heaven.

Arata: Do they do it, in front of you?

Asaki: Yes, and don't mind, that many other angels are witnessing their make outs sessions.

Arata: Yes. Poor You. Because nothing is beyond compare of what I'm witnessing here in the CCG.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: I was never a ghoul with many religious beliefs and of course I never believe in heaven or hell. But if heaven, is like this. Then sign me the f%ck up.

Seidou: Indeed.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	138. Amon and Hide

Guys, guys i completed my list of requests! Heck yeah, the only thing that awaits from now on. Is the day to upload a chapter. I updated with the completed requests that you have been giving me. So i'm supper happy!

And a side note:

You know that my story has been affected by some serious issues with the rules of fanfiction, right?

Well, i just noticed that this story was futured in a community. I first thought it was in a "Tokyo Ghoul" community. But it seems, that it's for critizise some stories. Look at their description:

 ** _If your story is here, you:_**  
 ** _-Wrote a bad fic._**  
 ** _-Wrote a horrible Mary Sue._**  
 ** _-Wrote a terrible Mary Sue self insert._**  
 ** _-Wrote a stupid Question/Answers in script form._**  
 ** _-Think Spelling and Grammar are the names of some African fruits._**  
 ** _-Broke one or more rules of the site._**

Am i offended? No, of course not. I think it's a blessing in disguise someone took the time to put me in a community. Just to hate it. And another thing that bugs me, about those rules is that people like to critizise the stories of some authors. Only because you don't write the same way, doesn't mean you can critizise the way of how people want to express their ideas. Please, i feel like when i read stories with grammatical errors that are obvious that are grammatical errors. I just laugh, because if that's how the author wants it. Then let them be. I also think the "form of writing" is an art. Just like you when you're painting. Painters, paint differently and they aren't the same as others. But, that's consider art, doesn't it? So, that's why i'm telling you. That you don't have to worry if you aren't the great author with incredible writing and profound words. Writing is a liberty. And the liberty can be express with many various forms of style of writting.

So, as for to the add to the description of that community:

 ** _"If your story is here, you:"_**

Is because they're people who doesn't want to the write the same thing as the others. They want to be unique.

* * *

This chapter was suggested by " **TGFan** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Hide and Amon** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Porpora: …

Porpora: I'm mad.

Uta: Why is that?

Porpora: Well, Uta Kun. I think you may have noticed that Amon was my precious human child that I still care for.

Uta: Yes, I know.

Itori: Unfortunately he always talks about him. Every single chance he has.

Nico: I even remember when we were passing a donut shop and he gaze at it.

Itori: Nico how many times do I have to tell you, that I didn't want to remember that!

Nico: His face and the way he just said "My Dear Koutarou liked donuts. He was such a great eater…. Oh my dear Koutarou kun liked to lick the glazing of the donuts. That's why I always bought him the special glazed donuts. Those pure and yet so innocent lips who ravish the poor and innocent glazed donuts. Oooh Koutarou kun, how I missed you"

Itori: ¡Oh my god! Nico, please don't remind me that!

Porpora: How rude of you. You should treat your king more wisely and respectfully … Remember I'm the only one who can guide you.

Roma: *Ahem* I'm still here.

Porpora: Aren't you already dead?

Roma: Rude!

Porpora: ….

Porpora: Well, talking again about my precious Koutarou Kun. Apparently as a father I always wanted the best of the best for my son. So, I thought that girl who had blonde hair, was the perfect girl for my dear Koutarou Kun. But, in my mind I thought. If Koutarou Kun ever swing the other way, Kaneki could be the perfect man for him. But as you see, he didn't ended up with him.

Uta: Well, Kaneki is married, so…

Porpora: Oh, Uta is surprises me, that you think marriage could intervene the clown's plans.

Uta: Oh, yeah. I forgot. Sorry.

Porpora: So, let's just say the lover and the bride will be no longer in this world.

Uta: Wow….

Porpora: For my precious and beloved Koutarou kun!

Marude: …

Marude: I must have seen this coming. That stupid brat always was playing around when I met him and then all of the sudden he encounters me and he was wearing this weird mask on and then he blurts the truth about the Washuu family. And now, he is dating ex investigator Amon Koutarou. You know Hideyoshi, I am a man coming to his senile age.

Katsuya: Don't exaggerate.

Marude: But it's the truth. He just blurts this, when we are in the middle of bringing back how the "CCG" was. I cannot deal with this.

Amon: So does that mean you don't give us your blessing?

Marude: Why should I give you my blessing? I'm not your father…

Hide: Hehe… I know. But, Amon didn't had any parents and my parents won't see me as the same they saw me back then. So, if you could.

Marude: ….

Amon: Marude san…. Please…

Marude: Ughh… Fine! But I'm doing this because of you. I'm doing this because Shinohara, Kuroiwa and Mado thought highly of you. So I'm doing this because of them! Don't get the wrong idea!

Matsuri: Then if our leader is having a relationship with someone with the same sex…

Katsuya: Oh god, not this again.

Matsuri: Then that means we as the "army" can have a relationship with someone with the same sex?

Marude: Oh god… What the hell is wrong with you? Do you think we came to his side only because we are interested in his personal life? Of course not! We are here to build again what the "CCG" was known for.

Matsuri: Then that means a "no".

Marude: *Facepalm*

Hide: Oh, are you interested in having a relationship with someone Mister Matsuri?

Matsuri: *Nods*

Hide: Oh I see… I mean I never figure you to be in a relationship, or worst be interested in someone with the same sex. But if that's what you want, you're free to have it. As long as you put aside the "personal" life with the "battle" life. We are cool.

Matsuri: Yes.

Kukie: *Raises Hand* I…. want to say something too!

Hide: Yes, Kukie?

Kukie: What if someone of our organization doesn't want to be in a relationship?

Hide: Well, that's easy. You don't have one.

Kukie: But… What if someone who wants to be in a relationship stalks someone who doesn't want to be in a relationship?

Hide: You decline their offer, and Kukie I know that you are strong. You can handle stalkers pretty well, can you? C'mon Kukie have more faith in you.

Kukie: …

Matsuri: You heard him Urie Kukie. You have to brace and accept yourself.

Kukie: …

Matsuri: Kukie, you know I divorce my wife long time ago, right?

Kukie: …

Matsuri: Yes, I figure it out you knew. Kukie, I want to be honest with you… I like y-

Kukie: I need to do some exercises, alright. To train my body!

Matsuri: I come with you. I need to train my muscles too.

Kukie: …

Kukie: Fuck!

Kaneki: …

Touka: Hide and Amon…. Who could have imagined it?

Kaneki. ¿He is still alive?

Nishiki: I knew that shitty kid wouldn't be dead for something so lame.

Hinami: Umm, Nishiki san that isn't lame. Since he was eaten by Oni chan.

Nishiki: Aaaahh, that's a lame excuse of being dead. We all in this organization where somehow eaten by Kaneki. Didn't you see his huge kakuja? So, if we are talking now, then all the people who we thought are dead because of him. They are live, they just don't want to show up, because they're lame.

All: Too soon.

Kaneki: He is still alive? And you knew? Amon, answer me!

Amon: …

Kaneki: I thought we were allies and now you're betraying me, of not telling me the real truth of Hide? Why didn't you told me?

Amon: Didn't you told me, that you didn't wanted to know if the people who you thought are dead are still alive?

Kaneki: …

Amon: Because that will result you be in a mental crisis, of who is alive or who is dead?

Kaneki: … I did.

Amon: Then why are you complaining me?

Kaneki: *Cries* I-I…. miss my best friend…

Hide: *Cries* Bro, I missed you too!

Akira: …

Akira: I knew I shouldn't trust the kid! Ever since, he came to my life. He brought me a weird vibe.

Amon: But Hide, is an amazing person.

Akira: Yeah, no wonder you choose him as your partner.

Amon: ….

Akira: So, Hide is your type, huh?

Amon: … Yes.

Akira: I can believe you kiss me again, just to tell me you're dating another man! That's just wrong!

Amon: I'm sorry….

Hide: Akira san, don't worry I will take good care of Amon!

Akira: W-wait, don't tell me, that you kiss me, to say goodbye? That was your way, of telling me, you can't be my partner?

Amon: ….

Hide: Can I answer for you?

Amon: No.

Akira: Seriously Amon, you're the worst!

Amon: No, I really meant kissing you again. But, it's just that Hide captivate me with a really mysterious thing and not just that, he saved my life.

Akira: Well, I don't care if he save your life. You played with my feelings. So, the kiss, was a pity kiss?

Hide: Yes, it was.

Akira: No way, how dare you?! You know, what I don't need your pity! Amon, I can have someone for my own. I don't need your pity kisses. You already have someone, so just leave me alone!

Amon: ….

Hide: Well she didn't took it well.

Amon: …

Amon: *Sarcastically* No, Hide I think she took it pretty well. I'm glad, that she is so happy for our announcement.

Hide: Not need to be salty though.

* * *

If you guys liked this chapter can you please follow this story and chapter?

I really appreciate if you did that!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	139. Tsukiyama and Naki

Hello Guys, It's me.

I wanted to tell you all. That i know the rules of this site okay? I know them... And the reason why i'm still doing this. Is because it keeps me alive. And no, i'm not gaining any satisfaction out of this. Or am i like "well, to hell to the rules, i don't care. I will do my shit and my shit only!" Just like some people have DM me. If you follow my updates. I was legit scared that this story, could be deleted. Not because all my hard work would be gone, but the experiences i had with you my reviewers. So i actually changed some, that were to expire. And then, someone told me. I didn't need to change it. And i was legit happy that someone told me about that. Because deep down, i didn't actually like how some chapters were updated. So... the reason why i'm explaining this, is because i don't mess with the rules on purpose. Is because i'm still want to continue with the legacy i first started.

That's the only thing i want to put in here...

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Tsukiyama and Naki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kaneki: Tsukiyama san and Naki? Are you serious?

Touka: This just shows you… That Tsukiyama isn't that obsessed with you anymore.

Kaneki: I'm in shock. I never knew Tsukiyama will find somebody beside me, who he will love.

Rize: Whoa, calm down buddy. Only because you are the center of attention. Doesn't mean, everybody loves you.

Hinami: B-but I thought that you know Miza was in love with him.

Ayato: Perhaps, Naki was so dense. That he didn't notice that someone was in love with him.

Hinami: Oh… That's sounds so sad.

Banjou: Tsukiyama and Naki are dating… I knew it!

Nishiki: You knew it? How man?!

Banjou: Well you see, Nishiki san. I have this power, that I could sense who is in love with another person just by looking at how they fight together.

Nishiki: That's bullshit!

Banjou: I'm not joking. So far, I got that Touka and Kaneki where in love with each other. When they were fighting with each other.

Nishiki: Okay… that love between anybody could have been predicted they would end together. So, that doesn't count.

Banjou: Well, if you're going to be like that. I'm not going to tell you, that I have the power of seeing if someone is thinking about you.

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Tell me more, about the last power you have.

Yamori: Oi, Naki so you already have a partner huh?

Naki: Yes, big bro! I do have a partner! Don't you think he is cool? Common, Tsukiyama greet Big Bro Yamori!

Tsukiyama: B-bonjour!

Yamori: What the fuck, do you just say to me?!

Tsukiyama: I was only telling you "hello".

Yamori: Heck no… What the fuck was that?! Do you think you can come here, grab my student and then insult on my face? Who the fuck do you think are?

Tsukiyama: ….

Naki: Oi, Tsukiyama that was very rude. How many times, do I have to tell you, not to insult my big bro. Respect him more!

Kanae: Why does Shuu sama, needs to say sorry. He was only greeting. You guys are the lowest. Get out!

Tsukiyama: K-karen, let me handle this.

Matsumae: Should I teach them, some lessons. Young master?

Tsukiyama: I said, I was fine….

Mirumo: In the Tsukiyama household. We do not swear. So gentleman, if you don't like any problem. Refrain your mouth.

Yamori: Huh, who the fuck are you?

Naki: Yeah, who the fuck are you?

Tsukiyama: *Face Palms*

Miza: ….

Miza: …

Miza: Why?! I was the only one who stayed behind from him. Why do you do this to me?!

Tsukiyama: Madame, I know that you're mad, but Na-

Miza: I don't care about that! I know, I can make him happy! You didn't show any signs of taking care of him and all of the sudden you are here trying to show the world you care for him, without showing any affection in the past?! How could this relationship be? I simple don't understand.

Tsukiyama: Well, madame Naki did show some interest in me. Don't you remember how much I teach him? Hmm, I still remember like it was yesterday.

Miza: …

Shousei: He is saying the truth, if big bro wouldn't have learn the new words that purple man had to offer.

Tsukiyama: It's Tsukiyama.

Shousei: Then big bro, wouldn't be the eloquent big bro he is today.

Hooguro: Shousei, is right! Big Bro, has become really independent. And I like that.

Naki. Not to mention he teach more words to describe how awesome Big Bro Yamori is. That man is awesome.

Miza: …

Miza: Naki, you know I'm a simple woman. Do you?

Naki: Yeah, I know.

Miza: Well then, I will ask you this only one time and I'm not going to repeat it again.

Naki: Okay….

Miza: Does Tsukiyama makes you happy?

Naki: ….

Miza: Does he treasure you? Does he love you? Does he thinks of you, every time he wakes up in the morning, wondering how you are today? Does he makes you think you are the only one? Does he, ever tell you "I love you"?

Naki: … Well… I think... Hmmm. Well, you can say Miza. That guy has opened me a new world. So many doors, I couldn't open it.

Miza: Does he make you happy?

Naki: Happy…? Happy? Well, I don't know about that. But he does make me smile all the time.

Miza: …

Miza: I see… Then…. Tsukiyama san, can I ask you a favor? Could you please take care of this troublemaker for me? I mean, this idiot always was messing things up and doing mistakes from here to there. So make sure, you take care of him and please don't tell me. He is a replacement, because I will truly hate you!

Tsukiyama: No need Madame. I can already see, that you have an utterly love for Naki. And I, could grasp, why you think he was a replacement. But, don't worry. Though, I felt in loved with Kaneki. I have to move on with my life and find somebody else. And no, I won't hurt him. Although, he has to prepare for the few "kinks" I have. But, apart from that. It's all good!

Miza: As long, as he is happy. I don't care about the details.

Eto: Hey Miza are you okay?

Miza: Yeah…

Eto: Unrequited love… is always my cup of tea!

Miza: That was too soon.

* * *

Mind playing the song _**"The Horrors – Point of no reply"** _ meanwhile reading Miza's part? I think, it goes very well. Since I wrote it, while playing the song over and over. And by the way, guys, what do you guys think about Miza and Naki in those recent chapters? I think, that is just too tragic. Let's just wait, that maybe there's hope between those two.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	140. Kurona x Kaneki x Nashiro

Hey guys, it has been a long time hasn't it?

I'm sorry i didn't update frecuently... You see, i was stroke by a serious days of depression and sometimes i used to think that my writing isn't good and i should just cancel this series and never update again. But then again, i took my time and recollect my thoughts about this proyect i have "Ship Reactions". And i thought, of how much time and effort i put to his proyect until this two years. That is a shame, it would end this way. So i began writing once again, in another project that i have and think. "In my own way, i'm a good writer?"

Either way... i will stop my self-pity rant to bring this chapter out

This chapter was made by me and " **Guest 2** " I love you girl!

This chapter was suggested by " **Fanfic Hunter** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kurona, Kaneki and Nashiro** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Dr. Kanou: ...

Dr. Kanou: Kimi chan, can you smell this?

Kimi: Umm, professor you are well aware I'm not a ghoul.

Dr. Kanou: This was the day I always yearn for.

Kimi: ...

Kimi: You're creeping me out!

Dr. Kanou: Can we celebrate?

Kimi: …

Dr. Kanou: Yes, let's celebrate! Kimi prepare all the preparative

Kimi: ...

Dr. Kanou: Common, don't stay still, get going!

Dr. Kanou: You are such a party bummer. Fine, I will make the arrangements myself. Furuta, come here and celebrate with me.

Furuta: Why? You are well aware this three will die.

Dr. Kanou: Are you threaten me, to kill my children?

Furuta: Do you hit on the head or something? I was planning this all the way with you, what's going on with you?

Dr. Kanou: I'm was aware but them dating is different.

Furuta: how so? And what are you going to do about it?

Dr. Kanou: First, I shall kill you and then all will be different to my children. Yes, a father should supply the better for their children.

Kurona: Oi, Oldman are you crazy why are you trying to help us?

Nashiro: It's seriously creepy.

Kaneki: I bet, he is hiding something be warned.

Touka: ...

Touka: be warned he says

Touka: ...

Touka: What did I do to deserve this?

Touka: I must have offended a God in a past life

Hinami: Don't act the way, Onee chan. Perhaps, Oni chan has an explanation for this.

Touka: ...

Dr. Kanou: I know, I know. But first, I'm aware that you're having a child of his, am I correct?

Touka: So what?

Dr. Kanou: Well you see, if this relationship goes all the way. Just like you did with him. Perhaps, I will have more samples in my laboratory.

Kaneki: Touka! Run away! Or kill him! Or both!

Touka: I should probably kill you instead of this crazy scientist.

Kaneki: ...

Kaneki: I'm a dead man, aren't I?

Touka: Yes, you are.

Kaneki: I understand why you want to kill me but why not Kanou? You know what kinds of experiments he does

Furuta: Cheating on your wife, while she is pregnant is no good.

Kaneki: You shut up.

Furuta: I'm just saying.

Touka: Why do I have to agree with him? He's an asshole but he's got I point!

Kurona: So what, if he is cheating you with us?

Nashiro: Yeah, at least we have some identical genes with him

Touka: Disgusting

Nishiki: Twins, huh? Nice!

Irimi: Okay, Nishiki get away.

Koma: Oh, Kaneki is a cheater? I'm disappointed!

Hanbee: ...

Hanbee: Captain, what are you doing with your fingers?

Suzuya: Oh, Hanbee Kun. I'm just counting how many crazy scenarios I would face, after i lose my shit.

Mizurou: Don't worry captain. At least, this guys would be dead soon.

Suzuya: ...

Mizurou: Was this too soon?

Hanbee: Way too soon.

Suzuya: He will never give me candy again! No more free candy!

Hanbee: Oh, I thought you will be sad for another thing.

Suzuya: Should I be sad for another thing?

Hanbee: I mean, didn't you and those twins?

Suzuya: ?

Yomo: ...

Uta: Okay, Renji Kun inhale, "Ooohhh" and exhale "Aaaahh". Do it with me. Inhale "Ooooh" and exhale "Aaahhh".

Yomo: Ooohhh, Aaaahhh.

Uta: Good. Keep going.

Yomo: Oooohh, aaahh.

Itori: Keep going baby, you're doing great.

Uta: Yes, just go slowly

Yomo: Oooohh, aaahh

Itori: *whisper* Do you think this would be great to him *whisper*

Uta: *whisper* let's just hope he won't get into a berserk mode. *whisper*

Yomo: I can hear you. "Aaahhh"

Hirako: Please excuse me but may I join this exercise?

Uta: *Hiss*

Yomo: ...

Yomo: Oh well, why not. You are a victim of weirdness too

Hirako: Okay, then. Inhales "Ooooohh", exhales "Aaaahh"

Banjou: Oh well, the weather is good, isn't Tsukiyama san?

Tsukiyama: *Sobbing*

Tsukiyama: Why? What do they have that I don't`?

Chie: They're are twins. Must research indicates, man digs twins.

Tsukiyama: So, if I can I get myself a twin. I could win him over. Is that what are you implying?

Chie: Um... Well. I wasn't... umm

Tsukiyama: Furuta! Where did you get those clones from?! Answer me quickly! This is a serious matter!

Furuta: It wasn't me, it was Dr. Kanou.

Dr. Kanou: I bought them in an auction.

Tsukiyama: So they were natural twins?

Dr. Kanou: Yes, they both lost their parents. I bought them and promised them a good future and experimented on 't that good?

Tsukiyama: I see. Little Mouse, grab your jacket we are going shopping!

Chie: Twins don't grow on trees!

Chie: though there's this website about doppelgangers...

Tsukiyama: *Bon, then we are going into that website! And then, replace those twins with my doppelganger!

Kurona: ...

Nashiro: ...

Kurona: You really think, you can replace us?

Nashiro: He must be out of this world.

Tsukiyama: Kaneki is only interested in you since you are twins so of course I can.

Kaneki: Hey, that's not true. They have many qualities they have that I liked.

Tsukiyama: *grabs pen and paper* ¿Such as?

Kaneki: Well, they went for the same struggles as I did. They have kind hearts, despite having such a cruel background. Of course, they once attack me, but it was for survival instincts and i understand. Such as Kurona, she has matured.

Tsukiyama: *taking notes and nods* I see, but... didn't they do those experiments willingly?

Kaneki: Yes... But Dr. Kanou promise them a family. Don't you think, if they knew that Dr. Kanou would had been that crazy, do you think they would done it?

Tsukiyama: Well limiting your food and tastes just like that is already pretty crazy to me but I understand where you are coming from... Now... how can I make myself like this...?

Kaneki: You can't. The Yasuhisa twins are unique. Just like you Tsukiyama san. If someone came up to me, telling me they want to be like you. I will probably tell them. They can't, because they can't steal what makes you unique, Tsukiyama san.

Tsukiyama: ! Kaneki-kun! I'm blushing.

Kurona: Oi, Kaneki are you flirting with him?

Kaneki: I wasn't.

Nashiro: You better not be.

Amon: ...

Amon: See?

Hide: Oh god, he really has changed, hasn't he? He matured so much!

Amon: I don't mind that. But, he is you know married.

Hide: Life is short.

Amon: Are you saying that it's okay, that he cheats on Touka.

Hide: Touka will be mad and leave him... Maybe it's for the best.

Amon: What do you mean?

Hide: Right now, Kaneki is facing many struggles and it's better that Touka gets away from him.

Amon: ... Do you want a chance with Touka?

Hide: ... *Whisper* Yes, but I don't want to break Kaneki's heart.

Amon: Hide! What about Touka's heart?!

Hide: Touka, my pure maiden heart.

Amon: You mean heartbroken maiden.

Touka: You know that I can hear you two, right?

Hide: Miss Touka, are you seeing anyone?

Touka: ...

Amon: Stop it, Hide.

Hide: She will dig my new mask. I just know it.

Amon: Hide *deepbreath* She's out of your league

Hide: No, she is not. She is Miss Touka. The one woman, who i fall in love. But Kaneki catch her, so what can I do?

Kaneki: What?

Touka: What?

Hide: ...

Hide: Fuck.

* * *

 **Note:**

 _ ***Bon:**_ Means "Good" in French.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	141. Tsukiyama and Wedding

Yeah... back it again with the updates weekly...

I'm sorry i couldn't put my promise.. i'm to busy with work...

Well i think is better updated weekly than not having any? right?

Either way... thanks for waiting...

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2"**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Tsukiyama and Wedding** are dating, how do you respond?

Matsumae: …

Kanae: …

Chie: ….

Mirumo: Oh, who is this lovely "wedding", son? When I can meet her? I bet, she is pretty and a fine young lady. Matsumae, prepare the banquet, we need to prepare our household to greet my son's new girlfriend.

Matsumae: I'm sorry Tsukiyama sama. But, I don't really think that the young master is dating a girl. My deepest apologies.

Mirumo: Oh, so it isn't a she?

Matsumae: Yes… I'm very sorry.

Mirumo: Don't worry Matsumae. I don't mind, if the partner of my son is man. We in the "Tsukiyama household" don't see gender. We only mind what's inside. The only thing I mind, if his partner makes him happy. And beyond that, I don't mind. And as for the children. We can always adopt and inject them, our blood. So, there's no detail in worrying about children.

Matsumae: That sounds marvelous, Tsukiyama sama. But, I'm afraid to break it to you.

Mirumo: ….

Matsumae: Young master, is not dating neither a man, nor a woman. I'm afraid, young master is dating an "event".

Mirumo: No, he is not. He is dating a person. A person, with flesh and bones. You can't convince me otherwise.

Matsumae: My deepest apologies, Tsukiyama sama.

Mirumo: Matsumae, can you give a moment to scream in my room? I need a moment, to take away evil thoughts on my son.

Hinami: Tsukiyama and the wedding? Which wedding?

Nishiki: That's obvious, Kaneki and Touka's wedding.

Banjou: No, let's stop pretending that Tsukiyama is obsessed with Kaneki. That man, has matured.

Nishiki: So you are stating…. That what he is doing right now, is something a mature person does? Is that what are you saying?

Banjou: No, I'm not saying that! Instead of saying he is dating the Wedding of "Touka and Kaneki". Perhaps, he is only dating "Wedding" in general.

Hinami: Well yes, you could be right Banjou san.

Banjou: Right? So, let's be comprehensive in this situation.

Nishiki: And what, be understanding in this situation?

Banjou: Maybe this is just a phase, right?

Hinami: Yeah, perhaps this is just a phase of Tsukiyama kun.

Nishiki: You guys, sure are simple minded.

Hinami & Banjou: We need to, or else we are going to lose our little sanity we still have left.

Yomo: ….

Hirako: Your side does have a lot of freaks, don't they?

Yomo: You are part of this side too.

Hirako: I know… But, I liked teasing you.

Irimi: So, you liked teasing everybody?

Hirako: So, or so.

Koma: Ahem, people aren't we commenting of what is happening right now?

Irimi: No, I don't want to.

Hirako: I already did.

Yomo: …

Koma: Okay, I take as you don't give a damn about this.

Irimi: Exactly.

Chie: There's only someone who we can blame of this.

Tsukiyama: Blame someone for me having someone I care of? You're truly despiteful, little mouse.

Chie: The only one, who we can blame is Touka and Kaneki!

Kaneki: Me again?!

Touka: Why us?

Kaneki: Well, he did arrange our wedding, didn't he?

Touka: Well yes, but didn't you told me he volunteer to make all the preparations?

Kaneki: Yes, and I have Yomo as a witness.

Touka: God, and I here I thought he already calm down with your obsession with you.

Kaneki: I think, he was already down with his obsession with me. But you know, maybe when he realize he couldn't get me, since I was going to marry you. Perhaps he move his obsession with something else. And since, our wedding was coming. He though obsessing over our "wedding" would be a great way to calm his stress and then fall in love with it.

Touka: That sounds crazy.

Tsukiyama: Well, you're right.

Touka & Kaneki: ¡N-no way!

Chie: Well, this all started ever since you guys began your arrangements to your wedding. I should have seen it coming. Shuu san, was acting all cool and calm while designing the dress of Touka. At that time, I was prepared to take some photos of him "crying". But of course, he only was preparing for the madness incoming to him. I'm sorry Shuu, for not taking notice of what was occurring to you. I'm a bad person for not noticing!

Tsukiyama: Little mouse, why are you blaming yourself?

Chie: Because I didn't notice earlier.

Tsukiyama: Don't stress yourself like that and come over here and meet "wedding". You know, wedding is kind of shy. So, don't stress wedding that much, okay?

Chie: Hello?

Wedding: ….

Chie: Nice to meet you?!

Wedding: ….

Tsukiyama: Oh, see what I told you. Wedding is nervous. Why don't you take Wedding some photos?

Chie: Photos? Why should I?

Tsukiyama: Well, wedding can't say it. But Wedding loves being the center of a attention. Wedding also likes, the plates be align with the kitchen utensils. Wedding also, likes to have this whole scenario. So people can step on it, and dance on it.

Chie: ….

Tsukiyama: I know right? Wedding is a kinky one, isn't it? But don't worry, I have some few kinks myself too. So, I understand Wedding weird kinks. Do you know, Wedding likes when I monologue my life in the microphone. But, what Wedding likes more, is when I bring my tuxedo and pretend I'm going to marry someone. Sometimes, I do. Just to entertain Wedding. Oh, this wedding is such a tease too. So, let's stop and take the photos. Don't worry, I will pay you.

Chie: ….

Chie: ***Crying*** I-I'm so sorry, Shuu san. It was good knowing you.

* * *

Me is wedding sometimes... me is stressed!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)7


	142. Hoji and Seidou

Sometimes when I make chapters with calm characters like Houji, or someone similar like him. I listen to some band called " **The Horrors** " You should probably hear them. They are really amazing.

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Houji and Seidou** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: What? This guy's where dating this whole time?

Touka: It seems so.

Kaneki: Well, that's kind of awkward.

Touka: In which sense?

Kaneki: I always thought Seidou was an in love with Amon when he was a human.

Seidou: Hey!

Touka: Who told you that?

Kaneki: Well… umm... Back then when I was an investigator. Sometimes Arima, Akira and I had this mini reunion. So, Arima was always the first person to go. So, in the end it was only me and Akira. Meaning, Akira getting drunk and then I taking her home. So, she used to rant this monologues about having a rival who was in love with a man she once love too. But the buffy man, always rejected her. Because he was in love with his father and this eyed patch kid. He mention before.

Amon: Kaneki, I was never in loved with you and you know that.

Kaneki: I know that, but Akira in that time was really drunk and she even thought that Seidou was in love with you.

Seidou: Admiration that was all! Dammit! Can't a guy admire another man without people telling him he is gay?

All: ….

Seidou: Well yes! I'm gay, but I already have a partner!

Akira: First of all, Kaneki ken do you think it was necessary to bring my drunk habits in this conversation? Second, the reason why I thought that, is because you were so clingy to him! Third, I have Amon Koutarou for my own now and I won't share it with you, okay?!

Amon: The last bit, was totally unnecessary Akira.

Akira: So what? Do you have a problem?

Amon: No, not all.

Houji: This is somehow kind of refreshing, seeing you guys complaining. Amon trying to decide in which side to be. It almost feels like, we are back in the same office when we were trying to recollect information of the Binge Eater.

Tatara: Yeah, it almost feels too surreal. I mean, since you already dead. You can said that again. But don't worry, now I feel somehow a satisfaction. That I killed you and I fucked up your lover.

Houji: …

Tatara: Hahaha, how does it feel Houji? I bet, you're in despair right now. Maybe you are regretting of killing all my dear and precious clan members, am I right?

Houji: ….

Tatar: I bet, you are regretting your decision of killing them, right? Maybe, you are thinking right now. 'That this whole scenario could be avoided, if I didn't killed the clan of Tatara and never messed up with them. Maybe I wouldn't have been dead right now. Maybe Tatara would have been this crazy and fucked kid because of me, and cause a heavily injury in my lover's head. Probably Seidou would have never been kidnapped all this time and probably he wouldn't have turn out this crazy.

Houji: …

Houji: You're right. It's all my fault.

Tatara: Ha, it's too late now. Your lover's head and body would been never be the same. He will and die, just like a new experimentation rat we took for fun. Only because, that stupid lover messed up with a clan he didn't need to mess up.

Houji: …

Eto: …

Eto: What is this, that I smell with my big ghoul nose? Hmmm, I wonder. Hmmm, can you smell that, Miza?

Miza: Eto, please don't bring me with this crazy talk. I don't want myself to get killed.

Eto: So, I'm the only one in this room who can smell this, huh?

Tatara: The hell, are you implying now Eto?

Eto: All the things you are telling to Houji are clever I admit it. But, I smelled purely bullshit.

Tatara: The heck are you saying?

Eto: Oh defenseless and naïve Tatara. This is one of the few reasons why, I had a somehow a quite good interest in you.

Tatara: Now, you're the one who is talking nonsense.

Eto: Look at you, you didn't knew that Houji san had a lover. And common, let's be real Tatara, don't you think if you knew that Houji had a lover and that lover was Seidou. Would you really, make him "Kaneki 2"?

Seidou: So you do admit that I was number 2, of that guy!?

Eto: You probably would have cage him up and just stay quiet staring at him.

Tatara: …

Eto: And then feed him up and then win him. And then, boom you win him over and rub on Houji's face. That, not only you stole his rival, but also you manipulated him and brainwashed him. And then, you will scream "ha, ha aha, look what you made me do, Houji. If you wouldn't have killed my clan, this would have never happened!" And then Houji screams and screams, meanwhile Seidou kisses you in front of him, moaning your name and then you fuck him real good in front of everybody.

Tatara: …

Tatara: Eto, you need to stop reading Harada.

Hirako: Oh good, look at those love birds. You two finally hook up, huh? I'm makes me happy.

Houji: This is weird. You being happy with us, or with any kind of affection you get. Something really weird is going on. No offense Hirako san.

Seidou: Don't worry, he kind of change ever since Arima died and move to that kid side.

Houji: I see.

Hirako: Wow, I came here to congratulate you and honestly I feel so attacked right now. If you didn't want anybody to say congratulate you, just don't announce your relationship in public.

Houji: Oh, that's it. That's the normal and plain Hirako san I knew so well.

Hirako: ….

Hirako: I feel so offended and attack right now.

Kaneki: Welcome to my life!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	143. Tsukiyama and Banjou

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Banjou and Tsukiyama** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Rize: …

Rize: Hahahahahahaha

Rize: This is too hilarious. Don't you guys think?

Touka: Why this is hilarious?

Rize: Oh well, this two used to be in loved with me and even had an obsession over me. It's quite ironic, how the persons who were in loved with me are now dating. Now, let's just wait that Kaneki joins them. And then, we can called them "Obsession over Rize" group. That would be so perfect.

Banjou: That was really rude, Rize.

Tsukiyama: *!Sale chienne! What are you even talking about? I wasn't even in love with you! Take that back!

Rize: Oh you weren't in love with me? Then explain me, why you were always searching for me to accompany you to that dirty ghoul restaurant? Your chasing was even worst, that I needed to go and search for another place to hunt.

Tsukiyama: Ah, you "Sale Chienne!"

Banjou: Rize san, please stop. Tsukiyama, don't let her bully you. You are way better than this.

Tsukiyama: That's true.

Hinami: This is so cute! Banjou, is totally boyfriend material!

Irimi: I know right? This guy is the only one I know who will support and tolerate the crazy things that Tsukiyama has to pull.

Kanae: That's not true, I accepted Shuu Sama wishes too!

Tsukiyama: Karren, you were my servant and a member of my family. You don't count.

Kanae: That hurts.

Mirumo: What is this, son? Who is this muscle man you're dating.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: Dad, please.

Mirumo: I'm honestly so disappointed in you, my dear son.

Matsumae: I'm also very disappointed in you, young master. You were better than this.

Banjou: …

Banjou: I knew it! Some part of me, didn't want to believe it. But it was true, my fears came true.

Chie: What do you mean?

Banjou: A commoner ghoul like me, with someone like a rich and refine ghoul, like it's the family of Tsukiyama. It was better for me, to not date him.

Tsukiyama: Oh amore, are you trying to say that you aren't good enough for me?

Banjou: …..

Chie: Don't worry Banjou san. If that was the thing you were worrying about, then that's the least thing you need to worry about. You know, the Tsukiyama household it's always putting this façade of being a "serious" family. But, at the end. They're just a bunch of members who are suckers for cute things. And you, Banjou "fit" the category of "cuteness" for them.

Banjou: What really?

Mirumo: Just like that little girl just said. I don't care, if you aren't from a wealthy family, as long as you make my son happy, that's enough for me.

Banjou: Oh thank god.

Mirumo: But after you and my son get in serious business. Here is a list of what my son likes to do in bed, with muscle man like you.

Banjou: The heck?!

Matsumae: Here, young master is way too exigent in bed. If you don't this, he will be quite mad. So never forget what you must do every day. (Reference Arima x Tsukiyama chapter)

Banjou: …

Chie: Didn't I told you, the thing was the least thing you need to be worry about.

Banjou: What he was always like that?

Chie: Yeah, take a guess for myself. In order, to be in the group of friends of him. He grab my throat and throw me out of the window of a hospital bed. Then he rescued me, and we start a new good life.

Tsukiyama: Oh good times, such old good times.

Banjou: What even in consternation.

Ichimi: …

Ichimi: But ... But he tried to kill us once

Sante: Yea, that's true. Banjo san, are you sure?

Banjou: Guys, do we need to have the talk again? We must need to forget the past.

Ichimi: Yeah, yeah but that thing is…

Tsukiyama: Oh I feel betrayed now. I really thought that your group would have accepted me.

Sante: Please, you treat us badly. How come, we forget what you did to us?

Tsukiyama: Oh amore.

Banjou: Oh, common guys. I didn't teach you to be like this.

Jiro: Tsukiyama san, let those guys be rebels. Apart from my ignorant two brothers, I do accept you.

Tsukiyama: Oh madame, how humble of you. I never knew you, out of the three you will be the most understanding.

Banjou: Well, Jiro was always like that. Everytime, we and the kids argue, she was always the one who put a fight to our fights.

Tsukiyama: Ah, well I'm lucky we have our blessing because of her.

Ichimi: Or maybe she is just saying that because she is a sucker of gay couples.

Banjou: …..

Jiro: That's not true! I don't persuade my own personal desires in life decisions.

Sante: Oh yeah, then why do you read all those Yaoi books?

Jiro: Sante, how many times do I have to tell you, not to bring that up? Arghh, you can be a great pain in the ass sometimes!

Ichimi: But it's the truth, Sante! You even giggle every time Kaneki and Banjou were on the room alone, discussing future plans together. For heaven sake, you even ship me and Sante!

Sante: Ichimi, how many times do I have to tell you? We don't talk about that. I want to forget those traumatic things I witness in her book.

Banjou: Oh okay, Jiro you know that is even surpassing the line.

Tsukiyama: Amore, don't. If she can accepts us, we can accept her being a hardcore fujoshi.

Jiro: Yep, that's true!

Tsukiyama: I mean, because I'm a fudanshi!

Jiro: You are?

Tsukiyama: Yes!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki. Now all the things of the past make sense now.

* * *

 **Note:**

 _ **"sale chienne** "_ means " **dirty bitch** " thanks for my friend Lara for the translation.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	144. Seidou and Kurona

I'm sorry for not replying some comments... I feel very off... but still want to continue this proyect... So till i die... i will continue this project! And by the way you can send your kaneki or touka's request... i will just put them in diferent eras. I think that will be kind of cool don't you think? Well... let's hope for the best.

This chapter was suggested by " **bastianhoffer11** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Kurona and Seidou** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Dr. Kanou: My children! Once again, they are dating! How wonderful!

Kimi: ….

Dr. Kanou: Kimi, you should be happy too!

Kimi: Why is that?

Dr. Kanou: Because, my well-mannered assistant Kimi. You should praised that your boss's children are engaging, or else I won't invite you to the wedding.

Kimi: What if I say, I don't want to go the wedding?

Dr. Kanou: Then I shall consider that act, as "rebelling" against me. So, I advise you do not ever defy me.

Kurona: Hey, Old man I'm not your child!

Seidou: What kind of sick and twisted man, thinks that the persons he has tortured are his children? I have never met someone such as crazy as you.

Furuta: Well, I'm not an exception.

Dr. Kanou: Don't worry, I know that my well-mannered kids are just rebelling against their creator. And by the way, will the theme be "humans" or "ghouls"?

Kurona: Huh?

Dr. Kanou: I may not be like it, but I'm an excellent event planner. When I was in my university years, I planned various events to pay my intuition. As far as I gone, those talents of mine haven't disappear. So, you shall not be afraid, of your wedding.

Seidou: What the hell?

Kurona: That explains it.

Seidou: What?

Kurona: When me and Nashiro where adopted by this guy. He welcomed us, in his house. With a big fountain of chocolate and two big pictures of us stock in great pillars. An orchestra, a Mime, and a big banquet.

Seidou: …

Kurona: Now that I think about it... The was the day, that we confirm as twins, that he wasn't that bad of a guy. But then again, we were fooled by his materialization that he gave us. So, the moral of the story is, if someone was to buy your affection by presents that means the person really doesn't love you.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki. This really is so uncomfortable.

Touka: Why is that?

Kaneki: Well, this two where against my neck. And they both were kind of like in their own way, my replacement…

Kurona: Hey bastard, that's isn't the truth!

Seidou: Yeah!

Dr. Kanou: Well, it's kind of correct. Ever since I knew that Kaneki had somehow failed my expectations. I rebuilt my own mistakes and buy you and Nashiro chan.

Kurona: Little fucker, don't you think I know that? Why you keep on repeating what I know?!

Dr. Kanou: Well, you deny that Ka-

Kurona: I don't fucking care!

Seidou: And my case is totally different, you know? Aogiri Tree made me like this, you only where the doctor who was part of the operation.

Dr. Kanou: Indeed, that's somehow quite true, but yet you are in denial in some certain things. For example, indeed Aogiri Tree take your body. But I was in charge, not only of your operation but your torture as well. You can even ask Tatara, he saw my "torture" methods I did to you.

Seidou: Well, I can't.

Dr. Kanou: Why is that?

Seidou: You know why, because he is dead!

Dr. Kanou: ….

Kurona: How many times do I have to tell you, that you're using the "meme" wrong? But still… I appreciate that you're doing your best shot.

Kaneki: But still, didn't you guys were also fighting in this organization, of who wanted to kill me first. Even though, we were already allies?

Kurona: Yeah, you could say, you took a huge part in the development of our relationship.

Seidou: Yeah man, even though you were a huge pain in the ass. But at least, by building this organization you managed to do a great job of forming our bonds.

Kaneki: Y-you're welcome?

Nashiro: Oho, so it seems my sister is grown up and is already to be in a relationship. When I told her, that if she ever becomes a proper adult. She will find someone just like me and pretend that she is kissing me.

All: Wait, what?

Nashiro: Oh you didn't know? I and sister love each other so deeply. We cured each other wounds and carry our deepest desires. Ever since dr. kanou took us. We knew we were growing. So we promise we will find a partner with the same characteristics of us. So we, when we got intimidate with our partner, we picture ourselves in them.

Seidou: ….

Seidou: No wonder, why she is always trying to kiss me. She always touch my hair and kiss it more than my lips.

Amon: That's kind of disturbing.

Ayato: ….

Ayato: If you guys think I choose you for this, then you're wrong. I didn't came here with you both, so you can "live" your sweet honeymoon here underground.

Kurona: What the heck? Do you think I do my job, half assed? If that's what you think, then you're wrong. Because, I'm not like that!

Seidou: I was wimp, when I was in my human form. But, I'm just like Kurona. I'm not half assed guy.

Ayato: Okay, then. I don't want you guys cuddle together and kiss with each other.

Kurona: … Okay….

Amon: Impressive.

Akira: And here I thought, he will act very undisciplined. But, this kid knows how to act like a leader. He is impressive.

Ayato: Because, is a pain in the ass. That you guys get some "love", when I have to suck it, when my "love" is on the headquarters. So, if "I" don't receive any, "you" guys can't have any! Do you understand?!

Akira: …

Akira: I retract what I just said. This kid is just another immature brat.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	145. Touka's unborn child and Mutsuki

And this was requested by the same person who requested **Dragon Kaneki x Touka.** The famous **"crack shipper guest"**. I'm going to call you that from now on.

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Touka's unborn child and Mutsuki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

All: …..

Aura: Senpai….. I… what the….. senpai what's going on…. Senpai….. I can't even. … I GIVE UP! Goodbye….

Marude: So… to be more reasonable… that quinx member is dating that thing unborn child? More to specify "the fetus"…Mutsuki is dating the fetus is that correct?

Hide: Yeah…

Marude: You seem so calm about this…. Hide why aren't you reacting to this? Aren't you disgusted by this?

Hide: I want to cry myself to sleep and kill the girl. That is what I'm feeling right now…

Hinami: Onee chan and oni chan's baby is dating that person…. But just… just eww. How could she take advantage of an unborn baby!

Banjou: They're truly many sickos out there… and here I thought that we and the humans where getting along but apparently I was wrong.

Ayato. What the fuck is happening? Why the fuck that fucking bitch is dating a baby? I knew it… humans are just disgusting creatures!

Yomo: UTA AND ITORI… IS THIS YOU'RE DOING?

Uta: Renji kun…. I know that you know we like messing with you… I mean all the clown does but this is not a thing we planned, right Itori?

Itori: My deepest apologies Renji Kun.

Yomo: WHAT THE FUCK!

Akira: She is dating the baby Amon.

Amon: I know…. This is beyond crazy…

Akira: Was I a bad tutor?

Amon: Don't blame yourself Akira…. This is not your fault.

Tsukiyama: ….

Chie: What even that girl is thinking… I think I'm going to puke.

Tsukiyama: HOW THE FUCK THAT GIRL DATE THE UNBORN CHILD OF MY DEAR KANEKI! THAT CHILD WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!

Chie: What the heck are you saying? I will slap some sense into you, if you don't compose yourself.

Saiko: ….

Saiko: So this is the reason why I smelled blood on her that day? Mutsuki, I never ever thought you will go to this extreme decisions. I mean…. I know that you're desperate to bring maman. I'm too! Even though it doesn't look like I'm trying… but I'm trying my best to become strong so I can face maman again… but going the way you're going just to get to maman to notice you… is just not…. Human. How can you even date a fetus?

Higemaru: I think I'm going to puke senpai….

Ching Li: Not right now Higemaru…. I'm on the toilet and I won't be coming out for a while. You better use the other bathroom.

Higemaru: Ching Li, I can't! Senpai is on that bathroom!

Ching Li: Well… you have no choice to puke on Senpai's garden.

Higemaru: B-but…. Senpai's garden. Kukie's garden…. I cannot shame his name…. but… but my stomach….

Kukie: I'M FUCKING DONE!…. YOU CAN GO TO THAT BATHROOM… DON'T EVER TOUCH MY PRECIOUS GARDEN!

Higemaru: No… senpai I won't never dare to touch your garden… I just wanted to puke somewhere… but don't worry senpai… I don't have the urge to puke… I think my stomach just got scared of your sudden arrival. That it went to sleep… ***nervous laughter***

Kukie: ….

Higemaru: Or perhaps the puke convert itself to poop. Because it seems like my boxers got bigger….

Kukie: ….

Higemaru: Is poop…. Or I'm just too happy to see you… if it's the second one, it will be super awkward to face and reveal my super crush I had on you… ***Nervous laughter***

Kukie: You're what?

Higemaru: Senpai… I just poop my pants… can you let me pass through?

Kukie: …

Mutsuki: Wow lucky… you got yourself a cute admirer. That's great for you.

Kukie: Mutsuki… care to explain what the hell is going on?

Mutsuki: What's the problem? Is it the issue that everybody is making a huge issue about? Is it that wrong that me and the _"unborn child_ " of sensei are dating?

Kukie: Of course it is! You know… in my mind I knew that you were changing and not in a good way. Like for example… your attempt of killing Torso, you and your psychotic attempts to kill ghouls and then having photos of Kaneki and that girl with knives around them was a thing. Because all those things that I brought up… it had me thinking that you were into no good. So I was thinking on having a talk with you… kind of like "do not treat them that way" or some shit like that. You know that I even want to seek for group therapy… Since I knew we had went through some worst scenarios together ever since Shirazu died and Sasaki went with Arima. But now, I think the only person who needs more therapy and help is you.

Mutsuki: The fuck are you saying Kukie? I'm perfectly fine and sane. If I wasn't sane… do you think I would have develop this type of strength I have now? Please… I'm even stronger than you now.

Kukie: Who the fuck cares who is strong? The thing the matters now is that you're dating a freaking fetus!

Mutsuki: Is not a fetus… it's a baby.

Kukie: A baby that it's still inside the mother's belly is a fetus! Even if it was a baby! Is still wrong Mutsuki. You know that I don't give a damn about someone's life. But you are here doing the impossible! This is beyond human, just like Saiko said. What the hell happened to you?

Mutsuki: It's the baby of sensei and therefore is a part of him. If I love sensei then I have to love his baby even despite is from that stupid bitch! But worry not… I haven't kiss him yet.

Kukie: How the heck do you know it's a boy? You know what? I'm not even participate in this insane conversation. I will go to my house and drink bleach. So I can forget all this crazy events. Good bye you all.

Touka: ….

Touka: explain this… how can you date the person who is about to kill your mother? Don't you have any respect of your mother?

Baby: ….

Touka: Don't you love me? Aren't I giving you all the nutrients you need? Or perhaps life is punish me because of all the mistakes I had done? Ahhh…. Ahhh

Touka: ***Crying***

Baby: ***Kicks***

Touka: Ouch that hurts… but why do you kick me?

Baby: ***kicks***

Touka: So you're sacrificing yourself to date that girl… so she can leave your father alone, is that correct?

Baby: ***Kicks in approval***

Touka: Why you and your father are so sacrificial? I was hoping that you weren't like him. I appreciate your sacrifice but what if…

Baby: ***Kicks in concern***

Touka: Okay… if that's what you think… then I will approve of this. Kaneki, do you have any words to your own baby?

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: ***Cries*** ¡This is all my fault!

Baby: ***kicks in crying***

Touka: …. ***Cries due to maternal stress***

* * *

The Ken family is a super stress family….

I hope you stay safe!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	146. Touka and Kaneki are having a Baby

This chapter was suggested by " **Liatella** "

Guys…. In advance if you want chapters like this… I can put up requests like this too.

Hey Tokyo ghoul characters **Touka and Kaneki are having a baby,** what are your reactions?

* * *

Hide: My precious friend and best girl I have ever seen are having a baby…. I need a moment to process. I mean… I was so ecstatic when I found out that they were married. And now that I know that they are having a baby…. I think I can have a heart attack. THIS IS THE BEST OF MY LIFE! I DEMAND THE CHILD CALLED ME UNCLE!

Ayato: Why the hell would he called you uncle? You aren't the brother of the shithead… I'm the pure brother of my shithead sister! That child will call me uncle!

Hide: Aww, common the child can have two uncles. The more, the best!

Ayato: No, he can't. I'm the pure blood uncle!

Yomo: Ayato… that guy was basically the family that Kaneki ever had. So it's normal the child will view him as an uncle.

Ayato: I don't like it.

Yomo: You need to be fare and share.

Uta: Isn't that cute Renji kun? You're going to be a second degree uncle!

Yomo: …

Itori: He is really red. Then the means he is excited that he will have a new member to his family!

Yomo: Uta and Itori….. DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FUCK THIS UP! IF YOU FUCK THIS UP, I'M NO LONGER YOUR FRIEND…. BUT YOUR ENEMY…. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Itori & Uta: Y-yes!

Hinami: Kya kya kya kya! This is the best day ever kya kya kya!

Yoriko: I know right? I'm so excited… is it a boy or a girl Touka?

Touka: I-I still don't know…

Yoriko: Aww, don't worry. I understand that many woman prefer not knowing the sex of the baby until birth. But at least let me give you a proper baby shower!

Touka: What the hell is that?

Yoriko: Oh you don't know? Well, a baby shower is a celebration that the family has for the mother who is about to have her child. So when all this chaos ends… we can have our personal baby shower.

Hinami: I'm appointing in! Onee chan's happiness is my happiness!

*Yoriko and Hinami high-five*

Takeomi: So the best friend of my wife is having a baby with one of the man who I respect the most. Even despite him being a ghoul himself. I must congratulate you Sasaki erm… Ken Kaneki. I know that you will be a good father!

Kaneki: ***Nervous laughter*** Oh thanks… Takeomi! I still don't know how to be a parent but I will do my best.

Takeomi: ¿Is that so? But they're many books for parenting… I'm surprise that you are worried "how to be parent" about that. Kaneki san, be worried if you want to do something and there's no book about that.

Kaneki: Well… I still don't know if the child will be a human or a ghoul. So if it's a human… they're books… but ghoul parenting….

Dr. Ogura: ***Laughter*** Kaneki san, what are you even saying. Now that I know that you're having a baby. I will be ready to bring you books of ghoul parenting.

Kaneki: Do you had ever baby ghouls?

Dr. Ogura: What nonsense are you saying? Of course not… just like I have written a book about ghouls I can perfectly write a book about "parenting ghouls".

Dr. Kanou: Not if I write it first…

Kaneki: I would have prefer Dr. Ogura's books.

Dr. Kanou: That hurts… could I at least see the baby when the baby is born?

Kaneki: No… what if you do something strange to him?

Dr. Kanou: Oh you know me so well….

Tsukiyama: Pfft… this is old news. I knew that this two will having a baby… even before she was pregnant. But either way congratulations both of you… I'm so happy that you're developing in a new family…

Kaneki: Thanks Tsukiyama…. That was kind of you.

Tsukiyama. But Kaneki… can you do me a favor?

Kaneki: Hmm?

Tsukiyama: Can I make all the baby's clothing?

Touka: Why would you do that… they're plenty of shops who sell baby's clothing… our baby will be like just any other human-ghoul hybrid.

Tsukiyama: Oh my dear Touka… I know that. But don't you think that baby deserves the best of the best? I mean… I know that Chie hori will eventually tell you of photographing your baby… so you need the best of the best clothing when the event comes!

Chie: Sometimes I'm surprised that you already know how I will react in some situations…

Tsukiyama: Oh please… your child will be just like you a human-ghoul child. Of course, you will offer them if you can photograph the baby.

Chie: Well… either way if they hadn't even given permission. I will still photograph of the new and pure hybrid child. Either way, congratulations both of you!

Kimi: Wow… yeah… wow…this is for the type of shit I'm here for!

Nishiki: …. Kimi, you are cursing? Since when do you curse?

Kimi: I will pretend that I didn't heard that. Either way Nishiki don't you think, this is the most amazing news you have heard?

Nishiki: It's just a baby… nothing new.

Kimi: Why are you saying that? Of course, is something new. The baby that this two will have would be a pure hybrid child. The first one, we have seen was the leader of Aogiri Tree. And now will see a new child born in that way! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

Koma: Congratulations Kaneki san! I Hope that baby will have a good prosperous life.

Irimi: Indeed. If you ever need some advice in clothing… hit me up.

Koma: Not in babysitting?

Irimi: I'm bad at handling children.

Banjou: Is that right what I hear? Kaneki, would be a father? ***Cries in happiness***

Miza: It seems after all we are going to have a happy ending… Either way congratulations both of you!

Arima: It seems that the day has arrived…

Hirako: ….

Arima: Hirako… you know what to do.

Hirako: Yes… Arima…

Kooru: Hirako, so Arima still has plans left undone…

Hirako: …

Arima: You may respond to that Hirako.

Hirako: Arima told me if Kaneki ever lay hands on the girl of the café. I needed to arrange a cradle, and some few checks.

Kooru: What the hell… how the hell did he knew that the kid would be a father?! Since when did he plan this?

Hirako: Ever since Sasaki mentioned he visit that café regularly

Kooru: This is the proof the Arima has powers that nobody can even comprehend.

Akira: I knew this day will come… I just knew it.

Amon: Eyepatch made the first move. But I won't lose…

Akira: What does that mean? Amon Koutarou explain.

Amon: I mean… I won't lose of being an honor of taking care of the child.

Akira: Yeah… right…

Eto: The only advice I give you. Neither of you… do not leave your child alone with a diary.

Yoshimura: Can you please reevaluate your ways? How many times do I have to tell you… that I did it for you own sake.

Saiko: Maman would be a father? Aghhhhh, I'm so happy! I think I'm going to cry!

Kukie: He is going to be a father? Are you serious?

Saiko: I don't think is a bad idea… he becoming a father

Kukie: Congratulations… I think.

Saiko: There ya go.

Mutsuki: ….

Mutsuki: That bitch is having sensei's child? Without me knowing? ***Laughing***

Aura: Why are you going to do now Senpai?

Mutsuki: ***Laughing hysterically*** Take the baby from her fetus and plug it in me. ***Smile***

Aura: Okay… I will be pretending I didn't heard that.

Hinami: Oi, Mutsuki if Onee chan dies or that baby dies. Just hope that your days will get count. ***smile***

Yoriko: Bitch, lay hands on Touka's child and you will be already dead.

Irimi: Count me in… that person won't even survive this.

Kimi: That child would be a glory to this world alliance… if you dare to hurt him… I will make sure I'll kill you!

Kaneki: You don't even dare lay hand on my child! I won't hesitate to kill you!

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: Wow… sensei…

* * *

If Kaneki orders something to Mutsuki, she will probably do it. I just know it.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	147. Hide and Akira

Guess, who is in holidays? This girl right here! I'm so pumped to see some shows , read stories and rewatch some of my favorites movies!

Hey guys by the way if you ever have a christmas related request. I'm all in baby! Used as much as you can! Bring up requests!

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Hide and Akira** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Marude: ….

Marude: Boy, do you have a death wish or what?

Hide: Why do you think that?

Marude: I thought you were on my side.

Hide: I'm on your side. I'm on everybody side. How many times do I have to make myself clear… that I'm not your enemy.

Marude: Well… care to explain what is happening right now?

Hide: Well, I was having a good time and I feel so attacked by you right now.

Marude: Stop with that bullshit Hide! You know what I'm talking about.

Hide: Oh… you mean me and Akira's san dating announcement?

Marude: No Hide….. I was talking about my herpes.

All: ….

Yoshitoki: I didn't knew…. Poor you. No wonder you felt so strange after we did "that".

All: …

Yoshitoki: Oh… common Marude let me pat you.

Marude: Heck no! That's gross!

Yoshitoki: I can even massage your inner annu-

Marude: ¡Moving on!

Porpora: This is the perfect chance really!

Uta: Chance for what?

Porpora: Now that the girl is out of the picture. My son can move on with Kaneki.

Uta: But what about Kaneki's wife, Touka?

Porpora: Details… details.

Amon: ….

Amon: Why Hide? I really thought that you were on my side.

Hide: I'm on your side.

Amon: Wait…. You are not in my side… you aren't in anyone side. I confirm now that Hide is totally a suspect. We should look him up. Let's investigate every single detail of him!

Akira: …

Akira: ¿Are you being serious?

Amon: ¡Of course! How can we trust this man doing? How can we even know that all stuff he has say until now is true?

Hide: Well Amon… until now I haven't told a single lie.

Akira: He is right Amon. Through all the words and statements he has reveal. He has clearly show us he is trustful.

Amon: That doesn't even matter! Look at the man who was working alongside with Kaneki. He did gave many information useful to many cases. Just like Hide. But BOOM! He later turn out to be, the greatest bad of them all.

Kaneki: Whoa there… Slow down.

Hide: Yeah… that kind of hurts…

Kaneki: How can you even compare Hide with Furuta. That's wrong. You know how evil Furuta is… don't you even dare to compare my best friend with that monster.

Furuta: Indeed, I even got hurt.

Kaneki: In what way did you get hurt?

Furuta: No one needs to compare me with anybody. Since "I" along, I'm extraordinary and unique. I perfection my personality all this years, so nobody could ever copy me. It almost feels like all my hard work was for nothing. So, of course I got offended.

Kaneki: …

Hide: No need to fight with him. If you keep hearing his side of things. You will never get out of your anxiety problems.

Furuta: ¿Excuse you? Did you just call me an "anxiety problem"?

Nishiki: If I beg to differ. Maybe that big man is just jealous.

Kaneki: Why he should be jealous?

Hide: Well…. Maybe because I'm dating Akira.

Kaneki: Well… that could be a reason. But I have known Amon for many years and my point of view is that he is a very serious man. He seems like a person who takes full mature actions in even tiniest scenarios. So, if Amon ever had some feelings for Akira. I think, he will act mature and understand Akira's decision of who she wants for a boyfriend.

Hide: Do you think so?

Kaneki: Yeah… of course.

Akira: Well…. I beg to differ. The reason why Amon Koutarou is blaming Hide of not being loyal is because he wants to blame his incompetence of not getting me as his partner.

Kaneki: No, Akira! Stop saying that. Doesn't Amon is a person who believes in justice and such things like that? He won't never blame on some-

Amon: Stop it, Kaneki. She is right.

Kaneki: ¿Huh? Where you really going to blame Hide...?

Amon: Kaneki…. Just put yourself in my shoes… what would have you done if Hide, your best friend who you trust the must. Tells you one day, "Ah well, I felt in loved with your wife and now we are together? How will you feel about that?"

Kaneki: First of all, Hide will never do that. I'll admit that it will hurt me if Hide and Touka have got together. But Hide kind of knew that I had some interest in Touka. And for this final fight we are having, if I don't intend to survive. I think, I wouldn't have mind If Hide stayed together with Touka, protecting our son.

Hide: Wow there… hold on.

Touka: Yeah… hold on. Stop being so emo now.

Hide: Man, I get that you're in a critic situation but telling me that I can have Touka if you ever die. That's so messed up. I mean, I get that you're a pessimist. But, even in a future you won't survive this... "I hope sure you do" I won't never lay fingers on Touka. Maybe I will try to give her all the support she needs… like that uncle that the baby needs.

Ayato: So, what the hell am I then?

Hide: ….. The other uncle….. Maybe?

Ayato: …

Ayato: The hell do you mean?

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	148. Hirako x Arima

By the way guys... my other story **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters** is having 2 new updates... so if you haven't check it out. Go read it,

1\. React to slenderman

2\. React to their first season

This chapter was suggested by " **AleCastro** "

Yes that's right! The author self-requested this request for her own self-satisfaction. I mean… this is my ship! My otp! And nobody ever requested them and so I'm going to treat myself in this holiday to write them!

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Hirako and Arima** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Uta: Ewww… I feel so disgusted right now.

Itori: Me too…. Just ewww!

Yomo: Why do this disgust you? I thought both of you are bisexuals.

Uta: No the right term is being pansexual.

Yomo: Well… whatever. Why are you so disgusted?

Itori: Aww common, Reji kun! You should too feel disgusted! This two where the ones who almost destroy our group and these two where responsible of killing your older sister. Naturally you should hate and feel disgust for this two.

Yomo: You know Itori. You're right. The past Yomo would have feel disgust and get annoy about this announcement. But I'm not past Yomo. I have grown as a ghoul and I have to come to a conclusion that If I never grown out of this emotions of "revenge" I will never grow stronger. And that cannot due, since in this times we have to become stronger so I can save the people who are infront me. Of course, I mad with Arima. But why should I take revenge on Hirako?

Itori: Well… he was his right hand after all.

Yomo: So… you are saying that if I kill Hirako now. That will automatically bring my older sister back?

Itori: …

Yomo: No right? Right after Hirako and those kids join this organization I have come to accept them and assure myself that I need to move on.

Hirako: Is that your way of congratulate me and my announcement?

Yomo: Yeah.

Hinami: Aww, that's so sweet of you Yomo san! We need more loyalty announcements like this!

Ayato: Yeah… yeah… announcements everywhere. What a rejoice **(sarcasm)**.

Miza: Heh, just like I said. Good days will come from now on, Congratulations.

Matsuri: Yes… this just shows you that couples born forms "devotion" and "loyalty". Hirako was the subordinate of Arima. He swore his loyalty to Arima and Arima trusted him with all his pride and glory. Just like me and Urie Kukie. Yes… that makes perfect sense! Urie, did you hear that? Our moment and future will become beau-

Urie: Arima san and Hirako san? First reaction, I'm amazed. Second reaction, I never in my life would have thought that Hirako or Arima would have such interest of being in a romantic relationships.

Matsuri: …

Matsuri: ¿Did he just ignore me?

Ching Li: Right? They always had this aura of being people who put work first after having someone special in their life. In reality, I thought those two where asexual.

Saiko: That's not the right way to describe them! The right term is demi sexual.

Ching Li: Oh my! That's what it is… my apologies Saiko sama. I didn't did my research well.

Saiko: Mhm!

Kukie: Stop acting like you know everything, only because in that head of yours… you think they're like that doesn't mean in reality they really are that.

Hirako: You shouldn't say that Urie, after all Saiko is right. I and Arima are demisexuals.

Saiko: The great Saiko sama never disappoints anybody.

Urie: …

Hirako: But still…. Saiko Yonebashi. Do you think I will let you free when you have theories like that going on your mind?

Saiko: Wait a minute! I'm not a threat! And if I ever had theories in my brain, they are just romance and otp theories nothing more than that! I swear!

Hirako: Yes. This is definitely the same reason why I can't let you go free. You have so many vivid imagination that cannot be trusted.

Saiko: Oh…. Pray for me!

Arima: Can you stop it? You know bullying one of the subordinates of Kaneki will cause so many commotion.

Marude: And then we will have a berserker party!

Arima: Party for us?

Hirako: I thought we were in a middle of searching for Kaneki.

Arima: Is that so? Marude san, please be more formal and do not fool around when the atmosphere is in chaos.

Marude: …

Marude: Fuck you guys!

Hide: Eh… I thought you were happy this two are together?

Marude: Me, happy? Look kid, since you are newbie in the CCG world. I'm going to inform you of some of the "things" you aren't aware of.

Hide: Aware and new? Me? You are joking right Marude san? I worked in the CCG, I help in cases, I went to a raid and now I more inform than anybody else.

Marude: Yes… you did. But kid, you just learn about the important and occult stuff that where important things to battle. But you didn't learn about the juicy and good rumors that where happening.

Hide: Rumors?

Marude: Yes, that rumors that are always happening in the CCG after parties.

Hide: What, you guys had parties?

Akira: There's nothing much in those parties. Just we low key knew that Hirako had feelings for Arima and Arima had feelings for Hirako.

Takeomi: And in those type of parties, we even knew that Akira had feelings for Amon.

Akira: Oh… is that so?

Takeomi: ***Gulps***

Hide: So… you guys aren't in shock that these two aren't dating?

Houji: Not all. Even if we didn't had those type of parties. Everybody could speculate that this two where together.

Shinohara: That's true… remember Kuroiwa how much we bet that this two youngsters where together?

Kuroiwa: Yes… I remember.

Shinohara: Alright… so pay up.

Kuroiwa: I won't dance naked in front of you.

All: ….

Hirako: My eyes and my vivid imagination!

Arima: ***Suppressing thoughts out of his mind***

Kuroiwa: I was just joking.

Juuzou: If someone ever dances naked in front of Shinohara Kun, that's me.

Hirako: No! No! No! No! Nobody will dance naked for anybody. Okay? This is our announcement and I won't tolerate anybody ruin it… so stay steady and calm. Alright…. So are we clear, right? Nobody says weird things starting…. Now!

Arima: ….

Arima: I want to do my exotic ritual Shinigami dance for you but it seems that I need to cancel that too? Well…. What a bummer.

Hirako: Goddammit Arima! Okay…. Everybody exception for Arima doesn't say anything weird starting….. Now!

Matsuri: I want to marry Urie kun.

Urie: ***Puking***

Hirako: Goddammit Matsuri!

Kooru: …

Kooru So this is the reason, huh?

Arima: Kooru…

Kooru: This is the reason why you guys left me apart.

Arima: Kooru, you see.

Hirako: That's the exact same thing that happen.

Kooru: I mean, I don't care if you guys are a couple. Actually I don't even give a flying fuck if you guys had sexual intercourse meanwhile I was in the other room. The thing that bothers me since from the start, is that you didn't trust me anything. Was I that unreliable?

Arima: Is not that….

Hirako: That's the exact the same reason why we don't told you anything. You overreact so much. Just look how you react when Furuta told you some things. If Arima ever told you that in person, I don't even know in which state you could be in.

Kooru: Stop saying bullshit! Fuck, I'm so mad! No! I cannot accept that you are just happy that you are announcing you are dating without giving answers!

Ihe Hairu: Oh for fucks sake! Kooru be a man and accept it!

Fura: Exactly just like Hairu said. Grab your balls and just deal with it.

Kooru: Why? Both of you? Aren't you guys furious these two kept so many secrets out of everybody and never told anybody?

Hairu: Well… Arima sama must have his reasons. Just like when he didn't handle some of his quinques to me. He knew when the right time was, he could handle those weapons to me.

Fura: But Kooru have you ever think if Arima and Hirako had some secrets that couldn't reveal it to you and they keep it that way for the same reason of protecting you. Have you ever thought that way?

Kooru: …

Fura: I know… it hurts when someone you know doesn't trust just like you trust them. But we need to trust them. After all this two have being in bigger cases then us.

Arima: Thanks Papa!

Hirako: Thanks father in law.

Fura: And you two… stop with those comments or I will make sure you won't see the day of tomorrow.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: I'm your son, aren't I?

Touka: Why are you saying that?

Kaneki: Well… when I fall in the arms of Arima. He raised and taught me all the things I have to know in the investigator world. Now that Arima isn't with us… Hirako is watching over me. Not because Arima told him to…. Because he believes in Arima's sense of confidence.

Touka: So kind of like those clingy parent tossing their kid to each other arms like a volleyball?

Kaneki: I could phrase it better….

Hirako: What are you saying? When did I adopt you?

Kaneki: ….

Arima: Hirako! Apologize to our son right now!

Hirako: But…. It's fun to tease him.

Arima: Since when do you like to tease? I was the one in the relationship who loved to tease and you where the person who call out my jokes.

Hirako: Eh... since when you take my decisions? I'm an adult.

Arima: Since when have you become so demanding?

Kaneki: Oh no…

Touka: They're fighting.

Kaneki: This is my fault. They're fighting because of me!

Touka: No they aren't… this is just a typical fight of lovebirds.

Kaneki: How do you know that?

Touka: Well… Ayato probably doesn't know about this, since he was a kid. But mom and dad used to fight over little things. I used to get very worried about them, thinking something bad will happen. But at the end, it only turn into just a silly complaining and kissing while I was watching them. So, you shouldn't be worried.

Hirako: Yes, Kaneki you shouldn't worry so much. After all I'm your guardian and I will take good care of you.

Kaneki: That's not the problem. I made you fight.

Hirako: This wasn't a fight. This is just me, talking really loud with Arima.

Kaneki: Like the definition of a "fight".

Hirako: Kaneki, how many types do I have to explain myself this wasn't a fight and you shouldn't worry about little things. You should worry more about the state you are in. Right now, everybody is worried sick about you and you're here worrying about a little conversation I and Arima had.

Kaneki: I'm sorry.

Arima: Kaneki…

Kaneki: Arima san, that wasn't my intention to bother you.

Arima: It's okay… sometimes Hirako forgets that you still are sensible in subjects like "family".

Hirako: Now you're blaming me?

Arima: Of course, I told you how rough was Kaneki's past.

Hirako: Still… he needs to grow and mature.

Arima: It takes time.

Hirako: Says the one who demanded Kaneki to erase his past memories.

Arima: That was so uncalled for.

Hirako: You started it, Arima. ***Smirk***

Arima: Are you trying to initiate a duel with me? Very well then ***smirk***

Hirako: Bring me your best!

Arima: Here I come!

Kaneki: Don't!

Touka: Yeah… just your daily typical family life.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	149. Seidou and Yumitsu Tomoe

By the way be aware... there will be coming two more updates of this story coming this day and also from 4 new updates to " **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters** " story that i have on my profile. So if you want to check them up. Go ahead!

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Hakatori and Takizawa** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Akira: ….

Akira: Go figure.

Amon: I have to say that I don't approve of this relationship.

Akira: Why not?

Amon: Akira, it's not like I don't trust Seidou. But didn't you see how he was treating her when I fought Tatara?

Akira: That doesn't make a point.

Amon: He grab by the hair, while being injured. That's not very nice. That's not how you treat a lady, when you're in loved with her.

Akira: Weren't they enemies at their first encounter. I'm not surprised that they didn't get a healthy start. Neither I nor you had a healthy start.

Amon: …

Seidou: What a load of bullshit you're spurting. Now I treat her better!

Nishiki. Yeah… they're even rumors how you even want to share some of our food to her, while she was wandering in the streets alone.

Seidou: …

Seidou: How the fuck do you know that?

Nishiki: The poor Romeo doesn't want to be caught being all gentleman to his Juliet. Oh what a tragedy Romeo is living…

Seidou: Fucking shut your stupid mouth or I will shout the mouth of yours with my own.

All: ….

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Back off man, I don't swing that way, even if was interest in both genders. I have someone I like. So yeah…. Back the fuck off.

Touka: Already declaring your love to another person meanwhile you're in a relationship. Ew man just ew.

Seidou: Okay…. I will say this once. I have no interest in that stupid man!

Ayato: Stupid sister, he will never swing that way.

Touka: Why do you think that?

Ayato: Because he has already tasted so many "men balls". That he is disgusted by sucking another one.

Touka: Oh….

Seidou: ….

Touka: So that means…. ¿He was gay correct?

Ayato: Yeah...

Saiko: ¡Hey! Someone doesn't need to be gay for licking men balls. He may be something other than be just straight, you know?

Kukie: Stop Saiko.

Kaneki: Guys please… don't tease

Touka: And since he suck so many people he became straight?

Ayato: Exactly… sometimes people just revert who they like… perhaps it's the nature of the incompetence of humans.

Touka: I see… wow you learned something new every day, huh? Thanks little brother.

Ayato: No need.

Seidou: ¡FUCK YOU ALL!

Houji: I knew it… he was gay! I knew it… but I didn't want to believe it.

Shinohara: Why not?

Houji: I mean…. He rejected all my approaches. So I thought he wasn't gay.

Shinohara: Or perhaps you weren't his type.

Houji: What nonsense are you saying? I'm everybody type. Do you know, how many young investigators have call me they wanted me to call them "babies" or some of them wanted me to be their "sugar daddy". Don't you think I wasn't everybody type? I had even ghouls lineup to get killed by me. So, stop saying I wasn't his type.

Seidou: Like I said… you aren't my type, because I'm not gay! I'm straight.

Houji: Even if you weren't gay…. You in some point where gay for me….

Seidou: No…. maybe for Amon, but not for you...

Houji: Is this because I classify you as a ghoul that time?

Seidou: Yes….

Houji: …

Houji: Go figure.

Tatara: So that's the reason why you and that guy where always sneaking out when I was on missions?

Hakatori: I can explain Tatara sama…

Tatara: Well… I don't care what you do in your free time… as long as you get your job perfectly done without any errors. Than you can date or fuck whoever you want.

Hakatori: So you don't mind me dating someone who kill you…

Tatara: Why should I? I mean… he proof himself that he was stronger than me and therefore kill me. A true warrior knows how to acknowledge when another warrior is stronger than you and even accept with humbleness your death when it comes.

Hakatori: That's a great philosophy… boss.

Hakatori: …

Seidou: Don't worry I can act jealous of myself if you want to…

Eto: Aww common Tatara stop being such a party pooper!

Tatara: ¿The hell do you mean by that? ¿Do you think I'm a guy who likes to go to events? I prefer to stay in my room and train my body.

Eto: Aughh… I wasn't talking about that… sometimes I wonder if you are a dense one, Tatara Kun.

Tatara: Now you're the one who is speaking nonsense! I can comprehend whatever is going on right now.

Eto: No you can't… look at the scene with Hakatori. She wanted you to react to her announcement.

Tatara: Well… didn't I do it? Don't tell me she wanted me to act all surprise? She knows better how I handle my emotions.

Eto: Is not that…. At least could you even say congrats or something like that? Jesus Christ, I know that you don't show your emotions but at least saying that… jeez

Tatara: ….

Tatara: Hakatori... congratulations of…. Being in a relationship? I hope….. You can be happy? And those things normal people wish when two are together? Well, I don't know…. I'm out of here.

Eto: Well…. At least he did his best? Well… congratulations both of you! I hope for the best!

Seidou: The heck? You telling us….. Good luck? Are you on drugs?

Eto: Rude… I was trying to be nice and you ruined it.

Seidou: Whatever…. Can you believe it Yumitsu? After all she has done to us.

Hakatori: ….

Seidou: Yumitsu is something wrong?

Hakatori: ….

Seidou: Yumitsu hello?

Hakatori: ….

Seidou: Okay… you're freaking me out! What the hell happened?

Hakatori: Tatara….

Seidou: What about Tatara?

Hakatori: Tatara congratulate me! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! I FEEL I COULD DIE FOM HAPPYNESS!

Seidou: Really… from that?

Hakatori: ¡YES!

Seidou: ….

Seidou: Go figure even my partner puts me into her second favorite thing.

* * *

 **Note:**

I have to say that I loved Houji. I meant his face is so handsome. Like omg…

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	150. Yamori and Hide

This chapter was suggested by " **Cosmic** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Yamori and Hide** are dating, how do you respond?

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: ***Sobbing***

Touka: Hide…. All this time….. You where dating that person?

Hinami: I cannot believe it… the best friend of my dear Oni chan is dating the person who torture him. I cannot believe it… no… no! This is a nightmare and I'm going to close my eyes and when I open my eyes. This is going to be all gone.

Ayato: Hinami… why are you doing that?

Hinami: *Close eyes* Ayato Kun, where are you?! *Turns head* Oh there you are… don't you see Ayato Kun. The best friend of my oni chan dated the bad guy. I mean… that is not correct and that cannot be true.

Ayato: But… why are you so desperate of the learning the truth?

Hinami: Ayato… what would you say if the person you trust the must betray you?

Ayato: Well… I have been betray many times… I think Kaneki needs to learn with this new betrayal to suck it up.

Hinami: You're just saying that because you knew Yamori, right? But I know that Oni chan will be in chaos when he learns about this. Poor Oni chan.

Banjou: What? That monsters was dating a human? No! I refuse to believe this. He despite humans with all his soul.

Tsukiyama: I always knew that kid was too suspicious… you know. He had those kind of vibes…

Chie: You thought everybody related to Kaneki was suspicious. The only one who wasn't suspicious was you.

Akira: Did you see this?

Amon: How can someone like him, date that "monster"?

Marude: This guy needs to give some explanation! And a really big explanation! I don't want you to get away with a laugh and a mini blush.

Miza: I don't know who this guy is… but perhaps he was just misunderstood?

Naki: Yes Miza! That's right big bro Yamori was misunderstood. He had so many strength and yet nobody recognize his strength… He was so intelligent and strong… But people didn't care about that… they only care about the bad things he has done.

Shousei: Boss Yamori… poor him.

Hooguro: I feel sorry for ya.

Yamori: Why the fuck would you feel sorry for me? Do I look like a pitiful creature to you?

Naki: Oh no… big bro Yamori! I never said that you where pitiful. You are the best of the best! I was just backing up Miza statement…

Yamori: So… you are the woman who is saying I'm pitiful? I will tell you, who is pitiful!

Miza: I never told you where pitiful! I jus-

Hide: ***Laughs*** Yamori… what do we say about hitting woman…

Yamori: …. Tchhh.

Hide: ***Pouts*** Oh, so you are really acting that way, huh? Well… is that so? Well if you are in that position… I won't do it!

Yamori: Are you threaten me?

Hide: If you don't apologize to Miza. Then I may change my mind… but if you still are so stubborn then I won't do it.

Yamori: ….

Yamori: Tchh fine… I'm sorry woman.

Miza: …. Okay?

Hide: Yeah… that's my man!

Kaneki: … ***wipes tears off***

Kaneki: Hide are you serious? You are dating the man who torture me? How could you I mean… first of all you are dating a ghoul and that ughhh…. This is so hard to process!

Hide: Okay… I will be honest with you! When I first met Yamori was on a butterfly museum. He was interesting and so things came to be and I became his boyfriend. But to tell you the truth I never realized he will kidnap you or torture you... and partially it's my fault too.

Kaneki: Your fault? Why is that your fault?

Hide: Well… surprise Yamori didn't care me being a human. But I did told him that I had a best friend and apparently he became jealous of you... And he thought I was cheating him with you. So he kidnap you.

Kaneki: That's not true Hide! Yamori kidnap me because I had some information of Rize and I didn't want to cooperate with him. He stated that many times.

Hide: Well… at first he was just going to interrogate you but he recognize that you look like the same kid. I had shown him in the photograph. So, I'm very sorry.

Kaneki: No… no…!

Hide: I tried many times to tell him that you were innocent. Because I knew ever since you disappear from the café. He was involved. I got into a fight with him. But that put him into a more rage mode. I'm very sorry Kaneki.

Kaneki: Then? After that what happened?

Hide: His group found me…

Kaneki: You mean Naki and the white suits?

Hide: Yeah….

Kaneki: You knew?

Naki: Why should I tell you the ex-lovers big bro Yamori had? I mean after all you killed him!

Kaneki: Didn't you told me, you had forgiven me? Why didn't you tell me Hide was involved with your leader?

Naki: Well… He didn't want me tell you anything.

Kaneki: Is that so?

Hide: Yeah… you see… after you killed Yamori. I worked on the CCG. I bet you knew that part… but I enter because the guilt was killing me and in somehow I wanted to help you… but day come to day and I saw you and the thing happened between us… ***laughs***

Kaneki: Why are you laughing? This doesn't merit to be a funny subjet!

Hide: Hehe… sorry!

Kaneki: Don't "hehe" me!

Dr. Ogura: No wonder… he didn't flinch when I operated him.

Hide: Hehe

Kaneki: I'M BEING TORTURED IN YET ANOTHER IMPOSSIBLE WAY!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	151. Shinohara and Juuzou

Hey guys... It's me. I just wanted to tell you that all the updates that i have been doing were part of my Christmas and New Year gift for you. Just to remind you, that i love you all withith the bottom of my heart! You have follow me all this year with updates, reviewing, and encouraging me. Honestly i'm so grateful for all the views that i recieve in each chapter... I really do! And i hope that the next year will be "Good" because this year was not the best... just for put it bluntly was "shit" either way. Let's hope 2018 isn't that bad.. i mean, i look forward for the great movies that will be coming so... we are starting kind of great.

Either way... the only think left i could say to you... stay safe in wherever you are... if you are going to light some fireworks please be careful. Eat a lot so in January you can lose it. Because that's how i'm going to do it. (Hehe) If you drink booze, drink moderately. And if you drink much, do not drive and also Happy New Year...

See you next year!

By the way the updates of this day where...

3 NEW Chapters for **"Ship Reactions"**

5 NEW chapters for " **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Character"**

* * *

I don't know if you're a boy or a girl. But you really put me in a very good mood. And by the way, I'm like you English is not my mother language, so don't worry your English is fine.

And by the way "Hellooooo" I have another story called " **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters** " that follows the same thing as this one except that the characters react to different scenarios requested or invented by people and me.

This chapter was suggested by " **Hellooooo** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Shinohara and Juuzou** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Hanbee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hanbee: ***Ugly sobbing***

Keijin: I see… so all those visits to that man's room, were romantic and agonizing visits from a lover perspective.

Miyuki: ***Cries*** The stars are really cruel to our leader…. But I know there's a galaxy out there. Where our leader isn't in a tragic scenario where he and his dear love are together without any problems at all.

Mizurou: Stop exaggerating everything Miyuki. I mean, indeed this is kind of sad. But we know that leader is strong and if he doesn't cry for his tragic scenario, ¿why would we?

Mizurou: After all, that man was the one who taught many things to our leader. And he was the responsible of making the man we see right now… and in many reports is stated that Shinohara was the first one who extended a hand to him…

Keijin: And also the first person who view him as a human… not a monster.

Mizurou: …

Keijin: ….

Miyuki: Common guys… just for this time let's cry together…

Suzuya Squad: ***Crying together exception for Hanbee, since he is crying for losing Juuzou***

Shirazu: Didn't Hanbee said this guy was his mentor? And also, if that man is dating Captain Leader Juuzou then that means he has already woke up from his long coma?

Saiko: ….

Shirazu: Well…. This announcement is just another statement "true love" always waits.

Saiko: *Ugly sobbing*

Higemaru: ***Cries***

Ching Li: Senpai, you're so brave in saying those things.

Kukie: Shirazu… that man is still in a coma…

Shirazu: …

Shirazu: ***Cries***

Touka: This is the same reason why I left roses on that day..

Juuzou: ¡It was you! Why do you do it?

Touka: It was just a wish… so your love towards him never gets corrupted or more tragic than that already is….

Juuzou: Wow… now I'm kind of guilty of trying to kill back then.

Touka: Don't worry kid, after all I would have done the same if I knew someone dear to me is in the same situation as yours. And by the way, that man who you are dating was also a "good" person.

Juuzou: Good? Not he wasn't just good. He was the most amazing and wonderful person I have ever met!

Yoshimura: I have to agree with that kid. Despite him being an investigator he treat me well and with a very "concern" eyes when he was interviewing me.

Irimi: You could see it?

Yoshimura: Well Irimi chan, when you're in this life and fought many different types of people. You can tell, when a person is really trustworthy and when it's not. Even though, he was from the opposing side.

Irimi: I see…

Marude: Aghh man… Now I regret ever telling that kid "murder".

Hirako: You don't have to worry about that. After all you displease people every time. And I think, until now people are well aware of what to expect when you open your mouth!

Marude: ¡Hey!

Akira: Well… if this isn't the saddest announcements ever. I don't want it is…..

Amon: I have to agree with you Akira. I mean… I knew that Juuzou and Shinohara share a special bond ever since we were pair up together for a case. But I never knew their bond was this big….

Akira: I know… it still hurts. But just how they say "if you truly love the person and if the person really loves you back. Time will wait for you"

Amon: …

Akira. No Amon… even you need to admit that those two have more than a great and deeper bonding than us.

Amon: You're right.

Shinohara's Wife: ….

Shinohara: ….

Shinohara's Wife: As I thought you didn't view him just like your own "son", am I right?

Juuzou: ¿Aunt are you mad?

Shinohara's Wife: Why should I be mad? I lost faith after two years and you keep believing he will come back… don't you think he deserves you more than me?

Shinohara: Don't say that….

Shinohara's Wife: After all… I'm not a person who holds grudges.

Juuzou: You aren't mad?

Shinohara's Wife: ***Smacks Juuzou*** didn't we had this same argument back then!

Shinohara: D-don't smack him… ¿Am I missing something?

Shinohara's Wife: So Juuzou, still is leaving with guilt…

Shinohara: I'm seriously can think anything…. What is really going on?

Shinohara's Wife: Well… at that time that you were hospitalized… one year after. I often came to visit you along with Juuzou. At that time he got me to play poker and we bet…

Shinohara: You betting? What kind of bet do you do?

Shinohara's Wife: Long Story short… Juuzou gets to date you and I retired from the game. Kind of like loser gets you, sort of bet.

Shinohara: I'm kind of flattered but at the same time kind of offended. You shouldn't bet on people romantic lives. That's bad.

Shinohara's Wife: Here he comes… his sweet dad side.

Shinohara: I'm utterly speechless

Shinohara's Wife: Ughh… common even your three children are okay that you're dating this kid.

Juuzou: …

Juuzou: I'm so sorry… I didn't want to bet on you. But she got drunk and drag me to your hospital room. It was fun at first, because in my mind I will win and let her lose. But no… Shinohara I never knew your wife was the most amazing player on playing poker.

Shinohara: That takes me back… when I first met her she gamble on me as well with another girl.

Juuzou: So this isn't the first time she does this? And here I was sad thinking I took Shinohara's san wife happiness.

Shinohara's Wife: ¡Stop being sad! I'm more offended that you thought that you had a chance of winning me.

Shinohara: …

Juuzou: So…. Shinohara Kun can we…. Since you know…. Your wife…didn't get mad….. Can we...

Shinohara: Common Juuzou let's grab an ice-cream.

Juuzou: ….

Juuzou: Yes!

Shinohara's Wife: ***In happiness tears*** ¡My Otp!

* * *

 **Note:**

My Otp is in agony! And it didn't help that I listening to sad music…

I didn't help at all…

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	152. Tsukiyama and Eto

Hey guys it's me! I just wanted to let youknow that my request are getting shorter. So... in other words i need you to keep requestion more paIRINGS. It doesn't mater if they're crack pairings just requests... so i could keep this story getting updated

By the way **"Hey Tokyo ghoul characters"** just got updated

Once again, **Guest 2 and I** work together to make this chapter.

This chapter was suggested by " **codename00guest"**

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Tsukiyama and Eto** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kanae: ...

Kanae: I feel so bipolar right now.

Chie: Is it because you love Shuu san and wish for his happiness but Eto is the one that tortured and wrapped your love for him?

Kanae: Why are you always saying stuff! No one ask for your opinion!

Chie: I was just trying to be honest, Karren.

Kanae: DON'T SAY MY REAL NAME SO BLUENTLY ***MISTSTÜCK!**

Chie: Rude! It's not my fault Tsukiyama is dating Eto

Mirumo: Hmm, that boy of mine. Do you perhaps think I did something bad to that boy?

Matsumae: No, of course not! While would you think so, my lord?

Mirumo: I feel so concern, Matsumae. First, i didnt't say anything when he didn't eat anything for that litlle boy. But, now he is dating the girl who put Karren in this state. I knew it, I'm a bad father. I spoiled him so much.

Matsumae: This isn't your fault, I'm sure the young lord has his reasons why he choose her! And I'm sure he was very angry with her for hurting Karren! Right, young master?

Tsukiyama: Yes, you're exactly right.

Matsumae: See I told you, master?

Tsukiyama: I spank her.

Matsumae: See, I told you... Wait what

Tsukiyama: Naughty girls need to be spank! And don't worry I spank her real hard.

Mirumo: ...

Mirumo: ***Gulps and Thumps up*** Way to go son.

Master: ... Master!

Nishiki: I really didn't need to know that.

Tsukiyama: Could it be that you are jealous? Because I have a wonderful relationship but you don't?

Nishiki: Fuck no! I just don't want to know about your shitty sex life!

Eto: Someone is jelly.

Nishiki: I said, I'm not freaking jealous!

Naki: Spanking? What you feel the need to spank your partner?

Hooguro: Well, you see big bro, is when a gir-

Shousei Idera: Because the girls are pure! Someone give me an amen!

Naki: Oh i see, then when Miza acts like that. I will spank her! Is that how it works?

Miza: ...

Miza: ***Gulps*** ¡YES!

Hooguro: Yes, do your best big bro!

Shousei Idera: Don't corrupt big bro like that!

Hooguro: But they fit so well together!

Shousei Idera: At least make some babies together Big Bro!

Miza: We will! We will do our best!

Naki: Babies? How do we make those?

Miza: ***Inhales*** I will teach you...

Nishiki: You need to stop all of you

Touka: It looks like someone who isn't having sex is being a real nosy mother.

Nishiki: I'm not being noisy!

Nishiki: I just don't want to think about what shitty Tsukiyama and shitty Eto are doing behind closed doors! Do you want to think about it?!

Touka: Honestly I don't give a damn. What do they do, you know. At least, they're keeping me entertain during all this tragic things are happening.

Hinami: So, Onee Chan are you concern that Tsukiyama is dating Eto?

Touka: Let them be, I can't handle more stress

Hinami: Ah! I'm so sorry Onee Chan! I forgot that stress is bad in your condition!

Banjou: We need to be careful to no put Touka in a stress life and don't get involve with these two.

Irimi: Why are you saying that?

Banjou: Well, you know how couple do things together, right? Well, I just feared they might come after me, that's all. So, if you guys where enemy of them. Be fear and run from them!

Eto: Don't worry Banjou, I don't bite... Much

Banjou: ***pales***

Banjou: I fear, for my bones.

Tatara: ...

Tatara: Honestly woman, you need to stop! What are you doing?

Eto: What do you mean?

Tatara: What was the only job, the King left to you?

Eto: Ughh, stop treating me like, I'm your daughter! I'm not mother and yes i know, but i already made my part. Now is up to that Kaneki!

Tatara: Either way, you should be respectful and be serious

Eto: Ugghhh! Okay Mom!

Tatara: I'm not your mom!

Arima: Let her be, Tatara.

Tatara: Yes, my king.

Eto: Oh... you smoother thanks!

Tsukiyama: Yes we are very thankful for your support! I hope Eto chan, you aren't cheating me with Arima!

Eto: No I would never!

Eto: Though we could invite him, if that's okay.

Arima: Never, I don't want to be part of some craziness that is already happening between the two of you.

Kaneki: Before you ask please don't invite me either! I'm happy for you but I don't want to be a part of it!

Tsukiyama: Oh Amore, don't say that.

Eto: Yeah man, respect more your life! Either way aren't you happy we are together?

Kaneki: The two who make my life, kind of traumatic are together now. Yeah, Eto I don't even know how to react. But honestly speaking, either way I kind of relieve that you guys aren't after me and manage to get together. So, either way congrats.

Eto: Thanks and well speaking with honesty.

Kaneki: What?

Eto: I mean, as you know he is my ideal man.

Kaneki: Yeah, so?

Eto: But, as you know that I loved your body and your stamina, right?

Kaneki: ***Gulps***

Tsukiyama: Don't worry Amore, she isn't cheating on me of thinking of you.

Kaneki: Oh well, I'm relieve I thought that maybe sh-

Tsukiyama: We both think of you.

Kaneki: …

Eto: Yes, we even have matching body pillows of you Kaneki, isn't that great!

Kaneki: ...

Kaneki: Please stay away from me!

* * *

 **Note:**

 _ **Miststuck:** _ mean **"bitch"** in German.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	153. Akira and Miza

Made by me and **Guest 2.** She is the true MVP. Indeed it is!

By the way **"Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters"** updated too.

This chapter was suggested by " **Galaxy"**

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Miza and Akira** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Hooguro: ...

Hooguro: Never trust bitches who are in loved.

Shousei: I think you went over the line, there Hooguro.

Naki: What do you mean? What's wrong with them dating? I thought we were on the same side now.

Hooguro: Look at da bitch... She said to our aniki that she loved him and yet is playing with his feelings. ¡I never trust ya!

Naki: ... Huh? When did she do that? I don't remember her playing with me. I think it's nice that she has a special person, just like I have big bro.

Hooguro: Aniki... let the master of all the ladies handles this. After all... I'm the expert! In ya heart! ***Wink***

Shousei: You're not an expert. You played with all those ladies. Miss Miza you can loved whoever you want. But still do not forget big brother that easily.

Miza: How could I forget him? He's a really good friend. My best friend even.

Shousei: I have to confess that I paired you with big brother... but now... you can... ughhhh…

Shousei: ***Holding back tears***

Saiko: How does it feel when your otp didn't become cannon?

Shousei: Otp? What's an otp...?

Saiko: Shut up Miza... we are having an adult conversation…

Miza: ... How rude! I'm older than you little brat! Besides, it's very childish to pair people as if they were just fictional characters.

Saiko: Says the one who fantasize many scenarios and yet still deny her feelings for him... hehehe… You're the childish one.

Miza: What fantasies? And I don't deny my feelings or I wouldn't have date Akira!

Akira: Or are you implying she doesn't want to be with me?

Saiko: You just admitted that you didn't nosebleed for him... And no mama's maman. I want you to be happy. I just want to confess she had feelings for him. That's all!

Miza: Look, I don't even know who you are talking about.

Saiko: Naki! I'm talking about Naki!

Miza: Okay... I admit I had feelings for him... But I moved on...

Saiko: Okay... that's good to hear... See, it was just a confirmation you didn't needed to get all angry.

Miza: I don't even get you... what you were trying to imply here?

Saiko: Well...

Ching Li: Saiko sama, may I?

Saiko: You can...

Ching Li: Saiko is trying to do a story about a woman who had a lover who was a male yet the male abandon her and she had nowhere to go, so her best friend look for her and gave her the love she wanted... Saiko sama is searching for bisexual emotions in real persons she knows.

Saiko: Indeed!

Akira: * **Face palm*** Saiko, get out!

Saiko: But...

Akira: Get out!

Miza: And Naki never loved me. I'm very sure he was aromatic.

Miza: So don't worry Akira. I love you. Don't be upset.

Akira: I know, I love you too. I just don't like it that Saiko just doesn't know when to stop!

Kaneki: That's my fault... I'm sorry, I just can't be strict with her. Oh and congratulations! Or is it too late to say "congrats"?

Touka: I think it is... I mean look at them. They're all lovey and dovey

Banjou: Let them have the all lovey and dovey... after all they need it... we went through much stuff lately...

Tsukiyama: Monsieur Banjou is right.

Banjou: Yeah... we may even get the chance to get a baby just like Touka and Kaneki!

All: ...

Nishiki: I won't say it, if you don't say it…

Kaneki: Let him be…

Akira: No thanks... I and Miza are good now.

Miza: Yeah... and even I don't think I'm good with the children.

Akira: Neither do I... guess another point from us for being together!

 ***Akira and Miza high-five***

Touka: Well as long as you are happy, that's the only thing that counts.

Akira: And all of you only because you see a lesbian couple doesn't mean they will have all those stereotypical things you can think of.

Miza: Yeah... I'm tired of people of labeling us.

Touka: Alright... don't get that defensive about it!

Nishiki: Jizz…. Woman, am I right?

Kimi: The hell do you just said?

Nishiki: I was trying to make a punchline?

Kimi: Nishiki!

Nishiki: I'm sorry!

Amon: Congratulations.

Amon: But why did you kiss me, if I may ask?

Akira: Amon...

Akira: Look here ... when it comes to our daily lives. We love many people right?

Amon: So that was a... friendship kiss?

Saiko: Then my forbidden love between me and Miza came to be and I follow my heart... it was a tough decision but... watpads coming out stories In a nutshell, am I right?

All: Saiko stop!

Saiko: Alright, I will stop. But you won't deny this brings the humor in all the tragedy that is happening, am I right'

Amon: ...

Saiko: Sorry to interrupt... big guy you may continue

Amon: So it was just friendship?

Akira: All this year's I believe you were dead. You have no idea, how much I cried for you... I mean look at you how you treated me in comparison like how others treated. You keep on, and keep on. You deny my feelings for the very first time and with that I kept in my mind you wanted just friendship so I moved on. So when I knew, I have lose the very first friend I had ever had... I was at loss and when I met you again. I just wanted to do the same confirmation you made me that day. The day that I tried to kiss, but that day I kiss confirming that I was here, your friend Akira is here for you Amon Koutarou.

Amon: A-akira! I won't never let you down. If you ever need something just let me know... and thanks for waiting... I'm glad that you are my friend!

Miza: Naki... if you hear me... I'm glad that you where my friend and protected me that time. I know, that you can't hear me... but now that I see my lover confirming her friendship with Amon. I want to confess... thanks for sticking with this old lady's nagging.

Naki: No problem! We were good friends! And good fighting partners!

Saiko: More depressing than an angst story.

Seidou: ...So you and Miza huh?

Akira: Do you have any problems with that, Seidou?

Seidou: Just never thought you'd date a ghoul….

Akira: Or perhaps are you jealous because I have a relationship and you don't? Being annoyed that I'm the first and you're the second huh?

Seidou: You're so childish! Fuck I'm out of here!

Akira: ... Definitely jealous.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	154. Dr Kanou and Donato Porpora

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

By the way **"Hey Tokyo ghoul Characters"** got updated

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Dr. Kanou and Donato** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Itori: Wait, what? Uta do you knew about this?

Uta: I want to say no, but I'm tempted to say yes.

Itori: All this time you knew and you didn't wanted to tell me? What, are you nuts?

Uta: I'm sorry Itori chan, but you know "who" told me to stay quiet about this.

Itori: Ughh…

Roma: No way, so this is the reason why that old man was rushing us to be allies with Kichimura. Now all this make sense now, he even told me to guard that man. I first, I thought he wanted me to guard me because he was setting me up. But now I understand, he used me to guard Souta, so his lover's plan on turning Kaneki in a "dragon" form will be a success.

Donato: That's correct and incorrect. Roma chan, If we lose Furuta, the ccg will be investigating Kanou kun and for that's no good.

Roma: I see, so I was kind of your knight?

Donato: So and so…

Furuta: What are you talking about? So you didn't ally me because you thought my plan was good. You ally me, because you didn't wanted to Dr. Kanou suffer my consequences?

Donato: So and so…

Furuta: …

Furuta: I'm out!

Seidou: They were dating all this time?! What the heck!

Kurona: It makes me want to vomit really!

Seidou: Why I'm not surprised this two are married? This guys play with their victims on a "paternal" figure kind of way. And when their victims were all sympathize with them, they strike their hearts.

Nashiro: Yes, that's exactly what happened to us.

Kurona: I can't imagine how twisted their life will be now, that they are together.

Tatara: ….

Tatara: Wow…. This announcement actually makes sense.

Eto: In what way?

Tatara: It always intrigued me how that doctor knew "torture" in such a specific way. At first I thought, he read many books on how to torture but in reality. Crown taught him all he needed, after all didn't he torture many children in his past…

Eto: Now that makes sense…

Ayato: Makes sense my ass! Can you see this guys will make the worst out of this world?!

Eto: ...Yeah, but I don't care. I mean, as I know. My location and status is "unknown".

Tatara: Yeah, I'm dead now. Why should I care? Now you "alive" people need to deal with the new problems that will be occurring from now on.

Ayato: Shit!

Kaneki: Oh no….

Amon: ….

Amon: I have no words whatsoever to explain my feelings right now.

Akira: I bet you're in shock, aren't you?

Amon: Not just shock… I'm perplexed, I'm in awe, my heart stop and I can't move.

Donato: That means… you're in love. My dear Koutarou has already found true love. I'm so touched.

Dr. Kanou: Isn't it good when your "experiments" have found themselves in this "fantasy love"?

Donato: Is the best feeling!

Amon: …

Amon: I'm not feeling like that, because I'm in love. I'm clarifying that I'm unwilling to saying how I feel, because of this particular announcement.

Donato: Specify your reasons, Koutarou Kun.

Amon: I'm well aware that you clearly don't have moral standards when it comes to our "human culture". And not just to add that you're actually one of the main leaders of the clowns. People may think, that you just want to ruin people lives. But, putting that a side you are actually dating someone who is just like you.

Donato: ¿Someone just like me?

Amon: Yes, instead of dating someone who is the opposite of you and therefore with them having more fun. You actually are dating someone who understands you and therefore, you will have more fun with them. And at the end, you won't be needed to bring pain to others.

Donato: That's a good explanation.

Kaneki: Wow Amon, you are actually make a great explanation. I first, I was in shock that this two were together. Since I thought, they will make more chaos but in the end they, every time they have impulses of causing "trouble" they will do it, in their relationship.

Amon: That's right.

Dr. Kanou: It seems that you both have this amazing Chemistry going on.

Donato: I told you they're perfect for each other. I knew they were dating!

Kaneki: Hold on! I-I'm not dating Amon san.

Amon: That's right, I'm not dating Kaneki.

Donato: Don't be silly Koutarou Kun. You always have utter feelings for Kaneki. You didn't knew who he was, neither alone, you knew his name. But every time he appear in your life, you had this feeling, to know much more about him. In the end, when you battle with him. You discover each other and gave each other name. And oh my, the way your lives turn upside down when you both discover how much work the other one had to deal with. It really is romantic.

Kaneki: Is not! Stop it… Even if I had feelings for Amon. I'm engaged now there's nothing we can do now.

Amon: Kaneki is right. Right now, I'm establishing a relationship with Akira. If I ever had feelings for Kaneki. They are now in the past.

Dr. Kanou: So you admit that you were in love with him?

Donato: In the past, am I correct? And those girls, that you both are now with. They were temporaries companies because you couldn't bear what society thinks of relationships of the same sex, right?

Dr. Kanou: If that's correct. Oh what a tragedy.

Donato: Indeed it is… The tragedy of people who want to have a relationship. But can't people because of how the society views them.

Dr. Kanou: Do you know that in every 5 straight couples that are formed today. One or two men were actually gay in the past. But for fear of how their families will see them, they change their last partner for a woman. And they're so desperate to form a family, they have sex with her so the relationship can go the way they want. And at the end, nobody will know they were gay.

Donato: OH, that's a pity…

Touka: Wait, hold up… Are you trying to say that you marry me and have sex with me, only because you didn't want to be judge? What the hell Kaneki! If you had feelings for that man, you could just say so. You know what? I can raise this kid myself and go with that man. I don't need a man who had all of that with me only because he didn't knew who he was.

Akira: Same! I don't need someone who pity kiss me only because he was afraid of his past self. If you really love him, then suit yourself and love him.

Amon & Kaneki: …

Donato: Just like you both said…

Dr. Kanou: We indeed love to cause problems to others for the sake of experimenting. But, not only because we are dating doesn't mean we can do it together…

Donato: And that means causing together the double the trouble. But hey, it torn out to be okay. I wanted Kaneki to be with Koutarou kun and Kanou kun wanted to know, how gay sex work between his children.

All: ….

Donato: Oh… it's not like you never fantasize with gay sex.

Dr. Kanou: its fine, in the end. Somehow they all will realized the effort we are doing. I mean just look how they're looking for answers of the "Dragon" that I created.

Donato: You're right… when a father makes something. The sons never understands, but at the end they understand, because after all. It was for their sake.

Dr. Kanou: I like to make a cheer on us, as we take as the "best parents of the year".

Donato: Indeed, cheer on us.

Kaneki: Best parents? More like "Worst parents!"

Amon: Exactly.

Donato: Salty ex-lovers.

Kaneki & Amon: Stop!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	155. Shinohara and Mirumo

By the way guys... since my stories are under guidance. I decided to do some back up on archive of our own. But i haven't gotten an account there. So, i'm on their waiting list. So, maybe the back up will be up in the early days of march. Either way, this doesn't mean i will delete this stories. They will be here until this site provides me to do it. So here ya go!

by the way, **"Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters"** got updated

This chapter was suggested by **"Guest 2"**

 **Best dads ever pair**

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Shinohara and Mirumo** are dating, how do you respond?

Kaneki: ¡Finally! An announcement that doesn't involve me. ¡Thank you God!

Mado: I feel so betrayed right now.

Kuroiwa: I feel like that too.

Mado: Yeah… how could he love a gho-

Kuroiwa: If I knew, he swing that way. I will take advantage of that beautiful and round ass.

Mado: …

Amon: Shinohara was… is in a relationship? Why does this make sense in my head?

Akira: Perhaps because he was the most neutralist person on the ccg?

Amon: That's true and for what I heard, that ghoul man is also a neutralist.

Marude: ….

Hide: Good things always come to light.

Marude: I just… I will never knew that Shinohara swing that way…

Hide: Well he could be bisexual…

Marude: You may be right, since he had a wife.

Yoshitoki: He had a wife and had a ghoul lover… hmm interesting. Marude kun, aren't you pissed he has a ghoul lover?

Marude: Well no… I mean only because he is that way. Doesn't mean, he isn't the shinohara we all well know.

Yoshitoki: So, if you accept Shinohara Kun, then why do you shoot me?

Marude: Because, Shinohara announce he was dating a ghoul… and you're a ghoul and never told anybody and yet you still think, that you needed to be forgiven? What nonsense is that?!

Eto: Oho, it seems like someone has just read a Romeo and Juliet modern set book.

Nishiki: His father and an investigator… isn't that off putting?

Kimi: Why?

Nishiki: Isn't he married?

Kimi: Well… people always abandon the people they love for another passion.

Nishiki: ….

Nishiki: You still are salty for that?!

Matsumae: …

Matsumae: M-master?

Kanae: I-I'm out of words…

Mirumo: Oh, it seems like some mouse ate the both of you your tongues… you can't speak or what's the matter?

Matsumae: That's not it, Shuu sama. I'm just like Kanae here, I'm speechless as well.

Mirumo: ¿Why is that?

Matsumae: Well… no. Shuu sama has the rights to date whoever he likes… we can't question his life choices.

Mirumo: Hmmm, perhaps you are questioning why I'm dating an investigator, is that the question you want to ask?

Matsumae: …Unfortunately yes…

Mirumo: How can I not be in loved with that man? Matsumae, have you seen the man? He is truly a wonderful man. Even though, he seems like "intimidate type". Do not be warn, he is a pure man, with pure thoughts and when it comes to protect someone… he won't never hesitate to protect it… even when his life is on the line.

Shinohara: ….

Shinohara: You are going to make me blush….

Mirumo: Aww, look at this man. He is blushing because of me… isn't he cute?

Tsukiyama: ….

Tsukiyama: So this is your type, huh papa?

Mirumo: Yes son, I hope you take good care of your new father.

Shinohara: Umm, isn't that a little rushed?

Mirumo: But we have being going out for many years… I think it's time to be in the next level.

Tsukiyama: Oh my papa… don't tell me this is the reason why we both went to that "Jewel store" the other day?

Mirumo: Well… he is going to be your new father. So it was perfect, that you choose it with me.

Tsukiyama: But papa, you didn't told me anything.

Mirumo: Well… I thought it was an inconvenience to mention it when we are in this scenario.

Tsukiyama: Mmm, papa don't tell me… all those clues you have being giving me around all this years, was because you were trying to tell me. That you were dating this man?

Mirumo: Unfortunately yes, my dear son. I didn't know how to say it, without hurting you.

Juuzou: Wait! So if Shinohara has been dating that ghoul… why didn't he told me anything?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Shinohara: Juuzou… would you really think you could have understand that I was dating a ghoul, at that time?

Juuzou: …

Shinohara: Look Juuzou, just think. At that time, and I don't want to offend you. But you were desperately to become strong by killing. And of course, in this world we work for. That's how people become strong. But unfortunately, your mind wasn't adapted to think that they were "good" and "bad" ghouls. Since, you went for many traumatic experiences… your morals were low and you thought like everybody… so I thought to myself. When Juuzou has matured properly or just came to think that in this world we have neutrality in both ghouls and human worlds. I will definitely have said it you…

Juuzou: …

Juuozu: Shinohara…. Now I understand. But you know, you could have at least do a note..

Shinohara: A note?

Juuzou: Yeah, you know a memo or note, just like the mentor leaves to his student. When the mentor dies… like for example "do not read, until you become mature". Because, if you have done that, I will probably never attack that man household.

Shinohara: ….

Shinohara: It was your job Juuzou. Even if I leave you a note, you couldn't miss the opportunity were your job requires for your help even if the person, you are about to kill, was the lover of your mentor.

Matsumae: So this is the reason, huh?!

Kanae: You mean?

Matsumae: The flowers… and the crying stage.

Kanae: Wait, hold on… I thought master was crying because of the state of Shuu sama.

Matsumae: At first I thought the same… but now that this is in light… I think all those actions are following the pattern of his love for that investigator.

Juuzou: You mean the flowers that were always placed in Shinohara's room? So you were the one who place them?

Mirumo: Correct and not correct.

Juuzou: What do you mean?

Mirumo: I wasn't permitted to go to the hospital were my dear lover was… so, I took my time and select someone who could actually deliver the flowers every weekend. Since, my schedule was very tight.

Tsukiyama: Who was it?

Mirumo: The wife of the kid you got obsessed with? Kane-kane? Kanen?

Tsukiyama: His name is Kaneki, Papa. You well know his proper name.

Mirumo: I'm sorry, but why would I remember the name of someone who broke my son's heart? That's a no for me, my dear son.

Kaneki: Wait… Touka? You were in charge of taking flowers to that man?

Touka: Yeah… at first it was a pain in the ass. But the second time, I knew this guy was the same guy who understood the purpose of "Café Anteiku" and "Yoshimura's wishes". Either way… it's a pretty sad story.

Kaneki: Yeah, you're right.

Chie: I knew it! My eyes weren't deceiving me. Hey, can I take a picture of both of you?

Tsukiyama: Do not confuse yourself "Little mouse". You are my personal photographer. You shouldn't take pictures of my father and his lover.

Chie: Stop acting like a fool and let me take some pictures of your two papa's.

Shinohara: A photo of us, why?

Chie: It's just… seeing such a balance couple is so rare this days. That I even want to publish it.

Mirumo: It's okay… my left side is my good side. Now Shinohara Kun, say eyeball.

Shinohara: E-eyeball?

Chie: Yes, with this I can make all the world know. The best parents of the word are now a couple.

Chie: ***crying***

Tsukiyama: Little mouse, are you crying?

Chie: This is just too pure… they're just too pure. I'm overwhelmed. I'm sorry.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)


	156. Takeomi, Yoriko, Touka and Kaneki

By the way guys i'm starting this new story about Tokyo ghoul au and i hope you support me there too!

If you want to check it out, just check on my profile and search for **"Meet me There"**

By the way **"Hey Tokyo ghoul characters"** got updated

This chapter was suggested by " **HelloBeautiful"**

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Takeomi, Yoriko, Touka, and Kaneki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Hide: …

Hide: ¡My god! I'm utterly speechless. Kaneki, my boy you got a game and that game is going strong!

Marude: ….

Marude: What?! Is that?! What? Is that even possible to date four people?

Yoshitoki: Marude kun, I think it doesn't matter how many people they are, the important thing, is that they love each other and that's all the matter.

Marude: Still… I think it's too much? But hey, who am I to judge? I'm just an old grumpy man giving advice of "love" when I don't have a partner.

Yoshitoki: You know that you could had a chance with me… but you deny my request.

Marude: Of course I rejected your request! Who even in his right mind would accept a threesome with your wife!

Yoshitoki: She wasn't my wife when I requested you that.

Marude: Still! I think having sex is doing with the one you care for, not just because you are somewhat horny, and you want do it with anyone.

Yoshitoki: D'aww

Marude: Shut it!

Nishiki: I'm amazed that Kaneki still got it… how is that even possible? God damn!

Kimi: Right! I still think, if Touka or Kaneki wanted a foursome. She would have definitely choose us, we are clear their best option out there!

Nishiki: Yeah… wait what?!

Hinami: …. Onee chan? What even?

Ayato: Oh for fuck sake! I thought for just one moment that you can't make more stupid decisions since you have a baby incoming but look! I was dumber to think that you will become a mature older sister. Instead, you just became a horny person.

Banjou: Don't be so harsh on Touka, Ayato. Maybe her heart was so filled of love, that she couldn't handle just not loving Kaneki, and then she share the love to the other two people.

Koma: Wow, Touka and Kaneki still got it, huh?

Irimi: Yeah… it seems like they thought after getting married their flame will be no longer passionate. You know, since many married couples go to that sort of phase. So maybe they thought, having a relationship with another couple would bring back the flame they once had.

Koma: Interesting thinking Irimi chan, but Touka and Kaneki just got married. Like a few months ago. That will be an excellent way of thinking if they were a couple who had their years.

Irimi: Well, what can you expect of two people who had sex in a random room on the floor?

Koma: Yes, that's true.

Itori: If it this not called "Orgy love". Then I don't know how to call this.

Uta: You call it, Itori chan.

Kukie: …

Saiko: Maman…

Mutsuki: Just when I was getting a little better with this situation, this comes up… I can't even.

Kukie: That man…

Saiko: Umm…

Kukie: That man!

Mutsuki: Sensei!

Kukie: That man!

Mutsuki: SENSEI!

Kukie: FUCK YOU TAKEOMI!

Tsukiyama: All this people with Kaneki and I still don't have a chance with him. *Shreds a tear*

Chie Hori: Don't worry Shuu san! Perhaps in the future Kaneki will like to add another person in his "dating love"… so don't give up!

Tsukiyama: You think…?

Kaneki: ¡No way in hell!

Tsukiyama: *Falls dramatically*

Chie: *Gets the camera* don't move…

Itou: …

Itou: All this time, I always heard Takeomi saying how he admired investigator Sasaki. He stared at him deeply with an admiring gaze. At first I thought, well that's how he acts you know. Don't panic over that. Though, I have to admit that sometimes I did get creepy vibes out of Takeomi when Sasaki pat him. He breathe very hard and started blushing without looking up. Though… that doesn't matter right now! I can believe that guy still got the game going on… even when he is married with Yoriko!

Hirako: Don't you think this is the reason why the both of the couples got married?

Itou: What?

Hirako: They love each other so much… yet they couldn't get legally married. So instead, the two ghouls married and the human part got married.

Itou: …

Hirako: It makes sense now… yes it does. Ever since, it came to my attention that the friend of Touka was getting married. Right after that, Kaneki propose to Touka and they got married.

Kaneki: Something simpler than that… I actually married Touka because Yoriko was bugging me. Be responsible for our baby!

Hirako: Our baby?

Takemoi: Ah yes, Hirako san. Since we had our adventures the four of us. We still don't know, who the real father of the baby is.

Hirako: You mean…. You had sex with Touka too?

Takeomi: Yes, and Sasaki.

Kaneki: Kaneki.

Takeomi: My apologies, Kaneki had also sex with Yoriko. So is fair enough stating that I also had sex with her, right?

Hirako: ….

Itou: Wait, don't tell me this is the reason why you were rushing to the outside when I encounter both of you?

Yoriko: Yeah, I wanted to see how big Touka's belly was. Aww, I'm going to be a mother!

Hirako: Is a very heartwarming scene…

Touka: How do you think it will look?

Kaneki: Maybe getting eyebrows of Takeomi, my bowl haircut, also the blonde hair color of Yoriko and your eyes Touka.

Touka: Oh wow, how do you know that?

KanekI: Is has to… I mean we all did with you. So it clearly has to have something we all have in it, doesn't it?

Yoriko: Yeah Kaneki is right!

Touka: Well let's just hope it goes all well.

Takeomi: It will be, do not worry.

Hirako: …

Hirako: *Falls from a building*

Hirako: Hirako out!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	157. Hide and Yomo

This chapter was suggested by " **StarrySkies** "

 **"Hey, Tokyo Ghoul Characters"**

 **"Meet me there"**

got updated

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Hide and Yomo are dating, how do you respond?

Marude: This doesn't surprises me, you know. He was so desperately kin of me trying to getting me more in being allies with the ghouls. At first, I thought he was just desperate to search for his friend. But then, this appears and puts another great significance to our alliance with the ghouls.

Hide: Still… it was a great move. Am I right?

Marude: If you say so, kid. Either way, Hideyoshi don't get so carried away with this. I don't care if you're in a relationship with a ghoul, just don't the "love" of yours get on your missi-

Yomo: ….

Hide: Mi, what?

Yomo: *Glaring at Marude*

Hide: Marude, hello?

Yomo: *Glaring even more at Marude backside*

Marude: ¡Meat!

Hide: ¿Meat?

Marude: Yes, meat!

Hide: What was that all about?

Yoshitoki: *Glaring at Hide*

Hide: Oh…

Amon: That explains why he didn't talk that much. Some studies says that when you're in a relationship with someone who doesn't speak that much. Your personality modifies itself to be like your partner's habit way of speaking.

Akira: I don't think that's the reason, Amon. I mean, he is missing some part of his mouth. I think that's the real reason.

Amon: Either way, I'm kind of glad that Hideyoshi is trying his best to move on. He deserves the very best.

Akira: I agree on that one.

Nishiki: Hide and Yomo are dating? That's quite a shock!

Irimi: Can't believe that someone like Yomo had interest in people like Hide. Or just people in general.

Koma: Well, maybe all this time we were wrong on him being "aromatic".

Irimi: Well, you don't know someone until some scenes appear before his life.

Hikari: Oh my, my dear brother is actually having a relationship?! That makes big sister Hikari, very happy!

Arata: Is good seeing that Yomo is maturing and he is not hiding in his emo corner safe zone.

Yomo: Stop saying that! Just. Stop.

Touka: I didn't…Yomo has a relationship… with Hide?

Touka: …

Touka: That's a lot of information to have in one day. Hmm… now that I think about it. No wonder this guy was so talkative with me. He was getting me in the mood, so I could accept this relationship with Yomo. ¡That manipulative bastard!

Hinami: There you go Onee chan making assumptions again. Perhaps Hide only wanted to catch up with you.

Touka: Hmm…. Maybe you are right Hinami. Maybe I'm just making my own assumptions.

Hide: Still, she isn't that wrong. I was kind of worried what would you think about our relationship. So, I basically follow you, under Yomo guide meanwhile Yomo was following secretly Kaneki.

Touka: ….

Ayato: So basically this guy stalk you, not because he was concern about his best friend but because Yomo told him to.

Hide: No, that's not how it was. I was deeply concerned about both, but I don't have four eyes. So… you should know what I did.

Hinami: T-that's… umm, kind of nice? In your good way? Right?

Yomo: Hide really cared on the topic of Kaneki and Touka. I was surprised that he put this strategical plan to watch over them. When he said that to me, he was the ideal partner for me. Someone who doesn't care about what others think of him. He always put the safety of others before his.

Uta: ….

Yomo: Hide is the type of man, who will walk in fire in order to protect the person he loves.

Uta: ….

Yomo: He also knows how mind his own business, when he knows the other party doesn't want to be in company. He just waits for the right moment to appear.

Uta: Doesn't it bother you that he is kind of loud? I thought you dislike loud people? I bet, he put loud music, just to bother you.

Yomo: Well, nobody is perfect Uta. Either way, when you are entering a relationship you should be prepared to accept your partner's fault. He accepts my "awkward" silent conversations. That many people have a hard time to deal with. He knows how to difference my gaze and my glare.

Uta: Wow, that's really something.

Uta: …..

Uta: *Wonders about life*

Itori: Want a drink?

Uta: *Nods*

Hide: All this compliments for me, and I haven't said my compliments for you. That's no fair! *Pouts*

Touka: Then just say it.

Yomo: No, don't say it.

Touka: Why not?

Yomo: Is more appropriate that this discussion stays as (T rated).

Hide: Alright, then how about….Yomo has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. His eyes resemble the beautiful moon on the night.

Yomo: That's simple. Yeah.

Hide: And also the sex Yomo does to me is the best I ever had. God! Hmm, spicy, spicy! Grrr

Touka: …

Ayato: …

Hinami: Don't make this worse Hide.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: He is happy after all this years!

Yomo: ….

Hide: K-kaneki

Kaneki: *Cries* I couldn't do that much. I wasn't such a good friend and just when I thought I had lost him. He came once again in my life and now is being protected with the person who taught me to defend myself. I'm so thankful!

Hide: You aren't jealous?

Kaneki: Nooo! I'm not! Hide and Yomo! Yomo san please take good care of my best friend!

Yomo: I will…

Kaneki: *Cries* ¡T-thank you!

Hide: *Sigh* He said no Yomo san.

Yomo: ¿What can we do?

Hide: Nothing and now that Kaneki didn't get jealous. Touka chan won't get jealous, ah such a bummer!

Yomo: …. Touka? Why should Touka get jealous?

Hide: Touka chan was my i-

Yomo: ¡DON'T EVER DARE TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

Hide: ¡Alright my buffy cake!

Yomo: *Blushes* Stop.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	158. Roma and Souta

By the way, **"Meet me there** " and " **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters** " got updated!

Thanks for still following this series!

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest** "

* * *

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, ** _Roma and Souta_ ** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Eto: This couple just screams "two freaks" are in relationship.

Roma: You are just jealous because you couldn't be in Souta's good side.

Eto: I think I just puke in my mouth. I will rather die than go on a date with the man!

Souta: Well, well, well. It seems, miss Eto. Just dig her own grave, since lady you are dead. So are you declaring your love to me?

Eto: My status is still unknown! And no! Just eww! Eww!

Shirokae: (O_O)

Nico: Oh my, oh my, oh my! Roma, you silly girl I thought you love Kaneki.

Kaneki: Oh no! Don't put me into this me!

Roma: Oho, I just had some interest in him, you know? But I never had actual feelings for him. The one I really dig was Souta kun.

Nico: Yeah, Souta had his methods of seducing people. *Thinking* "I didn't knew this girl could actually fall for the trap of Souta. Poor girl, she doesn't know he is using her".

Itori: What the hell is this? You are actually dating Roma? What the hell Souta?! Are you actually that mad?!

Roma: Big sister, that's cruel of you!

Itori: Aww c'mon you guys. This is actually a joke isn't it? This must be a serious joke you guys are playing on me? Right?

Roma: No, it's not a joke we are actually dating!

Itori: Oh… well. Umm, congratulations. ***Thinking*** "Stupid Roma, don't you see you are getting tricked? Or Roma is that stupid to think that Souta really loves her? That stupid little girl".

Porpora: So, the guy who had this marvelous and genius plan on taking the world is dating the one who formed the clowns? The same organization who likes to make plans for their own fun amusements? Yes, I don't see anything wrong in that. ***Smiles***

Roma: We really have the same goals.

Porpora: ….. ***Thinking*** "Is this girl a real airhead or she is just pretending to be stupid. Oh no, I still don't get this woman".

Uta: For a friendly advice I still think you are doing a great mistake.

Roma: Because I'm dating Souta?

Uta: Is clearly he had ulterior moves.

Roma: Ohohoho, in a sexual way? ***Winks***

Uta: …

Uta: Well… you are on your own now. I made my part of advising you as a friend.

Irimi: The girl is dating the man who is making the life of the investigators hell?

Koma: It seems so.

Irimi: Well she torment us while she was working here so… they are so good for each other.

Yoshimura: I also heard, that man is actually the son of one of the richest families on Tokyo. So, Roma can you pay me all the money you own me of all the plates you broke when you were working here?

Roma: Sure thing boss! C'mon Souta kun, pay.

Souta: Oh? Why?

Roma: You are my boyfriend now. You should do what boyfriends do. So be a gentleman, and pay for the debts of your girlfriend.

Souta: ….alright, but you need to do me a favor since I'm paying you. I need you to look for Kaneki and announce this to him.

Roma: Aye sir!

-Roma announces this-

Kaneki: Holy fuck… Yomo san, is this true?

Yomo: Well… what is going on their group is their problem. We shouldn't get worried if they have relationships with each other. Heck, I wouldn't even give a damn. If they make an orgy party between their members.

Nishiki. That's too much information man.

Yomo: Why are you getting so sensitive about this? I thought you were an open minded person when it comes to this certain topics.

Nishiki: ¡Fuck you!

Roma: Or perhaps Nishiki senpai is the type of person who likes to do perverted things, but when in public he acts all virgin and matured?

Kimi: Oh wow, you just figured Nishiki.

Nishiki: Oh shut up you!

Roma: Now that we are talking about sexual things, your fluids are getting salty Souta kun! You have to eat healthier from now on. Because if you go on like that, that time will be the last time I give you a blowjob!

Souta: Nobody told you to blow me. It was your idea to do it.

Roma: But I was horny and you didn't want to have sex with me.

Souta: Roma chan, didn't I told you that time. That we were busy and some investigators could have come to investigate me.

Roma: You were the one who told me to hide under your desk. So I couldn't resist to play with your thing.

Urie: ….

Urie: Don't tell me…

Kuroiwa: I didn't wanted to know that!

Roma: See! This is the reason why I always thought you put work on your top list, then putting me on your second choice!

Souta: Well, you are actually in my 5 no… hmm 8 top of 10 priorities.

Roma: What!? No way?!

Roma: ….

Uta: See this is the reason why "secret" leaders shouldn't go out with their members.

Roma: So this is the reason, why you didn't care that much when those two were attacking me?

Souta: (U.U') don't say that Roma chan. I did avenge you, when I stabbed that old man.

Roma: So you really care for me?

Souta: If I didn't care for you, do you really think I would have stabbed that man?

Roma: Yeah, you are right!

Souta: So, if you keep hearing rumors of people saying that I don't care about you. It's a mistake, since I really care for you!

Roma: That's true! ***Blush*** and I hope you know that I really care for you!

Souta: Of course!

 **-Rize exists-**

Souta: …

Furuta: My one and only wife! The only one who will conform me in the lonely nights that I had. The mother of my 101 children. ¡I love you so much! I will never let you go…

Roma: (o.o) (T0T)

Itori: Here, kiddo drink some of my booze to feel better!

Nico: Oh no Roma chan, come here and let me style your hair!

Porpora: Kids this days…

Shirokae: (/T.T)/ t(T.T)t

Uta: See, I told you.

* * *

 **Note:**

Shirokae emoticons are the best!

And I didn't include the investigators, because the ones who knew Furuta as both souta and Furuta where this guys above.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	159. Yomo, Akira, Kaneki and Touka

Some of the old reviewers came back! I'm so glad!

This chapter was suggested by " **DarkManta** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Yomo, Kaneki, Akira, and Touka** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Amon: ….

Amon: Just when I was preparing myself to be in a relationship with her. She just lets me go and dumps me like trash.

Seidou: But look on the bright side Amon. Don't you think is better than she reveals her true colors on the first days of dating instead of revealing her true colors when both of you are a way to advance on your relationship?

Amon: You're right Seidou, but it still hurts on the inside.

Seidou: Well, if it helps you I can always listen to your troubles when you want to talk.

Amon: Okay….

Hakatori: It seems that are you still high heels for that guy?

Seidou: ¡Shut up bitch!

Uta: This is the reason why I always feared Renji kun being in the spotlight.

Porpora: So it seems that you like to captivate the people that you are interested in then?

Uta: Ah no! Are you insinuating that I love Renji kun?

Porpora: Well Uta, with that sentence you just insinuated that you had some jealousy over him.

Uta: …

Porpora: Or perhaps since you haven't got a proper partner these feelings are new to you? And that is the reason why you don't make any sense at all.

Uta: ….

Itori: That's Crown for you. You manage to make Uta speechless.

Uta: I'm not jealous Crown. I just never thought that Renji will intervene in my new plan.

Porpora: Huh?

Uta: Well, ever since I met Renji kun. I knew that guy wasn't one of us and that is the exact reason why I didn't want him to be involved in any type of scenarios I had for the people around me. But now that I know that Renji is involved in a foursome with our special toy "Kaneki". I cannot make the rumors about Touka cheating on Kaneki with that investigator.

Porpora: Hmm… it seems that scenario could create some good and unique reactions around the members of GOAT.

Uta: Yes, actually I was planning even telling some people that the reason why Touka cheat on Kaneki was that Kaneki cheated on Touka with another two man. But what a bummer, Renji kun is now a relationship with those people I have the plan to ruin.

Yomo: Uta, sometimes I feel like the whole "friend" attitude of yours is just a big lie. But then again, you make something nice from time to time and I think you really are a good friend. But then again, you betray my expectations and make yourself more complicated to deal with.

Uta: Renji kun….. How many times do I have to tell you that you should consider me as your best "Trashy" friend?

Yomo: Uta... I barely have friends. And for the few people I consider as friends, I don't want them to consider them like trash.

Uta: ***Sniff* *Sniff*** R-renji kun…

Yomo: Cut it! And by the way, don't you ever get near Kaneki, Touka, and Akira okay? Or I will seriously won't hesitate to fight you.

Uta: Stop it Renji kun! You know that if you yell at me more, I will get hornier and you know what happens when I get horny….

Yomo: Don't you dare….

Uta: Oh here it is… Renji kun doesn't let go!

Yomo: ***Whisper*** don't you dare!

Uta: Oh yeah, oh yeah…. Renji. Yell at me! Hit me more! Treat me like trash!

Akira: Excuse you, you brute. That man over there is ours. So if you could excuse yourself and get away I will be glad but if you don't…. I will gladly inform you that I have a whip and I'm not afraid to use it.

Uta: ***Swoon*** R-renji!

Akira: You damn pervert what you did to make him like that?

Yomo: I didn't….

Touka: Akira, don't get angry. Uta is always like that.

Kaneki: Yeah, leave the whip to us. Uta is not worthy of your whip.

Touka: You can rephrase that one better. People may think that we are perverts.

Kaneki & Akira: Aren't we?

Touka & Yomo: No we are not!

Ayato: I give up on this world. The great Ayato is out.

Saiko: Did you heard that maman is dating another three people?

Kukie: That man needs a break. He had it rough.

Saiko: Hmm…. I never knew that mama will strike to date maman. Or just date more people. I thought she was reserved but then again serious people are the kinkiest so….

Kukie: Don't Saiko….

Rize: Hmm… it seems like my talk has risen some kinks over him. Oh god Kid, when I said take some action I didn't mean it this way.

Hinami: …

Hinami: I just have one question about this whole scenario. How a woman who hated ghouls all the time is dating now a ghoul and a ghoul who hated investigators is now dating an investigator. This doesn't make sense to me.

Koma: Well, ever since we allied with the investigators made each side recognize their own unique beauty.

Hinami: Still…. Yomo having a relationship with someone is just so alien to me.

Irimi: Well Hinami we are in the same boat. I will never imagine Yomo being interested in having a relationship.

Nishiki: Are you guys are secretly in love with Yomo or something? Why are you guys only focusing on the fact the Yomo is a relationship instead of being a foursome relationship?

Koma: Because…. Sometimes young kids like to experiment.

Nishiki: So, you are saying that is normal for a married couple being in a relationship with another couple?

Koma: I don't even want to talk about it. But if this causes a reaction for Kaneki being in a normal state again, then I'm down with it.

Irimi: Yes, I thought that as well.

Banjou: Even when still being married…. Kaneki still got it.

Irimi: No Banjou, the right thing to say is…. Touka still being pregnant still got it.

Banjou: You are right.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)7


	160. Uta and Hide

Hey, guys, it's been so long since we saw each other, hasn't it?

I'm sorry if I delayed the updates. I have been busy with work and university lately. But don't worry this project still active.

Either I was happening to read some reviews and "One-eyed clown and Souta's mom" requested me to do the pair of Furuta and Eto. I wanted to inform you that the pair has been requested and I made a chapter about them. If I remember correctly the chapter is 135. So if you could read it then.

This chapter was suggested by " **mariforalltmnteterna** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Hide and Uta** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: I swear I just woke up from that terrible nightmare I had of Rize. I saw all of you and I found out that my best friend was alive all this time. I didn't know how to react when I was called at monster but now I don't know how to even react that my best friend is dating Uta san.

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: You know what? I think it's healthier for me to go to sleep for more time so I process all the new information. Well then, goodnight! See you in 10 years.

Touka: I don't even know what is even going on Uta's san head anymore. I mean, I knew he was this "double agent" but now the fact that he is dating Hide. Changes my thoughts on the reasoning of his actions.

Yomo: I'm quite shocked as well. I don't even know what to think but the thing that I'm certain is that if Uta does something to Hide. He should know…

Ayato: He will know what?

Yomo: He just…. Will know. That's the only thing I will say for now.

Marude: What are you even thinking Nagachika? Do you think is the time for having a relationship with someone? Common we still have this monsters coming out and for the worst, this new development that has occurred is far way worst of what we imagined.

Yoshitoki: Let the kid be relaxed. He needs time.

Marude: I don't want to hear that for someone who lied all his life.

Nishiki: Man… what the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell are you in a relationship with somebody who is up to no good?

Kimi: Hey, maybe Hide have his reasons for being with Uta…

Hide: Hey! I'm not like that!

Nishiki: But man, how can you even be calm when knowing his group did much stuff to Kaneki and to us?

Hide: Is not like that Senpai…. Actually to tell you the truth I knew about some things so…

Nishiki: What?!

Amon: Wait hold up Nagachika…. So basically all the information you gather to help us, was because your boyfriend was exchanging gifts with you?

Hide: Hmm… is 50/50 Amon. Uta sometimes can be really picky about the situations he could create to humor the group he is in. So, I just created openings… I investigate and he put traps.

Amon: …

Amon: This is some "Tom and Jerry" romantic relationship shit we are facing now.

Akira: See? This is the exact same reason why I thought this guy was suspicious for the first time I met him.

Hide: But why though Akira san? I provided so many useful information to help the CCG and now you are treating me like I'm a criminal?

Uta: See this is the exact same reason why I didn't think it was a good idea to you to play the "Double agent" Hide kun.

Akira: I'm not treating you like a criminal Hideyoshi. I just can't believe that you knew that your partner was up to no good and you still let him do all these things to your best friend. If you think that was the best you can do to Kaneki. I think you have to reevaluate yourself more.

Hide: Oh? So now are we talking about doing the best for Kaneki, huh? That's quite an ironic thing to say to me Akira san. Because If I remember correctly the CCG capture my best friend. Put him in jail, brainwash him and stated at him. "That he was the bad guy all along" Just because Arima stated that he found someone that picked his interest.

Akira: …

Hide: Ah! And let's not forget that time that Arima told you everything about Kaneki's past life and that you have to "play" along at whatever the "new" Kaneki was up to.

Akira: …

Hide: Yeah, you may be thinking that you did it because your higher-ups told you to do it, or just because they told you it's for a "good" cause and this will helped the CCG to reach even higher. But in the end Akira san, people in the CCG who used Kaneki for your personal gain are no different from what the Pierrots are using Kaneki too. The big difference that the clowns have of the CCG is that they used Kaneki for just "Humor" and as for you, you used him as "power and control".

Akira: …

Hide: No worries though is not like I hate you or something. I also used Kaneki for some things I'm not proud of. But in the end, we both could agree that it was for his best, isn't that right?

Furuta: No man… you can't just spit out the truth like that and then just play it off cool in the end. You should speak the truth all the way… By the way! Uta, how come you never told me that you were dating the best friend of my ex-college at work?

Uta: Because I knew who you were and I didn't want you to meddle up with my personal life. I knew you were up to no good, every time you were around.

Furuta: Pfft…. Is that a joke? Are you playing saint now Uta kun? If that's so, then you should reevaluate yourself more. Because not such a long time ago, you were stating with Crown that the world has become more interesting ever since I put my plans on the light.

Uta: Well… I'm not denying that.

Furuta: Then stop playing the "hypocrite" Uta kun it doesn't suit you at all.

Uta: Since when I started playing the hypocrite? Renji and Hide Kun knew about my real identity and they used to hide it because of their own personal reasons.

Furuta: Just say it bluntly Uta… you just wanted all the fun to yourself, didn't you?

Uta: Yes that's right… but with Hide not with Kaneki kun. I can agree that when I knew what you did to Kaneki was an interesting topic to me. It didn't quite shock me because I knew how paranoid you were with the whole "Rize is my wife" thing.

Furuta: I never did say such-

Uta: Either way, what really intrigued me was his best friend. That human who knew his childhood friend was no longer human, but still, believe to respect Kaneki's kun personal space. And just for the fact, that his best friend wasn't going to give him any answers, he kept on researching.

Itori: So…. In the end you played double agent?

Uta: Yeah… I only gave information to those people who peek my interest and certainly Hide was the one who was aiming higher of expectations and just like that Hide became part of my life.

Hide: Aww, that's so sweet. Thanks, Uta!

Furuta: Yeah, it really is sweet isn't it? Too bad, it won't last long. Because in no time, your precious Hide kun won't be human anymore.

Hide: Oh wow, this is some "Nice guy" we have here.

Furuta: Eh, what are you talking about?

Hide: So that's the reason why you did that to Kaneki? Only because you had jealousy? And now that Uta and I are announcing that we are together. You are trying to bash us with another attack that could make us separate, huh? Mmm… that sounds quite a common trait for a "Nice guy".

Furuta: ….

Uta: Nice guy?

Hide: Oh don't worry, that's just a slang that people used to refer to men who pretend to be nice and act all gentleman but their real self is just full of "shit".

Uta: Oh I see. That's good to know.

Hide: Yeah it really is…

Furuta: ….

Furuta: Fuck you guys!

Hide: Another pattern trait of "nice guys" when they are cornered the-

Furuta: ¡JUST SHUT UP!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


	161. Takeomi amd Kaneki

This chapter was suggested by " **Guest 2** "

Tokyo Ghoul Characters, **Takeomi, and Kaneki** are dating, how do you respond?

* * *

Touka: ….

Touka: This is it! God damn Furuta why do you make Kaneki like this! If it wasn't for you and those god damn beasts that you made with poison. This would have never had happened!

Hide: I see, I see…. So the reason why my dear friend Kaneki is dating another person when he is married to Touka chan. Is because he smells the poison of those monsters. Now, all that makes sense! Damn, first they are trying to make humans as ghouls but now they are trying to make cheaters. Nasty Furuta is nasty!

Furuta: It wonders me how people think that I have the fault in this scenario. Even though, it clearly was my objective to make humans as ghouls. But never in my life had I intended to put my children to convert people as cheaters…. Hmm… hmm... I don't like that at all. Kaneki kun is a cheater and you must accept reality as it is.

Rize: Accept reality, huh? That's kind of hypocrite thing to say when you were the first person to react badly when you knew that I wasn't interested in you.

Furuta: Stop and make me some baby monsters now!

Rize: ***Dragon Sigh***

Tsukiyama: ¡This is unacceptable! My dear Kaneki will never be a cheater. He was and he will always be someone who is faithful towards the person he loves the most!

Chie: Shuu san is right. I mean, someone as doubtful as Kaneki will never cheat on someone who he promises that will love for his rest of h-

Tsukiyama: Yes…. Because if Kaneki kun ever wanted to cheat on Touka chan. He will do it with me, not with that inelegant person!

Chie: No Shuu san. I don't think Kaneki won't cheat on Touka even with you.

Tsukiyama: Oh little mouse…. You don't understand how much Kaneki kun knows how loyal I am to him.

Chie: Well for my resources…. When Kaneki was an investigator that man had a great loyalty and admiration for him.

Tsukiyama: STOP SAYING NONSENSE! ¡KANEKI KUN ONLY BELONGS TO ME!

Chie: Such admiration. Such wow.

Kimi: ***Clenches Teeth*** If I had known that Kaneki will do this I would have never made that operation to him.

Nishiki: ¡Damn Kimi! That's some strong revelation you just said right now.

Kimi: Well, I can't help it I can't stand cheaters.

Itou: Is that bad, that I see this coming long way ago?

Hirako. You knew that Takeomi will get married, just like Kaneki and at some point, they will cheat on their partners with each other?

Itou: Ah no… I actually knew that Takeomi had the hots for Kaneki ever since we enter the academy. Do you know that he did an essay about him? I mean… there's a difference between having the admiration on someone and loving someone, you know?

Hirako: Hmm... That's rich coming from someone who stalked me and collects many of my old things and put them on an altar.

Itou: H-how do you know that?

Hirako: You told me when you were drunk, Itou.

Itou: Damn…

Irimi: Kaneki, a cheater? what is wrong with the world?

Koma: The fact the only and still pure ghoul we know is a fact a cheater may turn the world upside down.

Kukie: Are we sure that Sasaki is that? Are we being sure that this article is talking about the same investigator who gave an hour speech to us about "pure love"?

Higemaru: It seems so.

Kukie: I won't allow that. That man is not the man I used to know.

Hsiao: Don't worry senpai. It's hard to accept reality. I just hope that you take it slowly and think about the true nature of the situation because if you don't then you may end up like our companion, Shinsanpei Aura.

Shinsanpei: Not this again. I thought my past was already behind and you won't brought it back again.

Hsiao: I'm just taking your example Shinsanpei. Nothing to be offended. In fact, you need to be proud, that now that you are with us. You are serving as an example of valuable lessons in life.

Saiko: …

Saiko: This is because of me, isn't it?

Kukie: No Saiko… don't blame this on yourself.

Saiko: I may have scared maman within the state that I am and now he conforms himself to another person. I'm so sorry maman…

Kaneki: Is not like that Saiko!

Saiko: It isn't? Then why are you dating someone when you are already married?

Kaneki: Well…. That's, umm…

Saiko: And what about you Takeomi? Why are you dating maman, when you are married to that cute bakery girl?

Takeomi: Is hard to explain… just let me tell one thing. I still love Yoriko.

Saiko: But, you betray her by loving another person.

Takeomi: No, Saiko! I still love Yoriko and Kaneki at the same time.

Kukie: The hell are you trying to imply here? Are you into some polygamy shit?

Takeomi: M-maybe?

Kukie: Maybe, what the hell is wrong with you?!

Marude: ***Inhales*** with all these things that are happening right now. ¿Why did he choose to reveal this information now of all times? Stupid Boy, can't you see that we are having bigger problems right now? Read the damn scenario

Amon: Why are you saying things like that, Marude san? Don't you worry about the unfaithful scenario that is happening right now?

Marude: Amon. Who would win?

Amon: Eh… ¿what do you mean?

Marude: An army of poisonous monsters vs a couple of cheaters bois?

Hide: ***Trying not to laugh***

Amon: ¡¿What?!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-** AleCastro (*_*)7


End file.
